Don't Stand So Close To Me
by bubblebuttsbabe
Summary: AU fic. He’s dangerous and he knows it. But then so does she. She can’t help herself, even when she knows it’s wrong. Neither can he. They try and fight it, but it only gets them deeper and deeper into something they can’t get out of.
1. Prologue: Premise

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

Prologue

"Premise"

**A/N:** I started a new one. I know. I know. I should finish what I start. Promise. I will. It's just I have like five stories I'm working on, but I only post on one of them [not including this one for the simple fact that I'd rather have a bunch of stories that are closer to being done so that I can post those in a timely manner instead of writing and posting at the same time. It's hard. I like things to be a certain way and so if a chapter isn't "perfect," I wait and that can take awhile. So, I started this story last year and then stopped writing. It wasn't even an IS story when I started. I came back to it a couple months ago and changed some things, but sitting at work with some free time, I scrapped a lot of my previous work and went in a new direction and this is it. I hope you like it.

P.S. If you read "Your Future Looks Bright, Kinda," I've been writing and I'm about half or two-thirds done with the next chapter. I had a new idea pop into my head that I may or may not add, so that might add to my time frame, but I'm thinking sometime next week the next chapter will be posted.

**Summary**: _aka: TEACH ME_. AU fic. He's dangerous and he knows it. But then so does she. She can't help herself, even when she knows it's wrong. Neither can he. They try and fight it, but it only gets them deeper and deeper into something they can't get out of. A fascination turns to obsession; obsession to lust and some say love. When the object of your affection is someone you can't have or shouldn't, what do you do? You don't fight it. You give in. Hey, it worked for them, didn't it? Or did it?

**Characters:**

-_Jude Harrison_: a student, a senior about to graduate

-_Tom Quincy_: a teacher, starting a new year at a new school

_Isn't that all you really need for a good story. :D_

Well, some other IS characters do come into play, but they aren't major, so when they do show up, you'll know.

**Disclaimer**: I don't _anything_ from this fan fic, I think? If I do, I'll let you know.

**VERY LOOSELY Based on** [kinda, sorta: _The Police's "Don't Stand So Close To Me"_ and the YA novel by _R.A. Nelson, "Teach Me."_ I recommend you listen to the song (because it's the Police and they are flippin' amazing) and read the book, if you can (because it's addictive, it made me look at relationships like this differently and the connection between the two main characters is borderline insane, but in a _good_ way.)

That's it.

R&R please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

He pulled the glossy notebook out from underneath a large stack of papers he had been given from the new teacher orientation he had missed two weeks previous. He had better things to do than sit around a large conference table talking to other newbies who were anxiously waiting to meet their kids. He didn't really care who the kids were; he never did.

He didn't really care about anything, except that one thing. The one thing that kept the world turning for him. Most wouldn't have even guessed as to what that one thing was, but like everything else, he didn't care. It was his one and only love and that's all that mattered.

He opened the notebook finally, having placed it in front of himself moments before. He glanced at the faceless names on the roster, muttering to himself at the "unique" names some of the kids had been forced with. Mostly he just thought that they were stupid. _Chastity_, he thought. _Yeah, like she'll be a virgin when she graduates. _

He thumbed down the rest of the list and stopped again. He read the name out loud and smirked. _My favorite Beatles song_, he thought. _Finally, someone with good taste. _Immediately, his outlook on the new school year brightened tremendously, all from one look at her name. And he had yet to meet her, but he had high hopes that she'd live up to his imaginary standards.

Silently, he thanked God for giving him the gift of teaching so that he could "work" with students like _her_. He glanced at the rest of the names on the list, consciously not paying any attention to them. He closed the notebook and tossed it lightly to the side.

Staring out into the sea of empty desks in front of him, he leaned back in his leather swivel chair, placing his hands behind his head, locking his fingers together. He breathed heavily and smelt the change in the air; it was anticipation. He knew that the room sensed the change in not only him, but in the year to come. He closed his eyes and smiled devilishly.

It was time to meet this _Jude Harrison_.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She put her thumb and index finger to her forehead and massaged it gently. The clattering and loud conversations from the mall's food court were starting to give her a headache and she honestly didn't want to deal with that one bit. She closed her eyes, hoping that one small movement would lessen the pounding that vibrated in her head and would shut up the boy sitting in front of her. She didn't want to be a bitch today. She really didn't, but when she was forced by her absentee mother to go back-to-school clothes shopping with her two best friends, she couldn't help herself.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking up. The scene hadn't changed. He was still talking and she was still hanging on every word. That's how it always was. He would talk and talk and she would listen and listen. Why? Because it was _him_. The man, or rather _boy_, of her dreams. No, not _her_; her best friend. Kat. The boy? Her other best friend. Jamie. They had been inseparable since grade school and were a week away from starting the final year of their public school career; their senior year.

She looked down and took in the fatty, fried smell from her lunch. She pushed it away, feeling slightly nauseated; from the food itself, or something else all together, she didn't know. She leaned back against the hard plastic booth she was sitting in and daydreamed. She had nothing better to do at the moment. It would be awhile before her best friends talked to her again.

A few minutes passed and she grew even more restless. She grabbed the purse sitting next to her and opened it. She pulled the white envelope out from one of the pockets and placed the bag back down, holding the envelope tightly. It held her future; no, not that kind of a future. It was her senior schedule. She opened the envelope again, having already memorized its contents. She just wanted to see the name again. His name. It rolled off her tongue, like the lyrics to her favorite song.

She unfolded the letter and out fell the small pink slip of paper. She almost dropped it, but caught it on time. She had excellent reflexes, despite the many bruises she magically acquired over night. She placed the letter on top of her purse and studied the pink sheet.

Glancing at her fifth period, she felt her stomach do small somersaults. Ever since she read his name the first time, she always had that feeling. That anxious, nervous feeling. But it was a good nervous, not a bad nervous.

When she first received the letter, she had asked her sister about his name, thinking maybe she had had him before, but she hadn't. _He must be new_, she had said. She had heard around from other people that he skipped out on the new teacher orientation two weeks earlier, citing he would be on vacation still.

Despite his excuse, she instantly felt connected to him. It was his rebellious nature that had caught her; even if he was only skipping out on orientation. She knew he would probably be in trouble. Her principal didn't take missing out on mandatory events lightly. She had learned that last year when she skipped one of the student forums and was given a week's worth of detention.

She was a rebel, what could she do? Nothing. Nothing but stare at his name until her fantasies of meeting him were cut short by a hand waving in front of her smiling face.

"Hey Jude!"

She regrouped before answering, slightly stunned she had got lost in her daydreams so quickly.

_I guess that's a sign_, she thought. _He makes me lose my mind. And I haven't even met him._

She cleared her throat, thinking it would clear her mind, but it didn't. It only yielded two very impatient best friends.

"Yeah?"

"Come on, we want to hit Forever 21 before going to Abercrombie," Kat reminded her, getting up with her tray, walking away. Jamie followed her, carrying his own, leaving Jude to fend for herself, something she was an expert at. She tossed her letter and schedule in her purse, placed it on her arm and got up from the booth.

She picked up the tray, walked to the trash can her friends were waiting for her at, and tossed her unfinished lunch away. She placed the tray on top of the trash can, creating a slight crash which went unnoticed. Silently, she begged for patience in order to finish her day of shopping in peace. Walking behind her best friends, who had resumed talking and listening, Jude thought about her schedule and the name next the fifth period class title. _Tom Quincy_.

He was about to make her senior year more memorable than she ever thought possible.

* * *

**A/N:** This has been edited so that it is more readable. It was way too compacted before, but now it's less overwhelming. Nothing in the context has been changed, FYI. 


	2. Chapter 1: First Class and First Gasps

**A/N**: Wow! I feel like I just started writing again. Your reviews made me smile and giggle like a little girl, which made my mom instantaneously suspicious. I loved it! **THANKS**. :D

Anyway, I wanted to say that when I posted the premise, chapter one was already finished. And most of chapter two as well. But for some reason, I kept re-reading the premise. Over and over and over and over again. And so, I went back to chapter one and tore it apart, like three different times. This chapter has been rewritten a total of, I think, five times now. Its part frustrating and part liberating. The more I trashed it, the more it became something I'm actually proud of.

I originally wasn't going to post again this soon because I wanted to wait until I had a couple more chapters finished, but seeing as I already played around with this chapter a bunch a times I didn't want to leave you waiting, so I figured, "What the hell?" Chapter Two is pretty much done, but I am going to look over it again to see if I really like it because I wrote it at like two this morning, with my whole "I'm on roll, let's see how much I can get done!" wave of energy. If it works, it probably won't get posted until Sunday (at the earliest) cause later today, I am having a "mommy and me" day (since my mother says we haven't hung out in awhile, so we're going to Hollywood :D), so I don't think I'll be writing much and then on Saturday, there is this family reunion of sorts, but because of some family drama, I am on strike and am going to nothing but sit on my ass all day and write! Promise. I already have Chapter Three's important details in my head, so it shouldn't be too bad. We'll see how it goes, but I know I am going to be writing, some how, some way, even if I have to sit in my car by myself to do it, it will happen. I'm determined. :D

I'm going to use both, "Don't Stand So Close To Me" and "Teach Me" as inspiration, but I don't think I am going to use anything specific from either piece. I haven't made any concrete ideas about that, so it's iffy. I did my chapter outline last night and I have a lot of freedom sans the ideas that I think are a must, so I am going to wing some of the chapters. I hope it works.

Oh yeah, sorry about the edits from the premise, I wasn't really thinking when I was doing it, so things didn't look like I wanted them to, but there shouldn't be any problem with this chapter. There aren't any breaks in this chapter (it's purposely written without them), as there should have been in the last chapter between Tommy and Jude, but I didn't catch it until after. Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Starbucks (if I did, I'd save a lot of money considering it's practically my home away from home), Pentel (company that makes RSVP pens, my favorite btw), or Expo Markers.

Now for the **THANKS**:

charley07: I love the book as well! It's insanely good. The only thing that scares me is how insane Nine actually became. Oh, what love can do to a person!

Momma M: I got your attention? Score! Now all I have to do is keep it. The Police are amazing, no one can deny that! I'm glad I made you happy. More soon, definitely. :D

Carlz02: Hook, line, and sinker. That's my goal, now. Here is the next post. I hope you like it. I'm trying to write from both pov's, but I think they will be combined from now on, partly Tommy and partly Jude but from different areas of focus (if that makes any sense to you). :D

NotAContrivance: I had no clue what the book was until I read it on another author's blog and then I checked it out and I fell in love. It is so realistic, even though Nine is so scarily intense sometimes. I've got a thing for student-teacher relationships too. Tommy is Tommy, can I say? Bruising overnight? Well, it's a hit and miss, that's all I'll say. :D Nope. Tommy was never in BA, he is just a guy who happens to teach because he can, like most teachers today, sadly. There are other reasons for his profession, but I won't get into that. First impressions are long-lasting!! Thank you so much! I'll try and post frequently, but you know how it goes. :D

Tommyskat: Please always helps! Here is more.

I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry this is sooo long, I always feel like I have to explain myself, for some really odd reason. :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

From "Premise & Prologue":

_He closed his eyes and smiled devilishly. It was time to meet this _Jude Harrison.

_He was about to make her senior year more memorable than she ever thought possible._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 1

"First Class & First Gasps"

The rain pounded heavily on every surface as he walked to his classroom. He was late. But he didn't care. It was the first day, so they were allowed. His students, not him. But he was one of a kind, so rules didn't apply to him. That was his philosophy. He turned the corner, sipping on his latte. The wind picked up and water sprayed at him as the rain took a different direction. His delicate leather jacket was getting wet. He shielded his precious face with his coffee and walked faster. He looked to his right and glanced at the number above the powder blue door next to him. He had gone too far. He dropped his arm that held his coffee and turned around, his messenger bag hitting him in the ass as he walked. He passed one door, then another. Finally he had reached his destination. He took a large sip from his cup and then breathed heavily. He took his free hand and wiped his face with it, dampening more of his warm skin. He reached out to the metal doorknob in front of him and pulled hard. In one swift movement, he opened the door and walked through the threshold, letting go of the handle as it clamored shut. He avoided eye contact with everyone, in hopes that his confidence would grow with each step he took and each stare he ignored.

The classroom was sparsely decorated; white walls, one bulletin board, another door off to the right of the one that led outside, and a window with the blinds drawn that normally gave a view of the classroom next door. Despite the bland appearance, the room made up for it with students. 33 to be exact; each occupying a desk, waiting for class to start. The loud and animated class chatter cut immediately as the door slammed shut. He entered the classroom with such precision that it was scary, walking rapidly to the desk in the front of the room, dripping slightly from the outside precipitation, as almost every pair of eyes stared intently at him. And in came with him, an air of mystery, but only two noticed it. As if they had been militarily trained, every student sat straight up, keeping their eyes on the man in front of them. Except her. She glanced up from her desk, instantly feeling a tug at her heart, and like the rest of the students in the room, grew fascinated with the sight in front of her.

A light thunderous noise vibrated the walls from the outside in. _Way to start the school year off_, she thought, as the rain started to pound harder. He threw his black canvas messenger bag on the leather swivel chair behind the desk, causing it to roll back a few inches from its previous position. He reluctantly placed his Starbucks on the clean desk, as if it was a life line he needed in order to survive his first day, but she knew it a facade. He tried to take off his leather jacket at the same time and failed miserably. He felt a certain pair of eyes amongst the mass, studying him. He hoped it was her, but he didn't give in, even though he wanted to. Badly. She smirked as she watched him struggle. She thought it was cute, in a dorky way. Something she had never envisioned when she read his name off of her pink schedule. Finally, he was able to throw the soggy jacket on top of his chair with ease.

She never saw his face; only his back as each movement was done quickly. He seemed to burst at the limbs with energy, never slowing down. Once his jacket was off, he turned to the board and pulled a blue Expo marker off the ledge connected to it. Taking off the cap, he hastily wrote his name on the whiteboard. The muscles in his back stretched the blue linen of his button-down as they rippled with every stroke of the marker.

_Mr. Quincy._

As if carefully rehearsed, he slowly turned around and focused on the students in the middle of the room, after capping the pen and placing it back in its original spot. _This should be fun_, he thought. With the same precision as his walk, he smiled. A sly, devilish smile.

Then he opened his mouth.

"This is Advanced Composition and if you can read, my name is Mr. Quincy."

Spots of nervous laughter sounded through the room at the somewhat rude comment. He slyly smiled again. In what seemed like through thin air, spiral notebooks and glossy black pens appeared on each student's desk. With each pair of eyes studying his every move, Mr. Quincy felt he had a captivated audience. And he was right.

She had anxiously waited for the arrival of the new teacher. For almost three weeks. The time had come. Already in front of her were a deep purple spiral notebook and a black RSVP pen, her favorite kind. Restless, her legs nervously began to move. She didn't know how much longer she could take, but she didn't have to wait long. In one swift movement, the door opened and banged shut. She smelled him before she ever saw him, if that was even possible given the rain outside. She told herself it was. Escada Seduction. _The new teacher has good taste,_ she thought. _His walk is like lightning, beautiful from far away but dangerous up close_, she observed. She saw him write his name on the board, his muscles seeming ready to pop out of his shirt. Then she heard his husky voice fill the air. His smile was as perfect as it was obscene. His eyes narrowed as he ventured each student's eyes. When his locked with hers, she felt her stomach start its familiar somersaults again. Finally able to look at Mr. Quincy for the first time, she audibly gasped. In turn, she received stares and shaken heads from her peers and a wide smirk from the man in front of her.

"Are you okay?" a student sitting next to her asked.

Afraid of her own voice, she whispered, "Yeah. Thanks." As her cheeks started to burn, she glanced away, fearful of looking him directly in the eye_. He's perfect. Everything I hoped he'd be_, she thought as the class returned to normal and the students' stares went back to their teacher. _From the way the rain frizzed his hair to the lines surrounding his eyes._

_She has to be it_, he thought as he moved behind his desk once he realized she wasn't going to look at him anytime soon. He was used to it, the blushing and avoidance that is. But he always got what he wanted in the end. And this was no exception.

"I'm going to take roll to make sure everyone is in the right class. Then I'll hand you a syllabus and if you have any questions, we'll go over them. If not, that'll be all we do today. We'll pick up everything else tomorrow."

He received numerous nods from various students, but not the one that mattered, so he proceeded with his own instructions. He picked up his jacket and hung it over one of the arms of the chair so that he could reach his bag. He unclasped it and pulled out the same notebook he had glanced at over a week ago. With her name in it.

He opened the binder to his fifth period roster and placed it on the desk next to his Starbucks. His eyes danced over the paper and locked on a name. It was time. Time to match names with faces. He took out a pencil from a pocket in his bag and started taking roll.

When he got to her name, he lightly chuckled to himself.

"Chastity Feldman."

"Present."

He continued with the rest of the names and then abruptly stopped. He looked up from the binder and into the sea of students. They anxiously stared back at him. He turned his head to the right and looked directly at her. The students followed his gaze.

He took a deep breath. "Jude Harrison," he said, clearly. Then he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He held his breath in his throat, waiting and wishing for her to strike.

She slowly looked up, realizing she could either act like a coward and say "Here" while looking at her notebook or she could face him. She was a rebel, not a coward. At that moment, the smile on his face became real.

Once she saw his smile, the corners of her lips turned up as well. "Here."

He watched the smile form on her face and it was time for him to gasp. Only it wasn't audible. He thought of the number of times someone had taken his breath away.

One.

Her.

He knew in that instance something had changed between them. Something he didn't have words for, but he saw it in her eyes. It wasn't blatant, mostly hidden. But they knew. She knew. He knew. That's all that mattered. He continued to smile, but his face changed. He retracted slightly, feeling as if someone had let the cat out of the proverbial bag and he wasn't too happy about it. He set himself straight, reminding himself it was only the first day of school and he didn't want to get too carried away so soon.

_There will be plenty of time for that_, he thought.

He cleared his throat, letting his smile disappear and finished the roster of names. The class remained unfazed, slinking back into their old ways; talking to those around them. She smirked at what she thought was dissatisfaction, but sensed it was something more. He closed the notebook on his desk and went to his chair. She watched him intently, waiting for a sign. Any sign.

From his bag, he pulled a manila folder out and opened it, taking a stack of stapled papers out of it. He put the manila folder on top of the notebook on his desk and walked around the room, handing a stack of syllabi to each row in the class. He was at the right side of the room when he stopped.

Right in front of her.

She had noticed him getting closer, but had stupidly done nothing about it. She silently cursed herself for her slow reactions, trying to think of something to occupy herself with, as a shadow loomed over her.

Now, it was too late.


	3. Chapter 2: Last Glances

**A/N**: Holy Moly! Thank you guys soooooooo much for your reviews!! They were really helpful. As you will be able to tell, if you read my Thanks!

Anyway, I actually did a lot of writing yesterday, but nothing is concrete. I'm still tearing them apart. My "Mommy and Me" day was quite unexpected. My cousin and her mom came in from AZ, just because! It was so awesome to see her! Even though I saw her in July, but we're like sisters so it was a very good surprise. Anyway, yesterday was just blah, but I got to write so that's always a good thing.

I promised today as the earliest I'd post something, but I had to do it late because my mom had me doing other things this morning. So when I was done with those things, then I looked over this chapter once more and tore it apart a little. Now, I think its okay. We'll see!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Starbucks!

**THANKS TO**:

Carlz02: Well, I'm glad you understood what I was saying! Wow! That's so awesome! I'm really glad you liked it. I was afraid that this wouldn't live up to standard, but I guess it wasn't half-bad. Alternating POV's is actually fun. ;D

SH0rti4eva: Thanks for liking this! Sometimes that's all it takes, just a name, just a face…and everything else is history. :D

Momma M: Yay! That's what I hoped for! _dark, almost menacing, but oh so hot Mr. Quincy_? HA! That's how I would have described him too! But that description (I just figured out) won't last forever! Thanks, I did have fun with my mom. It was good. :D

charley07: When I read your review…ideas just started flowing. So, now I must say that in the future, **there will be a chapter dedicated to you**; for you have just created a crucial part of the storyline! (Something I had originally thought about, but wasn't so sure I'd do, but you convinced me!) I won't tell you what it is, but I think you may know what it is. However, it isn't what many would think it is, even if they read your review. :D Thank you for loving this!

cecapo3610: The tension (for me right now) is the best part. It's hard because it's so new, yet they know what is going on is so wrong, even if others don't see it. _Yet_. My inspiration originally was never The Police or "Teach Me". It was just a thought in my head that created three pretty crappy chapters of something. Then I dropped it a year ago and, like I said, came back to it about a month ago. Originally, this story also never had an Instant Star storyline; it was actually all my own original stuff. But then I read "Teach Me" and started to listen to The Police again (at least more frequently) and I decided to make it an IS story. (Not that that was your question or anything!) I REALLY REALLY recommend reading "Teach Me." It's unbelievably amazing!

Princess of the Rogues: It's absurd?! That's awesome! Never could happen? Hmm…maybe not with these characters, but I think it definitely could happen in some way, some very _absurd_ way. Thanks for loving this and being addicted to it. :D

love2burn4tim: I will most definitely keep going! I am posting right now! Is that soon enough? Thanks for liking this. :D

Jena Rink: JENA! Lol. _Anyway_, thank you for being interested in this! I hoped revising the first chapter would be a good thing! I did it again with this one, so I hope I can keep up the trend. :D

scrubslover: Thank you! What happens next? You'll just have to read!

chocolateelephantz: Yes, I am on a roll! I've got _two_ people hooked now! Thank you for loving this! Tommy, scary? NO. ;D He likes student-teacher relationships? HA! Well, that thought will be addressed in a later chapter (it's kinda hinted at in Ch. 3) as well as him liking Jude and NOT being a pedophile. **He isn't**. I promise. I couldn't do that to him!

hales03: Thank you for loving this! I am posting right now!

101ISFAN: Thanks! I am posting now!

up14: Thank you for loving this! I am posting!!

I hope you guys like this chapter!

**A/N** at the bottom too! (It's a preview!!!!)

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

From "First Class and First Gasps":

_She had noticed him getting closer, but had stupidly done nothing about it. She silently cursed herself for her slow reactions, trying to think of something to occupy herself with, as a shadow loomed over her._

_Now, it was too late._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 2

"Last Glances"

He stared at the top of her head as that was all her could see of her. He wanted to make her look at him, but didn't know what he could do without getting everyone's attention. Something he wasn't too fond of in this particular situation. Then she moved.

She hastily took her pen between her index and middle finger and began twirling it like a drumstick, a trick a good friend had taught her, trying to pretend that she didn't see him standing in front of her. He didn't say anything, and watched her twirl in slight fascination. It was something they shared, for he could also twirl a drumstick. Suddenly, her pen flew out of her hand and on to the floor. Simultaneously, the pair went to pick it up, but he got there first. He grabbed it off the carpeted floor, shoved his stack of papers underneath his arm, and placed the pen between his index and middle finger, replicating the movement Jude's hand had made moments before. She stared at the floor for a few seconds, trying to register what had just occurred then sat back. With as much courage as she could muster in a few seconds, she stared at him in wonder of all the things she didn't know about him, but wanted to. She couldn't read his face, but the gaze he held on her was penetrating. He stopped after he felt he had shown enough of himself to her for one day.

"You're not the only one with talent," he boastfully whispered, placing her pen on her desk. She smirked, rolling her eyes. In return, she received a stack of syllabi and from over his shoulder as he made his way to the last row, a wink. A wink that sent chills up her spine.

She passed back the rest of the syllabi and glanced over it, hoping that would take her mind off of what had just occurred. But it didn't. If at all possible, it made it worse.

He handed the last stack of syllabi to the final row and glanced over his shoulder at her. He saw that her head was down, focused on the paper he had just given her. He chuckled slightly and made his way to his chair, placing his messenger bag on his desk. He sat down and leaned back in the chair after picking up his Starbucks. He sipped it intently, watching each student carefully, wondering what they were thinking about. If they were thinking about him. He at least hoped she was.

His name was everywhere on the two pages that were stapled together. The somersaults in her stomach had grown in size and number each time she saw his name on a page.

Mr. Thomas Quincy.

Thomas Quincy.

Mr. Tom Quincy.

Tom Quincy.

Thomas.

Quincy.

Tom.

Quincy.

_**Jude**_.

_Quincy_.

As he sat in his chair, slightly swaying it side to side, he glanced at her. She was muttering to herself. He smirked widely, amused by her intricacies.

She shuttered at the thoughts in her head. _You don't even know him, Jude_, she thought, shaking her head slightly. _But I want to_. _You can't know him like you want to. He's your _teacher

As soon as the word 'teacher' floated into her mind, she looked up. She saw him sitting in his chair, moving side to side, looking at her. He smiled. The same smile he used after he introduced himself. Jude felt chills run up her spine for the second time in mere minutes. She glanced down at her desk, her face flushed, and her eyes zoomed in on it again.

**Tom Quincy.**

She picked up the syllabus and hastily shoved it in the back of her spiral notebook, hoping the action would stop the somersaults that had once again started. They slowly subsided, but that didn't happen fast enough.

He frowned as Jude put away her syllabus. He wondered why she had done it the way she had, almost disgusted. But he couldn't focus on that matter for long; he had other things to attend to.

"Does anyone have any questions?"

She looked up and saw him glancing at her from the corner of his eye. It was as if the question was poised at her. She looked back down and began to play with her pen again, never speaking up. The questions she had were not meant for a classroom setting.

The class went through the syllabus quickly, answering the few questions students did have, while Jude sat at her desk, with thoughts of their previous interactions floating in her mind.

Jude glanced up from her desk, realizing the volume in the class had increased largely. They were done asking questions and going over the syllabus. Tom was sitting at his desk, the back of his chair facing her. Jude frowned slightly, unsure how to take the simple gesture. She didn't know if he was trying to tell her something or if she was reading too much into it.

With his back turned to her, he gazed at the wall in front of him and focused on the days to come. The days that he hoped would be the greatest of his life. Because of her. And the things they could do. Together.

The bell rang loudly, cutting Jude and Tom's thoughts short. She quickly threw her things into her oversized purse, an idea given to her by Kat so that she could be more fashion-forward; almost forgetting she was meeting Jamie outside the classroom for lunch. Once her possessions were put away, she slung the heavy bag over her shoulder. Jude waited for a few minutes to get out the door since the class had crowded around it, trying to force themselves out. She looked over to her left and noticed him staring at her as she tried to exit the class, she smiled and he replied with his own. This time it was purely g-rated.

The crowd cleared and Jude made her way to the door, not before glancing one last time over her shoulder. She stopped in her tracks as other students pushed themselves by her.

He was gone.

It was as if he was never there at all, just a figment of her very active imagination as of late. This was the one time she hoped she was wrong, very wrong. She furrowed her eyebrows, utterly confused by the situation, and turned around, exiting the now completely empty room, never realizing she was being watched from the room next door, the blinds snapping shut again.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't know if I'll always do this, but I decided to give you a preview of the next chapter because you guys have been soooooo good to me! Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to write anything that wasn't concrete!

Anyway, next chapter: Jude and Tom actually have a conversation, we meet Jamie again, learn somethings about Jude and Tom, and meet two new characters! I like the next chapter. :D

Chapter 3: After School

_He was being yelled at. Again. For the second time in a month._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-   


_"Hi. So I heard you have the new teacher?!" she asked, excitedly. _

_Jude furrowed her eyebrows, trying to with hold an eye roll. "Um..." Jude paused. "There are a lot of new teachers here. You're going to have to be more specific, Karma." _

_Karma scoffed and flipped her hair back, as if her question could only have one answer. "Well, I was talking about the only one that matters."_


	4. Chapter 3: After School

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! I wanted to get this chapter out last week since I've kind of been doing the whole "every other day" posting thing, but then I started to put the finishing touches on my other chapter for "YFLB,K" and I kind of got lost in that. It will be out either tomorrow or the next day. Then I had school and work, so during my breaks I tried to finish as much of this chapter as possible. I even wrote part of this chapter when I was supposed to be in my Journalism watching "Outfoxed," which I've seen before, but this time it came with a worksheet so I had to pay attention. I literally had one hand on my keyboard and one with a pen in it, writing down the answers. Oh well. :D

Another excuse: As I was coming home from class, some jackass hit me! It was soooo not my fault. The person knew he/she hit me too and didn't even stop! I was so mad! So anyway, I decided to cool down before I started to write again. So when I started writing, I put my music on shuffle and just went with whatever I came up with. FYI, I've been listening to **Mr. Therapy Man by Justin Nozuka** (who is from Canada...btw :D). It's an awesome song!! Man, I didn't think it be that crazy. I just kept writing and writing and didn't even realize how much I had written. I mean, this is definitely not the longest chapter I've EVER written, but I didn't expect to write this chapter this long. I thought probably in the future I'd have a decently long chapter, but nope, it's here now. Which is a good thing too, since my other chapters were relatively short, so I guess it kind of makes up for that fact. I hope it makes up for that fact. :D

Anyway, I like this chapter, just for the simple fact that Tom and Jude talk and I think you kind of get a better understanding of who Tom is. Kind of, sort of. LOL. :D And the fact that you get a glimpse at some of the roadblocks that will cause potential drama for them in the future. I don't know. I wrote a skeleton version, but then when I started to really add to it and tear it apart, it kind of became more than I anticipated. I don't know how that will work out.

Oh yeah, so I also cannot go without saying, Thank you sooooo much for your reviews!!! They make me smile and laugh and really think about what I'm writing. I love it. :D

**THANKS:**

101ISFAN: Thanks! I'm definitely not like that. I couldn't be since I write primarily for myself. Reviews are just a plus (not that I don't appreciate them, **I do**!), but I would still post even if I had no reviews. Thanks for being so nice! I'm posting now. :D

Carlz02: Aww. You're making me blush! _Stop_! Okay, you can keep going. J/K. :D AHAHA! I loved that line too, since Tom could be (and probably is) insinuating something more than twirling. :D And I love winks! I once liked a guy that my family and some of my friends nicknamed: The Winker (cause he did it all the time)!! That question I unfortunately cannot answer, I would assume your only remedy is to continue reading. :D

charley07: Yes, a chapter to you! It's only right. :D You should totally do it, but seeing as you started another one, I think I'd hold off. LOL. I love your story so far. :D

Jena Rink: Thanks! Yeah, mutual attraction is great, cause unrequited love is so last year! _Yeah, right. _Although I do admit, I like those stories too. They are just as believable. I spin my pen too, so I had to add it. It only seems natural. :D

scrubslover: Reactions are always nice. But that's just the beginning. :D Thanks for loving this!

ihearttq: Aww! I'm sorry you hate Karma, but honestly, I had to do it. It was either her or Eden (but they are both there either way, so I guess that wasn't much of a choice, now was it?) cause I didn't want to even think about adding a completely unique character to the mix (although I kind of already am, but in a different sense). I want to focus completely and utterly on Jude and Tom. There really wouldn't be a story without the trials and tribulations of this taboo relationship, so I hope you understand that I _had_ to do it!

Camsma: Yes, they do! Thanks for loving this! Attraction is such a funny fellow, but in this case I guess it's a good thing. A really good thing. :D

SH0rti4eva: LOL! Thanks for loving this! Jude acts nervous because it's so new to her, where as Tom acts like…well, Tom. :D Talk like normal people? Hm…I don't even know if I'd consider them normal (but I understand what you are saying), I like to think of them as really lucky. They get to have what many dream of. Okay, I'm gonna stop now before I go all weird with my explanation and I lose readers. LOL. :D Posting now!!

Sixte3n Candl3s: Really? How awesome! That's so nice! LOL. I love your description: "_makes my head twirl and my hands shake_." So true! DO IT! DO IT! I love stories like that!! Honestly, there are a lot of stories out there that are the same, but they have those unique quirks that make them different; they basically all have the same theme or storyline. Not that that's bad, but I think you could make this relationship your own! Again I say, **DO IT!!!!!** Please? Anyway, I'll stop begging and finish responding. THANKS! You're talking about the very first chapter of the three/four that are posted? Then, yes. I completely agree with you. I actually hate that, so when I get a chance I'll edit that cause it's driving me insane the more I look at it. :D I _try_ to update quickly. That's my goal. One of many that I've made since I started. :D I ramble too, don't worry about it. It's totally cool. Thanks so much!

Princess of the Rogues: Thanks for absolutely loving this! Oh, I didn't take it the wrong way; I was just teasing you about using that word. I think it's awesome that you think this story is absurd in an awesome way. It's cool! LOL. Actually, I read the chapters that I've already posted on here sometimes to get a feel of what everyone else sees before I post my complete chapter ( I usually just feel it out, but don't change my chapter at all), so I understand. I do it with other people's chapters too. I'm updating now. :D

chocolateelephantz: Nope, not a pedophile. Is it weird that I think that's a good thing that you feel that way? LOL. Yes, a conversation. It's very _meaningful_. ;D I'll try and give you more soon! LOL. Yes, Karma is here. I already responded to someone else about her, but I will also say…Eden is here too. Nothing new. They are practically the same person so of course they'd stick together. :D She could kinda be okay. Maybe. I don't know yet. :D And yes, that is who she is talking about: "…_the only one that matters_." :D And whether or not she gets him is totally up in the air. _Yeah, right_. ;D

up14: Thanks for loving this! I'm posting now. :D

love4jommy: Thank you for liking this story! I know what you mean. I like the music aspect too, but it's nice to see what people can come up with given different situations. It really tests the characters. :D Thanks! I'm posting now!

NotAContrivance: I don't know if you will read this, but I wanted to thank you for telling Sixte3n Candl3s about this story. I really appreciate it! That was really cool of you! Thanks!

I hope you guys like this chapter!

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"Last Glance": 

_This was the one time she hoped she was wrong, very wrong. She turned around and exited the now completely empty room, never realizing she was being watched from the room next door, the blinds snapping shut again._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 3

"After School"

He was being yelled at. Again. For the second time in a month. At this rate, he and the principal, Mr. Mills, would be BFFs in no time. Someone had told on him. Another teacher across the hall saw him entering his classroom 15 minutes late. Whatever happened to the Secret Teacher Society? He obviously hadn't been accepted. But then, he'd have had to apply in the first place to even be considered, wouldn't he?

Mr. Mills sat behind his desk with his hands clasped together, fingers intertwined on top of the cherry wood. Despite the authoritative air around Mr. Mills, Tom was unfazed. He had dealt with worse monsters in his dreams. "Strike Two. Don't think I haven't forgotten about orientation, Mr. Quincy."

Tom sat back in his chair, trying to remain relaxed, his arms lazily placed on the arms of the chair. He smirked widely before he responded. "I know you haven't, but I would have thought that you would have gotten my message about being on vacation still."

The principal nodded slightly. "I did. And had you given your message to me in a timely manner, this wouldn't be a problem." Tom rolled his eyes at the comment, but didn't say anything. "But you decided to wait. So now it is." Tom sighed, his jaw clenching slightly. He was already tired of the conversation. It wasn't something new; he had heard it all before.

"Well," Tom started, suddenly struck with inspiration, "for strike three, I'll remember to give enough of a notice for you. Does a month suffice?"

Mr. Mills' eyes slowly turned into slits. He could not believe someone was talking to him like that, especially someone like Tom Quincy. "Acting like a smart ass isn't going to get you off my shit list, Tom," he spat viciously.

Tom smirked widely as he saw his boss react exactly as he had planned. "Wow, such foul language for an administrator!"

Mr. Mills clenched his jaw and pointed roughly at Tom, who sat and smiled innocently. "Just remember, I _will_ be watching you. Any more screw ups and you will be put on probation. You're free to go."

Tom stared at the bald man in front of him, who stared back at him, waiting for Tom's next move. Despite how he felt about his behavioral issues, Tom knew that if he was going to get _anywhere_ with what he had started earlier that day; he'd have to be on his best behavior.

Tom picked up his messenger bag off the floor, got up out of his chair, and walked out of the office, smiling even wider. He let the door slam shut and walked out of the building, pulling his leather jacket tighter around his body. He was going to try. Very hard. For her. For them.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She threw the door to her locker shut and pulled her purse tighter to her body, her hands somewhat cold. She walked fast, almost afraid that the sky would open up again. It had stopped raining during lunch and Jude wanted it to stay that way. The sky, however, continually darkened, even at the early afternoon hour. Jude walked through the halls, recalling the day's events and she smiled widely. For the first time, in a long time, she was happy at school. Really happy. Because of him. Seeing the parking lot come into view, Jude walked even faster. She turned the corner, walking excitedly to get to her car, when she heard her name yelled loudly.

"Jude!"

She looked to her right and stopped abruptly, completely confused. She fidgeted with the belt loops on her jeans, wondering what she had done to deserve this kind of torture. "Um, hi," Jude responded, hesitantly.

A girl about Jude's age stood in front of her, quite ecstatic in her tight uniform, even though it was about thirty-five degrees outside.

"Hi. So I heard you have the new teacher?!" she asked, excitedly.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows, trying to with hold an eye roll. "Um..." Jude paused. "There are a lot of new teachers here. You're going to have to be more specific, Karma."

Karma scoffed and flipped her hair back, as if her question could only have one answer. "Well, I was talking about the only one that matters."

Jude raised her eyebrows. There was only one new teacher that mattered to her, but who mattered enough to Karma? "Who is?"

Karma smiled widely, her eyes sparkling.

"Tom Quincy."

Jude's stomach started somersaulting at his name and she smiled. For once, she agreed with Karma. He was the _only one_ that mattered.

He stopped in his tracks abruptly. He knew he had heard his name. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the two girls that were talking together, one rather animatedly, the other quite bored. He squinted trying to get a better look at the pair.

He saw the bored girl smile and instantly he smiled. He knew who it was. He turned around and walked away hastily, trying not to get caught. Standing behind her, Tom stepped behind a nearby pillar and eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Well, then yes. I have him. Why?" Jude questioned. She was curious to say the least. She wanted to know why Karma was so enthralled with Tom.

"Well, everyone's been talking about him and I was just wondering if he was really what everyone was saying he was," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"What are they saying?"

Karma scoffed loudly and Jude could no longer suppress rolling her eyes. "How have you not heard?"

Jude smirked. She thought it was quite hilarious that Karma would ask such a question. Especially considering Jude and Karma were on the opposite ends of the high school social spectrum, Karma having much to do with that. "There are plenty of reasons why. I think you know."

"Oh," Karma started, almost feeling guilty for her actions, but it soon passed. "Well, everyone is saying that he is perfect. Gorgeous. Hot. Beautiful. Do I have to go on?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

Tom smirked at the adjectives the cheerleader used to describe him. It was same everywhere he went, but this time people, rather the students, noticed him quicker than before.

Jude's stomach started somersaulting more ferociously. She held out her hand, palm towards Karma. "No. I get it. And I guess."

"You guess?" Karma asked, indignantly.

Jude sighed, debating whether or not to hide her true feelings. She wanted this 'thing' to last more than one day, so she made up her mind rather quickly.

"Yeah, if you like the metrosexual bad boy wannabe rebel type," she lied, hoping Karma wouldn't see through her.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. _What?! _he thought. _What the hell was this morning then? _He needed to know that he wasn't interpreting things any differently than he had. That she saw things the same way he did. He was done listening from the background. He needed to take action.

Karma smiled devilishly, similar to Tom's smile from earlier in the day. However, Jude didn't feel chills of excitement, she felt sick to her stomach. "Well, it just so happens I do."

But of course, Karma didn't see through Jude.

_She's not a genius, Jude_, she thought to herself.

"Well, then I-" Jude started.

"Jude Harrison, is it?"

Jude's breath caught in her throat and her eyes widened, the sickening feeling in her stomach growing. Karma looked over Jude's shoulder, furrowed her eyebrows for a split second, and then looked astonished. Even _she_ knew who it was.

Jude knew without having to turn around. His voice had replayed in her head for the past two and a half hours. Karma waved slightly and walked away, checking him out from over her shoulder.

Jude turned around ever so slowly. She had not been ready for his sneak attack. She didn't want to look him in the eye, but knew it was only way she could prove to him that she had temporary lost her mind and would never say those kinds of things about a teacher. Especially about a teacher whose bones she wanted to jump, right then and there in the courtyard. Well, maybe just the former. She'd leave the latter for another time. _If_ she ever got the chance.

"Yes," she responded, her voice almost a whisper.

He stared at her, taking in her blonde hair and blue eyes, all of which sparkled, even in the overcast sky. She looked at him expectantly and he had almost forgotten what he had come to do in the first place. For a split second, he felt something pass between them and shivered. "Come with me," he said, his breath beginning to show in the cold.

He slipped past her, walking in long strides to some unknown point. He needed to get away. Being that close to her almost scared him. As if he couldn't trust himself with her. "Mr. Quincy, look-" Jude started, as she caught up to him, her strides matching his.

He turned and faced her once he had reached a somewhat secluded spot behind some bushes, near the parking lot. It was the perfect spot and he had found it without even trying. He looked around, taking in his surroundings before continuing. There were no windows on the wall behind them and the hedges covered most of their bodies sans the tops of their heads. He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're not in trouble," he said, shaking his head.

"I-Wait. I'm not?"she asked, almost confused.

"No," Tom responded, continuing to shake his head. Jude sighed in relief, thankful that there was a chance he hadn't heard her at all. At least she hoped he hadn't. Tom stopped shaking his head and his lips formed a wide grin. "I just thought that you could use a rescue from attack of the cheerleader."

Jude chuckled lightly, this time her breath creating clouds in the air. "Oh. Well then, thanks!"

"It's my pleasure."

Jude swallowed hard, extremely nervous in Tom's presence. For a second, she thought she felt something between them when he had called her name. Something she couldn't explain, but she knew it had happened. He stood in front of her, staring, his hands in the pockets of his now dry leather jacket.

"So," Jude started, rocking on her heels. She looked up at him, trying to hold his gaze in hopes that he would think of her as something more than the teenager standing in front of him. It was all about eye contact, or so she had read in a magazine. And she was going to use that to her benefit.

"So," Tom said, his gaze finally meeting her eyes. Jude felt that _thing_ again. Whatever it was, but she surprisingly didn't back down or look away. She took a deep breath and forged ahead.

"How do you like it here?" she asked. He took one of his hands out of his pockets and pushed his hair back, anything to push some of the uncommon nervousness he had away. Jude shuddered slightly as she watched him. He looked away, out and over the hedges next to them.

"Um…it's pretty decent." Jude nodded, even though she didn't think he could see her. But he could. From the corner of his eye. "Students here are better than at my last school, so that's a plus."

Jude bit her bottom lip, still looking at him, as she tried to find something clever to retort with. "Well, that's good," she started. "If you like that sort of thing," she added coyly. Then she closed her eyes and slightly cursed herself for being too forward. She didn't know if she was imagining it all or if he actually felt the same way.

He turned his head and saw her eyes were closed and her lips were pouted as if she was internally chastising herself. It was a sight he hoped to see more of in the future. The _very near_ future if he could help it. "It just so happens that I do," he responded, smiling.

She suddenly opened her eyes, hearing his voice. She saw his smile and her stomach started somersaulting.

_Stop it!_ she silently yelled at her stomach. _I can't concentrate when you do that_. As if it were a stubborn child, her stomach somersaulted even more than before and Jude smiled widely.

Jude stared at his smile for a moment longer and it was as if his smile had made her confidence soar. She was instantaneously a new woman. "Okay. Good to know," she responded seductively.

Tom noticed the instant change in Jude's persona. He'd be a liar if he said he didn't liked it. But he did. A lot. "Yep," he said, smirking. "It's just that your principal is…well, for lack of a better word…a jackass."

Jude's eyes widened. "Oh, you've met Mr. Mills already?"

Tom sighed heavily. He didn't know if he should continue bashing their principal. "Yes, Darius and I got off on the wrong foot. I didn't attend-"

"New teacher orientation. I know," Jude finished. Tom's eyebrows rose. "It's what a lot of people were taking about," Jude explained.

"So I'm the talk of the school?" Tom asked to which Jude nodded and smiled widely, even though she knew that he knew he was. "Well, I don't know if I like that so much. I like to keep things private. At least the important things anyway," he reasoned, hoping she'd understand what he was telling her.

But her comment made her look as if it had gone completely over her head. "And missing out on meeting the new teachers is an important thing?" Jude asked, sardonically, her eyes letting him know she completely understood.

Tom smirked knowingly. He was grateful for the fact that Jude caught on quickly. That he didn't have to explain things in black and white. That she understood him. "No, but I can think of a couple of things I'd like to keep quiet."

Jude's mouth matched Tom's as she smirked. "Quiet is good. But isn't loud better?" she asked, insinuating things Tom had been dreaming about for the past three weeks.

"That depends."

"How so?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, looking up at him.

Tom titled his the opposite way and stared at Jude. "Well, see, when I read? I like things quiet. Helps me focus. It's calming. But when I listen to music? It has to make things crash to the floor. That's how loud I like it," Tom responded slowly, the ends of his lips curling up into a smirk.

Jude nodded. "I agree. Loud is the only way to go," Jude replied seductively. "But what else is good quiet?"

"There is-" Tom started.

"JUDE!"

Jude snapped her attention away from Tom, frowning. _What the hell?_ she thought. She looked over the bush in front of her, but only saw a hand. A hand that did not register in her mind.

"always-" Tom continued, unfazed, his gaze focused on Jude even though he had heard her name being yelled. Jude looked back at him, hoping to continue their conversation, but luck was not on their side.

"JUDE!"

Jude's eyes widened as she realized who was yelling her name. "Shit! Jamie." Then she realized she had cussed in front of Tom. "Oh. I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely.

Tom smirked. "No need. Your secret is safe with me," he responded, shaking his head.

"Really?" she asked, skeptically.

Tom nodded and took two steps closer towards Jude. He hadn't planned on getting any closer, but for some unknown reason, he felt the need to close their conversation with some mutual understating. "Yeah. I'll even let you in on one of my own."

Tom took two more steps towards Jude. His chest was easily half an inch from her face as he leaned towards her ear. Everything happened so quickly to Jude that she had no way to respond adequately.

"Um, okay," she muttered, her confidence seeming to fade away with each passing second. She took a deep breath and felt her knees weaken. His smell was intoxicating, something she hoped she had permanently infused into her senses.

He breathed heavily, taking in her scent and he smiled devilishly. He sighed slightly causing his breath to dance against Jude's exposed neck, making her shiver slightly. He smiled seductively.

"My favorite curse word is _fuck_," he whispered huskily.

With his one confession, his favorite word now became hers.

Her eyes darkened at his secret and she didn't show him any other response at first, instead she turned her head and gazed at him or rather his cheek. Her face was inches from his and if he turned his face to match hers, their lips would touch. He did, but stopped slightly.

She glanced down at his lips, which even in the slightly cold weather, looked soft and warm. She subconsciously licked her own and met his gaze with her eyes. She wanted him to, but knew he couldn't. She couldn't. They couldn't.

He watched her gaze as she glanced at his lips and licked her own. It took everything he had in him, not to kiss her right then and there. It was torture, but he knew he had to be on his best behavior in case a certain someone was watching them.

"Jude, I've been calling you for the past half an hour!" The pair pulled apart, slightly angry that they had been interrupted. Tom took a few steps away from Jude. "Where have you been? I tried your car, but the doors were locked. Don't you trust anyone these days?"

"A select few," Jude muttered, staring at Tom who smiled at her. She smiled back at him, silently hoping he was thinking the same about her.

"Jude."

"Oh sorry, Jamie," Jude said, turning to him as he walked up the small ramp to reach where she was standing behind the hedges. "I just got tied up. I was talking to Mr. Quincy-" she started to explain.

"Mr. Quincy?" Jamie asked, pulling his trench coat closer to his body as his backpack strap slipped off his shoulder, causing him to push it back up.

"Jamie," Jude said, slightly glaring at him. Tom watched the friends in front of him and smiled. He silently hoped he sensed some sort of jealousy in Jamie. It made the fight all the more sweeter when he won in the end. "Anyway, I was talking to him about the syllabus and I lost track of time."

"I bet," Jamie responded. He looked to his left and noticed a man he hadn't seen when he first walked up to Jude.

Jude rolled her eyes, annoyed. It was just like Jamie to throw something back in her face that she had mentioned once. Okay, maybe more than once. Lots of times. It was Tom Quincy they were talking about after all.

"Mr. Quincy, this is my best friend, Jamie." Jude motioned to Jamie who continued to stare at Tom. It was as if he was sizing him up, but there was no comparison. Even Jamie knew that. "And Jamie, this is my Advanced Comp teacher, Mr. Quincy," Jude said, pointing to Tom.

"Hey," Tom responded with a nod.

"Hey," Jamie said, responding in the exact same manner to Tom.

Jude watched the men in front of her and shook her head. It was as if they had never been told the appropriate way to say hello to someone. "So, I have to get going," Jude responded, slightly disappointed. She looked at Tom, wondering what was going to come next.

"Yep, me too," Tom said with a nod.

"Thanks for answering my questions," Jude said, hoping he'd see she was thankful for more than that.

Sensing something, Jamie pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, remembering he had to call his Nana to tell her he was coming home. He turned around as he heard a ringing sound on the other end.

"No problem, it was my pleasure," Tom responded with not only his devilish smile, but a wink. Again it gave Jude chills, along with something else. It was hope. Hope that the conversation that had taken place between them would be finished in the near future. Hope that they could finish what they had started, neither of them thinking about the conversation.

"Bye," Jude squeaked out, her cheeks becoming increasing red.

"Bye," Tom nodded as he brushed past Jude and walked in the opposite direction of her to his car.

The space that Tom had left turned cold, even colder than it already was and Jude didn't want to stand and reminisce about what had happened or what could have been.

Jude turned around and watched Tom walk away, sauntering over to Jamie, who was placing his phone back in his coat pocket. "So, you met the infamous Mr. Quincy."

Jude heard a door slam and she looked out in front of her, into the parking lot. It was him. He was in his car. Even amidst the darkened sky and sea of cars, she noticed his. It was a blue Viper.

He jumped into his car as quickly as he could without drawing any unneeded attention to himself. He took off his messenger bag and threw it on the passenger seat before revving up the car and pulling out of his space. He, like before, needed to get away.

He had almost done it. The unthinkable. And it was only the first day. It was a close call. One he hoped he wouldn't be making for awhile. Maybe not awhile. At least not in a public place. Not at school.

He stopped at the end of his lane and looked out in front of him. She was watching him, just as he hoped she was.

She gazed through his windshield at him. He smirked, knowing that in time, things could happen.

He winked again and she shuddered involuntarily. It scared her that no matter how far the distance between the two, he could get to her. Like he had.

"Yes," she responded breathlessly.

"And?" Jamie pressed, never noticing the change in his best friend, chalking it up to the cold weather.

Thinking he had done enough for one day, he sped out of the parking lot, thinking about her and the first impression she had made. One that would last forever.

"And what?" she asked, walking away from Jamie as she saw Tom's Viper exit the parking lot and turn the corner.

Jamie scoffed and pulled his backpack closer to him. "What do you mean what?" he asked incredulously. "I want the lowdown," he said as they reached Jude's Mustang.

Jude unlocked the doors and shook her head, smiling. "I don't have the lowdown," Jude said as she got into her car.

Jamie opened the passenger door and got in. Both Jamie and Jude simultaneously put their seatbelts on. He sighed before continuing, wondering if it was a good idea to continue his thoughts. "Yes, you do, all-mighty Queen of the Judgmental," he responded as Jude pulled out of her parking space.

"What?!-" Jude exclaimed, slamming on the brakes as she heard her best friend's thoughts.

Jamie's hands frantically hit the dashboard as he tried to keep himself from getting a whiplash. He turned and looked at Jude, almost angrily. "Hey, are you trying to kill me before I can tell my Nana about my first day as a senior?"

Jude sighed heavily, clenching her jaw slightly. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel, her fingers almost turning white. "No, I'm trying to figure out why you think I'm judgmental."

Jamie sat back in his seat as Jude continued to back up her car. "Cause you are. You have an opinion about everyone. You make judgments about people before they even open their mouths and most of the time you're spot on," he reasoned. Jude put her car in drive and looked at Jamie. She thought about what he said, if she really was as judgmental as he said she was. "And I've heard he's a doozy," he added, smiling slightly.

Jude hit the gas slightly and smiled slightly as well. She couldn't be mad at Jamie for thoughts that she, herself, even had. "Well," she started as she drove to the end of the parking lot. "If that's the case."

She stopped suddenly at the exit of the parking lot, thinking about Tom and everything that had happened that day. Jamie looked at her, expectantly waiting for an answer. She knew that he was like her, a rebel, or else he wouldn't have talked to her the way he had. Especially at the one place that could get them both into enormous trouble: school. Other than that, she didn't know what to think about him. He was an enigma; the best kind. That was all she knew.

Jude smiled as she turned the corner, leaving school. "I am still making my mind up about him."

Jamie's eyes widened incredibly. "My my, Harrison," he commented, playfully pushing his best friend. "You are changing before my very eyes. This could be good."

Jude stopped at the intersection as the light turned red. "I hope so. I really hope so," she whispered into the air. She had hope. And she hoped that that was enough.

* * *

**A/N:** Preview: 

Chapter Four

"One Page"

_He leaned against his desk, the muscles in his forearms glistening in the fluorescent light. "Now on to my least favorite subject."_

_The class stared at him, waiting in baited breath._

_"Me."_

_Jude's eyes sparkled. She had hoped there would be a question and answer session on the man she had been thinking about all day. Or rather three weeks._

_So had someone else._

_A perfectly manicured hand shot up in the middle of the room, taking the initiative to get started. The class' attention turned over to a desk in the very center of the far wall._

_He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. Obviously, it was about him._

_"Yes," he responded, his eyes sparkling hungrily._

_"I have a few questions for you."_

I have a hunch that you guys might hate me a bit (like just a little) once you actually read what comes after this. :D

But it's not that bad...promise. But it gets worse. A little. I actually just wrote this preview just to have something for you guys, but honestly, it makes sense for me the way I did because it fits what I want to talk about so...yeah. Oh yeah, you'll actually get a glimpse of what I actually did my junior year in Advanced Comp. next chapter. The assignment I use is something I did in that class. I hope this next chapter will be out in a few days. Hopefully in two, like the others have been. :D


	5. Chapter 4: One Page

**A/N: **I don't have _that_ much to say. Surprise Surprise! Lol. :D

I'm sorry I didn't get this out last week; I had kind of an unfocused week so this was honestly last on my mind until I got home each day. Anyway, thank you sooooooo much for your reviews. :D

I've been fixing this chapter since last week and honestly, I'm getting sick of it, so I have to post or I am going to drive myself insane. :D I almost kind of hate it.

Oh, you know the preview from the last chapter and how I said that you might hate me? Well, I kept writing and I hated the idea I had, so I scratched it. So what I thought you might hate me for isn't in the chapter anymore. :D

BUT, something similar will happen, I just realized it didn't work and it was too early for something (to the effect that I had) to happen.

Oh yeah, I wrote these Thanks last week at like 4 in the morning (all except _JommyIS4ever_and _funnechick _and _chocolateelephantz_), so if I sound delirious, it's probably because I was. I usually write them when I'm almost done with the chapter (to kind of give me extra inspiration), and last week I thought I _was_ done, but obviously I wasn't. Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Langston Hughes nor do I own his essay, "_Theme For English B_" (but I do love it :D). Oh and I don't own the movie, _School of Rock,_ either. And, I don't own Paris Hilton (Thank Goodness…BARF!). I personally can't stand her, but I couldn't think of anyone else, so yeah…:D

**THANKS:**

Carlz02: LOL! Don't stop. :D It's Tommy; I think a lot of the stuff people make him say mean more than whatever is at face value. :D The Winker? Yeah, his winks were okay, nothing like Tommy's. WOW!? Really? That's so awesome! Thank you for "heart"ing this story. You get another convo between the two of them in this chapter too, but it's a little different. :D

scrubslover: He couldn't help it; not after her comment. They are more alike than I think they like to admit sometimes. :D I wholeheartedly believe Tommy is metro. I can't help it, I just do. He's too good-looking not to be. Lol. ;D The intensity is deepening, but if they aren't careful it could slip between their fingers. I thought about them kissing, but that thought soon passed a split second later. That would have been too easy. And I am not easy! Not usually. :D I like previews!

Camsma: Thank you! I like when they interact too. It is a funny thing. I agree, you can't make Jomminess right away; totally takes the fun out of it cause they are such unique characters. Although I think that, I do think that they should STAY together once it happens. Breaking them up always makes me sad. :[ Lol. :D You're not crazy; it makes it more realistic.

up14: Yay for the last chapter rocking. :D I am updating now!

love2burn4tim: Thank you for loving the post! Aww…I don't mean to, it just happens! I look forward to that in every story! Flirting is their forte (for now :D). I'm updating now!

ihearttq: Yay for WOW! I don't think this chapter will have the same WOW-ness, but maybe the next one when you see our pair outside of school altogether (check the preview!). I'm posting!

charley07: YAY for a new chapter! I had to put Darius as principal. He fits that stereotype very well. Kissing in the third chapter? What?! It could've happened, but there would have been repercussions. So I'll wait. I can't wait for whatever you do next! Thank you for adoring this! I still sometimes wonder how I am going to write this out, but I have an idea. :D

101ISFAN: MORE is here now!

cecapo3610: Speechless? Shut up! Wait, that doesn't work. :D YAY! I can't believe that. That's awesome! Honestly, I thought the last chapter was nice, but thank you for thinking it was amazing. :D

Sixte3n Candl3s: Lol. It's okay. I'm slow sometimes too. :D Okay, I edited the prologue, but the very first chapter I think I'm just going to leave it the same way, not that I don't appreciate the feedback. No offense taken, of course. Tommy is metro, I swear! Lol. Lip gloss? Really? And I thought I paid pretty decent attention to his lips. Man, I'll have to check that out. :D Oh that line?! Yeah, I was a bit apprehensive writing that in since it's so early, but then I realized I had to get that out there; so that Jude knew what she was getting herself into, you know? Typos? Well, I edit it every chapter on my own and I read it out loud and everything (which gets me curious stares :D), so I'm sorry. It's usually late when I do it. But at least it was good. And something I just realized (which shows how slow I am), you have a nickname like Nine. You're SIX! I LOVE IT! Lol. Its 2am, sorry for my outbursts. :D

love4jommy: Thank you for loving it! A true gift? Wow! I think I'm blushing now. :D Lol. Tommy going after Sadie? Sexy Sadie? Nope. Not her. I don't think I actually said it specifically, but I have Sadie around the same age as she is on the show; she is technically a sophomore in college as Jude is a senior in high school now. Tommy is older. That's all I'll say. :D Tommy does belong with Jude, but who gets in the way of that is always in question (which is pretty much the biggest topic touched in this chapter! And some subsequent ones as well. :D). I am posting and I will try and keep up the good work! Thanks!

JommyIS4ever: Thank you for loving it! I will definitely keep it going. Your more is here now. :D

funnechick: Aww! Thanks! I agree, but I'm also into the whole "love is love" kind of thing. However, I don't really know how you define love, it's just this thing. This thing that we love to love. :D I would never condone a child being with an adult (but those lines are always blurred when someone is 17 and the other is 18 or whatever…so I don't know). Anyway, thank you for loving this. :D AHAHAHA! You're making me blush! That's awesome! I'm updating now and I hope you like it!

chocolateelephantz: Thanks! That's Tommy for you. :D Thanks for loving it! Yeah, _almost_. Karma? Nope. It's…well, _the other one_. :D LOL. Scared? Sorry! Thanks for loving this!

I hope you guys like this chapter!

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"After School":

_Jamie's eyes widened incredibly. "My my, Harrison," he commented, playfully pushing his best friend. "You are changing before my very eyes. This could be good."_

_Jude stopped at the intersection as the light turned red. "I hope so. I really hope so," she whispered into the air. She had hope. And she hoped that that was enough._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 4

"One Page"

Her legs were crossed underneath her desk, her elbows perched on the edge with her chin neatly held up by her hands. She gazed out into the room, her eyes on the carpet, her focus somewhere else altogether.

She was tired, her eyes showing her lack of sleep. Because of him. And their conversation.

She was now sitting in class with a sore neck and a mind that was completely frazzled. All from one sentence.

"_My favorite curse word is_ fuck."

She remembered the feeling of his warm breath on her exposed skin and she shuddered. She licked her lips, remembering the way his had looked. How warm they seemed in the cold. How much she had wanted it. Too much in fact. And it scared her.

_This is so not the time, Jude_, she thought.

She had entered the class timidly once she noticed he was already there. But he never looked at her. It was as if he was avoiding her altogether and it made her extremely nervous.

The class was abuzz with noise, talking about how their classes went the day before and what they might be expected to do in Mr. Quincy's class.

His back was to her. Again. His eyes on the white wall in front of him. His fingers lazily tracing the top of his Starbucks cup. Completely out of character for him, he didn't know how to approach the situation anymore. Everything about the day before was what he had wanted, but for some reason, he had a hankering that it was wrong. Bad timing wrong. He felt it was as if he blinked and it would all be gone in a second. Someone would snatch up what he had worked so hard for.

The bell silenced his thoughts. He turned in his chair and faced the room, placing his arms at his side; the green in his shirt contrasting with the black leather he sat on. It became silent instantly. Then the door opened and slammed shut, a burst of cold air sweeping through.

He glanced to his left and saw her walk in. The class turned its focus on the new inhabitant. She sauntered to the front of the room, her tan legs reflecting the light from the ceiling. She handed him a blue piece of paper and waited patiently, albeit excited.

He took it from her and scanned the scrap of paper for any important information, realizing it was schedule. A new schedule. On the left side was an old schedule and on the right, the revised one. He checked fifth period and saw his name on the right side of the piece of paper.

She was a new student.

He nodded silently and pointed behind her to a desk. He handed her the piece of paper, which she took graciously. She turned and sashayed to the appointed desk.

Trying as hard as he might, he couldn't look away. _Try_ being the operative word.

He cleared his throat loudly and the class turned its focus back to the front of the room.

"Come to me after class for a syllabus."

In her seat, she leaned to the side, smiling, and nodded. He returned the gesture as professionally as possible, but he was having a hard time being professional.

She sat back in her chair and her smile turned into a smirk. _This should be fun_, she thought. _Karma is going to be so proud._

When the door slammed shut, her eyes gazed up. He had turned around and was facing the class, but there was someone else there. A girl.

Jude focused on the sight in front of her and had almost been unfazed. Almost.

The air was different now and Jude was anything but happy.

She noticed his eyes following the student back to her seat as she walked. Jude had a feeling she wasn't the only one. But she hoped she was.

As he spoke to the new student, Jude also noticed something in her eyes. Jude felt her entire body heat as if someone had lit a fire underneath her chair. The feeling was something she rarely experienced. She didn't have a word for it. Then she saw the student smile. And Jude knew exactly what it was.

Jealousy.

She was jealous of _her_.

She noted each movement in front of her as deliberate. Just something else getting in the way of what she truly wanted. But she wasn't going down without a fight.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, but it didn't help. She was still feeling _that thing. _She refused to give it its common name for fear something would come of it. Something she didn't want to deal with.

He smiled innocently at the class as they awaited instruction. Again.

"We're going to go over a few things today. Mostly what you will be doing in this class and you will also receive your first assignment."

The class nodded simultaneously.

But she didn't.

_Whoop-dee-friggin' do!_ Jude thought.

She stared at him and wondered how stupid she could be for actually thinking what had happened the day before was special. She thought about how wrong she had been. Replaceable by some chick. By _her_. And it had barely been 24 hours. How special was that?

But she wanted to believe she was special. That their conversation was something out of the ordinary. That he didn't do things like that with any girl that walked by. So she kept quiet and pretended everything was okay. For now.

He quickly got out of his chair, the fabric of his shirt taut against his chest, and walked to the middle of the classroom.

He leaned against his desk, the muscles in his forearms glistening in the fluorescent light. "Now on to my least favorite subject."

The class stared at him, waiting in baited breath.

"Me."

Jude's eyes sparkled. Despite how she felt at that moment, she had hoped there would be a question and answer session on the man she had been thinking about all day. Or rather three weeks.

So had someone else.

A perfectly manicured hand shot up in the middle of the room, taking the initiative to get started. The class' attention turned over to a desk in the very center of the far wall.

He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking. Obviously, it was about him.

"Yes," he responded, his eyes sparkling hungrily.

"I have a few questions for you."

He nodded slightly. "Go ahead, Miss Kane."

She cleared her throat and continued. "Where do you live? How old are you? And are you single?"

His eyes stopped sparkling as he stared at her intently, taken aback by how forward she had been. Something he loved in all his women. But something was off. Miss Kane wasn't his woman. She wasn't _her_.

He cleared his throat as Jude silently awaited his answers.

"I live in Toronto. Albeit, I used to live in New York where I did some student-teaching. I am in my 20's and I am a bachelor," he responded methodically, thinking about every word he said.

Jude carefully took in each answer to Miss Kane's questions. She would need the information for later. If there ever was a later.

She scoffed, completely annoyed with his answers. "Could you be anymore vague?"

He simply smiled. "I believe I can be, Miss Kane."

She didn't reply, instead sulked in her seat as Jude smiled widely. Although he had not disproven any of her worries, watching the pair argue was an enjoyment she hadn't had in awhile. Her worries lessened for the time being.

Then the same hand shot up again. And her worries came back full force.

"Yes?" he replied, somewhat frustrated at her attempts at something. He wasn't quite sure what. But he had a feeling it involved him.

"You know the old saying, those who can't do, teach?"

He smiled again. Innocently this time and decided to lighten the mood. "Actually it's, those who can't do, teach _and those that can't teach... teach gym_."

A few of the students laughed at his comment. Jude included. He smirked as he noticed her laugh from the corner of his eye. He was grateful some of them had caught on to his little joke. That _she_ had been one of them. Miss Kane was not one of them.

Her eyebrows scrunched together tightly and she tilted her head to one side, as if the direction of her head was going to make all the difference. "Really? I could have sworn-"

Trying to keep his laughter in check, Tom shook her head and smirked wider. "No, you were right the first time, Miss Kane."

"Oh," she replied, unfazed by her lack of cinema knowledge. To her that was unimportant. Knowing where Paris Hilton was clubbing that night? Well, _that_ was important.

Jude rolled her eyes as she watched the pair go back and forth. She knew it was wrong to stereotype people, but honestly, some of them did a pretty damn good job not to make people think otherwise.

"Then why do you teach? Because you can?" Chastity asked, continuing Miss Kane's thought process.

Jude closely thought about Chastity's question. It was something she hadn't wondered, but when posed with the question, it became apparent she did want to know the answer.

_Why_was_ he here?_ she thought.

Again, Tom shook his head, but there was no smirk. His face was serious this time. "It has nothing to do with my ability to teach. It has to do with my _love_ of teaching."

The class stared in wonder. Standing before them was a teacher that actually wanted to be there. That was a first for many in their public education.

Jude was taken aback. She had never pegged him as someone who loved to teach. Maybe she was right. He really was an enigma.

Tom smirked again. "Alright," he said, pushing himself off of his desk. He stood in front of his desk with his arms folded in front of his chest. "Are there anymore questions?"

He scanned the room intently, waiting for someone to raise their hand.

Then one rose

One adorned with black nail polish and a star ring.

His breath caught in his throat again. Just like the day before. It was déjà vu. She really was as beautiful as he remembered.

"Miss Harrison?" he weakly answered, quickly turning his back and reaching for his Starbucks.

She smiled at the sight in front of her. He was unnerved. All because of her. She slowly put her hand down and waited until he turned around.

He took a large sip and looked directly at her desk, never her face. The price he had to pay to keep himself in check. To keep himself from ravishing her in front of 33 other students.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Now we know you love teaching, but do you have any other loves?"

She had been given a glimpse of a man she desperately wanted to know more about and when given the opportunity, she was going to take it. For all that it was worth.

She had asked the one question he silently dared any of them to ask. Yet it came from her. It had to be a sign. At least he took it that way.

He looked up from her desk and gazed into her eyes. They mirrored exactly as he was feeling. She was determined. Determined to push forward with whatever they had started.

He, like her, took a deep breath. He placed his cup next to him on his desk and looked at her again. As if she was the only one in the room.

"There are only two things in this world that I love to do, but I can't tell you the other one. I'd have to show you," he responded slowly. It took everything in him to say those words. Words that meant the world to him.

She smiled, her eyes reflecting something else now. "I bet I'll find out the other soon enough," she muttered to herself.

Tom's eyes widened. She was not as quiet as she thought she had been. But he was the only one who clearly heard her. "Excuse me?" he asked as the class watched.

"Nothing," Jude whispered, having been caught, her face began to flush. She roughly clenched her jaw, trying to keep herself from muttering any more embarrassing thoughts.

She internally scolded herself again as she sat in front of him, this time her eyes were open.

He smirked and looked away from her, towards the class. He was glad that he wasn't the one with those thoughts. "Well, if those are the only questions as of now, any others that you may inquire can be asked at another time. Right now I'd like to go over a mandatory task in this class."

A collective groan echoed through the class room and he smiled wickedly. He pulled a pile of papers off his desk and handed them to a student who reluctantly passed them out. The papers held the same information that Tom was announcing to the class.

"Starting next month, there will an Advanced Composition workshop held monthly. The workshop will be held during one week, but there will be four days for you to choose from. It is mandatory you attend at least one of the days during the specified week. You can attend more than one, but one is all that is required."

The class nodded in understanding. She, however, was mentally making plans to attend each and every workshop, if it meant more Quincy time.

"If you do not attend, it will severely upset your grade in this class."

The class feverishly wrote down his extra comments as they pertained to the workshop.

"The workshop will be held from Monday to Thursday since I do have a life and would like to get out of school at a timely manner on Fridays as I would think the same would go for you guys."

A few students smiled, thankful their teacher understood that they were still in high school and wanted to have some fun.

"If-" Tom started as a hand shot up again.

"Yes, Miss Kane?" he responded, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from saying anything inappropriate.

Jude smirked at his frustration, but it was his biting that was the force behind her smirk. She wanted to see it more often.

"What if we have other stuff to do?" Miss Kane asked, the end of her pen between her lips, almost taunting him with something she thought he wanted.

He almost smiled at the sight, but realized she wasn't the one he wanted to see like that. "As I was about to say, if you have prior obligations, let me know and we will arrange something that can be worked out."

The class stayed silent. It was as if they were too afraid to ask what was on their minds and Tom was determined to break them of that habit, at least by the end of the year.

"Are there any other questions?" he pushed.

"What's the alternative?" Chastity asked, raising her hand slightly.

"That would be left up to the said individual and myself."

Chastity nodded and wrote his comment on the sheet in front of her.

Jude began to rack her mind for ideas that would get her more Quincy time, in any fashion, but she came up empty. She reminded herself to think of something before the workshops started the following month.

Noticing no one else was going to speak up; he began his first official lesson. "Now on the really important stuff, writing."

Another groan sounded through the room and he still smiled. Sometimes he just loved to torment his students. Even if it was just a little.

He planned on tormenting one student more than the rest, however.

He took a stack of paper off of his desk and handed it, this time, to the student sitting next to Jude. She took the stack and went around the classroom handing them out. Once everyone had the assignment, he continued.

"This is an essay by Langston Hughes. It is called '_Theme for English B_.' I am going to read this and then tell you what to do with it."

"_The instructor said,_

_Go home and write  
a page tonight.  
And let that page come out of you---  
Then, it will be true._

_I wonder if it's that simple?  
I am twenty-two, colored, born in Winston-Salem.  
I went to school there, then Durham, then here  
to this college on the hill above Harlem.  
I am the only colored student in my class.  
The steps from the hill lead down into Harlem  
through a park, then I cross St. Nicholas,  
Eighth Avenue, Seventh, and I come to the Y,  
the Harlem Branch Y, where I take the elevator  
up to my room, sit down, and write this page:_

_It's not easy to know what is true for you or me  
at twenty-two, my age. But I guess I'm what  
I feel and see and hear, Harlem, I hear you:  
hear you, hear me---we two---you, me, talk on this page.  
(I hear New York too.) Me---who?  
Well, I like to eat, sleep, drink, and be in love.  
I like to work, read, learn, and understand life.  
I like a pipe for a Christmas present,  
or records---Bessie, bop, or Bach.  
I guess being colored doesn't make me NOT like  
the same things other folks like who are other races.  
So will my page be colored that I write?  
Being me, it will not be white.  
But it will be  
a part of you, instructor.  
You are white---  
yet a part of me, as I am a part of you.  
That's American.  
Sometimes perhaps you don't want to be a part of me.  
Nor do I often want to be a part of you.  
But we are, that's true!  
As I learn from you,  
I guess you learn from me---  
although you're older---and white---  
and somewhat more free._

_This is my page for English B._

_1951"_

"Now for your instructions, the author says, _The instructor said, Go home and write a page tonight. And let that page come out of you--Then, it will be true."_

The class stayed silent, looking at him to give further instructions.

"That's what I want you to do." He leaned against his desk again, waiting for any sign of understanding.

"Which is...?" a boy sitting next to Jude asked.

Tom turned his head and replied, "_Go home and write a page tonight. And let that page come out of you--Then, it will be true."_

"I don't get it," Miss Kane responded, shaking her head.

_Figures_, Jude thought.

"Me either," Chastity agreed.

The class stared at Mr. Quincy, waiting for him to tell them the real instructions, but he didn't. He repeated once more, "_Go home and write a page tonight. And let that page come out of you--Then, it will be true."_

Jude sat in her chair, wondering if she was the only one who understood him. Understood his instructions.

"He wants us to _Go home and write a page tonight. And let that page come out of you--Then, it will be true."_

"But that's a part of the essay, not an instruction," the boy on Jude's right retorted.

"No, it is _the_ instruction," Jude responded. "Hughes was told the same thing by his instructor. His essay is his one page. The thing he was told to write."

Some understanding spread throughout the room. "So we write whatever we want?" Chastity asked.

"Yeah, the things we write will be true to us, even if they aren't true to someone else," Jude said, looking at her classmate. "It's ours. It's what we make of it."

Tom smiled widely, silently thankful that _she_ of all people understood him. Even if it was just some writing instructions. "Well said, Miss Harrison," he commented.

She blushed as his penetrating gaze rendered her speechless.

Getting up off his desk and beginning to walk around it, Quincy left the class with one final statement.

"By the way, your one page is due tomorrow."

He threw himself into his seat roughly as the class suddenly burst with noise. He faced his favorite white wall and stared ahead, taking sips of his coffee every few minutes.

She stared at the back of his chair, trying to burn holes into it. Anything to get him to stop moving from ignoring her one second to praising her the next. Anything to get his attention.

But it wasn't hers to have.

It was someone else's.

Miss Kane got out of her seat and walked up to Tom's desk. Though it wasn't after-class, she thought she'd try her charm on him now. She lightly cleared her throat and he slowly looked away from the wall in front of him, to the student next to him, who was waiting patiently.

He smiled widely, never letting it reach his eyes as he tried to hide his annoyance. He wasn't in the mood to make any enemies this early in the school year. "What can I do for you?"

Jude looked at the clock absent-mindedly. Five more minutes and she could get out the hell that was the sight in front of her.

Miss Kane and Tom. Together. Talking. Flirting. Without abandon.

It was disgusting. She felt like a hypocrite though. Jude wished it was her instead of Miss Kane talking with Tom. Which meant it would look just as bad as what she was currently seeing.

Miss Kane took the syllabus Mr. Quincy had handed it her. It took a bit of prowess to get him to open up, to her dismay. Whatever she thought had been a cake-walk had turned into a triple lutz. Something she had barely mastered. Even after her ten years of figure-skating training.

He sat in front of her feigning interest and she knew it. But she felt that with time, energy, and a little elbow grease, she would make him interested. She was determined.

But she wasn't the only one.

Jude had had enough of watching the pair. She, like Tom had done yesterday, got up and took action.

Jude threw all of her possessions into her bag and picked it up by their double handles. She walked up to his desk, a foot away, and interrupted the conversation. She couldn't hold the hurt and anger in any more. "Can I ask you a question?"she asked, her question directed at Tom as she stared at him. Her eyes bore into the side of his skull as she looked at him. He turned his head once he heard her voice and smiled. "Alone," she added, her jaw clenching.

Tom thought he could feel something radiating from Jude. Something he couldn't put his finger on. He looked away from her, almost afraid of holding her gaze for too long. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow, Eden." Eden reluctantly smiled at Tom, before glancing at Jude.

"Yep, I will see you tomorrow," Eden answered as Jude stared at her, determined to stand her ground. She looked away and smiled at her teacher just as the bell sounded. "Goodbye, Mr. Quincy."

Eden walked towards her desk and picked up her things before heading through the throngs of students trying to exit the classroom. Jude watched her leave and turned around. She was thankful no words were exchanged between herself and Eden. She had almost felt the need to give her a piece of her mind. Not a smart move in such an early relationship.

Tom internally smirked at the exchange he had seen between the pair, but it didn't read anything more into than a girlish crush, if that. Although he knew only one stood a chance.

Jude kept her jaw clenched as the students filed out the class and Tom stared at her.

He got out his chair and came around to the front of his desk to lean on it as he watched his students leave.

He smiled widely, noticing the classroom was thinning in its numbers. It was only a matter of time before they were by themselves. "Okay, what can I do for you, Miss Harrison?" he asked, trying to be professional. Again. And like the last time, it didn't work. Jude continued to gaze at him. "Are you trying to repay me?" he added, smirking widely.

Jude furrowed her eyebrows. _Excuse me?!_, she thought.

"What?"she asked, never feigning her emotions.

Tom seemed oblivious. He continued to smirk, his eyes shining as he saw the last student leave. The door banged shut and Tom's voice spoke in a casual tone. "You know, I saved you from attack of the cheerleader yesterday, you saved me today…"

Jude scoffed and angrily rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

She didn't understand how he could try to be funny when she was anything but happy. And it showed.

"Um, okay," Tom commented, furrowing his eyebrows. He was taken aback at her change in persona, when earlier she seemed completely fine.

Jude silently stood, seething. He looked at her apprehensive. He usually couldn't read people well, but in this instance, he had a feeling she was mad. At him. Very mad at him.

"I-" Jude started, feeling the need to say what was on her mind. Not that she usually had a problem with that.

"Are you mad?" he asked. He needed to know. Plain and simple.

"Wow, someone's as good a people reader as they are an English teacher," she responded sardonically.

He let the semi-insult pass because he wanted to know what was wrong. "Jude, did I do something wrong?" he asked, almost pleading with her.

She looked into his eyes and suddenly, the feelings she had lessened extremely. She couldn't look at him. His gaze made her weak. "I-I-can't do this," she stuttered. She tightened her grip on her bag and began to turn away. "Never mind."

"Jude," he sounded, as he reached out for her arm. He pulled on her forearm and she stopped instantly, his touch making her lose her breath. He was usually against touching his students, but he had Jude pegged as more than just his student when he read her name three weeks prior. "What is it?"

She turned and faced him, her voice unsteady. She wanted to be strong, but with him touching her, it was so hard. Harder than she thought. "I thought that yesterday was-I can't-I need to know if you do this with every student?"

His eyes widened and he let go of her arm, her face slightly frowning from the absence. "What?!"

He couldn't comprehend her thoughts or where they were coming from.

"Is this a repeat-" she tried again. She wanted to know. She _needed_ to know if she wasn't the only one.

"I get it," he responded, placing a hand out in front of him to stop her. "And no. I don't. I mean I've skirted the issue and have been close, but I've never followed through. I haven't.** Ever**."

He hadn't. She was his first. His **only**, if he could help it.

She gazed at him, trying to read whether or not he was being truthful. "Really?" she asked skeptically.

"Really," he confirmed. He sighed slightly and shook his head. "I don't get where this is coming from?"

Jude's eyes widened, her attitude making an instant appearance. Had he not seen what she had? What more was there to say? "You don't get where this is coming from?" she asked him, her voice loud.

Tom slightly chuckled then stopped once he saw she didn't find it funny. "I-I-I don't," he responded. He then thought about the day's class and it immediately hit him. "Jude, is this about Eden?"

Jude rolled her eyes. "And the Nobel Prize goes to…" she replied sardonically.

Tom slightly scoffed. "Jude, you have to understand. I'm like that with every woman."

Jude's eyebrows rose and Tom cringed. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. "Oh. I see," she replied shortly, turning to leave once more.

He grabbed her arm and she stopped again. She looked over her shoulder at him. "No, not like that. I'm overly flirtatious. I know. I can't help it. But I don't mean it. Not to everyone," he responded lowly, his eyes reflecting his seriousness.

"Do you mean it to me?" she asked him honestly.

"Yeah. I do," he replied, nodding. "**I mean it to you**."

Jude let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her body relaxed in Tom's grasp. Finally. Some sort of in your face response. One she had been waiting for. One that proved she wasn't a delusional 18-year-old. "Okay. I just thought that you-"

He roughly shook his head, cutting her off. He needed her to know that it wasn't about anyone else. Only her. "Jude, I wasn't thinking about her."

"You weren't?" she asked, hesitantly.

"No. I was thinking about you, Girl," he confessed, his eyes bright.

Every time he opened his mouth, she fell more into-was it love? Or just adoration? She didn't have an answer for that, but she hoped in time she would, without hesitance, be able to answer what it was that they had going on. If it was real. And what it meant.

Right now she knew it meant the world. To her. And she hoped to him.

"Oh," she whispered. "And I thought that yesterday-" she lightly chuckled.

"Yesterday was everything you thought it was. And more," he responded, trying to prove to her that everything she had experienced the 24 hours prior was real. That it couldn't be denied.

Jude nodded. It was the only she could do with Tom still holding on her arm.

"But like I said. We have to keep this quiet," he reminded her, smiling widely.

"Okay," she agreed.

"And when it's right, we'll let it get loud," he added, his eyes glistening at his insinuations.

She bit her bottom lip, trying to withhold a smirk, but her eyes gave her away. Tommy's smirk widened as he saw her bit her lip. It was a gorgeous sight. "Okay, so…"

"So…" he commented, waiting for her to strike.

"When are you gonna show me what your favorite thing to do is?" she asked, her head tilted to the side, biting on her bottom lip even more.

Tommy grinned widely. "Someone's a little eager."

"That I am," she agreed. "I just hope it's as good as I think it will be," she whispered seductively.

Tommy coughed loudly, choking on his breath. "Um, it's not what you think it is," he said, shaking his head. Jude blushed vividly, embarrassed that her thoughts were not in the same place as his. "My mind's not always there. Just most of the time," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh," she said, her face burning even more.

"You could probably say that's a third love," he responded, smiling. "But I promise, Jude. I want-" he started, his grip on Jude's arm tightening to prove his point.

The door opened suddenly and Tom dropped her arm expectantly. The pair looked at the door as the boy that had earlier sat next to Jude came in and let the door slam. "Mr. Quincy, can you answer a question about tonight's assignment?"

"Yes, I can," Tom responded, staring at the boy and not at Jude.

Jude nodded subconsciously, seeing that her time with Tom had been cut short. They had to keep up appearances and she didn't want to show anymore insecurities by being mad that he had chose to spend time with someone else. She knew he wasn't his choice, he was obligated as he was a teacher first and foremost. _Her teacher_. But despite that fact, she wanted more. And she was going to do everything in her power to get more.

"Okay. I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Quincy."

_Yes you will_, he thought.

"I will see you tomorrow, Miss Harrison," he said, smiling wide. "Bye."

"Thanks. Goodbye," she said as she walked to the door to leave the room. She looked over her shoulder one last time. He was leaning against his desk with the student standing next to him, pointing to something on a paper. He looked up briefly noticing she was still there. She took one breath and winked. From where she stood, she noticed his face heat, his body showing signs of it being uncomfortable. She smiled wickedly at the sight, opened the door, and walked out, leaving Tom to pull himself back together before his student noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

Chapter Five 

"Writing For You"

_She sat on her bed with her iBook on her lap, waiting for inspiration to strike. Nothing._

_She closed her eyes and thought of him. He was the one who had started it. Started it all._

_It was then that she knew what to do._

_She was going to write about him._

_-+-+-+-+-+- _

_He threw his head back on the black leather couch, letting the sounds penetrate his skull. It was a daily routine._

_School. Her. Home. This._

_And it was only the second day._

_One day, they would all coincide, some events happening in place of others, but nothing was ever going to take this one pleasure away from him. Not even _her.

_His sanity._


	6. Chapter 5: Writing About You

**A/N**: Man alive! You guys are freakin' awesome! Sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I have been drinking loads of Starbucks and getting few hours of sleep and for some reason that has made me write a crap load (you can read the rest of my caffeine high a little farther down).

I can't believe you liked the last chapter so much. So much for me almost hating it. :D

The **A/N** that is at the bottom is a mix of a preview. They are basically all quotes from skeleton versions of chapters I've already written. So you don't know who says what. :D

You guys totally deserve it!

But there is still the regular preview of the next chapter because I like it. Just a little bit. Jude gets very blunt and lets _**everyone**_ know what's on her mind, which may or may not be such a good thing. :D

This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but even though I'm not done with the next one, I know it's longer. :D

This chapter is kind of a filler. Okay, it is. Lol. :D

And while I was on my Starbucks high this week, I got loads of writing done! I think you will be very happy! Chapter 8 and 9 might make you a little sad/mad and Chapter 10 might make you a little more sad/mad, but I think Chapter 11 is my favorite so far. I'm almost done with it, which is funny since I haven't finished writing the other ones, but I have skeleton versions. Just thought you'd like to know. :D

**THANKS:**

Carlz02: AHAHAHA! I love it! The conversation was something I struggled with because I wrote it before everything else and then I had to figure out how it fit it in with everything else I had written, but I think it came out okay. I originally had that line where Jude says "I bet I'll find out the other soon enough." But when I read it, it didn't work and I didn't think Jude would let that slip at such a public time, so I changed it. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm glad you love it!

chocolateelephantz: LOL. I'm glad you thought it was awesome! Yes, JOMMY! I'm posting now!

Camsma: Flippin' amazing?! Really? I'm glad you liked it cause I'm still on the fence. :D Thank you for being in love with this story! Believe me, Eden will be the least of your worries soon. I think I have someone else coming in _three_ chapters! Sorry to burst your Jommy bubble. :D I like jealous Jude too, but she's not as fun as jealous Tommy (if you catch my drift!). Sanity? Um, I think I might have messed that up, but it's fixed in this chapter (once you read it). I don't know if it's obvious, but I think it is, but then I am the writer so… :D And you are so right about Tommy's sanity (in a general sense). I'm updating now!

SH0rti4eva: Yay! I'm glad the last chapter was funny. :D I'm glad you loved that and you're right. They are partners in crime, if you will. :D I like having Jude be blunt with Tommy because as the story progresses, you can play with that (or at least I can, since I'm writing). :D I don't know if your review got cut off or if you just had an extra "I" floating around. But thank you!

love4jommy: Thank you for loving this! AHAHA! I give you permission to kick Eden's ass. :D Only cause she'll be the least of your worries soon. :D I agree. And jealous Tommy will make an appearance as well. You can't have one without the other. :D I haven't decided what Tommy will feel about what Jude writes about him (although I've already written it). I think he'll be uncomfortable, but I think there will be more. Kiss?! Who said anything about a kiss? Just Kidding. I hadn't even planned that yet, but then I started writing another chapter and I think that's where I am gonna write it. I did plan what comes after that awhile ago. Lol. If you catch my drift. ;D Which is kinda funny considering the former comes before the latter. Oh well. Thank you so much! I'm posting now.

charley07: Thank you! The relationship is growing on me. I hope you find some sort of inspiration or motivation because I'd like to see what comes next in both of your stories! Eventually is better than never. I can wait! That countdown might be awhile. Lol. :D

love2burn4tim: THANK YOU! Yes, they did. I felt it was better to out their feelings now. Cause then I get to play with them later. ;D I have most stuff planned out as to what goes on, but some stuff is still in the air. Yes, it is! LOL. I think Tommy is growing on her already. :D I'm posting now!

snowriter: THANK YOU! I love stories with this type of story line (or like IS where Tommy shouldn't be with Jude because of who/how old they are). Well, now you don't have to. I'm posting now. :D

scrubslover: Amazing?! Wow. Thanks! I think they have to be for something like this to work out. Or not. Who knows? Flirting, my favorite! His favorite thing? Oh well, everyone knows what that is, but they probably don't know they know. And once it's revealed I think everyone will understand. :D I'm updating!

tommyskat: Sexual tension is an awesome thing. :D Uber major much?! AWESOME! Thank you for loving this that much. :D

up14: Thank you for loving this! I'm updating now. :D

Momma M: Thank you so much! That's good cause I didn't really like the last chapter, but I'm glad you thought it was well written. :D I didn't want that to happen cause then that draws out unneeded drama for them (since I found other ways to entertain them for the time being :D). Yeah, I was never a fan of Eden. She drove me nuts! Well, I hope you like how this turns out (however it turns out :D).

Sixte3n Candl3s: Um, yeah. Been there done that. It's bad, but sometimes I can't get myself to go to bed. :D SIX! You totally sound like Nine. :D Thank you for loving it. Yeah, I know. I was all over the place with the last chapter and I finally had to just post it or it never would have made it out alive. :D I think Tom has rubbed off on her already. Don't worry, things slip my mind all the time. Thank you so much!

cecapo3610: Thank you! I like tension; it's always fun to play with. :D Thanks!

101ISFAN: Ahahaha. As you will see, I actually changed that line a little. I realized after I read it a bunch of times it didn't say what I meant. Now it does. Thank you for loving it! I'm posting now. :D

raylo94: Thank you! I still don't know if I really like the last chapter, but oh well. It's already posted. That's what I was hoping for. :D

bbybty9: Thank you for loving this! I'm posting now. :D

pwbhswriter2009: Thank you! Now you don't have to wait! Only slightly. Some things that happen later will look a little more like _Teach Me_, but it's not really based on it. Thank you. I hope you like the rest of this. :D

**Dislcaimer**: I don't own 'Single' by Natasha Bedingfield. Or Nirvana and Kurt Cobain. Or Starbucks. Or Microsoft Word. Or MacBooks.

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"One Page":

_She smiled wickedly at the sight, opened the door, and walked out, leaving Tom to pull himself back together before his student noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore. _

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 5

"Writing About You"

She sat at the dinner table with her parents, her sister away at college like she had been for the past two years. Here she was, the second day of her senior year fading away as the sun set. Despite the fact that she had waited for her senior year for what seemed like forever, she had no idea it would start the way it had. 48 hours had changed her life. And she knew it would only get progressively different each time she saw him.

**Him.**

She couldn't get him out of her head, but she needed to. She couldn't risk anything slipping in front of her parents. She had to wear a fake smile and nod with each question.

She looked in front of her as her parents started to pile their plates with food.

Already atop her plate were meatloaf, green beans, and potatoes au gratin. It was one of the meals her mother made that she was excited to eat. And this time it actually had meat in it.

"So how's school?" her dad asked, as he sipped his water.

She silently groaned. Couldn't she have one dinner where the conversation was not about her well-being and how her life was going?

She nodded and smiled, like she told herself she would. "It's only the second day, Dad," she responded as she cut a piece of her meatloaf with her fork. She took the ketchup bottle in front of her and opened it, ready to add more to the mountain already on her meatloaf.

"I know, but I would have figured you would already have the year pegged. You usually do," her father, Stuart, shrugged nonchalantly.

She squeezed the bottle hard at her father's comment, making it sound as if someone had farted and the ketchup squirted all over her plate. All over her potatoes and green beans. She hated when that happened.

Her mother snorted at her malfunction and Jude rolled her eyes. So much for fake smiles and nods.

_Not him too_, she thought.

She capped the bottle hastily and placed it next to her cup before glancing at her father. "I'm not that judgmental. Geez," she responded, picking up a piece of ketchup-laden meatloaf with her fork.

Stuart scoffed. "Okay, keep telling yourself that, Jude."

Her eyes widened. She turned her head towards her mother and cried "Mom!"

Stuart smiled at his daughter's reaction. It was a very Jude thing to do.

Victoria put her glass down and slightly shook her head. "Honey, he _is_ right."

She huffed shortly. It was just like her mother to side with her father. "Forget it."

Her father shook his head as his daughter continued to eat, scraping the excess ketchup off of every green bean on her plate. "You know I was talking to Dave from work and he said hi," Stuart announced, eying his wife as he spoke to his daughter.

Jude looked up from her plate. "Oh. Tell him I said hi too," she replied indifferently. What that had to do with her, she was completely unaware.

But she should have known.

Victoria smiled widely and nodded. She had waited for her entrance since dinner had started. "And he has that lovely son, _Jonathan_. Jude, you should think about seeing if he'd be interested."

Jude turned her attention from her father to her mother. "Interested in what?" she asked, somewhat confused.

"_**In you**_."

Jude's throat constricted slightly and she coughed loudly. Her mother couldn't possibly be serious. There was no chance she was interested in anyone besides Mr. Quincy and the possibility of seeing if anyone other than him was interested in her was starting to give her invisible hives.

"You're trying to set me up? Mom, I-" Jude started, shaking her head visibly.

"Jude, I think your mother's right. You really should have at least one date before you graduate," her father added in all seriousness.

Jude's eyes glanced to each side of her head, her parent's faces staring back at her. So she hadn't had a date since she began high school. Who cares? Obviously her parents.

"You guys are serious."

She knew, eventually, she'd have to find something or someone that would divert her parents' attention from her love life. But finding someone other than the one she wanted was not something she had planned.

"Completely," her mother responded.

Jude picked up a potato and held it in mid air. She sighed before responding. "Okay, it's not my fault the boys at school suck," she said before eating the potato.

Victoria laughed loudly, but Jude looked at her confused as she finished chewing. How she thought that was funny was lost on Jude. It wasn't funny. It was the truth.

"Honey, you just called them _boys_," her mother said a few seconds later, knowing she needed to explain her laughter.

"They will all turn into men, you know," Stuart added.

Jude nodded silently. "For some of them, it couldn't come fast enough," she muttered lowly, turning her attention to her glass, drops of water condensed on the outside of it.

"And you think you aren't judgmental?" her mother commented, picking up her glass.

Jude abruptly looked up. "Mom!" she cried.

Laughter erupted from Jude's other side. Jude ignored her father, but smiled slightly. Her mother was not the first person to point that out, obviously.

"I was just saying-" her mother retorted.

"I know," Jude responded. She didn't need an explanation. She understood completely.

Jude looked over to her father who was still laughing. "Dad, it's not _that_ funny," she responded, his face starting to gloss over.

Stuart took a deep breath to respond. "Okay, well I think it is." Then he continued to laugh as Victoria joined him.

Jude slightly laughed as her parents laughed at her, their faces turning red. "You guys suck," she mentioned as she looked at the pair. She picked up her glass and took a drink.

Victoria took a deep breath to stop herself from laughing. "Sometimes," she responded clearly, shrugging her shoulders. She took a quick drink from her glass before wiping her mouth with her napkin.

Jude's eyes sparkled slightly and then she shuddered at her mother's comment. That's not what she wanted to think about. "Eww," she retorted defiantly, looking at her mother, shuddering.

Stuart spit out his drink as he had stopped laughing a few seconds prior. He started to cough viciously, trying to gasp for his breath, his coughs turning into laughter again.

"Jude!" her mother exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. She started to chuckle nervously. Victoria glanced across the table to see her husband was still laughing. She began to laugh even more.

Jude's eyes widened and her skin heated. She hadn't said that out loud, had she? She silently reminded herself to take a moment each day to get those thoughts out of her mind, but she knew it would be a hard task.

"Sorry," Jude apologized sheepishly as her parent's laughter grew at the expense of their daughter's embarrassment. Jude began to laugh at her own comment, her sides beginning to ache, as her parent's faces began to turn a shade of ketchup.

The same color that was spread all over Jude's plate.

They spent the rest of dinner laughing happily and talking about meaningless ventures.

Once dinner was over, Jude excused herself. She had some important things to do before her night was over. "You know maybe you should try and set Sadie up with this guy. I can wait a few months for the next one," Jude offered, placing the leftovers in a microwavable dish.

Victoria took the dish from Jude and put it in the refrigerator before nodding. "I think that's a fab idea. I'll call her up right now," her mother said, walking out of the kitchen towards the phone.

Jude smiled knowingly as she turned towards the sink. She hoped that alone would bide her some time to find someone. Someone like Tom Quincy, perhaps.

Jude made her way up to her bedroom after washing the dishes and plopped on her director's chair, which wasn't the softest thing she owned.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as the wooden arm crashed into her side.

A few seconds passed as Jude rubbed the right side of her stomach, checking for any damage when she heard a song float through the air. It was 'Single' by Natasha Bedingfield.

That meant one thing. Her cell phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she said, picking up the phone from her bedside table hesitantly, already knowing who was on the other line.

"I'm gone for less than two weeks and I'm already getting set up? Thanks!" her sister exclaimed, sardonically.

Jude grabbed a Nirvana throw pillow, threw herself on top of her bed, and rested her head on Kurt Cobain's face before talking to her sister. "Oh. Sorry," Jude replied, although she was anything but apologetic.

Her sister sighed on the other end. "I don't want your sloppy seconds. Why don't you take him?" she asked.

"First off, I've never had him, so you'd be his first Harrison. Second, he's not worth it," Jude said.

"Oh, thanks. He's not worth it for you which makes him worth it for me?" Sadie questioned.

Jude silently laughed. "Well, if that's how you want to put it, yeah."

"Jude!" Sadie cried.

"What?!" Jude asked innocently.

A few silent seconds passed with neither sister speaking. "You really should go out, you know," Sadie said. "Even if it's not with him."

Jude rolled her eyes angrily. Dating was not on her mind. At least not with anyone who wasn't her Starbucks obsessed-leather jacket wearing-Advanced Composition teacher. "So I've heard."

"Well, what's stopping you?" Sadie asked. She never understood how her sister couldn't date. It was as if no one was the right one.

"I don't know. The boys at school-" Jude started.

"If you don't want a boy, then find a man, Jude," Sadie commented, thinking that was Jude's main reason for not dating.

"I think I already have," Jude muttered to herself.

"You have?" Sadie asked astonished.

"What?" Jude asked, taken aback that her sister had heard her. She really needed to work on the talking to herself.

"Who is he?" Sadie asked.

"No one special," Jude said, brushing Sadie's inquisition off. Jude was silently killing herself. She knew Tom was more than no one special, but she wanted something to happen between them so she couldn't risk anything. If she had to lie to the ones she cared about, then that's what was going to happen.

"I have to meet him," Sadie declared.

"No. No one has to meet him," Jude fired.

"I am your sister-"

"I know. I'm trying to forget," Jude replied.

"And I think I should meet him," Sadie responded. She didn't understand why Jude was so adamant about this boy. If only Tom was a boy and not a man.

"I don't want to ruin anything before it starts, Sades," Jude said, telling the truth.

"Why would him meeting me ruin anything?"

"Because you wouldn't be able to keep your mouth shut if he was a decent guy which would lead to Mom finding out and insisting that she meet him as well, which by extension also includes Dad, Jamie, and Kat. So no," Jude explained.

"Okay, you're right," Sadie conceded. "Fine. Don't let your one and only sister meet the man that could be The One. Let her wait it out until she's old and gray and dying. She only wants you to be happy."

Jude chuckled lightly. Sadie was a drama queen sometimes. That's where Jude thought she received her melodramatic tendencies from as well. "Your guilt trip isn't working. And by the way, who says I'm not happy being single?" she asked, honestly.

Everyone thought Jude needed to have someone in her life to be happy, but she was fine flying solo. But in a way she wasn't alone. She had Tom. So maybe they were right after all?

"Well, no one. I'm sorry," Sadie replied thoughtfully. She hadn't given it much thought but dating had never been high on her sister's priority list.

"No harm, no foul," Jude replied nonchalantly.

"Okay, I'll let you go. Just promise me you won't help Mom try and set me up anymore."

Jude smiled widely, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Hey, you aren't here to defend yourself. I can't help you out on that one."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to further my education."

"Right," Jude scoffed. "Cause I know the only reason you applied to UT was when you saw 'the hot frat guys on the brochure!'"

"Shut up, Jude."

"Love you too, Sades," Jude replied.

"Love you too, Jude. Night."

"Night," Jude said, hanging up her phone. She sat up and moved the throw pillow to her side.

Jude tossed her phone on her bedside table, only to hear it crash to the floor a few seconds later. She didn't bother picking it up and instead moved to the other side of her room to pick up her MacBook. She had one homework assignment left.

_His_ assignment.

Why she had left it to the last minute, she didn't know. Although she previously thought the assignment was an easy one, it proved to be daunting when she forced herself to sit down and write something.

Her class explanation earlier in the day rendered itself futile as she stared at the Word document in shame.

She couldn't think of a thing to say. And she was growing frustrated by the minute.

She sat on her bed with her MacBook on her lap, waiting for inspiration to strike. Nothing.

She closed her eyes and thought of him. He was the one who had started it. Started it all.

It was then that she knew what to do.

She was going to write about him.

"_I know that they say this is wrong. That what we have isn't real. But they don't know you like I do."_

-+-+-+-+-+-

He viciously tore the tape off his hands and threw the scraps in the trashcan before he walked back into his house.

He needed a shower and beer pronto. And in that order.

He had been working out in his garage since the moment he got home.

It was now 8'o'clock and he had gotten home at 4.

He needed to get his mind off of one thing.

**Her.**

His mind was rendered useless after his very informative conversation with her.

So when he got home, the only thing he could do that could make him stop thinking altogether was work out.

He lifted weights, threw punches at the bag, and jump-roped until his hands bled and the tape started to fall off.

He walked up the million stairs that led to his bedroom, discarding every piece of sweat-drenched and Jude thought-infused clothing he was wearing along the way.

He stepped into his shower and turned on the faucet, letting the water cascade over his body, massaging every tense muscle he had.

The one muscle the water couldn't touch, but that needed the most therapy, was his brain.

He needed to get away from all the thoughts that were suffocating his mind.

He stood there for what seemed like days, his skin wrinkling as the time passed. His mind, like the glass door of his shower and mirrors in the bathroom, becoming more and more foggy with thoughts of Jude. She crept into the crevices of his mind that usually went untouched by every other woman in his life.

He had never experienced the feelings he currently had before. Well, that was partially a lie. He had. To an extent. With another woman. But that felt like another life time. She was gone and he was left thinking of someone else. Someone who made him feel whole. Better. More than he had ever felt when he was with - he couldn't say her name - she was his past. He now had someone who filled his present. And hopefully his future.

**Jude. **

He shut the water off realizing his first attempt at contentment was futile. He opened the shower door and stepped out, almost slipping on the granite floor. A few obscenities flew out of his mouth as he pulled himself upright and proceeded to his bedroom, his lower back straining as he walked.

Maybe he should have stretched more before he worked out.

He now needed the beer more than ever.

Knowing he wasn't going anywhere, he decided a pair of boxers would do. His feet were silent against the wool Berber carpet as he walked towards his dresser. He pulled a pair out of his top drawer, put them on, and walked out of his bedroom, never drying off.

He padded down the long corridor to the top of the staircase and made his way to his kitchen, the granite cold against his feet, but he didn't mind. He pulled open the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled a bottle of beer off the inside of the door.

He closed the refrigerator and took the bottle opener off of the door, opening the beer and tossing the cap in the trash before making his way to his living room.

He stared at the entertainment center before pressing '_power_' and scanning to the fifth selection. The Bose speakers started to vibrate as he walked over to his leather couch and sat down haphazardly.

He threw his head back, letting the sounds penetrate his skull. It was a daily routine.

School. Her. Home. This.

And it was only the second day.

One day, they would all coincide, some events happening in place of others, but nothing was ever going to take this one pleasure away from him. Not even her.

It was his sanity.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview:

Chapter Six

"My Theme For Advanced Composition"

_The bell shrilled and the class silenced immediately._

"_Alright, let's start. We have lots to do."_

_The class sighed loudly. They had already gotten used to Tom's methodologies and it was only the third day of class. It had to be record._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_That morning when he picked up his Starbucks, he asked for two extra shots, thinking he'd need them to get through the day._

_He didn't know how right he had been._

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_You wake up in the morning, turn over in your bed, look at the ceiling, and ask yourself, 'What will she wear today?'"-+-_

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_But the most important question in your mind is, "Will she think of me today?" But you already know the answer."-+-_

-+-Part of Jude's One Page!

-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N 2**:Preview

From Chapters 8, 10-12

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Everything is just dandy."_

"_I think we should get together, you know, for dinner or something?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be great."_

"_Jude."_

"_That's my name. Don't wear it out."_

"_Yeah, I bought the house."_

"_The House?"_

"_Here you go. Thanks for stopping by. Don't bother coming back again."_

"_Happy Birthday to You!"_

"_Happy Birthday to You!"_

"_This is how it's gonna be?"_

"_Yep, I think this is how it's gonna be."_

"_No one puts Baby in the corner."_

"_Happy Birthday, Jude."_

"_You didn't come all the way over here to tell me Happy Birthday. What do you want?"_

"_Jude, this is my best friend, Kwest."_

"_You can't be serious, T."_

"_Come with you?"_

"_Yes, come with me."_

-+-Some quotes are obvious and some aren't. They are NOT in order because that would be too easy! Although some quotes are paired as you can see. Chapter 7 and 9 are NOT included because I haven't even written or thought about them (well, I have, but nothing is concrete, I just have ideas in my head). LOL. :D

-+-+-I will give you **an advanced preview of Chapter 11**, if you can…**put the quotes in the right order** (as far as chapters go…like: this quote goes in this chapter…). The quotes don't have to be in the order they are said, they only have to correspond to the chapter they are in. I will give you two hints since these aren't included in the quotes, Chapters 7 & 9. In Chapter 7, we have the first Ad. Comp. workshop and in Chapter 9, we have a date (so that kind of gives away what happens in Chapter 8, right? You can't have a date without being…?). Six quotes are in Ch. 8. Five quotes are in Ch. 10. Seven quotes in Ch. 11. Two quotes in Ch. 12. So yeah, any questions, you can just pm me. :D


	7. Chapter 6: My Theme For Adv Comp

**A/N**: Okay, I haven't much Starbucks in the past few days, so…yeah. But I've still gotten a lot done. Thankfully.

And seriously, I wasn't expecting that many of you to review for the last chapter since like I said it was basically a filler. Thank you very much!!!

But, the next six chapters are all significant to the Jommy relationship. So I guess you will be happy about that. :D

I wrote the ending of this in my journalism class tonight and it came out different than I had planned, but it still works. I don't know what you guys will think though. ;D

Oh yeah, Jude's one page that was in the last chapter is not that same one page that is here. The one in the preview is the right one, but the one in the actual chapter was a first draft, if you will. She "changes" her page to what was in the preview. (Meaning I wrote something then hated it and rewrote it to what is currently used. :D)

**THANKS:**

chocolateelephantz: Well, I'm glad someone thought that. I do love my Starbucks. :D Shhh! I won't tell anyone, promise. Yes, there is a little Jommy in here. It's pretty significant though. Yeah, um that whole 'you guys suck…sometimes' thing is something I've experienced. It's so wrong that I have to laugh about it. :D She got out of the set _this_ time. They can't. It's habit-forming. AHAHAHA! _Mean_, I love it! Try, you might get it. A date. Yes. A JOMMY date? In chapter 9? Seriously? What?! I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait. :D Um, it's up to you, but I am doing it this time. It has to happen. :D I would be a pissy if I was reading this. But who knows? I'm posting now!

up14: I'm posting! Thank you for being in love with this story! It loves you back. :D Thanks for thinking it's awesome!

JommyIS4ever: Thank you. I like that its fun! I'm posting now. :D

Carlz02: Oh that sucks! I hope you get better soon!! AHAHA! I like making Tommy suffer sometimes. :D YAY!! DO IT! I don't think anyone else has decided to try. Yes, a date. But between who? That's the question. :D Now you don't have to wait. Thank you for loving this lots!

scrubslover: Thanks! They are habit-forming! Ohhh, I think you'll like what comes next. To an extent. :D

pwbhswriter2009: Thanks! Now you don't have to, I'm posting more now!

funnechick: That conversation is one that I have had with my parents. And family. It's so wrong, but I have to laugh at it. :D I try to save my deep thinking, but that doesn't always happen. Jude's paper…yeah. That should be interesting. :D I'm updating now!

101ISFAN: Aww, yay! Thank you! That's cool; I didn't think that was possible! Here is more. :D

love2burn4tim: Wait. The chapter needed more action? I'm just wondering cause I know it lacked it since it was really just a filler. But I would like to know what you meant cause it helps my writing. I wasn't taking that in a negative way, I'm just curious. :D Thank you for loving it. I'm posting now!!

SH0rti4eva: Awww, man! Oh well, thank you for taking the time to write an uber long review! It's always appreciated! Yeah, I kind of modeled that scene after my own experiences. I've had that same thought slip out before. LOL. :D A song?! Sadly, no. It's not. I'm saving that for later. :D Just wait. :D Good guess though. :D There is some conversation here. Ahaha! Um, I can neither deny nor confirm Jude being set up with that Jonathan dude. :D Thank you for loving it!

charley07: You know how you kept talking about Jude becoming Nine? Well, you get to see her thought process in this chapter. Let's see how long she lasts. :D

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

'Writing About You':

_One day, they would all coincide, some events happening in place of others, but nothing was ever going to take this one pleasure away from him. Not even her._

_It was his sanity. _

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 6

"My Theme For Advanced Composition"

She sat at her desk, her legs nervously shaking. She knew why she was nervous, but didn't think her body would react the way it was. She had to sit on her hands so that they wouldn't continue to touch everything surrounding her. It was as if she OCD.

Her poor Starbucks cup had been fixed so many times the paper holder was now frayed on the ends.

She couldn't wait for class to start so she could turn in her paper and get it over with.

There would be no turning back and by the end of the day, hopefully, he would know exactly what she thought and how she felt.

Her only hope was that he wasn't taken aback at her forwardness and actually felt the same things.

He sat at his desk, looking over the previous class' writing sample. Every few seconds he would mark a paper with his red pen, citing any comments he had on their writing and where they could make improvements. He was trying desperately not to look in _her_ direction.

The bell shrilled and the class silenced immediately.

He looked up instantly, taking in the time on the clock. 11:05 am.

He put down his pen and picked up his Starbucks, taking a quick sip. He got out of his seat, taking his cup with him and walked around his desk to the front of the room.

"Alright, let's start. We have lots to do," he announced, scanning the room, his eyes holding a gaze on a blonde for a few seconds longer than the rest. Well, _that_ idea didn't last long.

The class sighed loudly. They had already gotten used to Tom's methodologies and it was only the third day of class. It had to be record.

He leaned against his desk, placing his cup behind him before crossing his arms against his chest.

"Take out your homework. And then get into groups of three or four."

The class was silent of all discussion; binders and backpacks were being opened and closed randomly creating a soothing rhythm.

Tom sat and watched the class take out their assignment and look curiously around them, trying to find viable partners. He had thought of the activity when he arrived at school that morning.

The night before proved to be less than worthy of any planning. He had fallen asleep on his couch only to wake up at two in the morning with a sore neck and a wet pair of boxers.

No, not because of _that_.

His beer had slipped out of his hand and fallen over, splashing his only piece of clothing and his precious couch.

That morning when he picked up his Starbucks, he asked for two extra shots, thinking he'd need them to get through the day.

He didn't know how right he had been.

She watched him drink his Starbucks, the muscles in his neck flexing as he drank. She tried not to stare, not to make her appreciation noticeable, but she didn't think she was doing a very good job of it as he stared at her before he spoke to the class. His gaze said everything.

He knew she watched him. He wanted her to watch him.

She shook her legs as she waited for his introduction to the day and when he told them to take out their homework, she was the first one to grab her bag and take out her binder.

Anything to move her attention elsewhere.

She flipped her binder opened and pulled the white page from its pocket. She held it with surprisingly steady hands, knowing what was to come. She was instantaneously confident. She wanted to thrust it into his face. Show him how serious she was. It was the only way.

The only way to make him see.

The only way to push him away as well.

She looked around her, silently hoping someone would offer her a place in their group.

But no one did.

She looked off to her far right and saw that same manicured hand flash.

_She_ was calling her over.

The world must have been a cruel place if it was only offering her Eden Kane.

Wait. Not just Eden Kane, but Chastity Feldman too.

Yeah, it was official. Life sucked.

She reluctantly got out of her chair, picked up her notebook, pen, and Starbucks, and walked to the other side of the room. He silently cringed as he noticed where she was going. He wished he had picked the groups himself so that she wouldn't have to go through the torture of spending any more than five minutes with Miss Kane.

But she took the high road. She was going to take the group she was handed and deal with it. Her air pierced his personal space and he perked up, watching the scene in front of him.

His eyes bore through her back as she walked and she knew it. She wanted it.

She walked with ease, knowing that piece of information, using it to her advantage. He gulped as he saw her sit down directly in front of him, crossing her jean-clad legs, letting her perfectly muscular thighs and calves enter his imagination.

Beads of sweat formed on his brow as she smiled obscenely at him. He returned the smile as best as he could, but it was a weak one.

The smile slowly faded from her face and she swiftly turned around, her back becoming his view. She was playing with fire. And they both knew it.

He picked up his Starbucks and sipped it sweetly, waiting for the class to finish. Wondering what he was going to do with his favorite student.

The pair in front of her smiled when she turned around. She smiled back with nothing to say.

"What did you write about?" Chastity asked. Eden answered even though Jude had a feeling the question was directed at her.

"Myself. Duh!" Eden responded.

Jude slightly turned her head and rolled her eyes. _Great group, Jude_, she thought to herself.

She faced forward completely and looked at the desk she was sitting at. Her hand was placed over her paper as she kept it turned over until it was time to reveal it. She didn't want any surprises.

She was about to turn around and respond to Chastity's question with her own answer, but someone's voice cut her off.

A voice she wanted to hear_every day. Forever._

"You all should have written your name and such on one of the top corners of your paper, right?"

The class nodded. She watched him speak, taking in his face. She noticed the laugh lines that creased as he opened and closed his mouth. Ones she wished she could trace over with her fingers. But she'd have to wait. For now.

"Well, I want you to rip that part of your paper off."

The class gawked at Tom and he laughed. "There is a reason, just do it."

She stared at him, trying to decide whether or not he was telling the truth. He turned his head towards her and smirked. She was the first one to rip her page. She took great satisfaction in tearing that small piece of paper. She smiled as she placed the scrap of rebellion on the corner of her desk.

The students followed Jude's actions, the room filling with short sounds of ripping paper. When they were done, the class stared back at Tom, each of them smiling.

"Now, I want each group to collect their papers and pass them to the group on their right. Then that group is going to pass those papers to a group across from them. Finally that group is going to take a paper and exchange it with someone sitting next to them."

The class looked at Tom confused, but did as he said. Jude sat frighten and her breathing was shortened. She was afraid to let go of her page. What if they found out? What if they knew it was about him?

She hastily glanced over her page and her nerves were calmed. It could be about anyone. Anyone that mattered to her, but no one in her class would understand.

She was _Jude_ to them. The complete opposite of the words that were displayed on her page. She couldn't feel those things. Think those things.

She was in the clear. For now.

She gave her page to Chastity and in turn Chastity handed their group's pages to a student on her right.

Jude carefully watched as her page made its way through the room.

A massive switch of papers and run-ins later, the class was settled. Jude was settled. To an extent. She tried to place where her page had gone, but amongst the clatter of the classroom, she had lost it.

Now it was gone. And she was wondering what was coming next.

Tom noticed Jude's worried expressions and chalked it up to being nervous about her writing. Whether or not people would like it.

And in a way he was right.

Just not the way he had imagined.

He smiled sweetly at the group and continued his instructions. "The main reason for everything is so that you a.) don't have your own page and b.) don't know whose page you have."

Some semblance of understanding filtered into the room. Jude understood, but that didn't make her nerves disappear.

"What I want you to do next is, in your group, read the pages that you have and between the three or four of you, choose the best one. I'll tell you what to do next once that is complete."

_Please, let mine not be the best one,_ Jude thought as she subconsciously read over another page. She didn't care about someone else's writing.

All she cared about was finding her page and stuffing it into Tom's messenger bag. Then she'd be calm and happy.

Twenty minutes of smirking, smiling, laughing, nodding, and low conversation passed and the groups had their selections.

Tom glanced up at the clock; it read 11:45. They had to move fast.

"I think mine is the best," Eden whispered. Chastity turned around to face her and Jude thought_, yeah, you would_.

"That's fine," Jude replied, Chastity nodding her head in agreement. The group turned and faced Mr. Quincy.

"Now, I want one person to read the chosen page and when they are done reading, we, as a class, are going to try and decipher whose page that is based on their writing."

Several nods floated into the room. The rest were smiles. The assignment was a hit.

Jude nodded, silently praying that her page was now on the floor underneath someone's shoe rather than in another person's hand, waiting to be read.

"We'll start here," Tom announced, pointing to his left.

Unsurprisingly, the four pages that were read had the names of the author written in it, so it took a few minutes and some comments from the authors themselves before they moved on.

Jude's group was among the four.

The group to Jude's left was up next.

With each passing group, Jude's stomach did flips. And not the kind of flips Tom Quincy was able to provide either.

Tom looked at the clock. 12:00. "This will be our last page, we'll pick up tomorrow with rest."

A young woman with curly brunette hair nodded as Tom stared at her and picked up the page in front of her before reading. She cleared her throat and began.

"_You wake up in the morning, turn over in your bed, look at the ceiling, and ask yourself, 'What will she wear today?'" _the woman recited in a clear voice.

Jude silently and slowly put her head on her desk. Her head was being to ache, her body lacking the ability to keep itself up right. She was nauseous beyond compare, but nothing was coming up. She wanted to run out the door, find her car, drive far, far away, and die under a rock. She couldn't believe they had chosen it.

It was _her_ paper.

And now everyone was going to know how she felt.

Even Tom Quincy.

Tom felt his knees weak at the opening statement of one of his student's pages. He hadn't expected something like that. Though he had hoped.

He instantly decided it was better if he sat down while the student read then try and keep himself standing. He walked around his desk, sat down in his chair, and held on for dear life.

He had the inclination that he might need all the help he could get.

The brunette student continued reading. "'_What will she say today?' 'What will she do today?' 'Who will she see today?' 'Where will she go today?' But the most important question in your mind is, 'Will she think of me today?' But you already know the answer. Yes. She will."_

Tom's mind began to imagine each sentence as if it was happening to him, right then and there. He listened closely as his student continued to read the page in front of her.

There was only one person he could think of that filled that void of the 'she' in the page that was being read.

Her.

He wanted more. He needed more.

"_You think of her as you shower, as you dress yourself. When you get into your car and turn on the motor, she's in your mind. You wonder what it would be like to wake up next to her. Every day. Forever."_

She picked her head up slightly and through her bangs she watched him intently. He was off in some faraway place, his eyes glazed over. She hoped he was thinking about her. About her words.

Because they were true.

Every single one of them.

"_What it would be like to hold her in your arms. Every day. Forever. What it would be like to see her. Every day. Forever. To smell her. To taste her. To touch her. To hear her. Every day. Forever."_

She wanted it so bad. So bad that it hurt. In every fiber of her being.

Having him a part of her life. Having a relationship with him.

She was so scared though. So scared that what she thought was real would be gone. Gone with the blink of an eye.

But what scared her more was how her thoughts always came back to him. How he invaded every wakening moment in her day. When she was getting up in the morning.

When she drove herself to school and had to pretend she was listening to her best friends talk. When she made it to her locker.

During each of her classes. Most importantly during his class. Even when she left school altogether.

When she lay on her bed at night before drifting off to sleep. A sleep that included him in her dreams.

"_What it would be like to kiss her. Every day. Forever," _the brunette said to the class, groups of students slightly snickering in the corners.

She sat there at her desk; her face covered by her arms and her hair and gazed at the carpeted floor. She wondered what would become of her if and when he decided this 'thing' was not what he wanted anymore. Was not what he planned. When _she_ was not what he wanted.

That was her worst fear.

What would she do?

"_What it would be like to make love to her. Every day. Forever," _the brunette continued as a rose color started to flourish all over her face and the faces of many of her peers.

His eyes glanced over each of his students as he listened to the words off of that page. He tried to pinpoint who had written it. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

And it was with the next line that he instantly knew.

"_Because you want her. With you. Every day. Forever. Because you love her. Every day. Forever."_

_It's her, _he thought.

It had always been her. He knew it. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew.

Every line that she had written was true. She was what he wanted. Only her. All of her. Every day. Forever.

The brunette cleared her throat and continued, reading another section of the page that sounded familiar. "_You wake up in the morning, turn over in your bed, look at the ceiling, and ask yourself, 'What will he wear today?' 'What will he say today?' 'What will he do today?' 'Who will he see today?' 'Where will he go today?' But the most important question in your mind is, 'Will he think of me today?' But you already know the answer. Yes. He will."_

She knew she was on his mind. There was no doubt. But she couldn't brush away her feelings of uncertainty that whatever they had going was not going to happen. And when she thought that, she felt herself grow dizzy.

She didn't know what she would do if their relationship didn't pan out the way she wanted it to.

What would become of her?

Her thoughts were already ambushed by him. And that's when he was around.

What if he wasn't anymore?

She would go crazy.

That was for sure.

But she was going to do everything she could for that not to happen. No matter what.

"_You think of him as you shower, as you dress yourself. When you get into your car and turn on the motor, he's in your mind. You wonder what it would be like to wake up next to him. Every day. Forever."_

The class sat enthralled with the page. It spoke mountains of something they had only dreamed of, whether or not they'd admit that. And one of their classmates had captured just that.

But the question was who?

"_What it would be like to hold him in your arms. Every day. Forever. What it would be like to see him. Every day. Forever. To smell him. To taste him. To touch him. To hear him. Every day. Forever. What it would be like to kiss him. Every day. Forever. What it would be like to make love to him. Every day. Forever. Because you want him. With you. Every day. Forever. Because you love him. Every day. Forever."_

Jude's classmate took one last deep breath, before finishing the page. It was then that Jude fully emerged her face from underneath her mounds of hair and stared straight at Tom.

He could feel her gaze and immediately returned it, his eyes shining.

She recited the last line to him, silently, as her classmate finished.

"_Because I Love You. Every day. Forever."_

His face remained unfazed, but his eyes fired. His heart soared. It was a very daring thing to do as Jude had done. But he understood her because he felt that same way.

But he couldn't let that get in the way of something equally important. His job as a teacher.

_Her teacher, _he reminded himself.

"Who was the author?" he asked the class.

They stared back at him, eyes wide, but completely unknowing.

"Any guesses?"

Many of his students shook their heads and Jude was thankful. She didn't want anyone to know.

Unless they asked her themselves.

"Can I take a guess?" Tom asked the class. Jude closed her eyes and swallowed hard. He was going to out her in front of everyone. And she had no one to blame but herself.

The class nodded, waiting for his take on what they had heard.

"Jude."

The class turned and faced Jude who reluctantly opened her eyes and stared at Tom. She silently scolded herself and he knew because he smirked back at her.

"You wrote that?" Eden asked loudly. None of them could believe that Jude had written something like that. Something completely different than what they thought of her. They were duly impressed.

Jude nodded silently; it was all she could do with his eyes gazing at her.

"I loved it," Chastity commented. A few of Jude's peers said the same thing.

"Thanks," Jude replied, whispering hoarsely.

The bell rang loudly as the class jumped up to leave to lunch. Tom stayed put, he didn't release them, but he didn't ask them to stay. Jude was glued to her seat, her legs surprisingly tired.

As the class walked out, Jude's peers spit out dozens of lines from her page, telling her how much they loved it.

But Jude stopped listening. She knew her page by heart. She had written it and therefore, it was true. It was her truth.

And she'd be damned if it wasn't his as well.

He watched her reluctantly get out of her chair and walk to her original desk. He didn't say anything and she didn't either.

The class was barren by the time Jude put all her stuff together. She threw her bag over her shoulder and glanced to her side. He was silently staring back at her.

She didn't know what to say. She had said everything she had thought to say on her page. What else did he want?

But she knew he had never asked for her thoughts.

And yet she gave them anyway.

She looked down at her Converses as her eyes started to tear. He heard her muffled sniffling and immediately got out of his seat and walked up to her.

He couldn't stand when someone cried. Especially someone he cared about.

He looked around him before making any other movements. He was in a public place and if anything was seen or heard, he would be in so much trouble.

He looked back at Jude who was still staring at her shoes.

She knew he was there. That's what she wanted. But she didn't want him to be standing in front of her listening to her cry.

She wanted him to be standing in front of her when she was happy and smiling and looking him in the face. Not now.

The closeness of his body was making Jude very nervous. She wanted to turn and walk away, but she couldn't make herself do it.

He reached out and placed his hand underneath her chin, making her look at him. She was surprised by his touch. She knew where they were at and what they were doing there would not be taken lightly if someone found out. But his touch reassured her slightly. It reminded her of how alike they were; two rebellious hearts.

His rough fingers held her chin for a few more seconds before he let go. She stared at him, wondering what he was going to do. If he was going to say anything.

He looked at her, her eyes slightly red from her tears, her face flushed. Although she would be unlikely to agree, he thought she was beautiful.

He tilted his head slightly, taking her face in. She instinctively grabbed his face with her own hands. His breath caught in his throat, surprised by her actions.

When he was close enough to see his own reflection in her eyes, he knew what had to be done. He breathed in her scent intensely, letting the sight in front of him burn into his mind forever.

He opened his mouth and her hope soared. Chills ran all over her body as he spoke, letting her hold his face in her hands.

"I think you should go," he whispered hoarsely, his breath blowing against her face.

She gazed at him, taking in his eyes as they exposed all of his seriousness. She was inexplicably crushed. She instantly let go of his face, causing him to almost fall into her, but he caught himself before that happened. She took a deep breath and nodded, trying to hold back any unshed tears. Her whole body was in shock, her breathing became quicker and her mind became foggy. She needed to get out. Away from him.

She was so hopeful that he was finally going to kiss her. Or that she was going to kiss him. Either way she thought that had been the moment.

But as much as she regretted that the moment passed, she understood.

She couldn't let herself slip up like that. She was at school. He was her teacher. And for now, where they were at was all that mattered.

She pulled the handles to her bag tighter to her body and grabbed her Starbucks before walking away and out the door without taking a glance over her shoulder.

He watched her face fall as he opened his mouth and said those words. But he knew she understood.

He was her teacher, first and foremost. He had to continually remind himself of that as it was.

When he watched her walk away without looking back at him, his body slumped.

He threw himself into his chair and stared at the door, hoping that she'd come back and tell him she understood and that someday, when the time was right, they would kiss. Like a normal couple.

But he knew they would never be a normal couple. As long as he was her teacher and she was his student.

And even with that fact daunting over his head, he hoped he hadn't made the single most worst mistake of his life by letting her walk away.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

Chapter Seven

"The First Workshop"

_The fall leaves crunched underneath the students' feet as they made their way home or to a different location on campus. It was November and Fall had begun. Jude loved the bare trees and cold air against her skin._

_But she wanted to be anywhere other than where she was dragging herself at the moment._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_Jude rolled her eyes. She had to go. She didn't want to fail the class. And she sure as hell didn't want to give Tom anymore reason to push her away._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_Jude looked at the door and the person who stood in the threshold._

_He was not laughing._

"_You're late, Miss Harrison." _

**A/N 2**: The mixed preview option from last chapter still applies. This will have one more chance after this since Chapter Eight will come up after my next update. Just try! You might be the only one and then you'd get the preview either way. :D


	8. Chapter 7: The First Workshop

**A/N: **Okay, I have been writing non-stop since the last time I updated last week. I don't think that's the brightest idea considering I'm putting off my term paper that is due in a week, of which I've barely started researching for, but I work best under pressure, so I don't really mind.

Anyway, I just realized something as I was finishing this chapter up. I'm a dork. The line in the preview, "It was November and Fall had begun," should actually read, "It was **October** and Fall was in full swing." I totally skipped over a month of the story and didn't realize it. Oops. But now it's fine. We're barely hitting October in this story. Chapters 7 & 8 are in October and then we go from there.

And I guess I should pay attention to the fact that this story takes place Toronto, Ca NOT Southern California, where I am from. So I betting that their falls are different than mine, considering we're in November and in So Cal, we're barely getting fall leaves and such. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to imagine a Canadian fall/autumn. :D

I think that's all I was going to say. Oh, wait. I got a new job! Yay me! Not so yay for this story (or my either story), but it's not that bad since the next like five chapters are almost all written in a sense. I hope this job doesn't get in the way of this story! I'm going to make sure I have a notebook on hand just so I can write. :D

**Mini-Disclaimer**: Oh wait, there is a little hint of Teach Me in this chapter, but I don't know if anyone will spot it. And as always I don't own Starbucks (I wish!). :D

On to the **THANKS**:

Carlz02: That's good! AHAHA! Yeah, I know what you mean. I wrote it and then I was like, "Um, wait, no not because of that. Let me clarify." We already talked about the date, so you have some kind of idea. :D You're still the only to give me their quotes! Thanks for loving this!

love2burn4tim: Thank you for loving this! Yes, I did. I had originally written something else which was included in Ch. 5, but then I read it and hated so I rewrote it and that's what came out. :D Thanks! Yeah, I know what you mean. I think there are a couple fillers after the next five chapters, but in a way I think they will be significant too, so who knows? Wow, that's so cool! Well, this chapter is the answer to your question about Tommy. But he did _almost_ respond in the last chapter. But he caught himself. Obviously. I'm posting now!

Charmed Chick4: Thank you for loving this! I know what you mean. Sometimes I'm too lazy, but I'm usually always logged in, so I really don't have an excuse! LOL. ;D Thanks! Here is your update!!

Leigh: Thank you! I'm updating now! Well, I hope you like what comes next.

pwbhswriter2009: Aww…thank you! Here is your more. Yeah, there is some Jommy. Kind of sort of. :D

101ISFAN: Thanks! AHAHA. Harsh?! Really? As in what I gave you or what you think is going to happen? Cause it could go either way. :D

ihearttq: Thank you! I'm posting now!

chocolateelephantz: Thank you! AHAHA! YAY! Yeah, I had to think of something good to write. I thought about them kissing, but I already know where it's going and I didn't want to ruin that, so I decided against it. Not a mistake, per say. They'll be on good terms this chapter but it doesn't last long, so…:D Now you don't have to wait! LOL. Thanks!

JommyIS4ever: AHAHA! Sometimes I don't remember what I write in my reviews either. :D Addictions are so much fun!! Thank you so much!

Stacey Villeda: I'm continuing right now!

Katia: Thank you for thinking this is great. I do hope it is different. :D

bbybty9: Thank you for loving this! And the drama will only get worse in the next chapter. And I'm sorry for not getting this out on Monday. I had so much Journalism homework. :D

love4jommy: AHAHA! I kind of like sexual tension. Thank you so much! This time, he won't let her walk out the door. I promise. :D Thank you for loving this! Here is more! Thanks for claps. :D

itzalliballi: Thank you! Wow. That's awesome. I'm getting a girlish grin now! LOL. Anyway, thank you for thinking this is amazing. I hope I don't disappoint. I hope this is fast enough for you! I do think you're super lucky! Hopefully if I can finish the next chapter tomorrow, you'll get another update this weekend!

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

'My Theme For Advanced Composition':

_But he knew they would never be a normal couple. As long as he was her teacher and she was his student._

_And even with that fact daunting over his head, he hoped he hadn't made the single most worst mistake of his life by letting her walk away._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 7

"The First Workshop"

The fall leaves crunched underneath the students' feet as they made their way home or to a different location on campus. It was October and Fall was in full swing. Jude loved the bare trees and cold air against her skin.

But she wanted to be anywhere other than where she was dragging herself at the moment.

"Please don't make me go, guys," she whined to Kat and Jamie as they shuffled towards their end destination. She was making her way to the first Advanced Composition workshop of the year.

Well, it wasn't the first actually. It was last one of the month. She had purposely waited until the last workshop of the week to make an appearance.

After that fateful day, she could hardly look at Mr. Quincy without wanting to slap him, run away, or cry.

Sometimes all three.

And he knew it. He felt it. He saw it. It wasn't his fault, she knew. She just couldn't get over the fact that it had almost happened and he had pushed her away.

And now she'd have to spend even more time than the one period she had already shared with him that day.

Jamie handed Kat her Starbucks after she placed her last glove on and turned towards Jude.

"Don't go then," Jamie stated.

Jude rolled her eyes. She had to go. She didn't want to fail the class. And she sure as hell didn't want to give Tom anymore reason to push her away.

"Jamie," Kat said as she playfully pushed him sideways for his remark. "She has to go, it's for her grade. What kind of a friend are you?"

"Okay, then go," Jamie conceded.

Jude scoffed. "Thanks guys. You are _so_ helpful."

"I try," Jamie replied, holding his warm coffee against his cold hands.

Jude looked down at her watch as they rounded the dreadful corner to his room. She had three minutes before she was officially late.

She put her free hand into the pocket of her leather jacket and grabbed her keys. She dangled them in front her, waiting for her friends to react.

"Pick me up at 4, guys. Not a minute later," Jude announced. She was not about to spend any more time at school than she had to. More specifically any more time with _him_.

"Gotcha," Kat replied, taking the keys from Jude and placing them in her jeans pocket.

"Ay ay, Captain," Jamie responded, saluting to Jude who laughed lightly. When he saw Kat place the keys in her pocket, he frowned. "Hey, how come I can't drive it this time?" Jamie asked.

"Get your license, Andrews, and then maybe she'll think about it," Kat replied, knowingly.

Jude snickered. Jamie still hadn't gotten his license, but always wanted to drive her Mustang. She knew that was not about to happen any time soon.

"I don't allow unlicensed drivers behind the wheel of the Pimp Mobile," Jude stated, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Hey, that rhymes," Kat said, high-fiving Jude.

Jamie looked at his best friends and pouted. He hated with they acted superior to him, just because they had their license. It wasn't his fault his Nana didn't trust him behind the wheel.

"And it's against the law, Jamie," Jude whispered, smirking.

Jamie rolled his eyes as the door in front of them opened with a bang.

Jude looked at the door and the person who stood in the threshold.

He was not laughing.

"You're late, Miss Harrison."

Jude quickly glanced at her watch. She still had a minute. She was about to give Quincy a piece of her mind when Kat spoke.

"Pick you up at 4, got it."

Jude stared at Kat, clenching her jaw. _Feed me to the wolves. Thanks Kat,_ Jude thought.

Jamie stared at the trio in front of him, instantly knowing it was his time to go.

"Bye Jude."

Jude just nodded, never looking at her friends as her gaze was on someone else.

Kat turned around and Jamie made one final comment before following her.

"See ya, Quince," Jamie said, giving him a heads-up goodbye.

Mr. Quincy's jaw clenched. "It's Quinc-E!"

Jamie didn't look back as he fought to catch up with Kat who had already turned the corner.

Jude smiled widely, thankful for her best friends, no matter how dysfunctional they were sometimes.

Tom turned his face as his eyes bore into her body. She stared back at him, her face emotionless. In one swift movement, she walked underneath his extended arm and through the threshold, leaving him with a view of the air.

He clenched his jaw tighter and pulled the door away from its position against the wall, letting it fall back with a bang.

He wanted to get the workshop over as soon as possible now.

-+-+-+-+-+-

It was 3:45 and they were still working. Jude was counting down the seconds before she could run out of the class and go home. They hadn't said a word to each other and Jude was thankful.

But Tom Quincy wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

He looked up from his stack of papers and out into the small group of students in front of him. She was staring down at her paper, twirling her pen like she had done a month before. He silently smirked to himself, thinking over his words before speaking. He needed her to comply.

He cleared his throat loudly, causing some students to look up but when he didn't say anything they went back to their work. He put his pen down and leaned back into his chair causing it to creak slightly. "Miss Harrison, can I speak to you after the workshop is over?" he asked the blonde sitting in the back of the group. Her head shot up and she glared at him.

Jude swallowed hard, trying to find the right words to say. She wanted him to understand. She clenched her jaw tightly before putting her pen down. "I don't think that's possible, Mr. Quincy. I don't have anything to say," she responded roughly.

The six other students in the room listened intently although they never looked up. They knew Jude to be rebellious, but they hadn't seen any type of friction between the pair before that afternoon. How anyone could deny Mr. Quincy was beyond them. They all liked him and they thought Jude did too.

How much she liked him, well, that they didn't know and never thought to ask.

He sighed heavily, seeing Jude as reluctant to give in so soon. It had been a month. Shouldn't she have already gotten over his slip-up?

It's not as if he hadn't wanted to kiss her. He just knew it couldn't happen here. At school.

"Five minutes, Jude. That's all I'm asking," he asked, his eyes pleading.

She stared at him and all of her resolve faded away. His eyes always got her. No matter what he said, she could tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling, when she looked into them. "Whatever," she muttered, trying to keep up her attitude, but he knew otherwise.

"Thank you."

She looked down at her page, trying to displace her attention from the situation at hand. "You're not welcome," she huffed. She looked at her worksheet. One more question. And then she was free. Well, almost.

He slightly smirked, but regained his composure quickly. "Once you turn in your worksheet, you may go," he announced to the group.

Five students immediately shot out of their seats and placed their papers on his desk before leaving the class.

Jude looked around her and saw only one other student beside herself in the classroom. She silently groaned at the scene in front of her, knowing if she didn't finish the last question on her worksheet fast, she'd be alone with him.

And that was something she didn't want. At all.

She glanced over the question for what seemed like forever, racking her brain, replaying_that day_ in her head. What was said. What wasn't said. How she felt. The way he looked into her eyes. When he completely crushed her by saying, "_I think you should go."_

She was so focused she didn't notice the other student finish and leave the room.

Despite her tries, she still was alone. With him.

"Jude?"

"Hmm?"

She glanced up from her paper and noticed he was the only one there. She clenched her jaw tightly as she realized she'd now have to speak to him. There was no other excuse.

"Can we talk?"

She looked away from Tom towards her paper, deciding to leave it blank. She didn't really care about the meaningless sheet anymore. She picked it up and got out of her seat, making her way towards Tom who sat behind his desk.

She placed the paper on top of the others and stood in front of him with her arms across her chest.

"I think I've said all that I need to say, Mr. Quincy," she announced, her eyes staring at him.

He slightly sighed. "Then let me talk and you can listen," he offered, hoping she'd warm up to him.

He stared at her for a few seconds and Jude could feel her knees shake underneath her. "Fine. Five minutes remember?" she replied.

"Yes," he responded with a nod. She was giving in, slowly but surely. And he knew it.

"Okay, you're down to four minutes and 53 – 52 – seconds," Jude replied, looking down at her watch.

She saw him staring at her and she knew what she was doing was going to make him mad. Maybe, just maybe, then he would feel as she had.

"Jude," he said, sternly, watching her gaze at her watch.

"50 – 49 – 48 –" she continued innocently.

He angrily rolled his eyes at her action. It was juvenile and they both knew it. "Jude!" he cried, his hand banging on the arm of his chair loudly.

"What?!" she yelled slightly, looking at him, her hands now on her hips. She clenched her jaw tightly, trying to keep her strength up. She knew the longer she stared at him, the worse she would be. The weaker she would be. The more likely it was that she'd give in to him.

"Would you stop being so Goddamn stubborn?" he asked, his voice rose. He hadn't expected to get angry so soon, but she really knew how to piss him off. And that was one sign that she knew him better than he thought she did.

She scoffed loudly, staring straight at him. She rolled her eyes angrily and waited silently. Expectantly. For whatever he had to say.

"I'm sorry," he replied sincerely.

She sighed loudly. She didn't want an apology. She didn't need it. She understood. But she wanted more. And she didn't know if he could give her that.

He noticed she was actually listening to him. He knew he needed to continue while he had the chance. "For everything. Pushing you away. Not responding."

She nodded her head as he sat and stared at her, waiting for a reaction. A sentence. A breath. Something. Anything.

But nothing came; instead, she looked away from him.

"Your paper…um, was…amazing," he replied, trying to grasp at something. Anything. Anything that would save their relationship.

She abruptly turned her head towards him, to match her body. She stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

For him to explain his thoughts. His feelings. To see if they matched with hers.

He stared back at her, trying to build up the courage to go on. Like she had done when she wrote the page.

He took a deep breath and continued, his voice slightly shaky.

"I think I love you."

She stared back at him, gazing into his eyes, trying to find truth in them. She knew she had heard him right. He had said the three words every girl dreams of hearing. But there was one problem.

He had said think before that.

"You _think_?" she asked, her voice low.

"Yeah." When he looked into her eyes, it was then that he realized his mistake. But she didn't let him correct it.

"So you don't know? You're not certain. Because I am. I know," she said as her voice rose with each word.

"Jude-" he started.

"You either know or you don't, Tom," she replied simply.

"It's not that simple!" he yelled.

Her eyes narrowed at his comment. It was. Simple. If he wanted things like he said he had, then it would be simple. But had he actually ever voiced what he wanted? He wanted _this_. Whatever _this_ was. But their definition of this – was it the same? Or had she always wanted more and just never knew it?

She silently seethed as she stared at him. She wondered how she had gotten so deep without being certain. It wasn't like her. Yes, she was a rebel. Yes, she liked to live on the edge. But she wasn't stupid. And this – _this_ – was stupid.

_He wants this. He means it to me. He's never followed through before. He thinks about me. But – he doesn't know? How can he not know?_ she thought to herself, her mind going wild with their previous conversations and heated looks.

"Yes. It is. It's yes or no!" she cried, her voice loud.

Tom's eyes widened at the display in front of him. He was taken aback. He knew he had messed up, but he didn't know it was that big of a deal. "I-"

She breathed deeply. "Do you love me or not?" she asked, her voice in check.

"Jude-" he tried again.

"Yes or no?!" she asked, sternly. Her eyes bore into him. She had rendered him speechless and that was not a good thing.

He stared at her, not knowing what to say. His mind was foggy and he had her to thank for that.

"That's what I thought," she scoffed, throwing her hands up in defeat. "I can't-" she started as she abruptly turned around and stomped to her former desk.

He had had enough.

He shot out of his chair as she turned around. In one swift movement, he was in behind her, her back towards him. He breathed heavily, trying to keep his anger in check.

She felt his presence but didn't turn around. She muttered to herself as she roughly threw her things into her bag, not caring if they crumpled or messed up anything already in it. She pulled her bag off the chair in front of her and turned around hastily, running right into him, her face hitting his chest before bouncing off.

She gazed up at him, silently glaring at him viciously. She slipped her bag onto her arm before pushing him with all her might. He slipped back an inch but held his ground.

Working out did his body good.

"Get away from me," she lowly whispered, still glaring at him.

He smirked widely, his eyes sparkling, knowing he had gotten under her skin. And not in a good way either. That action only made Jude glare at him even more, if that was at all possible.

"I said-"

"I heard you. Loud and clear. All of it," he replied, a smirk slightly playing on his lips.

"How nice for you," she replied sardonically. "Now move out of my way."

She pushed him slightly, trying to get out of small space she was forced into. Her next bet was to start climbing over desks, but she hoped it didn't come to that.

He backed up a little, giving her some space, which she gladly took. She scuffled past him, trying to move closer to the door, but the moment she moved into the middle of the room, he grabbed her.

He threw his arms around her from behind and kept his grasp on her firm, leaving her little space to wiggle.

"I want you. With me. Every day. Forever," he replied clearly.

She angrily rolled her eyes, trying to remove herself from his arms. She thrust one shoulder and then the other, but his arms never left her sides.

"I want to wake up next to you. Every day. Forever," he continued.

"Stop it!" she cried angrily.

But he didn't stop. "I want to hold you in my arms. Every day. Forever," he continued, his grasp on her tightening. Her back was an inch away from his chest and she could feel him breathing heavily. She wanted to make him hurt so bad.

"Stop it!" she cried again, her resolve starting fall. She could feel her eyes starting to tear as he recited his version of her page to her.

"I want to kiss you. Every day. Forever," he said, as his lips reached her ear. She shuddered slightly, his breath against her skin. She twisted violently, trying to make him let her go. But he didn't.

"Shut up!"

"I want to make love to you. Every day. Forever," he continued. He wanted to make her understand. He needed her to understand. He wanted her in every way possible, so they had to be on the same page. And in a way they were. The same page that she had handed in for her homework a month prior.

"I hate you!" she yelled at him, tensing her entire body, trying to keep her tears at bay.

He whipped her around quickly so that she was facing him. She stumbled slightly, but he kept her upright. Her face was red as were her eyes. But there were no tears, just the visible start of them.

"Because I Love You. Every day. Forever," he recited slowly, gazing into her eyes. She wanted to believe him. She did. But even though his eyes were telling her the truth, she couldn't give in. Not yet anyway.

"No, you don't," she replied, sadly shaking her head. "You're telling me what I want to hear."

"I'm not," he responded defiantly.

She stared at him incredulously. First he couldn't make up his mind, and next he was feeding her lines that she had written about him. All just to cover his own ass. He needed to know. Not think. "Stop talking about things you don't know," she spat.

"Things _I_ don't know?" he asked incredulously. As if she was an expert on love. Or an expert on the relationship that they were starting. The very relationship that could turn their world upside down. In good ways and in bad.

"Yes," she responded confidently, her resolve building up slightly. She thought she knew. Thought she understood. But understanding in theory would only get her so far.

"You write these words on a page and you think you understand them?" he asked, his eyes staring into her glossy ones.

"Yes, I do." She did. But did he? "You said it was our truth, Tom. Stop lying about things you can't handle."

He clenched his jaw tightly before responding. "I'm not lying, Jude," he responded clearly.

In the process of their heated discussion, Tom's grasp on Jude had relaxed slightly, but she never sought to move away from him. She looked over his shoulder, trying to find the words that would make things okay. But she couldn't. All she had were questions. If he knew all of these things, why hadn't he just spit them out when she'd asked? "Then why couldn't you say yes?" she asked, turning her attention back towards him.

He sighed slightly, knowing he had to give her an answer. "I don't like being given ultimatums."

Jude's brow furrowed slightly. "It wasn't an ultimatum."

A slight smirk registered on Tom's face at Jude's comment. "If I had said no, what would you have done?"

Jude looked away instantly, her breath caught in her throat. She knew what she would have done. And she knew that he also knew. It would have been the end to their beginning.

"You would have walked out of this room and spent the rest of the year, scorning me for my inability to think on my feet. I don't like being pressured," he finished as Jude stayed silent.

She looked back up at him and swallowed hard. That's exactly what she would have done.

"And if you had said yes?" she asked, thoughts starting to form in her head instantly.

Tom bit his bottom lip, staring at Jude. He shook his head slightly. "I don't know what you would have done," he said, swallowing hard. "That's what scares me the most."

Jude gazed into Tom's eyes as she heard him speak. It was true. All of it. And she hated it. It was easy for her to hate him. But she didn't like it. And now it was her turn to accept what he was offering her. Or she had to turn around and walk out the door, never knowing what could have been.

"Please understand, Jude. I never meant to hurt you. I want this. Us. To work. Please believe me," Tom said, his grip on Jude beginning to tighten with each confession.

Jude breathed deeply and nodded slightly. "I do." She was going to stand there and let him be a part of her. A part of something she hoped would be great.

Tom's eyes widened. "You do?" It was completely the opposite of what he had expected. She was so passionate about what she wanted. What she needed. And the moment she found out it was true, she gave in completely and utterly, so unlike himself. He was jaded and cynical, but he hoped she would break him of that.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Thank you." He was thankful. Thankful that she had given him an unspoken invitation into her life. To be something to her. To be something for her. All of which he hoped he could live up to. Just as he had hoped that first day that she would live up to everything he had thought she was. And she had. Now it was his turn.

He roughly pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. She leaned into him, dropping her bag on his foot.

"Ow!" he cried.

She felt him look over his arm as he put his leg out, her bag falling to the floor.

"What do you have in there? Lead?" he asked.

"Bricks," she confirmed, smiling widely as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"That makes sense," he said, shrugging.

He felt her laughter resonate through her body and exit her mouth loudly. He loved her laugh. He loved her smile. He loved _her_.

He slightly pulled away and gazed into her eyes. He knew what had to be done. "I love you."

Jude stared at him, accessing the truth in his words as he waited patiently. "You think or you know?"

"I know. I know I love you. I know I am in love with you," he confessed, each word sending Jude a step closer to Cloud Nine.

A small smile spread across Jude's mouth as her eyes sparkled wildly. "Good," she responded, nodding once. That was all she could think. _Good_. She was too ecstatic that he had finally told her what she wanted to hear to think about anything else.

He playfully scoffed loudly, his grasp on her slipping, hers tightening.

"That's it? Good?"

"Yeah," she responded, nodding.

"And?" he asked expectantly. It had to be joke. Good? That's it?

Jude's smile widened slightly. He was so cute when he was insecure. "Um…thanks."

His eyes widened as Jude's smile did. "Jude!" he cried.

Her smile turned into a small smirk as he waited for response like an impatient child, his bottom lip slightly pouting. "I love you too," she whispered.

His pout turned into a cheeky smile. "Thanks." She loved him. And in that moment that's all he needed.

She slightly laughed as he pulled her closer to him. "You're welcome."

She laid her head on his shoulder again, drinking in the silence and warmth around her. It was right. It felt right. It felt good. This was how it was suppose to be.

"So…" she commented, breaking the comfortable silence around them.

"So…" he copied. He loved how she felt against him. It was the one thing he had been looking forward to. _Contact_. Since the moment he had placed his mouth next to her ear a month prior to the moment he had placed his hand on her arm, he had craved more. More in every sense of the word. Eventually he knew he would have it. Have it all. But for now, this worked.

"About this kissing and making love stuff?" she asked innocently, her face staring at the far wall.

"Jude!" he cried instantly. He felt her mouth move against his arm, but her voice hadn't travelled as fast. However, when he heard her question, he couldn't help but slightly scold her. That and secretly be thrilled that she was his. All his. Her body. And her mind. A mind that was very much like his.

"What?!" she asked innocently, lifting her face to gaze into his eyes. She tried to suppress a grin, but was doing a horrible job at it.

"You are worse than most guys!" he exclaimed, slightly smiling as well.

"Am not," she said, feigning hurt as she pouted.

He rolled his eyes at her childish antics. "Chill out."

"Fine. Whatever," she muttered lowly, placing her head back on his shoulder.

Tom slightly chuckled as he placed his hand on her head. "In due time, Girl."

She abruptly looked up, an inquisitive look painted on her face. "Girl?"

"Yeah. Girl," he responded. "You're _my_ Girl."

"_Your_ Girl?" she asked somewhat defiantly. But she was internally jumping up and down. She was his. And he had been the one to say it.

"Yeah," he responded confidently. He needed her to know. He wanted her to know. It was just one more way that he was able to tell her what she meant to him.

Jude pretended to think about his assertion for a few seconds before she nodded. "I like it."

"Me too," he responded as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to remember the feeling of his arms around her. Because in the pit of her stomach she knew the feeling wouldn't last forever. It couldn't last forever.

"Tom, what time is it?" she muttered a minute later. She was beginning to fall asleep in his arms as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Tom removed his hand from her hair and checked his watch. "4:30. Why?"

Jude immediately let go of Tom and tried to back up, but he kept her in his arms. "Shit." She looked up at him and frowned slightly. "Sorry!"

"What?! Why?!" he asked, her body slipping from his grasp. What was so important that she had to leave the perfect moment they were sharing?

"I've got to go," she replied shortly as she reached down to pick up her bag from the floor.

"Why?" he asked again, somewhat impatient.

"My friends are picking me up," she responded as she placed her bag on her shoulder. He stared at her for a few seconds, trying to rack his brain as to why that was important. "At 4," she finished. Then the light bulb went on in Tom's head.

"Oh, okay. Go," he said quickly.

"Okay," she said, nodding. She turned to leave when he grabbed her arm. She turned around to face him, looking at him curiously.

He let go of her arm and grabbed her face. She stared at him, slightly anxious as to what was to come. He pulled her face towards him, closing the gap between them. Her eyes met his chin as he lightly kissed her forehead. She smiled widely as he released her face and she looked at him. His eyes sparkled as he gazed at her lovingly. She blushed heavily as his gazed penetrated her body.

She slowly backed away from him towards the door. Immediately her backside hit the nearest desk. He laughed loudly and she blushed even more vividly as she scooted across the desk getting closer to the door.

"Bye," she squeaked as she reached the door.

"Bye Girl," he responded, smiling widely. She smiled back and turned the knob behind her before disappearing behind the door. The door shut loudly and Tom sighed heavily.

He loved her, he really did. But how much more of this drama he was going to be able to take was decreasing by the minute. He wanted them to work. He needed them to work.

Because she was his Girl. And he was in love with her.

He rubbed his fingers against each other as they reveled in the softness of Jude' hair. He threw himself into his chair, closing his eyes as he replayed the last two hours in his mind. It was moments like that that would make their relationship work, he knew.

Nothing else could compare. As long as the drama stayed at bay.

She ran as fast as she possibly could around the corner, seeing her car come into view. She saw her best friends sitting in her car as the engine ran idly.

She reached the passenger door and pulled hard, the door opening quickly. She jumped into the car, her friends looking at her expectantly. She was breathing heavily, her face rosy from the cold air outside and her physical exertion.

She slammed the door and put her seat belt on hastily, ignoring her friends' glares. "Sorry," she muttered, looking back at them. She put her bag on the seat next to her as Jamie looked over his shoulder.

"It's okay. We like sitting in the car that has no heater when it's 20 degrees outside," he commented as he rubbed his gloved hands together for warmth.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she cried. "It won't happen again." And it wouldn't. Because she'd be driving herself home from now on.

"We got caught up," she muttered lowly, a smirk slightly playing on her face. Kat stared at her best friend from the Mustang's rearview mirror. She was smiling. A wide, toothy smile. Something was very wrong with that picture. Especially since Jude had just gotten out a class she had tried hours earlier to get them to tell her not to go to.

She eyed her friend for a few more seconds before shrugging it off. She'd question later. She had more important things to attend to.

"Coffee run?" Kat asked, turning to her friends.

"Uh…do you even have to ask?" Jamie asked, staring at Kat, as he still tried to form warmth between his hands.

"Okay, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," Kat mocked, slightly winking at Jude.

Jude slightly chuckled at her debating friends and shook her head as Kat pulled away from the curb. She loved them immensely and always would.

But there was someone else she now loved as well.

And she always would.

A Mr. Tom Quincy.

Her teacher.

* * *

**A/N**:Preview

Chapter 8

"Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder, Doesn't It?"

_It had actually caused him to fumble in his classes. He had spent the first fifteen minutes talking in circles, waiting for her to show up, but she never did. Now he has to resort to actually talking to someone his own age. If such a teacher actually existed._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_Jude opened her mouth and sang. She abruptly stopped and her hand flew to her mouth. It was burning. Like it was on fire. And it hurt like hell._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_As he subconsciously glanced at the front over, something in the corner of his vision caught his eye. He glanced towards it quickly, his breath catching in his throat._

_His eyes widened and slowly his arms dropped onto the table._

_It was her. He was sure. Albeit he could only see her from behind, but still. He knew her like the back of his hand._

**A/N 2**: This is the last time you can send in your thoughts on the quotes that I posted in Chapter 5. Maybe the preview above gave you a better idea of what's to come, I don't know. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8: Absence Makes the Heart

**A/N: **I know I was going to post sooner, but I haven't had the time. I was supposed to update last night, but then I didn't have the energy to finish this chapter because there were few things I wanted to fix. I also wanted to figure out how I was going to go about the whole quotes things I had done three chapters ago…but I'm still kind of on the fence. The A/N on the bottom has a whole spiel on who won and what the quotes were and all that stuff.

This chapter is the one that I changed to being the one that changes things for Jude and Tommy. Remember I had Eden come in like in the third chapter and I was going to use that as some drama, but then I realized it was too soon and so I changed it and realized this would work better. This storyline continues over to the later part of this fic, so what happens in this chapter does not go away. Sorry! I hope you like it. :D

I don't want to spend forever explaining myself so I think I'll stop. Oh, um, I haven't finished the rest of the next chapter, but considering Thanksgiving is this week and I am currently sitting in Starbucks because my class got cancelled, I think I'll have some time here and there to write, so I'd say by the end of this week there will be another chapter up.

Sorry for all the typos and crap, I just really wanted to get this posted. :D

**OH YEAH! 100 – wait, 101 REVIEWS?! OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH! I FREEEAKIN' LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**THANKS:**

JommyIS4ever: YAY!! Thanks! I'm posting now! Thanks for thinking that!

scrubslover: Perfect?! Awesome! I had to make them have something cutesy, especially with the heavy stuff being included. Yay, a smile! I love those. You're so welcome. I'm updating now. :D

Pip'235: Thank you for loving this! YAY! I'm posting now. :D

itzalliballi: AHAHA! I had to update. I know…it's Tommy. :D Thank you for loving this!

pwbhswriter2009: Thanks! YAY!! Now you don't have to wait, I'm updating now. :D

charley07: It's totally understandable. I know college gets in the way of such important things, like fan fiction. I hate when it does that. :D YAY! I know. I reread certain chapters to kind of get a feel for this story. Buy it! It's so worth owning! Now you don't have to wait. :D

Camsma: Thank for loving this! Intensity is always nice. Here is the next chapter! I rock?! WOO HOO!! But seriously, I think you guys rock harder. :D

hales03: Thanks! Sorry it took so long to happen, but I thought it had too. I'm sorry it took so long to update as well. It takes me awhile to get everything out. :D Thanks so much!

chocolateelephantz: AHAHA! YAY! Sometimes I wonder if I'm serious too. :D Yes, they do. Your absolute fave?! Are you serious?! That's freakin' amazing considering there are some pretty damn good ones out there. Thanks sooo much. :D AHAHA! I know what you mean. Here is the next chapter!

McDreamylvr: Thank you! LOL. It confused you? Really? Hmm…that's interesting. I hope this chapter fixes that confusion. :D

love2burn4tim: Awww…thanks! I know. I liked it. AHAHA. It would have been romantic, but I have something more romantic planned that doesn't include school. Who wants that kind of romance at school? Wait, I would. LOL. :D Sorry it took so long, but I think it had to happen at this point (at least from the story point of view). :D

Carlz02: You're one of two people who have. Check the A/N at the bottom for the results. :D AHAHA. YAY! The Date is the next chapter. That should be interesting, but I hope people don't hate Tommy. :D Thanks for loving this!

bbybty9: Check the A/N for the results! I'll send you a response to your pm after this!

101ISFAN: AHAHA! YAY! I'm posting now! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Starbucks. I think that's the only thing in here. Oh and "I Don't Know If I Should Stay" by IS and Alexz Johnson/Jude Harrison and "Magic Man" by the ah-may-zing HEART. I love them. :D I do own the Mistress and Mr. Torres, though.

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"The First Workshop"

_But there was someone else she now loved as well._

_And she always would._

_A Mr. Tom Quincy._

_Her teacher._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 8

"Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder, Doesn't It?"

He leisurely walked out of his class and closed the door. He was heading to the Teacher's Lounge. Because she had been absent from school. It was the first day in almost two months that he hadn't seen her. It had actually caused him to fumble in his classes. He had spent the first fifteen minutes talking in circles, waiting for her to show up, but she never did. Now he had to resort to actually talking to someone his own age. If such a teacher actually existed.

He passed a groups of giggling girls who blushed feverishly and he replied with a smile and a 'hi.' The perks of being one of the hottest guys on campus.

He threw his hand into his pocket and held onto his folder tighter. A few seconds later, he was outside the powder blue door.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed the knob in front of him, pulling it. The door creaked open and he walked through the threshold.

The room was full of warmth and chatter. Chairs and tables consumed half of the room, while the other side had a sofa and television. Vending machines lined one wall and cabinets with counter space lined the other.

Tom spotted a free table next to a broken microwave and walked over to it. He pulled out a chair and sat down on it. He casually opened his folder and pulled out the worksheets from the workshop last week.

He had nothing better to do with his time since she wasn't around.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude positioned herself better on the wooden stool she was sitting on. Without padding, her butt was beginning to get numb. She placed her right boot on the second bar under the stool, securing it tightly as she pressed some of her body weight on it. She let her left leg hang as she subconsciously swung it back and forth.

"We're gonna try that song you wrote last month. _I Don't Know If I Should Stay_?"

Jude nodded as her teacher began to play the piano.

Jude opened her mouth and sang. She abruptly stopped and her hand flew to her throat. It was burning. Like it was on fire. And it hurt like hell.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He sat at the barren table for a few more minutes before picking up a left over newspaper on the counter next to him.

He searched through the paper until he found the section that he wanted, placing the rest of it back on the counter. He didn't need the rest of it. This was the only thing that matter.

As he subconsciously glanced at the front over, something in the corner of his vision caught his eye. He glanced towards it quickly, his breath catching in his throat.

His eyes widened and slowly his arms dropped onto the table.

It was her. He was sure. Albeit he could only see her from behind, but still. He knew her like the back of his hand.

It had to be her.

But what was she doing there?

And in the Teacher's Lounge no less?

He had to be dreaming.

At least he hoped.

This wouldn't end well.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude twisted the cap off of the water bottle she had been given and sat on the bench in front of the mirror in the classroom.

"Let's take a break," her teacher, the Mistress, had said, handing her a water bottle. On her first day of class, Jude was told why her teacher called herself that. In the last 70's she used to sleep with some of her student's parents. Yes, _parents_. Apparently she swung both ways and the parents were cool with it. So cool with it that they affectionately called her the Mistress. And the name stuck.

_A break? I just started_, Jude thought. But she took the water bottle and sat anyways.

As if she had read her student's mind, the Mistress replied, "I know, but you sound like shit."

Jude abruptly turned around as the Mistress approached her, smiling somewhat sadly. "Um, thanks," Jude replied sardonically.

The Mistress cocked her head to the side and sighed. "You know I love you Jude, but I don't want you straining anything." The Mistress stood next to Jude and patted her shoulder lovingly.

"Fine." Jude frowned, turned toward the mirror again. The Mistress pulled a bottle off the bookcase that sat next to the mirror and handed them to Jude who stared at them confused.

"Take these, twice a day until our next session," the Mistress explained seeing Jude's face.

"That's next month," Jude commented, gazing at the Mistress' reflection in the mirror. The Mistress nodded knowingly.

"We'll reschedule for two weeks. That leaves us two more weeks before your big weekend."

Jude's face lit up, excitedly. She hadn't completely forgotten, but her big weekend was the last thing on her mind. She had applied to Berklee and NYU and in a month she had two interviews/auditions for her top two schools. But with the addition of Mr. Quincy, her future had not been a first priority. Her priority had been her future with him. "Okay."

The Mistress patted Jude on the shoulder again, signaling the end of their class for the day. "Get lots of fluids and rest."

"Okay," Jude replied, getting off the bench and walking to her purse. Jude picked up her purse and made it to the door before she was stopped.

"Oh and Jude?" the Mistress announced, turning around abruptly.

Jude stopped suddenly and turned her face towards her teacher. "Yeah?"

"No kissing. And no sex."

Jude's eyes widened. She was completely caught off guard. "Um…okay," Jude responded, somewhat confused by the latter part of her teachers list of no's.

The Mistress rolled her eyes had Jude's expression and for a few seconds, rubbed her tongue on the inside of her mouth as if she had a lollipop there. "Oral, Jude," the Mistress reminded her student.

Jude swallowed hard, her throat beginning to dry. "Oh yeah, I knew that," she responded casually as she turned her head to the door, pulled the knob roughly and quickly exited the room without saying goodbye.

The Mistress watched her harried student leave her classroom abruptly and shook her head, laughing. _Kids_, she thought.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She picked up her cup and got out of her seat, dropping it in the trash can next to her. She pushed in her chair and picked up her purse, sliding on to her arm.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a peculiar scene. A man sitting by himself. Upon closer inspection, she observed something oddly familiar about him. The air around him that continually faded into the surrounding areas stifled her thought process for a few seconds before she noticed him straighten out the newspaper he was holding.

And then she saw it.

His hand.

And the tattoo on its ring finger.

A sun and a moon.

It was then that she knew.

It was him.

At _her_ school.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude jumped into her car, threw the keys in the ignition, and started the engine. She was free. Finally.

Not that she didn't like her lessons. She did.

But now she had something keeping her at school.

Him.

And it unbearable to be away from him on a school day.

Pulling out of the parking lot, Jude thought of something, a small smile forming on her face.

She had a plan.

First, she'd hit Starbucks for a pick-me-up. She needed her fluids.

Then, she'd go see her man.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He sat at his table, staring at the newspaper, but not really reading it. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was becoming a point of frustration. And he didn't know how to get rid of it.

She stood frozen in place for a few seconds, not knowing if she should make her presence known or let it go. But it was _him_.

She couldn't let it go.

She hesitantly walked over to his table and stood in front of him. She watched him intently, her breath in her throat as he focused on his paper. Or so she thought.

"Are you reading the rest of that?" she asked as an ice breaker. It was the only thing she could think of that would get him to look at her.

He abruptly looked up from his paper, noticing a presence. Her presence.

His breathing shortened and he could swear that his cheeks were starting to color, but as he looked at her, she made no action of recognition, so he was in the clear. _It was her_.

_She's just as beautiful as the last time I saw her_, he thought. She stood in front of him, her black leather jacket and faded jeans fitting her most appreciatively. Her long brunette hair flowed on her shoulders.

Her brow furrowed in faux confusion, a semblance of shock written on her face. _It was him_. "Tommy?"

He instantly retorted, knowing his cover had been blown. His voice was rough and shaking. "Angie?"

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude jumped back into her car after making a short trip to Starbucks. She pulled the mirror down from the overhead visor and opened the Lip Venom she had taken from her pocket as she exited the coffee shop.

She slowly glazed her lips, the cinnamon doing its job instantaneously.

She pouted slightly and then placed the gloss back in her pocket before putting her seatbelt on and pulling out of her spot.

She sped down the lane, rocking out to Heart's "Magic Man," before turning the corner and exiting the parking lot.

She had someone that she had to see before lunch was over.

Tom Quincy.

"_He's a magic man."_

-+-+-+-+-+- _  
_

"H-ho-how have you been?" Tom asked, after a few seconds, as he tried to pull himself together.

"Okay," she replied as she took the seat in front of him. She crossed her legs slowly, clasping her hands together over her knee.

"Good."

"And you?" she asked. She hoped for one thing. That he was miserable. Miserable without her.

"I've been great," he responded, his eyes shining at the thoughts swirling in his head. There was Jude, Jude, and oh yeah, more Jude.

A small frown flashed on her face that Tom noticed before she feigned a sincere smile. "That's great. How was New York?"

He stared at her, his face emotionless but his eyes burning. He wondered how she knew about New York. How she knew anything about him, given the fact that he hadn't spoken to her in the last six years and hadn't saw her for the last three.

That meant only one thing.

"When was the last time you talked to my mom?" he asked roughly. She slightly flinched, knowing Tom was anything but happy.

She swallowed deeply before answering him. She had barely started to talk to him and he was already mad at her.

_Great job, Ang_, she thought.

"About a week ago," she confessed.

He lightly scoffed and turned away. It was like Angie to do something like that. Yes, his mother and Angie had gotten along well. Too well, if Tom would admit it. So naturally, even with Angie being absent from his present life, it was reasonable to assume that his mother would continue to keep Angie in her life. Because like Tom, Mrs. Quincy also had hope. High hopes. Hope that by keeping Angie close, Tom and Angie would find their way back to each other. Hope that the life her son once had, could and would be achieved again. The one thing Mrs. Quincy didn't know was that there was a new Angie in Tom's life.

An Angie by the name of Jude.

Jude Harrison.

Not that Tom would have told his mother that. Not for a long time.

He abruptly turned and faced Angie again as she stared intently at him, wondering what he was thinking about. If he was thinking about her.

"It's kind of ironic. The reason we aren't a 'we' anymore is because of you. You decided our fate. _You_ walked out of _my_ life and yet _you_ still feel a need to have a grasp on _my_ life. How do _you_ figure that?"

"Tommy, I'm sorry. But you know how Cec-" she started, her hands making a way to the armrests on the chair.

"I know my mother is. And I know how you are too. Six years hasn't changed all that much. Just the significant things," he commented, staring her in the eyes.

"I know," she responded, clenching her jaw.

"If you know, then why do you insist on keeping a part of me with you?"

Angie looked away unable to give Tom the answer he was looking for. But she didn't have to verbalize it for him to know. It was written all over her face.

She had hope as well.

Hope that one day, some day, they would be together again.

Yeah. Yeah, right!

Tom smirked widely. He threw the section of the paper he had been reading on the counter with the rest as he asked his question. "So how's Michael? Michael, was it?"

Angie quickly turned around and glared at Tom. Tom smiled widely instead. "Yes, it was Michael. And I wouldn't know."

"You wouldn't?" Tom asked, his eyebrows high.

"No," she said, slightly shaking her head. "I broke up with him about three months after, you know," her voice fell off at the end of her statement, making it hard for Tom to hear her, but he had. And he couldn't believe his ears. Angie looked away again, slightly frowning.

"Three months?" he asked roughly.

"Yeah," she said, still looking away, her attention on the vending machine contents across the room.

Tom leaned across the table in an effort to make his next sentiment noticed. "You're fucking kidding me, right?" Tom asked through clenched teeth.

Angie clenched her jaw tightly. "I wish I was, Tom."

Tom scoffed roughly, banging his hand loudly on the table. A few teachers turned to see what the commotion was, but Tom sweetly smiled at them instead and they continued with whatever they were doing originally. "Three months for seven years?" he asked seething.

"I know, Tom," Angie replied lowly, looking at the floor.

"If you knew, we would still be together, Angie," Tommy commented, leaning back in his chair.

Angie turned her face abruptly at Tom. "I get it, okay? I screwed up. Can we not do this here?" she asked, almost pleading. He stared at her as her eyes started to gloss.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Good."

The pair spent the next few minutes in silence, each staring off into oblivion on opposite sides of the table. Angie glanced at Tom from the corner of her eye and sighed. It was clear that she still loved him. However it was also clear that he had moved on, or was at least faking it very well. Tom noticed that Angie was staring at him, but he did nothing to show her that he knew. He couldn't believe he was sharing a table with the one woman that had his heart. Wait, used to have his heart.

Jude owned it now. He just hoped she'd be gentle with it. Obviously, Angie hadn't.

She turned towards Tom and cleared her throat. Tom looked at Angie expectantly. "So how

are your kids?" she asked casually.

Tom's eyes widened and Angie sighed, noticing her mistake. A mistake that had been the straw that broke the camel's back. At least in their former relationship. "My _kids_?" he asked, glaring at her.

"Your _students_," she clarified.

At Angie's correction, Tom smiled widely and Angie's brow furrowed. "My students are great. Amazing in fact," he replied, only thinking of Jude as he responded.

"That's good," she responded, nodding her head.

"Yeah."

"What are you teaching?" she asked, hopeful she'd be able to see him more often. After all, it had been almost two months before she even noticed he was teaching at the same school as her. _And_ she had had the school directory for just as long.

Tom thought for a second before answering. There was only one class that mattered anymore, but it wasn't the only one he was teaching. "I've got Senior Reg English, Senior AP English, and Advanced Comp."

"Oh, that makes sense. You've always had a knack for the written word," she replied, shrugging.

"Yeah and you?"

Angie placed her elbows the table, leaning on her hands. It was a move that Tom knew very well. She was trying to be coy in her flirting, but she wasn't. And she should have known. "U.S. History Reg and AP. I have juniors."

"Really? I would have thought you would have taken the-" he started, his brow furrowing.

"I know. I would have, but that's another lifetime. I can't do that anymore," she replied, shrugging.

Tom's eyebrows rose. "Can't or won't?" It was obvious to him, but having her admit it meant more.

Angie clenched her jaw, looking away for a second. "Both."

"Why?" he pressed.

"You," she replied offhandedly.

Tom scoffed. "Me?" He had not done all the horrible things she had done and yet he was the reason for her giving up one of her passions? Um, no.

"And me. Because of us," she finished.

"Oh," he responded knowingly.

"Yeah," she responded lowly, looking at the table.

She looked up abruptly and continued. She needed him to understand, but she didn't herself. She didn't understand that what happened meant the end. For both of them. And he was a different person now. He had moved on. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I really am," she responded, her bottom lip quivering.

He stared at her for a few seconds, feeling his heart tug at the sight of Angie. But it wasn't that he felt bad for her or even felt love for her anymore. It was that he knew for the first time since the end of their relationship, she truly was sorry. And it broke his heart because it was too late. He swallowed hard, but continued, looking at Angie with deep appreciation. "I get that you're sorry, Ang. But that doesn't change anything. What happened, happened. I won't ever forget that."

"I know," she whispered, a stray tear falling from her cheek onto the table. She brushed it way quickly and cleared her throat, trying to appear tougher than she actually was the moment.

"But I don't want this situation to be awkward because now we work together and what does or doesn't happen between us affects not just us, but other people too," he said, his words having double meanings that surpassed Angie's understanding.

"Yeah."

"One day, I can be friends with you." Angie stared at Tom and weakly smiled. "Friends. That's it."

Angie nodded slowly in understanding. "Okay. I'll take what I can get."

Tom's eyes shined playfully. He had a friend. It was a good feeling. Even if that friend was his ex. "Figures you would," he replied.

Angie gawked at him as she reached across the table to smack Tom. He leaned farther back in his chair and she missed him. She playfully glared at him before leaning back in her own chair.

"I think we should get together, you know, for dinner or something? On Saturday?" she asked confidently. Tom had said 'friends.' Friends went out to dinner, didn't they?

Tom nodded his head casually. "Yeah, that'd be great."

Angie smiled widely, thoughts beginning to swirl in her head. "You'll pick me up then?"

Tom scoffed, his eyebrows rising. "Um, I would, but I don't know where you live."

Angie smirked slightly. "No? Oh, yes, you do."

Tom's brow furrowed in confusion. _What is she talking about?_ he thought. "I do?"

Angie nodded. "Yeah, I bought the house," she responded casually.

Tom's breath caught in his throat. Had his ears betrayed him? It would not be the first time. "The House?" he gulped.

"Yeah," she responded, her eyes lighting up violently.

He sat glued to his seat as Angie got up from her chair and pushed it in. Her words were processing his mind. Extremely slow. She had bought the house. The house.

The house that he had bought. The house that he wanted. The house that he wanted for the two of them. The house that had promised so many things, none of them true in their present lives.

The house that he had bought for the life that was going to start with her.

The life that never happened. The life that never would.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude pulled open the powder blue door slowly as the warm air seeped past the frame and out into the cold hallway. In one hand was her Starbucks and government homework and in the other, her purse. She held the door open with her foot as she walked through the threshold. The door closed behind her and immediately, her eyes started scanning the room for someone.

She saw him sitting with his body facing the door as he talked to someone else. It was a woman, a brunette.

She sauntered over to him slowly, waiting for him to see her. He looked up from his conversation and caught her eye, smiling widely.

"Hey Jude," he replied, looking happy to see her.

"Hey Mr. Torres. How are you?" she asked, smiling back. The brunette teacher got out of her seat and offered it to Jude, who took it.

"I'm doing great. How about you?" he asked as Jude sat down. Jude placed her purse and coffee on the table before responding.

"Pretty good. Just a little nervous," she said, nodding.

Mr. Torres cocked his head to one side. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I had a lesson today and I'm just anxious for my auditions next month," she confessed.

Mr. Torres exaggeratedly smacked his forehead with his hand. "Oh, how could I forget, Berklee."

"And NYU," she added.

"Yes, but you'll do fine. They'd be insane not to accept you," he offered.

"Maybe," she replied, shrugging.

"Besides you were named by one of the greatest bands to ever walk the face of the earth," he commented. "Yeah. Jude laughed lowly, shaking her head at her teacher's comment. She leaned back in her chair before remembering why she had stopped by the lounge in the first place.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's my homework."

Jude handed the stapled packet of papers before looking over Mr. Torres' shoulder. It was him. And some woman. They were kissing. On the cheek. Jude swallowed hard as the pair pulled apart and he smiled at the brunette lovingly before she walked away and exited the room.

Jude clenched her jaw roughly and she stared at him. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mr. Torres was looking over her homework, so she turned attention back on to the man she had been watching. But he was gone.

A few seconds later, Jude looked back at Mr. Torres. He looked up at Jude abruptly, noticing something she hadn't. That same man she had been watching was now coming their way.

"It's Tom," Mr. Torres announced. Jude took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. Tom had a lot of explaining to do. Tom appeared next to the table that Jude was sitting at and smiled widely at the pair, not truly looking at Jude, as Mr. Torres turned his attention back on Jude's homework. He had first noticed her when she walked into the lounge and secondly, as she watched him say goodbye to Angie. He knew she would not be happy with their small display of affection. Rightfully so once she knew who the brunette was.

"Well, hello, Mr. Quincy," Jude responded slowly, thinking about each of her words as she spoke.

Tom turned and faced Jude. He smiled widely, his eyes sparkling lovingly. He hoped through no verbalization that she'd understand how much he had missed her that day. "Hello Miss Harrison. You were absent today," he commented.

Jude nodded indifferently. "Yes, I had to meet with someone," she replied vaguely.

Tom's eyebrows rose. "Is everything okay?" Numerous thoughts started to appear in Tom's mind as to whom and why Jude had to meet with someone. He hoped it had nothing to do with him. Or them.

Jude smirked sweetly. "Everything is just dandy," she replied sardonically.

Tom feigned a smile and Jude noticed. "I'm glad."

"Me too. Thanks," she said, smiling widely.

Mr. Torres, oblivious to the small lover's quarrel that had begun in front of him, looked up from Jude's homework. "Thank you for your assignment, Jude. I wish more students were as responsible as you."

Jude shrugged. "No problem. Anytime, Mr. Torres." The bell sounded loudly in the lounge and Jude abruptly got out of her seat. "Well, I should be going. Don't want to be late for my next class. Wouldn't want the teacher to be mad at me, now would I?"

Tom shook his head. "No, you wouldn't."

Jude pushed in her chair, picked up her purse and Starbucks. She waved at the pair of men in front of her. "Goodbye, Mr. Torres. Mr. Quincy."

"Goodbye, Miss Harrison," Tom replied, wishing he could meet up with her so that they could discuss things, but he had a class to attend to. And so did she.

Jude turned around and walked towards the door, feeling Tom and Mr. Torres following her. Over her shoulder, she gazed at Tom and lowly said, "Call me Jude, Mr. Quincy."

* * *

**A/N: **Preview:

Chapter 9

"The Date"

(now you know who the date is between…but believe me, there is another one, so don't fret!)

_It had been 30 minutes. 30 minutes since Tom had pulled up to the familiar house. He didn't want to get out of his car. As he sat in the driver's seat, his mind was plagued with thoughts._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_At the current moment, surrounded by her two best friends and her three bandmates, she didn't care. At least not wholeheartedly._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_As she made her way down the row, a loud laugh and bang pounded on a booth table. Jude froze in mid-step. It was him._

_Laughing. At her restaurant._

_The previous laugh was followed by a higher one. A girl's laugh._

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Jude!" she called. Jude turned abruptly and ran towards her friends. She didn't want to be noticed. By him especially. But it was too late._

_He noticed. He noticed her alright._

**A/N 2:** The Quotes. :D

**THE WINNER IS:**_**Carlz02!!! **_Thanks for playing!

Carlz02: Just tell me when you want your preview and I'll give it to you!

bbybty9: You were right about everything, except when you said that Sadie says something. None of the quotes were said by Sadie.

Here are the quotes in their respective chapters. After the preview I think you'll be able to guess what might happen. :D

Chapter 8

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Everything is just dandy."_

"_I think we should get together, you know, for dinner or something?"_

"_Yeah, that'd be great."_

"_Yeah, I bought the house."_

"_The House?"_

Chapter 10

"_Jude."_

"_That's my name. Don't wear it out."_

"_Here you go. Thanks for stopping by. Don't bother coming back again."_

"_This is how it's gonna be?"_

"_Yep, I think this is how it's gonna be."_

Chapter 11

"_Happy Birthday to You!"_

"_Happy Birthday to You!"_

"_No one puts Baby in the corner."_

"_Happy Birthday, Jude."_

"_You didn't come all the way over here to tell me Happy Birthday. What do you want?"_

"_Come with you?"_

"_Yes, come with me."_

Chapter 12

"_Jude, this is my best friend, Kwest."_

"_You can't be serious, T."_


	10. Chapter 9: The Date

**A/N: **I work retail now. Enough said. I hate how physically tired I am now. Working with kids is a very different kind of stress than working with craft supplies and angry, disrespectful customers (many who are adults). It makes me sad. And also makes me appreciate those that work behind the counters or on the floors so much more. And with all that…this story was left on the backburner. I really wanted to get it out yesterday, but when I looked over it again…I didn't like it, so I change a lot of it. It didn't come out completely like I wanted, but that's okay. I think it basically says what I want. I guess it's the Starbucks. :D

Your reviews made me laugh! To answer a few general questions that may be on people's minds: 1.) Angie is here for a reason (I wouldn't put her in here just for kicks, there is a specific reason), 2.) Jude's birthday is coming up (as you saw with the quotes and my incessant ranting about how much I LOVE the chapter, although at this point I only have a third of it written), 3.) Angie is NOT The Mistress (they are two DIFFERENT characters), and 4.) Jude and Tommy WILL get together…eventually (and for how long? Well, I can't tell you that. :D).

And for those of you waiting for a Jommy moment…you'll just have to keep waiting. It'll be here before you know it although the next time they speak (which is in this chapter), it doesn't look like it. :D

So yeah, I hope you like it!

**THANKS:**

Carlz02: Yes, I am serious. I'll send it sometime this week, when I have more of that chapter written. LOL. Yay for smiles! I love when they bicker! Here is more. Thanks for loving it! You got the majority of them right versus the other person who gave me theirs. ;D

JommyIS4ever: AHAHAHA! I do that too! I mean with other people's stories. :D Thanks! I appreciate that sooo much! Well, I'm glad you got what I was trying to do. GENIOUS?! YAY! I love dramatic walk offs too, but I think that's partly cause I love being coy and playing hard to get. It's fun. :D Thanks for the long review! Here is the next chapter!

scrubslover: I thought bringing Angie would be better than having Sadie come into play. I'd have fun with that too, but with Angie I can make her my own since we aren't given that much about her from the show. Angie being a concern? Aren't all girls concerns to Jude?! I'm updating now!

101ISFAN: Thank you for loving this! I'm posting more now!

bbybty9: Yes, you did. I would agree, but Angie won't be a problem in this chapter. Jude and Tommy do enough of that on their own. :D

love2burn4tim: I'm sorry! But it will happen. In due time. :D Angie?! There are a lot of things going on in my head. You don't want to know. Believe me, I had worse ideas than just Angie. I can neither confirm nor deny Angie getting in the way. She may not even get a chance to. You never know. Yes, they do. But you have to know that just because someone says he/she loves someone that doesn't mean that everything is solved and their relationship is going to be perfect. Love sometimes isn't enough. They are both new at this thing and that means lots of baby steps and mistakes. Lots of mistakes. :D I'm posting now!

chocolateelephantz: I like interesting. Yes, it was. AHAHA! I didn't think bringing Angie into this would cause such a ruckus, but I forgot I'm dealing with serious Jommy fans here. :D Yes. Yes. And yes, it is. But there is more. I hinted at it, but I don't think anyone caught it. If they did, no one has said anything…so I don't know. :D She should, but she, like the Tommy we know and love, believe that time should have been able to heal some of those painful wounds. I think that they would like to think that the people they hurt would be more likely to forgive and forget. But I doubt that. As you saw with Tommy. Tommy isn't whole, but he's almost there. He just needs a push. ;D Yeah, they'll get it together soon. Yes, she does. But she's partially to blame for there to even be any icing out. She'll find out and it'll be soon. Yes, it is and yes, she is. YAY! To all of it! Now you don't have to wait, I hope you like this!

zanessafangrl: I'm posting now!

up14: Thank you for loving this! I'm posting more!

McDreamylvr: Thank you for loving this! I'm posting more now! They will get together…soon. :D I promise.

Charmed Chick4: Thank you so much! No, they are separate characters. Angie teaches juniors at the same school that Jude attends, where Jude is a senior and only has Tom as a teacher. And The Mistress is Jude's vocal coach. Thank you for loving both chapters! I'm updating now. :D

raylo94: Thank you! I think you may be the only one who loves the idea of Angie in the story! LOL. That's okay. Thanks!

love4jommy: THANK YOU! You are not the only one. Jommyness is coming. Kissing?! Maybe…maybe not. :D A jealous Tommy?! Maybe…maybe not. :D Thank you! I'm posting now!

**Disclaimer: **I could go into a whole spiel about some of the things in here…like Milano's. I own the fictional restaurant that is called Milano's in this chapter. If I told you where it came from and how I thought about it, I'd ruin a storyline…so you'll just have to wait. :D I also own Killer Moe's, the bar. It has some personal meaning to me. LOL. I didn't look it up online…so I don't know if an actual bar by that name exists, but I'm pretty sure there is an actual Milano's. I don't know. :D I don't own Venice and the Grand Canal. And The Who or Led Zeppelin. Or Chianti and Moretti La Rossa Birra (Chianti being an Italian wine and Moretti La Rossa Birra being an Italian beer…or so it says online…the beer that is. I know about Chianti. Not that I've had it…I just have a family of lushes. :D).

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder, Doesn't It?"

"_Goodbye, Miss Harrison," Tom replied, wishing he could meet up with her so that they could discuss things, but he had a class to attend to. And so did she._

_Jude turned around and walked towards the door, feeling Tom and Mr. Torres following her. Over her shoulder, she gazed at Tom and lowly said, "Call me Jude, Mr. Quincy."_

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 9

"The Date"

It had been 30 minutes. 30 minutes since Tom had pulled up to the familiar house. He didn't want to get out of his car. As he sat in the driver's seat, his mind was plagued with thoughts. Thoughts of the house and the life that could have been. Thoughts of the woman inside the house and the dinner they were supposed to attend in 30 minutes. More importantly, there were thoughts of the woman that was probably sitting at home, hating him very much. As he sat in his car, his heart sank. He had the inclination that the dinner he was supposed to attend in 29 – 28 minutes was not with the right person. The right person was the blonde who was currently out with her friends, trying her damnedest not to think about him.

And it was working. Sort of.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jude had left school the previous day as quickly as she possibly could in hopes she could bypass Tom so she wouldn't have to discuss anything with him. She didn't want an explanation. She wanted him to tell her to forget it. That the kiss meant nothing and so did the brunette. And she would have. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

At the current moment, surrounded by her two best friends and her three band mates, she didn't care. At least not wholeheartedly.

"Dude, another round?" her friend, Spiederman, slurred slightly. Apparently, mixing hard liquors was a recipe for disaster. Jude's head was beginning to pound slightly and as she sat at the small round table in the dead center of Killer Moe's, she didn't know if it was actually from the liquor or the heavy classic rock pounding through the retro speakers.

"Why not? I have nowhere else to be," Jude groaned melodramatically, her head leaning on one hand supported by her elbow. She was doing all she could to forget about the gorgeous brunette she had saw yesterday.

And no, she was not talking about Tom Quincy. For once.

Kat looked at her best friend and sighed heavily. She leaned to her right and looked Jude straight in the eyes. "Jude, do you really think you should be drinking on an empty stomach?" she whispered, her voice full of concern.

Kat had been worried about her friend. She had known Jude long enough to know something was wrong. And normally, under different circumstances, when Jude was sober, would she have an actual conversation with her. But now was not the time. Maybe tomorrow when she was harboring a hangover.

Spied, about to make another trip to the bar, stopped suddenly at the mention of food. He looked over at Jude, who seemed to be pondering Kat's offer. "She's right, Dude. Let's eat. I'm starving," Spied responded as Jude's other friends, Kyle and Wally, nodded simultaneously.

Jude glanced at the five people sitting around her. All with hungry, semi-drunken looks on their faces. She sighed loudly and pulled her car keys out of her leather jacket pocket.

"Fine, party-poopers. Let's go. Kat, you're driving," she said as she handed Kat her keys.

Kat jumped up instantly, sliding her oversized purse on her arm.

"Don't need to tell me twice."

Jude laughed slightly and got off her chair as well, her headache seeming to lessen. The rest of the group waited as Jamie paid the tab and joined them in the crowded foyer before heading out to the parking lot.

The group hastily made it from the always warm and musty Killer Moe's to the cold, leather seats of Jude's Mustang in record time.

Rubbing bodies and hands together for warm, the group wondered, "Where to?"

Simultaneously, six voices rang clear. "Milano's!"

"Milano's it is!" Kat yelled, as the group laughed. She put the Mustang into reverse and pulled out of the parking lot quickly. They were hungry.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The drive over had been unsurprisingly quiet. At least to Tom. He was too busy thinking again. About Angie, who was sitting next to him, staring out the passenger window and into the city. She had gotten into the car after saying hello and not another word was spoken, but she didn't push it. About Jude, who he believed to be at home, either pining over him or concocting plans to make him suffer in the near future. But importantly about the house he had just left. He was never the kind of person to hold material objects close to his heart. Except that one thing. His sanity. And The House. The House. Seeing it again almost brought tears to his eyes. Not that he would have admitted that of course.

The House reminded him of who he used to be. The happier, freer Tom Quincy. Not that he wasn't happy now. He was. It was just a different kind of happy. But in addition to that happiness, he was also guarded. He wasn't as quick to jump into things as he once was. As he had been with Angie. That is until Jude Harrison's name came up on his roster. He was willing to be that carefree and even happier with Jude, although his heart was not completely whole. And it had been six years.

If things didn't work with Jude, what would happen to him? How long would it take him to be okay? Eternity he was sure.

Subconsciously Tom pulled into the parking lot of the ivy-covered Italian restaurant Angie had picked. Having spent the entire drive thinking, it was almost a wonder that he was able to get Angie and himself to the restaurant safely. He pulled into a stall and killed the engine quickly before turning towards Angie, smiling.

Even as the dark enveloped the Viper, she was able to tell that the smile was forced because it didn't reach his eyes. But she wasn't worried. She had time. An entire night with Tommy Quincy.

He got out of the car and walked to the passenger side of the Viper, opening Angie's door for her like a gentleman. Something he had been happy to do when they were together. Now the movement felt wrong and out of place.

Angie exited the car and waited by the trunk as Tom shut the door and locked the Viper, the blue car beeping as Tom placed his hand on the small of Angie's back, pushing her towards the entrance.

She accepted his touch and almost felt warmed by it, but he did it out of necessity, not love or adoration. He wanted the date to end faster than it had begun.

Angie pulled the heavy oak door open as the pair walked through the threshold, a whoosh of warm air blowing past them. Instantly the smell of garlic infiltrated their nostrils and the loud robust laughter from the bar entered their ears. Tom's stomach began to turn as he saw the large room in front of him. It reminded him of Venice, as if he was sitting right beside the Grand Canal in the soft moonlight. Very impractical for this casual catch-up dinner he was about to have. He should have known though. Angie had made the reservations.

Angie walked up to the front desk and gave the Maître D' her name. The young man pulled two leather-bound menus out from underneath his desk and motioned the couple in front of him to follow his lead.

Tom walked behind Angie as they made their way to their booth. The restaurant was almost deserted, sans the very front where the bar was located. As their waiter approached their booth, Angie sat down and for a split second, Tom had the inclination to sit next to her.

But then he stopped. He couldn't. He wouldn't. It was like walking into the lion's den. And he had already made that mistake once. He walked to the other side of the booth as Angie slid over to the far side of her bench. She looked up at him, seeing him take his seat. She was almost confused as to why he hadn't sat next to her. But then his words played over in her head. "_Friends. That's it."_

And she realized he was trying very hard to abide by them.

"Can I start you off with a bottle of Chianti or an Italian soda?" the Maître D', Michael, asked.

Tom quickly opened his menu and stared at it for a few seconds, wondering what to order. However, Angie already knew. "I'll have a glass of Chianti, please."

Tom glanced over the top of his menu at Angie who looked very eager to have some alcohol in her system. He smirked slightly and decided to follow suit and order his favorite beer. If you can't beat them, join them?

"Can I have a bottle of Moretti La Rossa Birra?"

The waiter nodded slightly and walked away from their booth, heading straight for the bar. The pair awkwardly smiled at each other and tried to put their focus back on their menus, hoping to find something appetizing to eat.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The Mustang's engine stopped and instantly four doors opened and shut loudly. Jude slightly bounced side to side, the cold air aiding her bladder's insistent pressure. "I can't wait to get inside. I've got to pee."

Wally covered his ears quickly as he turned and glared at his friend. "TMI!" he shouted louder than he should have since he couldn't hear himself clearly.

Jude smiled innocently. She knew how those taboo subjects sometimes affected Wally. Talk about phlegm and you'd have to drag him around with you because he would have passed out. "Sorry!" she squeaked as her group of friends walked up to the front door of the restaurant. The group smiled at the waiter in the foyer of the restaurant as Jude sprinted into the large room in front of her. They were practically regulars and hardly ever had to wait for a table.

Jude quickly made it down the fifth row of booths to the other side of the restaurant where the restrooms were located. She pushed open the door hastily and found a stall where she was able to let out all of her consumed alcohol.

Jude exited the bathroom after washing her hands and fixing her make-up. Her stomach growled loudly as she opened the bathroom door and made her way back down another row of booths to her friends who were seated in their usual corner.

As she made her way down the row, a loud laugh and bang pounded on a booth table. Jude froze in mid-step. It was him.

Laughing. At her restaurant.

The previous laugh was followed by a higher one. A girl's laugh.

Jude slowly turned around, her eyes wide. In a far booth in the same row as where she was sitting, Tom Quincy and the same brunette from the Teacher's Lounge were having dinner. Together.

Jude swallowed loudly, her eyes burning. It took all of her strength to restrain herself from walking up to his booth and smacking him across the face.

She wanted to, but knew that she'd have some explaining to do afterwards.

Kat looked at her watch, wondering what was taking Jude so long. She looked up and noticed her best friend standing in the middle of a semi-barren row.

"Jude!" she called. Jude turned abruptly and ran towards her friends. She didn't want to be noticed. By him especially. But it was too late.

He noticed. He noticed her alright.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Tom leaned over the side of the booth he currently inhabited and squinted as he looked down the long row to a booth at the end of it. He saw Jude practically jump over the table and almost straddle a young man about her age. He heard an uncomfortable laugh resound from the booth as Jude found her appropriate seat in the middle of the group. Tom's cheeks burned as did his eyes.

She was there.

While he was with Angie.

Couldn't he ever get a break? Hadn't his Karma been good?

Or did the Fates just naturally hate him?

Abruptly Tom turned towards Angie who was looking down at her menu. He cleared his throat impatiently and she looked up at him. "I have to go to the car to get something," he announced. He got up hesitantly as if he didn't trust his legs.

Angie eyed Tom strangely as she noticed his demeanor had changed. One minute they were laughing and talking about their students and the next he was dead silent, his eyes being the only part of body with any emotion. "What if the waiter comes back?"

"Order me the twice baked lasagna," he said, already walking off, never missing a beat.

Angie rolled her eyes as she watched him go. "Sure thing," she responded to the leather bench that Tom had been previously sitting on.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She sat with her napkin on her lap and out of the corner of her eye she swore she saw the familiar leather jacket. She instinctively jumped up, hitting Spied in the shin.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his leg over his jeans.

"Sorry," she said. "I forget my chapstick in the car. I got to get it."

Kat eyed Jude as she began to bounce hurriedly on the booth seat. She thought it was odd, but also knew how much Jude obsessed over her chapstick. "Here," Kat said, as she handed Jude her keys.

Jude grabbed the keys hastily from her friend and scrambled across the three boys sitting next to her, all of whom had their hands over a certain part of their anatomy.

Jude ran around the corner, just in time to see the wooden door close loudly. She pulled open the door and the cold wind from outside nearly knocked her out. She saw him hunched over as he walked to his car slowly.

In the dead silence of the night, she called out to him. "So who is she?"

He abruptly turned around as he heard her voice, his hands scrunched in his pockets, his heavy breathing creating clouds in the frigid air. He must have lost his mind to decide going outside was the only way to get her to meet him, seeing how cold it had gotten, but it worked. She was there. Standing in front of him. Not very happy.

"A friend."

She scoffed and he could see her breath exit her mouth as puffs of white air flowed out as she rolled her eyes.

"You wanna try that again?" she asked as she thrust her frozen hands into her luke-warm pockets.

His eyes glinted as he walked towards her. Her face was rosy, her lips full, her eyes sparkled with anger as she stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he said as he found his way to her.

She cocked her head to one side and glared at him. "Trying to be suave is not going to get you anywhere. I am _not_ in the mood."

"And if I _am_?" he muttered lowly as he stood mere inches from her. She stared back him, looking up slightly.

"Tom, I'm being serious," she responded, her face stern.

"So am I," he retorted, his eyes shining back at her. If she hadn't been pissed off, if she hadn't had to deal with this other woman, if she hadn't been slightly inebriated, she would have given into those eyes. But she was and she did.

"You're not funny."

Tom sighed slightly, looking away, noticing that Jude was not about to give in so easily. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?" he asked.

Jude slightly smiled. "Who is she?" she asked again.

He turned towards her, looking her in the eyes. "A friend," he responded once more.

"Like _I'm_ your friend?" she asked. Tom turned away and that was all Jude needed to see. He looked out into the deserted street as she sighed heavily; looking down at the cracked concrete she stood on. "I'm tired of this," she stated.

Still looking away, Tom answered. "Well, that makes two of us." Jude abruptly looked up as Tom turned towards her. "You freak out over every little thing, Jude," he explained.

"So this is all my fault?" she asked defensively.

"No," he responded truthfully. It wasn't all her fault. It was their fault. A combination of two forces that hadn't found the proper way to work together yet. And it was becoming increasingly frustrating.

She clenched her jaw before responding. "I freak out because I don't know you."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You don't let me in. I know nothing about you," she explained and his eyes began to soften because he knew it was true. She didn't really know him, not the way a girlfriend should. Not the way Angie did. "You're single, in your twenties, and you live in Toronto," she recited like he had told her class months before. She rolled her eyes harshly. "BFD! Big. Fucking. Deal! " she cried loudly, a slight fire brewing in her eyes.

He cringed and shushed her as he pulled her farther into the parking lot so they would remain as hidden as possible. She reluctantly followed, his hand wrapped around her leather-clad arm. Her emotional outbursts were making him hot. Under different circumstances, he would have ravished her right then and there. But there was one problem. She probably wouldn't let that happen.  
"I've already told you how I feel," he responded, letting go of her arm once they were behind a large SUV.

She rolled her eyes again. "You tell me what I want to hear."

"Jude-" he started.

"I wanna be your friend," she said, cutting him off. "The friend you take out to dinner." He looked at her, wondering why he hadn't just taken her out like she was asking. What was stopping him? "Why can't that be me?" She looked up at him, her eyes pleading with him.

He reached out and pulled her close, enveloping her in a leather-on-leather hug. She eased into him, thinking he understood. "I love you, Jude," he responded, smiling as he stared at her.

But she didn't smile.

Her eyes darkened as she began to pull away. "I love you, Jude," she mocked. He glared at her and finished the job she had started by fully pushing her away. Almost into the SUV behind her.

"Would you stop being such a fucking kid?!" he yelled, fire in his eyes.

She stumbled slightly before righting herself. She looked up at him, her breathing quickening. Not because she was scared, but because she felt the same fire he had in his eyes. She stayed quiet as she turned her face towards to tarmac in the parking lot, her eyes tracing the cracks.

He looked at her apprehensively. He had scared himself. He had never reacted that way; not in a long, long time. He watched her as her breathing slowed, becoming a steady rhythm once more. He wondered if she wasn't looking at him because he had scared her. But as he caught a small glimpse of her eyes, he knew she wasn't afraid. She was contemplating, her eyes swimming with the thoughts that were in her head.

It felt as if the world had stopped turning as he stood there staring at her as she stood there staring at the parking lot floor. Then slowly she looked up and gazed into his eyes. She wasn't crying or even on the verge of doing so. Her eyes were clear and bright. Like the morning sky. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. "You're right. I am a kid," she started, her voice calm and clear. She pulled her jacket closer to her body and continued. "I should be out, having fun with my friends on a Saturday night, not worrying about my teacher, who's on a _date_." Tom's face fell as she spoke, his heart already telling him what the end of her speech meant. "I think I had momentarily lost my mind these past few months, but you have brought a sense of clarity to me. And I'm very thankful for that," she said, a weak smile forming on her face. "If you'll excuse me, I have some friends and lasagna to get back to."

Jude turned and began to walk between the SUV and another car, trying to get back to her friends and favorite dish. She wanted to eat her dinner in peace and then go home and write. Or cry. Both sounding very good at the moment. A hand flew to her arm and tugged her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tom's broken face. Her heart dropped, but her resolve stayed intact.

"Jude, please. _I love you_," he said, his eyes and voice pleading, his grasp on her arm tightening.

She smiled another weak smile, her eyes still shining bright. "Mr. Quincy, I think you should let go. Just let _it_ go, Tom." She pulled away from him, his hand slightly falling. "Let _me_ go."

And with her last words, Tom knew she wasn't talking about her arm anymore.

He stood in the middle of the Milano's parking lot, as he watched his girl walk away from him, his heart dropping into his stomach, tearing a bit more.

* * *

**A/N: **Preview:

Chapter 10

"Teach Me"

_And she needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into._

_Since apparently she wasn't doing so well in that department._

_Case #1: Tom Quincy._

_She groaned loudly. Even his name was giving her a headache now._

-+-+-+-+-+- _  
_

"_Oh. My. God. You found it!" she screamed excitedly. "I hate-" she continued as she looked up at the customer before her face fell. "–you."_

_Tom Quincy stared back at her, smiling widely._


	11. Chapter 10: Teach Me

**A/N**: Okay, seriously don't shoot me. I started a new fan fic. LOL. But I'm not posting it any time soon. It's still a work-in-progress and I haven't edited yet, so who knows. And plus its a few shot so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. About this story…the next chapter is my favorite (thus far), but I haven't had that much time to work on it, so…I hope sometime this week or next, if I get a chance I'll post it. Maybe. I'm at Starbucks as I write this so hopefully I have more of the next chapter finished, then I can give **Carlz02** her preview. :D

I'm glad I got mixed reviews about Angie and Tom and Jude. It's nice. :D I won't say more…cause I'll get myself into trouble, but know that I appreciate it.

This chapter is sort of filler, but you also see what life has been like since the "break-up," if you will. And I don't think you should hate Tom, he's just messed up. Which you will see…some time later. Anyway, if I open my mouth up anymore I'm gonna give the whole storyline away, so I'll stop. :D

**THANKS: **

pwbhswriter2009: Yay for it being good! Now you don't have to wait, but obviously I didn't post this last week like I wanted too. I hope I can get the next chapter done so you guys will have it this week. I really want to finish it soon, but there's a lot that going to happen and I'm not that close to being done. But I have my fingers crossed!

scrubslover: Crying? WHAT?! I didn't mean for that to happen. But I guess it's nice to see that you are that connected to the story. LOL. :D Without saying too much, I hope that you are crying when you read the next chapter (good tears, of course…because an idea just hit me. Like right this second. LOL. And I really really like it!). You'll get and honest Tommy. I promise. I'm updating now.

love2burn4tim: Yeah…drama. But I'm not done. :D Your questions…they kind of get answered in this chapter. And the next…:D I hope you like the answers. I'm posting now.

InStrFan: I think it's your first. I honestly don't remember seeing your name before. But YAY…for new readers! Thank you! It is…it's kind of the road they chose as well. But things may change. Maybe…Maybe not. You'll just have to wait it out. :D Angie….Angie…Angie…I originally had one storyline for her, but the more I thought about it…the more it changed…so her new storyline is a mix of old and new. You might hate her, but you also might love her. I don't know. Yeah, they do suck at communication. Hopefully they'll get their act together one day. :D

JommyIS4ever: I love awesome. :D Thank you for loving this. I hope the teasers don't disappoint. Now you don't have to wait. Yes, it is! I love it! I'm posting now!

funnechick: LOL. Tom kind of bypasses the date actually. It was a generalization, but what Tom doesn't see is that he makes Jude work for the both of them. Instead of being completely and utterly forthright with his feelings and the reasons for his actions, he makes her think there is more than what meets the eye, leading Jude to overreact. So in most cases, if Tom would just come out with all of his crap from the beginning Jude would most likely believe him because she believes deep down she loves him (like crazy, romantic, passionate love). Granted I think if any woman found out who Angie was and the past that she and Tom share, I don't think any of them would be too keen on them being around each other, going to dinner, or anything that resembles more of the past they once had together. About your suggestion, I have taken it into consideration and…well, you'll see…something. But you are right, Jude (like Nine) has a hard time finding people on her level (which is why Tom is such a blessing and Kat and Jamie are her best friends). Well, things are different, but how long will it take them to get back to the same song and dance? That's what you should be wondering. :D Angie…you can read what I have to say in **InStrFan's** thank you. :D She will, but I can't tell you what Tom does about it. I'm updating now!

McDreamylvr: THEY WILL! I promise. I know it didn't look like it, but it will happen. SOON! LOL. Thanks for loving this though. :D I'm posting now.

mgould08: Awww…thanks so much! I love writing it! AHAHA! I wish I could update that fast, but I haven't been writing as frequently as I'd like so the updates are becoming weekly almost. I wish they were more. Sorry! I hope you like this chapter! Thanks, I'll try!

Pip'235: LOL. I think the same thing…in a way. But knowing what I know about Tom, I'm also letting him slide a bit. :D I'm updating now!

mullets: Yeah, it wasn't. But Tom is Tom and he lets things get in the way. :D I'm posting now!

madisonko: I know. Sorry. But they'll get together soon. Promise. Thanks for loving it. I'm posting now.

chocolateelephantz: Yep. To all of it. I know. :D You'll find out, but it might not be what people are thinking. LOL. The wrath of Jude is not a good thing. She does, but she had reason to. I'm posting more. :D

kikiofberlin: I hope you liked the chapter I sent you. I'm posting now and I hope you like this chapter as well. :D

miss massacre: It's cool. Thanks for loving this! LOL. I loved that chapter as well. But I love the one coming up more. I won't tell anyone. Promise. I'm updating now!

Carlz02: LOL. I'm gonna try and get it out by tomorrow, depending on how much more I write tonight. I like when they bicker too. LOL. I know what you mean. I felt bad doing it, but I thought it needed to happen. Thanks for loving this!

Princess of the Rogues: It's okay. We all get busy some time. Um, Portia?! LOL. I won't say anything else. :D YAY! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter! I'm updating now!

bbybty9: Yeah, poor Tom. He needs to get himself together. Nope, he does love her and vicec versa. But sometimes love is not enough. :D

raylo94: Thanks! My other fan fic (that is now on hiatus) had Angie in it too. I like her character in that she's still IS, but since you don't really know much about her, you can make her your own as well. LOL. Jude is Jude. :D It's understandable. Yes, but should Tom have even been on a "date" in the first place when he is the one who says he loves her? Especially someone like Angie? I LOVE TEACH ME as well. :D It's cool. :D

itzalliballi: LOL. Yeah, pretty much. I hope you made it to work on time! Thanks for reading this! YAY! Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Led Zeppelin or their music. Don't own The Who or their music. Do own the fictional Toto's (record shop). I like the band Toto (the actual one) and wanted to include them, so their name became the name of a place used in this chapter.

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"The Date" 

"_Jude, please._ I love you_," he said, his eyes and voice pleading, his grasp on her arm tightening._

_She smiled another weak smile, her eyes still shining bright. "Mr. Quincy, I think you should let go. Just let_ it _go, Tom." She pulled away from him, his hand slightly falling. "Let_ me _go."_

_And with her last words, Tom knew she wasn't talking about her arm anymore._

_He stood in the middle of the Milano's parking lot, as he watched his girl walk away from him, his heart dropping into his stomach, tearing a bit more._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 10

"Teach Me"

She leaned against the sticker-laden counter, hovering over a brochure. The second in a matter of minutes. This time it was Berklee. She was getting a better feel for what it would be like to actually attend her first choice. She had two more weeks before her big day. After her stint at Toto, the record shop that she and Jamie worked at, she had a lesson with the Mistress. And she needed to know exactly what she was getting herself into.

Since apparently she wasn't doing so well in that department.

Case #1: Tom Quincy.

She groaned loudly. Even his name was giving her a headache now.

Two weeks had gone by and they had pretended that the other didn't exist. At least she had. It was the only way she could deal with the fact that she had basically broken up with him.

She tried not to think about him, but he found a way to enter her thoughts at the most inopportune time. Like when she was passing classes and Kat or Jamie was talking to her. Like in her Algebra II class when she was trying to figure out complex fractions. Like on her way home, when the light had turned green and she was still sitting in the turn lane, waiting.

The only plus side to having had her experience with Tom was that she was on fire when it came to her writing. She had filled up three notebooks in the last two weeks since her infamous moment with Tom. He gave her writing more of a spark. Something it had been lacking lately. And she was grateful for that. And only that.

After walking away from Tom, she feigned a stomach ache and had everyone take their meals to go so she could go home. And she didn't cry. She wrote instead.

Now she had even more work to present for her big weekend.

Her foot tapped in time to The Who song that played over the speakers as she flipped another page.

The door opened and the bell ringed signaling another customer had entered, but she didn't look up. She didn't really care.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The top was down and the air was fresh as the sun set and Tom drove around downtown Toronto, looking for something interesting to do. School was becoming a bore since Jude started to pretend he wasn't alive. And it took every bit of restraint he had not to walk up to her in the middle of the hallway and try to work things out. Because he knew she hadn't meant what she said. That she wanted – needed – him, just as much as he needed her.

He needed her to know who he was. He needed her to know that it was hard for him to get close to anyone, especially after Angie.

Angie.

She was _not_ helping. She insisted they eat lunch together now. She would come into his classroom after the bell rang with some amazing meal she cooked up for the two of them. And he couldn't say no.

He didn't want to be rude. What he really wanted to do was steal the lunch she had prepared and kick her out of his room, instead inviting Jude to join him. But he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Not when she wasn't talking to him, let alone breathing the same air as him.

As he sped down the boulevard, bright red lights caught his eyes. He looked over to his left and smiled.

Instantly he knew what those letters meant. And his heart soared. He felt amazing. As if Jude hadn't torn it in two.

He made a u-turn at the next light and pulled into the parking lot in the back of the large grey building. The top came up and he fixed his leather jacket before getting out of the Viper.

The door slammed shut and he made his way around the corner before pulling the glass door back and entering the business.

He was back.

-+-+-+-+-+-

A hand slammed down a plastic-wrapped vintage Led Zeppelin album. Its turquoise lettering screamed at her and she stared at it, her eyes widening. She had been looking for that album for the past two years. Exactly how long she had been working at Toto. She hesitantly picked it up, examining the cover before exclaiming at the finder.

"Oh. My. God. You found it!" she screamed excitedly. "I hate-" she continued as she looked up at the customer before her face fell. "–_you_."

Tom Quincy stared back at her, smiling widely.

When he saw a semblance of familiarity at the register of Toto, he thought it was his lucky day. He had hope that he could fix the mess he had made and show Jude just how much she meant to him. But with her words, Jude managed to make Tom's hope slip away slightly. He knew she hadn't been talking directly about him, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt.

Jude swallowed hard, her eyes never leaving Tom's smiling face. He watched as she cleared her throat, haphazardly threw whatever it was she was looking at underneath the counter, and moved towards the cash register. "Let me ring this up so you can get on with your day."

She couldn't believe Tom was at her work. Tom, her teacher. The same Tom who had once upon a time come close to being more than just her teacher.

Tom walked towards the register and placed his hand over the keys. "Jude."

She gazed at his hand as it smacked against her register. She heard her name and instinctively knew what to say. "That's my name. Don't wear it out," she responded as she smiled at him.

She knew she shouldn't act the way she was, juvenile as it may have been, but she didn't know how else to act. She had spent the last few weeks as if Tom didn't exist, yet here he was standing in front her, very much existing, very much a part of her life.

The smile on Tom's face fell slightly and he took his hand off of the register as Jude scanned the label on the vinyl. "And I wanted to have an adult conversation about this," he muttered.

Jude looked up from the register and one eyebrow rose slightly. "An ADULT conversation?" she started. "Well, that doesn't include me, does it? I'm just a _kid_."

He knew he shouldn't have brought up the age thing again, but it was hard because the way she continued to act disproved the 'age is just a number' theory. She was very much a kid and he was very much an adult.

Tom sighed heavily as he placed both of his hands against the counter and leaned on them, staring her in the face. "Jude."

Jude looked down at register quickly and looked at the screen. "That'll be 326.64."

She knew the more she looked at him, gazed at him, glanced at him, the easier it would be to give in to whatever lame story or excuse he'd throw at her. But what if he didn't have a story or an excuse? Maybe he was just that complicated. Maybe this was his truth.

Tom clenched his jaw slightly and stopped leaning on the counter long enough to reach around to his back pocket and pull out his wallet. He opened it quickly, pulling out one of the numerous plastic cards and shoving it into Jude's face. "Here."

Jude's eyes widened and she backed up slightly, taking the card with her. She glanced at it and smirked before looking up at Tom. "Oh, a credit card. How _adult_."

Tom rolled his eyes angrily and clenched his jaw once more. "Jude."

She ignored him, instead sliding the card on the keyboard of the register. The register beeped and out printed a receipt. Jude pulled a pen from her back pocket and hastily placed the receipt and the pen on the counter in front of Tom. "Can I have your signature here?"

Tom picked the pen up off the counter and signed a squiggle as Jude placed the rare vinyl in a plastic bag. She placed the bag on the counter and took the receipt and pen, placing the slip of paper in her drawer and the pen in her pocket. "Here you go. Thanks for stopping by. Don't bother coming back again," her voice full of something that neither one could place; anger or hurt, both possibilities.

Tom picked up the bag and held it in his hand as he resumed leaning against the counter. "Jude."

Jude looked up suddenly, her eyes glaring at him. "Will you seriously stop saying my name like that?" she asked through clenched teeth.

She hated when people said her name with no emotion. She hated when people didn't have any emotion and maybe that's why Tom was beginning to grate on her nerves. He only showed her something when she pushed him far enough. But she was done pushing.

Tom sighed heavily, taking a quick glance away. Just as quickly he turned and leaned against the counter even farther, getting closer to Jude's face. She barely backed up. "This is how it's gonna be?" he asked lowly.

Jude leaned forward slightly, her face becoming inches away from Tom's. "Yep, I think this is how it's gonna be," she said quietly as she looked Tom in eyes. Tom backed up suddenly, leaving Jude to ponder his next move.

"Fine," he said as he walked backwards towards the exit.

Jude watched him as he inched towards the door, watching her. She walked around the counter and waved at him. "I'll see you at school, Mr. Quincy," she announced loudly. As he passed the clearance rack, she walked towards him, in need of some assurance. "You are still gonna be my Advanced Comp. teacher, right?"

Tom stopped short of running into the rack and looked at her before walking up to her. "I wouldn't dream of anyone else doing it justice," he responded shrugging.

Jude nodded slightly before looking up at Tom. "Good. Maybe you'll do your job and_Teach Me_ something," she responded lowly.

Maybe she wasn't done pushing. Underneath her cold exterior of the last few weeks was the same Jude that still wanted the same things. The Tom that had told her what she meant to him and the hope she had had for their fledging relationship. But when and if that same Jude would come out again was a different story.

Tom smirked wildly. Jude's eyes narrowed because she knew under normal circumstances, she would have gone crazy for him. She _had_ gone crazy for him. But not now. She couldn't. He leaned towards her, her ear next to his mouth. Jude slightly backed her head away from him, but he didn't fight it. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head about things you don't understand. You can bet I'll _teach you something_."

Jude swallowed hard, her voice in her throat. She knew he was not talking about Advanced Comp. lessons anymore.

But then had she really been talking about them either? Yeah, didn't think so.

Jude cleared her throat and backed away from Tom. "Well, I'm glad we got that out in our very _adult _conversation," she muttered. Tom glanced at her and smiled slightly. She didn't return the gesture. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly and Tom took his cue.

He turned and walked out the glass door, the bell ringing loudly signaling his exit.

Jude sighed heavily. "Goodbye, Mr. Quincy," she whispered as she watched him get smaller and smaller through the clear door.

And despite how victorious Jude felt at that very moment, she also couldn't help but feel that she had made an enormous mistake.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He made it out to his Viper, placing the album on his passenger seat before slamming his hands down on this steering wheel. He had been close and he had seen the same Jude he had fallen in love with, even if she only appeared for a split second.

"_Good. Maybe you'll do your job and_ Teach Me _something."_

That was his Jude.

And it was in that moment that Tom Quincy found in the corner of his broken and torn heart, a plan. A plan that would make Jude his. His one and only.

_Every day. Forever._

* * *

**A/N**:Preview:

Chapter 11

"The Birthday"

_It had been five weeks since Jude and Tom talked at her work and that feeling she had about making a big mistake turned out to be right._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_His plan had been building itself up since the moment his Viper left Toto's parking lot. And it had come to this. This day. He was not about to turn back now._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_She batted her eyes and pouted once before smiling at the sight in front of her._

_Tonight was going to be fun._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_He checked his watch again. Two minutes had passed._

_It was going to be a long night._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_It was him._

_Her wish was him._

_All of him._

_She inhaled deeply, opened her mouth and blew._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_He leaned against his car for a second, listening for anything that would give away his presence._

_Nothing._

_Nothing but the beat of his heart._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_So he looked around for something. Anything to help him._

_He looked down and saw them._

_Pebbles._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_She looked around her, thinking it might have been someone's left out phone._

_But nothing._

_Then she heard it again._

Tink!

_It wasn't a phone._

-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N 2**: We are about a 1/3 of the way into the story. :D


	12. Chapter 11: The Birthday Part 1

**A/N: **I'm kind of on a high right now. And it's not from Starbucks. I think I'm still reeling from seeing a really really awesome guy in concert (named William Tell :D) on Sunday and he was just effing amazing (as always). :D

Anyway, I've been up for a while just trying to make sense of this chapter and I'm sort of there which is why you're getting a post.

This chapter (and the next cause they are together) is for the **Jommy faithful**. Thank you for your patience. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter as much as I have in the process of writing it!

Um, I don't know if you'll be happy about this, but…I had to make this "Birthday" thing a multiple chapter thing. LOL. :D

I didn't want this to be an uber long chapter and just throw it all together, so I found (what I thought was) an appropriate spot to stop. And then just made another chapter out of the rest of it. I didn't want to do this at first, but then I read it all together and I knew it had to be more than one. Sorry! (**Note**: I think this may turn into 3 chapters…sorry!?)

But at least your chapter is ready and here:D (It's flippin' 5 in the morning and I haven't slept, but I have work in 6 hours. Oh vey! And that's where Starbucks will come in…again. Which means your next update might be really soon. :D)

TA DA! I bring you "**THE BIRTHDAY!"** :D (Part 1)

Thanks to **Carlz02** for your input and thoughts about the preview(s). :D I REALLY appreciate it!

**THANKS:**

chocolateelephantz: LOL. Yeah, I know. Jude is Jude. Thanks so much! I'm glad there is more too! I'm posting now!

charley07: It's so understandable. I feel ya. LOL. I love that! Yeah, Angie. She'll be back. Ohh, read it! The last chapter was somewhat reminiscent of Teach Me (remember when Mr. Mann visits Nine at her work:D However, Tom and Jude's meeting wasn't as nice as Mr. Mann and Nine's were.)

InStrFan: I could totally see your point. In a way it was, but when I first had written it, it was only conversation and from just that I thought it was filler. But then once I added everything else, it obviously came to mean so much more. You can't, given the situation, but at the same time, she doesn't work well with kids her own age (if you didn't know) and that makes Tom even more sacred and special, so her acting like that doesn't help her. At all. And Tom's just trying to guard himself. He's not doing a very good job, but he's trying. It won't. Promise. It will, but he's going to try to get on her (good) side. Um, maybe. :D Exactly! Thank you and I loved your review!

Carlz02: the next preview like I said should be this week. I'm still working on the rest of this chapter! AND it's 3 (now 5 as I finish) in the morning! I know. But with the bad comes the good? Or is it the other way around? I forget. LOL. It's late. ;D Here's more!

scrubslover: Thanks! I know it seems that way, but Tom didn't know she was looking for it. I don't know if I've explained it well or not, but Tom doesn't know about Jude's fascination with music. He won't. Not for a couple chapters. Which is the whole reason, why I didn't have Jude write a song as her "one page." :D He'll find out, believe me. He just thought since he was there, he'd try. But he had to think on his feet. :D Here's the next chapter!

miss massacre: LOL! He won't. I don't think he can bring himself to do it. Maybe once he has some clarity…maybe. But not of his own accord. :D You'll see his plan in this chapter! AHAHA! It's understandable. I'm posting now!

Pip'235: Thank you! You'll see it here. I'm updating now. He won't "teach her" anything really…yet. :D

McDreamylvr: YAY! Yes, I will. You're patience has been rewarded. Promise. :D

101ISFAN: Just a third. I'm trying…believe me. :D Thanks!

Princess of the Rogues: Um, nothing is funny about Portia. I'll stop. I don't want to ruin anything. :D Tom's mind is very complicated. I'm updating now! (When I read your "Your oh so faithful reader," I laughed…makes me think I'm a cult leader or something. :D)

JommyIS4ever: AHAHA! I don't even know the answer to that one. It just comes to me. :D They probably are! Thank you! I'm sorry! But like I've said, it had to happen. Now you'll see them work to get back to their special place. Here's more.

raylo94: She pisses you off?! LOL. Nope. Cause Jude's a _KID_. :D I'm posting now!

bbybty9: Thank you! I don't even think Jude knows what she's done. He won't do anything stupid (at least not intentionally). I am posting now! Better as in more Jommy?! Well, I hope this chapter is "better."

love4jommy: Thanks! It will work out. I'm posting now!

**Disclaimer: **Um, nothing really. I don't own anything. I don't own Lip Venom or Fender. Yep, I think that's it. ;D Or Dirty Dancing. :D

p.s. I've been trying to upload this damn chapter **for hours!** But fanficnet is being a dumbass. :D And now I'm off of work and able to post...So here it is!

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"Teach Me" 

_He made it out to his Viper, placing the album on his passenger seat before slamming his hands down on his steering wheel. He had been close and he had seen the same Jude he had fallen in love with, even if she only appeared for a split second._

"Good. Maybe you'll do your job and _Teach Me_ something."

_That was his Jude._

_And it was in that moment that Tom Quincy found in the corner of his broken and torn heart, a plan. A plan that would make Jude his. His one and only._

Every day. Forever.

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 11

"The Birthday" (part 1)

Weeks had gone by and Jude had not been in the most thanksgiving mood. Good thing it was now December.

It was her birthday to be exact.

It had been five weeks since Jude and Tom talked at her work and that feeling she had about making a big mistake turned out to be right.

She knew each day was going to be harder than the last. He hardly looked at her. She hardly looked at him. They never spoke to each other, unless they absolutely had to. Despite all that, the killer was that she had to watch him laugh and flirt with that brunette from the Teacher's lounge.

She knew she had made the ultimate decision for the both of them, but she didn't think he'd suddenly forget she was around. There was the deeply buried hope that maybe – just maybe – he'd try and win her back, somehow, some way. But she was just naïve.

Each time she saw them together, her heart sank more and more into the pit of her stomach and she had begun to regret a lot of things. Ever getting started with him in the first place. Being so upfront with her feelings. Thinking she was going to be the only one. Ever.

But it was her birthday and she was not going to let him ruin that. It was her day.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Little did she know that all the times she thought he wasn't looking or thinking about her, he was. Always. He had never stopped.

His plan had been building itself up since the moment his Viper left Toto's parking lot. And it had come to this. This day. He was not about to turn back now.

He glanced at his watch and grinned wickedly. It felt good to be back in the game again. Now he had to convince her otherwise.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She twirled in front of the floor-length mirror, smiling widely, as the bottom of her dress floated around her like water cascading over her bare legs. She slipped her feet into her silver heels and stood up straight to make a final decision.

Yep, it was like her sister had said.

She was hot.

She flipped her slightly curled hair back in a way that would make Karma proud. She grabbed her Lip Venom off her dresser and applied one last layer to her lips before placing the tube between her breasts. Women used them to stash money, why not lip gloss?

She batted her eyes and pouted once before smiling at the sight in front of her.

Tonight was going to be fun.

She grabbed her purse and walked to her bedroom door. She grabbed the door knob and turned it, opening the door and walking through the threshold before closing it behind her and walking down stairs to the living room where everyone was waiting for her.

Let the party begin.

-+-+-+-+-+-

His legs anxiously shook as he sat on his leather couch, every few seconds his eyes darting between his watch and the large clock next to his flat screen plasma television. The television displayed ESPN, but he wasn't paying attention to anything the commentators said. His beer sat on a coaster on top of his coffee table, waiting to be touched, its temperature turning lukewarm.

It had only been an hour and he was getting restless. He knew she wasn't going to be home for another three hours. He listened to his students talk, after all.

He checked his watch again. Two minutes had passed.

It was going to be a long night.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The cake was made to look like a Fender Stratocaster. A red one. Like the color her hair had once been. The host carefully slid the elevated piece of pastry towards as she smiled happily. She was another year older.

Each string was lit in the middle where a candle stood. Not exactly her age, but she understood nonetheless.

"Happy Birthday to you!" the small crowd around her sang loudly.

"Happy Birthday to you!"

"Happy Birthday, dear Jude!" her parents and her sister, Sadie, shouted, while the always exuberant Spiederman sang, "Happy Birthday, dear Red!" and her best friends and band mates declared "Happy Birthday, dear Harrison!"

"Happy Birthday to you!" the crowd finished loudly and off-key.

She laughed slightly, shaking her head as the crowd smiled back.

The night had flown by and she was already being serenading by her family and friends. Albeit badly, but it was the thought that counts, right?

She closed her eyes as her guests looked intently at her, putting all the strength she could muster into her one wish.

And although she was not superstitious, the mere thought of her wish made her rethink it altogether.

It was him.

Her wish was him.

All of him.

She inhaled deeply, opened her mouth and blew.

The crowd around her cheered and clapped loudly as she opened her eyes, smiling widely.

"I want the first slice!" Spiederman yelled.

The host looked expectantly at Jude as she nodded. "Give it to him," she said, chuckling as she saw Spied rub his hands together as if the cake was filet mignon. Although for Spied it probably would be pizza, but the thought was there.

Jude took a piece of cake from her sister who was sitting next to her, talking animatedly with Kat about a new sale at one of their favorite stores.

Jude looked around her at all the people who decided to spend her birthday with her and grinned.

She was lucky to have such a great support system, but there was a nagging ache in the pit of her stomach that made her feel as if something was missing.

She had friends and family.

A great dress.

Lots of presents.

Dinner and dancing.

And then it hit her as she looked across the table to another part of the room.

A couple sat in a secluded booth, laughing and flirting, holding hands, and feeding each other.

All the nauseatingly romantic stuff that she thought she'd like to have one day.

With him.

_He_ was missing.

And it was all her fault.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He saw two cars pull up to the driveway and a crowd of people exit them. He watched as each person went to a central location near the door to say goodbye.

A rush of glee passed over him as he realized time was inching closer to the moment he had been waiting for.

Then he saw them walk away and leave, a few of them into their own cars, a pair to the house in front of him, and everyone else entered the house a few doors down.

He stayed put, however, not wanting to make a scene until the right time.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw the golden basket and blue blanket on the floor, waiting for what was to come.

What he had been planning for the past month.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She placed the oak hanger with her peacoat on it into the coat closet next to the front door as her sister spoke from the stairs in front of her.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed. I have quite the drive tomorrow," Sadie remarked, glancing at her parents who stood side by side in the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah, two hours, poor baby," Jude muttered, turning as she closed the closest door. Sadie turned and smirked, gazing at her baby sister.

"Shut up. I'm gonna let that go since it's your birthday," Sadie stated.

"Oh, thank you," Jude replied, smiling.

Sadie smiled back. "Good night, Jude. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, Sades. Night," Jude responded as her older sister walked up the stairs to her childhood bedroom, the same one she used to sleep in before she left for college two years ago.

"We're gonna head up too, Sweetie," Victoria replied as she walked towards the staircase, her husband following behind her.

"Okay, I'm gonna watch some t.v." Jude replied as she walked past them towards the couch. "I think I had too much cake."

"Alright, don't stay up too late," her father, Stuart, reminded her.

"I won't." Jude shook her head as she watched her parents walk up the steps to their bedroom. "And guys?" she called, her parents stopping suddenly and turning towards their daughter.

"Yeah?" they responded simultaneously.

"Thanks so much! Tonight was so awesome!" Jude remarked as she leaned against the back of the living room couch.

"You're welcome, Jude," her mother responded as her father said, "It was our pleasure."

Jude smiled widely, turning around. She walked to the other side of the couch and flopped down upon it as her parents walked up the rest of the steps to their room.

A few minutes passed and she heard the doors to various rooms in the house close. She wasn't tired at all, so she turned on the t.v. like she had planned.

She flipped through all of the channels and found nothing she was really into, so she settled on a movie that was in her top 5: Dirty Dancing.

It was close to the end dance sequence when she started to watch and she thankfully had not missed her favorite part.

She slid off her heels and tucked her feet underneath her as she watched a leather jacket clad Patrick Swayze walk up to the Houseman's table.

"No one puts Baby in the corner," Jude recited with Patrick as she laughed giddily. She had no idea how many times she had seen the movie, but each time it was the same. She got so excited when Johnny Castle walked up to Baby's table and, in front of her parents, fought for his girl.

That's the kind of love she wanted.

Someone who would fight for her.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He watched as the last light shut off upstairs before exiting his car. He opened the door and got out of his seat, then gently closed the door.

He leaned against his car for a second, listening for anything that would give away his presence.

Nothing.

Nothing but the beat of his heart.

He inhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He tentatively walked towards sidewalk as he made his way to the house a few doors down, waiting for someone to jump out and scare him.

He sighed in relief as he made it to the front door. Especially since it was very dark outside and the moon was not shining very brightly for him.

He leaned against the wall next to the door as he caught sight of lights bouncing in the living room through the window. Then laughter.

His breath caught in his throat.

He had not been expecting this.

He exhaled and walked towards the window. He leaned slightly towards it, trying to get a better glance at who was getting in the way of his plan.

Then he heard the laughter again.

He smiled devilishly.

It was her.

His girl.

Sitting on the couch laughing at whatever nonsense was on the television screen.

This made his plan all the more easier.

But then he stopped.

He couldn't knock on the door. She wouldn't answer once she knew it was him. And what if he woke up someone else?

Any hope of something forming again would be drastically diminished.

Especially once they knew who he was.

Her teacher.

Yeah, scratch that idea.

Then he thought about the window.

But he couldn't knock either.

He might scare her.

So he looked around for something. Anything to help him.

He looked down and saw them.

Pebbles.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Jennifer Grey had just finished her lift when Jude heard something.

She looked around her, thinking it might have been someone's left out phone.

But nothing.

Then she heard it again.

_Tink!_

It wasn't a phone.

She put the t.v. on mute and stayed silent, listening for the sound again.

_Tink!_

She couldn't put her finger on it, but it sounded so familiar.

_Tink!_

She glanced to her right and saw a dim shadow move.

She froze in her seat, her breath in her throat, and then she heard it again.

_Tink!_

And then it hit her.

It was Jamie.

That's why the sound was familiar.

He threw pebbles at her bedroom window too.

But why was he at her house so late? Why hadn't he called her first?

She took the t.v. off mute and got up off the sofa.

She walked over to the front door and looked through the peep hole.

It was too dark to know for sure that it was Jamie, but she didn't think anything of it since he was the only one who threw things at her windows.

Unless you count that time in the sixth grade when Spied threw a baseball at Wally, trying to get Kyle out at first and ended up taking out her window. They never could throw, so Jude knew it wasn't them.

She saw brunette hair and reassured herself that that was enough.

She hesitantly unlocked the dead bolt and then the bottom lock. She breathed in deeply, grabbing the cold brass knob in her hand as she turned it.

She pulled back the door slightly and leaned behind it, glancing at her unexpected guest.

He turned around slowly which only frightened Jude more because she instantly realized it wasn't Jamie at her doorstep.

He smiled wickedly at her appearance. She was still gorgeous, even after three hours of dancing and an hour of being cramped between three boys in the backseat of her parents' car.

Her throat started to close on her and she found it hard to breath.

He was beautiful. Exactly as she imagined him to be.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He had waited with baited breath in front of the wooden door. He continued to throw pebbles, but got no response.

Then he heard silence, so he continued.

A few more throws got him sound and it was then that he knew she was coming.

He stood with his back to the front door, waiting to reveal himself to her.

He heard two locks on the door being unlocked and then the door being pulled away from the threshold.

He tentatively turned around and as soon as he saw her head peer around the door, he stopped and smiled.

She, however, didn't.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Her breathing returned once she remembered who it was standing in front of her.

It was him.

Tom Quincy.

Her teacher.

Standing on her doorstep, smiling at her, waiting for her.

She subconsciously opened the door all the way, even though her brain was telling her not to, that he was still with that other woman.

He didn't enter, but continued to stand on the doorstep.

"Happy Birthday, Jude."

She scoffed loudly, her hackles coming back in full force. "You didn't come all the way over here to tell me Happy Birthday. What do you want?"

"You."

She gulped. But then remembered his words were not new. They had been said before, albeit in a different fashion, but it was still the same.

"So I thought," she remarked, rolling her eyes roughly. She had had a great birthday and she didn't want – need – Tom Quincy ruining it.

Tom stared at her, his eyes boring into hers, needing her to understand. He cocked his head to the side slightly as he continued to stand in front of her. "Jude, please," he pleaded, his voice soft.

"Please what?" she impatiently asked, waiting for an answer. An answer that would make sense. Something that would explain his presence.

"Please. Come with me," he responded, internally praying to whatever higher being existed that for once, he would have a chance at something more. Something better. Something that was everlasting.

She glanced at him, thinking about his words. About the past three months that she had spent in his presence. Nothing had ever been the same. And for that she was grateful. But in the back of her mind, he was asking her for more. Just as she had asked him, just as she had hoped he would. But what if this "more" was fleeting like the rest of their relationship. She couldn't deal with that anymore.

"Come with you?" she asked reluctantly, her body leaning against her front door.

He nodded urgently as if he needed her now. At that very second. "Yes, come with me," he replied fervently. His eyes bore into hers once more and Jude shivered, a gust of cold wind blowing past her. It was then that she realized that from the moment she opened her front door and saw Tom standing on her doorstop, she hadn't noticed the frigid air that seeped past her. It was if Tom had guarded her from it. If he could keep her from freezing to death, then certainly he would be able to keep her heart intact.

She looked away suddenly, staring out into the dark street. "I-I-" she started, looking up at Tom. He slightly smiled as he gazed at her, waiting for a response. Something that let him know he could make things right. "Hold on."

She shut the door slightly, leaving it open a crack, and he heard her rummaging behind it.

He stood in front of the door, waiting. He didn't know what to expect. Was she reaching around the door to retrieve the baseball bat that sat patiently waiting to be used against intruding strangers who didn't take hints very well? Was she picking up her shoe to throw at him? The possibilities were endless and it was that thought that frightened Tom Quincy as he stood there waiting, in what he hoped wasn't harm's way.

She tore her peacoat from the hanger in the closet next to the door and then walked over to the couch where her heels were. She slipped them on again, slightly groaning at the discomfort, but she didn't have a choice.

She wasn't about to walk all the way up stairs for different shoes when there was the chance that she'd wake up someone.

She shut the t.v. off and tried to put her peacoat on as she walked to the front door, but couldn't.

Much like Tom on their first day of class. My, how things had changed.

She pulled out her house key from her coat pocket as she stepped out of the house.

Tom stepped back to let her close and lock the door, however he couldn't help but lightly laugh at the fact that she had her right arm through one sleeve of her jacket which was raised in the air to keep it from dragging on the floor and her left arm was trying to lock the door.

As she faced her front door and heard his laughter sound, she glared at the lock. So she was having trouble getting her jacket on? So what?

He heard the door lock and instinctively picked up the rest of the jacket that was hanging off Jude's arm. He was a gentleman, after all. She reached back to pull the jacket away from him so she could independently put the rest of it on, but he wouldn't let go.

He pulled the jacket away from her body and fixed it so that all she had to do was slip her other arm through the jacket sleeve and she'd be wearing her jacket fully.

But she protested and tried to shrug him off, grabbing behind her for the rest of her jacket.

She hadn't once needed his help and she wasn't about to start now.

He held the jacket a few inches away from her, almost tauntingly. He leaned towards her slightly and she sensed his movement. She turned her head and he saw the profile of her face as the moon finally shined bright enough for him to see. She looked at him from the corner of her eye as he opened his mouth, his breath floating against her skin.

"Let me," he whispered huskily.

She shivered slightly at his words. In her mind, there was always a double meaning when he spoke. Her jaw clenched as she turned her head forward again. She sighed once she realized he wasn't going to give up. He stood up straight as he smiled at her giving in.

Her shoulders slumped slightly and she reached her left arm behind her to let him slip her sleeve on.

He slipped the sleeve on her arm and then pulled the jacket up and laid the collar around her neck, letting his hands rest on her shoulders.

She waited for him to release her, but he never did.

He held them there for a couple seconds before he let them slide.

He rubbed her shoulders a few times, up and down, up and down, until he felt her tense.

Then he stopped.

He removed his hands and turned to walk away.

She noticed he wasn't standing behind her because she couldn't feel the cold air press against her legs. She turned around and saw him walking away.

It was then that her heart sank.

She had pushed him one too many times.

-+-+-+-+-+-

He pushed his hands into his pockets waiting for her to join in step with him. But she never did.

Walking towards his car, he turned around and faced her.

He pointed at her then turned his arm so that the back of his hand faced her and curled his index finger a few times, motioning to her. He began to walk backwards, still staring at her, motioning for her to follow him.

She watched him from her doorstep as he made his way to his car backwards. She waited for him to trip over something, but he never did. Instead he gracefully made his way to his car and abruptly stopped once his backside hit the driver side.

She stifled a laugh as she saw him hit his car and turn around abruptly to make sure he hadn't damaged it.

She conceded and began to walk towards his Viper as she placed her hands in the pockets of her coat.

He leaned against his car after making it without falling and watched her walk across the street towards him.

He smiled widely as she sauntered towards the passenger side and then remembered to be gentleman. He briskly walked over to her side of the car and opened the door, motioning for her to get in.

She put one leg in and sat down making sure her dress was fine in the process before pulling her other leg in.

She hissed as the cold leather touched her bare legs. She hadn't expected it to be that cold.

He leisurely walked to the other side and opened the driver's door, jumping in the car and closing the door tightly.

He put his key into the ignition and the car roared to life. He put the heater on seeing Jude rub her legs for warmth.

Jude stretched her legs slightly so that the heat from the vents hit her legs.

Tom put the Viper into drive and pulled away from the curb. He glanced to his right as he saw Jude from the corner of his eye turn towards her house.

She watched her house get smaller and smaller as they drove down the street until they turned the corner and she could no longer see it.

She turned her focus back to the front of the car and nervously played with her hands in her lap. The silence in the car was not welcomed by Jude. She instinctively reached out and put her left hand on the radio.

Within seconds, another hand enveloped hers. She turned to the source and he shook his head as he used his other hand to drive.

She glanced at him expectantly, his hand still on hers. Not that she objected his touch.

"This is my car. Which means my radio."

Jude scoffed loudly, moving her left hand a little. But he grasped it tighter.

It was then that she realized he wasn't joking. Not at all.

She tried to pull her hand away, trying to retract her mistake, but he didn't let go.

Instead, he pulled her hand towards him or rather his face. They hit a stop sign and he took the time to gaze into her eyes as he chastely kiss the back of her hand, making her blush lightly, before pulling her hand fully into his, intertwining their fingers together.

He laid their hands on her left leg, letting it rest in her lap, somewhat.

All Jude could do was stare, her breath caught in her throat.

At her hand.

At his hand.

Together.

But what did it mean?

She knew what she wanted it to mean. Was this his indirect way of telling her he wanted more? Again? Were they officially back together? Even after the things she had said, the things she had done? What was he telling her? She didn't want get her hopes up. She still hadn't made up her mind as to whether or not coming with Tom was such a good idea.

What if her parents or Sadie woke up and realized she was gone? Would they call the police, Jamie, Kat, or Spied? Probably not.

She'd have to lie when they called her cell phone. Something she was almost used to when it came to Tom Quincy.

Her teacher.

It was then that a thought struck Jude. She was in his car. In her teacher's car.

And oddly enough, she felt comforted by that thought. Even happy about it.

Shaking her head of the numerous thoughts that were plaguing in her mind, she took the silent ride as an opportunity to check out Tom's Viper.

Leather interior.

Two seater.

Small backseat. With a basket and blanket occupying it. Jude smiled widely as more thoughts entered her mind about the two items that sat behind her.

But there was nothing else. Nothing that screamed Tom Quincy.

Except the smell.

The new car smell had been replaced by him. But Jude couldn't put her finger on the exact ingredients.

But she knew it was him.

Him.

Tom glanced out of the corner of his eye, noticing Jude's movement. He didn't see what she was looking around for, but could tell that whatever it was was troubling her slightly.

He hoped that once they reached their final destination, he would be able to squash any and all of her worries.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Minutes had turned into a half an hour, then an hour.

Jude's head laid on her shoulder slightly as she gazed out the passenger window. Lights and images ran together to form long stretches of nothingness. She could feel her eyes battling sleep, her lids feeling heavier by the second. She closed her eyes, slightly reminding herself that she was only resting her eyes. And resting whatever else she might need for the night come.

As time passed, so had the distance between the pair and Jude's house.

Tom looked over to his right as they hit their final intersection.

He saw her head hang and knew instantly that she was asleep. _At least she doesn't snore_, he thought, slightly chuckling to himself.

His fingers formed a tighter bond to Jude's hand as they turned into a parking lot. Tom found the perfect parking space and gently pulled into it. The Viper idled for a second as Tom used his left hand to put the car in park. His right hand was occupied obviously.

He killed the engine and sat in the car with one hand still intertwined with Jude's. He looked out in front of him and slightly shivered.

It wasn't the first time he had been there. And he knew it wasn't going to be the last, but for Jude, he was going to make it have a new meaning. Something that wasn't plagued with misery and sadness.

He had had enough of that in his life and he didn't need to infiltrate someone else's life with it as well.

Tom ran his left hand through his mussed hair and let out a sigh with inadvertently turned into a yawn. He hadn't realized how tired he was. He had been so thrilled for time to pass so that he'd be able to put his plan into motion and now he had.

And he was yawning and Jude was asleep.

That was not what he had in mind for this plan.

_Way to go, Quincy_, he thought as he looked over at Jude's sleeping form.

He reluctantly pried his hand from Jude's, who although asleep, had a pretty firm grip on his hand. After flexing his fingers for a few seconds, he decided it was time to wake up Jude.

He had already started his plan and he wasn't about to back out now just because she was asleep. He just hoped when she awoke she wouldn't be bitter.

Brushing a piece of hair from her face, he whispered, "Jude."

Nothing.

He whispered once more.

Nothing but her peaceful breathing.

He yawned again and decided to be more forceful. He gently pushed Jude and her head fell farther down, off her shoulder.

He pulled her closer to him, thinking the movement would wake her, but she didn't. It was as if she was dead to the world.

"Jude," he called, shaking her again.

Finally she moaned slightly.

"Go away," she muttered, pushing Tom's hand away from shoulder.

"Jude, get up."

"No."

Tom pushed her again and she pushed back. "Jude-"

Her head popped up suddenly and she glared at him, her eyes still full of sleep. "What the fuck do you want?"

Tom looked at Jude incredulously. Obviously he had underestimated her need – love – for sleep. "I was trying to wake you up."

"And what part of no, didn't you understand?" she snapped, sitting straight up. Jude positioned herself against the passenger door, staring at Tom.

He furrowed his brows. He was tired too, but he wasn't about to snap at her and he didn't have the patience to deal with her bitchiness.

"Remind me never to try and wake you up again. You're a bitch when you're tired, you know that?" he said, staring back at her.

So much for not snapping at her.

Jude smirked slightly. She was tired and she knew it really wasn't Tom's fault, but all she cared about was sleep. "So I've been told. Who says you'll ever get the opportunity to wake me up again?" she muttered.

Tom shook his head, realizing he had opened a can of worms. One that he couldn't find the lid to at that moment. "Whatever," he said as he opened his door, slamming it shut hard.

Jude jumped at the door slamming and shivered as the cold air found its way into the once warm Viper. She sighed heavily, massaging her temple in hopes that her sleep-deprived self would wake up and she would act like a normal person for once.

Jude let out a long breath, trying to grasp at whatever strength was hidden in the pockets of her peacoat. She clenched her jaw has she saw Tom's shadow off a few feet away.

She really didn't want to get out of the Viper. She had the certain feeling that the warmth she felt at that current moment would completely dissipate once she got out of the car and walked towards him.

Reluctantly, she put her hand on the passenger door handle and pulled it. The door swung open and even more frigid air flew into the Viper.

"Fuck!" she cried, getting out of the car. She pulled her coat closer to her body as her legs became frozen pegs.

Slowly she made her way towards Tom who stood against a rail, overlooking something wide and open.

Her heels made scratching noises against the concrete as she finally stood behind him. He slightly turned his head and glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

She waited for him. For whatever he was about to do. For whatever he was about to say.

She had done as he had asked and come with him.

Now he had to put the rest of his plan in motion.

Because they were finally at their end destination.

* * *

**A/N:** Preview:

Chapter 12

"The Birthday" (part 2)

_He sighed heavily, the weight of his plan resting on his shoulders._

"_I used to come here when I was younger. It makes for some peaceful thinking," he said lowly, looking at the water, opening what would eventually become his confession._

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_It could mean that I love you," he offered, hopeful on the outside, yet groaning internally. He knew what he was doing though._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_Although Jude wanted to comment on his statement, she knew they were just words and other words that he had uttered carried much more weight that moment. "How much more?"_

-+-+-+-+-+-

_Jude nodded again. This time it wasn't because she didn't have a response, it was because she didn't think he'd be appreciative of her thoughts, so nodding was her safest bet._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_Jude pulled away suddenly, gazing into Tom's sorrowful eyes. He didn't repeat himself. There was no need to. Jude had heard him perfectly clear though she wished she hadn't._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_She pulled Tom closer to her, her grip on him surprisingly strong. Seconds passed before Jude could feel him let go. His body shook slightly and even in the silence of the night, she knew he was crying._

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Happy 18__th__, Girl."_

_Jude smiled widely as she held back a chuckle, not having the heart to let Tom in on his little mistake. He smiled back in a similar fashion before Jude erupted in laughter. Tom eyed Jude suspiciously, wondering what was so emphatically funny. Jude took a deep breath and shook her head roughly as she gazed at Tom. She cleared her throat and breathed deeply again._


	13. Chapter 12: The Birthday Part 2

**A/N: **Forgive me if I'm not all bubbly and excited right now (even though I have finished my last final…). I'm a little pissed off. The Mitchell Report came out Thursday (and I wrote this then). And I decided to download it. Really, someone should have reminded me that ignorance is bliss. Cause I got so pissed off reading it. Effing _Paul Lo Duca_! WTF?! Argh! Sorry. But I love him to death and now I am thoroughly disappointed in him. :[

Oh well. What I can do? Nothing. So I'll continue to write the next chapter! (That I'm sure you're happy about…)

So…what else was I going to say? LOL. I forgot, which is so normal. I think you guys know that too by now. :D

Oh well, forget whatever I was going to say.

This chapter is for the**Jommy faithful**. Thank you for your patience. I really appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter as much as I have in the process of writing it! (Oh and I mean this more so now than I did in the last chapter. LOL. The kissing on the hand thing was cute, right? But I know you guys are waiting for more too…so yeah. hint hint :D)

But I guess I should also say that even though I was really excited about this chapter in the beginning, I'm not so excited now that I'm posting. I kind of don't like this chapter. The writing process got more difficult as I got deeper and deeper into it and it didn't come out as well as I wanted it to, so excuse me if I have a little bit of animosity towards this chapter. LOL. But I hope YOU like it:D

TA DA! I bring you "**THE BIRTHDAY!"** :D (Part 2)

Oh and this is the last part of the "Birthday" chapter. I made a 3rd chapter, but it isn't titled "The Birthday." It's something else, which you will see in the preview. :D

Thanks to **Carlz02** for your input and thoughts about the preview(s). :D I REALLY appreciate it!

**THANKS:**

Princess of the Rogues: A heart attack?! I'm sorry. I wasn't looking for the reactions to be quite that dramatic. LOL. I'M SORRY!!! But I had to; it was the only way to make it work. But I hope you don't have another heart attack with this chapter. :D

Pip'235: The previews seem cute…I just hope the chapter doesn't disappoint. His "teachings" don't come until later. :D Thank you for loving this! I will always keep posting…that is until it actually ends. LOL. :D

kikiofberlin: Nope, not 18. Here is the next chapter! I hope you can read this (with your filter and all).

InStrFan: YAY! Really?! WOW. Thanks! That's something I really struggled with in this chapter, so I'm apologizing now. I don't think I hit the spot with all of the emotional part this around and that's one of the reasons why I kind of dislike this chapter. :[ Oh well, there's always another one, but it sucks because this one is so pivotal. But thank you because that is what I've been trying to do and I'm glad someone has noticed it. :D We all know Jude isn't a morning person, but I think the fact that she was wiped out from previous events made it funnier to have her wake up that way. I love pushing both their buttons. :D Thank you and I really really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

pwbhswriter2009: Awww…yay! I am posting it now! That's what – two days earlier – than usual? I'm on a roll! Thank you for loving this. :D

Carlz02: Thank you again! I know I said 3:30, but I got sidetracked with the preview, so…oops! It's 4 in the morning now. That bit was for the car-obsessed Tommy. :D I love doing that with the radio. LOL. It also kind of hints at something. But you'll have to wait for that later! I'd like to think I'm dedicated. :D Here's the new chapter!

JommyIS4ever: SHUT UP! YAY!! AHAHA! I know. :D I'm posting it now! It would have been up sooner, but I got a little frustrated and could write so…but it's here now. :D

love2burn4tim: It's understandable. Thanks! Yep, she is and he doesn't. Plus, I think they both like the chase. :D Intimacy? Yes, but not so much in this chapter…wait a few more. That all depends really on how much they can get away with and the outside forces that surround them. :D

hales03: I have compassion! I'm posting it earlier than I have in the past! Two days earlier! I don't think a week is that long, but I guess you're more invested than I thought. :D Thanks! AHAHA! I love it! What was your ending like? It might actually be better than what I have written. ;D

McDreamylvr: YAY! Here is more!

Scrubslover: I love leaving people intrigued. It's nice. He talks about…you'll just have to read the chapter for that. ;D Thank you!

101ISFAN: I'm trying! I really am! AHAHA! But being impatient is good…sometimes. :D This is as fast as I can go right now. But I'll have more time to write since school's out so hopefully I'll get to update FASTER!

bbybty9: It does! You gotta read it to understand. :D I can't speak for Tommy and Jude…you gotta read it. ;D YAY! Thanks! I try! AHAHAHAHA! Please, don't rip Angie's hair out! She spends so much time in the salon getting it done just the way Tom likes it. :D

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Sprinkles cupcakes (if you've never had one, you should try them. They're really sweet though…and don't look for my version in the store, they only have black and white). Or Lip Venom. I think that's it. But if you read something that sounds familiar, then I probably don't own it. :D

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"The Birthday" (Part 1) 

_She waited for him. For whatever he was about to do. For whatever he was about to say._

_She had done as he had asked and come with him._

_Now he had to put the rest of his plan in motion._

_Because they were finally at their end destination._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 12

"The Birthday" (part 2)

The water crashed against the rocks below, creating a soothing rhythm. Despite the movement of the water, it was relatively quiet on the barren pier, although much colder than it had been when they stood on Jude's doorstep.

He leaned harder against the cold metal rail as he thought of the right words to say. He had left her in the Viper with "whatever."

Who did that?

A _kid_.

The same thing he had scolded Jude for being.

But now wasn't the time to think about the past and what had been said or done. Or what had not. It was about the present.

The time that Tom was trying desperately to keep between himself and Jude. To make something more of the little that they had.

But more importantly: to make her understand.

He sighed heavily, the weight of his plan resting on his shoulders.

"I used to come here when I was younger. It makes for some peaceful thinking," he said lowly, looking at the water, opening what would eventually become his confession.

Jude scoffed, her teeth chattering as she bounced from one heeled foot to the next to keep warm. "You call this peaceful thinking?"

She understood what he meant, but maybe at another time. Not when she was freezing her ass off in the Canadian winter.

Tom shook his head roughly. "No."

This would be easy for him, if she'd let it be. But he knew that was asking too much. His peaceful thinking would have to come at another time.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Then what are we doing here?" she asked loudly.

It wasn't that she wanted to go home; she wanted to be around Tom. But this place – this weather – was not letting her enjoy the moment. She was too worried about getting frostbite.

Tom turned his head and looked over his shoulder. "Getting to know me."

Jude feigned excitement and clapped her cold hands together. "Oh goody! What I've always wanted as a birthday present."

She wanted to get to know him. It was what she had asked, but the way he had gone about it was bizarre to her. Maybe she just didn't know what his full plan was?

Tom cocked his head to the right and stared at her, his eyes sad. "Jude," he said softly.

Jude clenched her jaw, trying hard not to give in. "Stop it. I get it," she said as she flashed a bare hand in Tom's direction.

"Do you?" he pressed. His thought processed quickened as an idea floated into his head. It was the only way he felt she could be truthful and let him understand as well. Then and only then would she be able to understand where he was coming from.

"Yeah," she muttered. "It's your idea of making this work." Jude looked away, down the pier at the yellow-orange lights that were one of the few forms of light on the pier.

"I guess," Tom stated.

Jude's head snapped back. She frowned slightly. "What else could it mean?" she asked, shrugging.

She didn't understand him. He was so sweet in the Viper and yet, here on the pier he was guarded and reluctant to give her anything.

"It could mean that I love you," he offered, hopeful on the outside, yet groaning internally. He knew what he was doing though.

Jude shook her head, sighing heavily, looking at the ground. "Seriously, stop it."

She didn't want to hear those three words for a while, if she could help it. At least not until she knew there was more than hot air behind them.

"Why?" he pressed as he completely turned around. "Why are you so afraid?"

Jude furrowed her eyebrows. His comments were not supposed to be coming from him; she was supposed to be asking these things. "I'm _not_ afraid," she replied roughly, looking up.

"Really?" he asked indignantly.

Jude looked at him, confused. She didn't understand how he could question her feelings.

"I'm ready! I'm willing," she announced.

"You are?!" he pressed as if he had doubt in her words. Heat rose in Jude's body and she felt as if she needed to shed her peacoat, even in the frigid temperature around her. He was not doing this to her. He was not blaming her. He couldn't.

"Yeah. You're holding us back!" she yelled, glaring at him. She slightly gasped at her confession. She wouldn't have said it under normal circumstances. But this wasn't normal. This was their last chance. Who wants to hear they are the reason their relationship failed? No one.

Tom's eyes widened for a split second before they glanced at Jude. "Me?" he asked softly as if he was unsure of his words. As if he was unsure of his voice. But he wasn't. He was sure. Utterly and completely sure.

He slightly smirked. She had done what he had hoped she would. It was cowardly at best, he knew. She confessed what he should have been willing to. That the reason they weren't working was because of him.

"Yeah," she said, catching his smirk. It was oddly placed, that was for sure. And although she didn't understand his actions, she wanted to understand him.

He walked towards her, stopping suddenly. "I know," he said, nodding. He gazed at her, making her warm throughout her entire body and it was the second time that night she forgot about the cold.

She stared at him for a second, waiting for more, but he didn't say anything. He only gazed at her. She looked away, unable to hold his stare. "Then change that," she said, still looking away.

He stared at her, looking away from him. "I'm _trying_. _That's_ what I'm trying to do," he said loudly.

She looked back at him quickly. "I told you I get it," she responded. He looked away and nodded.

A few silent seconds passed as Jude turned her back towards Tom, looking at the lights again.

He stood looking away from Jude, thinking. He had started saying what he thought she wanted to hear, but the more she spoke, the more he felt what he had to say wasn't good enough. As he stared at his Viper, lit up in yellow-orange light from the posts that lined the pier, he remembered the last time he had come to the pier. And it was then that he knew what to say.

"She's a friend," he said from over his shoulder.

Jude rolled her eyes as she heard him speak. She had heard that before. "That's it?" she called, not turning around.

"That's it," he remarked, turning around to face her. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and waited for her to look at him.

She heard his feet scrape the concrete and decided to face him. She couldn't look at the lights all night. "Fine," she said, shrugging as she turned around. She cocked her head to side and gazed at him, hoping he'd give her more.

He nodded slightly. He knew what he had started with was not acceptable. It was the same lame excuse he had given to her before, the same one that had led her to break up with him. "Once upon a time she was more. But that was the past," he offered.

"The past," she repeated, staring at him. He nodded again.

Jude hoped his past would not affect their present.

"You are my present. Hopefully my future," he responded, walking closer to her.

Although Jude wanted to comment on his statement, she knew they were just words and other words that he had uttered carried much more weight in that moment. "How much more?" she asked.

Tom slightly looked away as he stopped short of entering her personal space. He took a deep breath as visions of Angie floated into his mind. Of when they were happy. Of when they were sad. Of the day she told him she was leaving him.

"I wanted to marry her. And I thought she wanted to marry me, but as you can see that never happened," he said lowly.

Jude watched Tom as his eyes became full of thoughts. The same thoughts his mind became full of. "Why not?"

"She cheated on me," he responded bluntly, looking Jude in the eyes.

Jude didn't have a verbal response as she was still processing Tom's willingness to be open with her, so she nodded instead. Her heart slightly sank for him. What kind of a person would cheat on Tom Quincy? A stupid one, that's who.

"And then she broke up with me because she said that she loved Michael more."

_Michael?_ Jude thought.

Jude nodded again. This time it wasn't because she didn't have a response, it was because she didn't think he'd be appreciative of her thoughts, so nodding was her safest bet.

She clenched her jaw in anger at the woman they were talking about. She didn't even know her that well, but if she was standing before her, right then and there, Jude would have not held back. She would have slugged her.

Tom looked away again. "I loved her. At least I thought I did."

Jude frowned as her anger slipped into annoyance. She understood that the cheating Tom's_friend_ had done had hurt him, but she hated when people said that. How can you be with someone and love them, but when you aren't with them anymore, you _think_ you loved them? You either did or didn't. Not think. Otherwise, you never loved them in the first place. "Why do you say that?" she asked, still frowning.

Tom looked up and sighed as if he had read her mind. "I mean I _did_. I know I did, but what she did-"

"Yeah, I know," Jude said, nodding.

"You do?" he asked, hopeful. He hadn't thought about it before, but if Jude had been in the same situation or even something relatively similar, then things would be easier for him. For them.

Jude shook her head slightly. "I've never been in your situation, but I understand."

And she did to an extent. She didn't know what she would do if that ever happened to her, but she could imagine what it must have been like for him. She empathized. But what she didn't understand was that empathizing wasn't enough.

"Yeah," he responded, looking away again. He had thought wrong. She didn't know what he felt. She had never experienced it.

She watched him look away, still thinking.

"I was heartbroken," he commented softly, his voice slightly breaking. And he had been. His heart had been torn in two and up until recently, kept themselves on opposite sides of his body.

"I bet," she responded. He looked up at her and slightly glared.

"You think you understand, but you don't. Not for a second," he spat.

Jude's eyes widened at Tom's change in persona. She hadn't expected him to be so angry. "Okay," she whispered.

"I'm serious," he said sternly, boring holes into her.

"I can tell," she responded, scoffing slightly.

"Jude-" he started roughly, shaking his head, looking away slightly.

"Hey!" she yelled at him. He looked up for a second and then looked away again. She was done being nice and feeling empathetic. If he was going to be an ass because she didn't understand the way he thought she did, then she'd have to show him. "Look at me," she said through clenched teeth.

He looked up at the sky and sighed and then turned his sights on Jude who stood in front of him, slightly glaring at him. "If you think I'd ever do something like that to you, then you don't know me. Because I would never cheat on you. I couldn't," she said loudly, each of her words ringing in the quiet air.

Tom nodded, listening to her speak, but he knew he didn't trust her words. Not completely. Because like she had said, Tom didn't know Jude.

"I know," he said lowly.

Jude clenched her jaw, closing the space between them and got into Tom's face.

"If that's what's holding you back – what happened before – you need to find a way to let it go. I will help you in any way possible. You have to believe me. But first, you have to trust me," she said in a clear voice, her hands coming out of her peacoat as she used threw them about wildly, trying to get Tom to understand.

He nodded again, agreeing because he knew what she was saying was true. He had to give them a clean shot. For the both of them. Because it wasn't Jude's fault Angie had cheated on him. It was only Angie's.

She reached out and pulled him into an awkward hug because of their height difference. Although he was slightly taken aback by her abrupt action, he took his hands out of his jacket and wrapped them around Jude. He laid his head against her shoulder, listening to her steady breathing. Something he imagined he could fall asleep listening to. Her chin rested on his other shoulder as she glanced out into the water that extended far beyond her view. She missed having him close, having him near.

"I was gonna be father," he said softly, his jaw moving against her shoulder, vibrations sending chills down Jude's spine.

Jude pulled away suddenly, gazing into Tom's sorrowful eyes. He didn't repeat himself. There was no need to. Jude had heard him perfectly clear though she wished she hadn't.

"She told you?" she said after she took a deep breath.

He shook his head roughly. "I found the pregnancy test so I asked her."

"And-"

"And she said I was going to be a father," he said as he looked to the ground, that fateful day playing again in his mind.

One of Jude's eyebrows cocked up. "Was?"

"But she wasn't ready to be a mother, so she _had it dealt with_," he said softly, Angie's words still creating a hole in his heart.

Bile rose in Jude's throat and she wanted to cry. But she fought the urge. She knew Tom didn't want her tears. He didn't want her pity. He wanted her strength.

She pulled Tom closer to her, her grip on him surprisingly strong. Seconds passed before Jude could feel him let go. His body shook slightly and even in the silence of the night, she knew he was crying.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The grass was slightly dewy as the couple sat on opposite sides of a blue wool blanket set out in front of the water. The pier was slightly off to their side as they fell into a comfortable silence after what had been a very emotional talk. Tom cried for about five more minutes after his confession and then abruptly stopped, clearing his voice, wiping his face, and then pulling out of his hug with Jude. She stood on the pier by herself, utterly confused, as she watched him walk away from her towards his car. He walked back to the Viper, retrieved the basket and blanket from the backseat and then came back to her. She had thought he was going to leave her. She was almost sure of it, but then he motioned her to follow him. And she did. She followed him to the grass and they had been sitting there ever since, stealing sideways glances at each other every few seconds.

Tom looked down at his watch and realized there were only three more minutes before Jude's birthday was over, so he reached into the basket sitting next to him and pulled something out of it.

Jude tried to glance at the object, but Tom continually looked over his shoulder at her and smiled mischievously. She playfully glared at him as Tom reached into his left pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit the candle and turned around, carrying the object in his hands.

"Happy 18th, Girl," Tom announced.

Jude smiled widely as she held back a chuckle, not having the heart to let Tom in on his little mistake. He smiled back in a similar fashion before Jude erupted in laughter. Tom eyed Jude suspiciously, wondering what was so emphatically funny. Jude took a deep breath and shook her head roughly as she gazed at Tom. She cleared her throat and breathed deeply again.

"Sorry," she responded, smiling widely to the point that her cheeks began to hurt.

"Don't be," he sardonically stated, holding out the red on black Sprinkles cupcake. The candle flickered and Jude quickly closed her eyes and blew it out, the smoke floating away towards the water. She didn't have to think about her wish anymore. It was coming true with each passing second.

Jude smirked as she stared at Tom who continued to look at her curiously. Tom pulled two forks out from his basket before turning to glance at Jude who continued to smirk.

Tom stabbed his side of the cupcake and placed it in his mouth before Jude spoke.

"I'm not 18," she said, the smirk falling from her face.

Tom's eyes widened suddenly at her confession. He nearly choked on the cupcake as he tried to speak. "Yo-you're not?"

"No," she responded with a straight face.

"17?" Tom asked hesitantly.

Jude shook her head and Tom's face slackened.

Tom took a deep breath before speaking again. "16?" he said lowly.

Jude shook her head again causing Tom to look away. His body fell as he heavily sighed. Jude stared at him and smiled widely. She got on her hands and knees as she crawled next to Tom, leaning into him, her face close to his.

"I'm 19," she whispered lowly.

Tom's head shot up suddenly, his face now mere centimeters from hers.

"You scared the shit out of me, you know that?" he responded lowly, his face colored.

Jude smiled as she backed up slightly, taking in Tom's face. "What? The thought of your precious fantasies not being able to play out for another few years freaks you out?"

Tom gaped as Jude situated herself more comfortably. "My fantasies? What about yours?"

Jude looked up as she fixed her dress, making sure she wasn't flashing anything. Yet. "Please. We both know I've been pretty up front about what I think about that. You just hint at it," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"I-I-I-I-" he stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Yeah. I know when you're in your lonely bed at night you think about me," she said, eying him.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes as he looked away, trying to lessen the blushing that was creeping onto his face.

Jude leaned into him slightly. "What am I wearing?" she whispered quickly.

"Black nightie," he responded.

Jude laughed loudly as she backed up. "I knew it!" she cried loudly.

Tom's eyes widened as he realized his slip and his face burned. He lowered his head in shame and groaned loudly. "Shut up, I did not just say that," he responded, looking at his hand.

"Oh, but you did," Jude said, smiling widely. She laughed slightly and shook her head. "You just admitted you think about me at night," she said in a sing song voice, teasing Tom who already felt ashamed.

Tom reluctantly looked up with a brave face. "Fine," he said. He put both of his hands up in defense as he stared at Jude. "You caught me, I do," he admitted.

Jude smirked as Tom shook his head slightly as he thought about the embarrassment he caused himself. "If it's any consolation, I think about you at night," Jude said, smiling.

Tom glanced at Jude and smirked. "Oh yeah, makes me feel loads better."

Jude scoffed and playfully pushed Tom as he picked up his forgotten fork, trying to retrieve another piece of cupcake. He eyed Jude, who stuck her tongue out at him, as he picked up a piece of cupcake and held it out in front of her. She looked at the fork and then back at Tom who urged her to take it. He brought the fork closer to her mouth in an attempt to feed her as she opened her mouth and took the remnants of the cupcake and ate them.

She moaned slightly at the wonder that was a Sprinkles cupcake and Tom eyed her curiously. She smirked and slapped him on the shoulder as he started to laugh.

"What?!" he asked through his laughs. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I know what you were thinking," she responded, shaking her head.

"So sue me," he said, shrugging. "Is it against the law for a boyfriend to think those kinds of things about his girlfriend?"

Jude cocked her head at his words and her eyes widened. "Girlfriend?"

Tom smirked widely and leaned towards Jude who suddenly sat up straight, noticing how close he was getting. He stared at her and smiled. She eyed him, wondering what he was thinking about. "Yeah. Or do you wanna be called something else?" he whispered.

A shiver went down Jude's spine as she silently shook her head. She gazed at him and leaned forward, having the sudden urge to touch him. With her lips.

Tom smirked widely, noticing Jude's actions. When Jude was close enough for their noses to touch, he opened his mouth. "You're a 19 year old senior. Care to explain?" he said lowly.

He couldn't let her have all the fun. That would be too easy. And he wanted to have the last laugh.

Jude's eyes widened at his question. He had ruined a perfectly opportune moment for a question like that? What?!

She clenched her jaw and backed away slightly, remembering his question. One of few she really didn't want to answer. Her cheeks started to burn and she looked away.

She couldn't believe she had to answer his question. She thought she'd have more time, but he was asking her. Right then and there. And she was forever embarrassed.

Tom slightly chuckled as he continued to eat Jude's cupcake.

Jude bit her bottom lip as she turned back towards Tom. He stared at her, waiting for her explanation.

"You can't laugh," she said, gazing at him. She knew it was wrong of her to ask him of that, but she thought that he might be sympathetic. After all, it was her birthday.

"I can't laugh?" he asked, slightly chuckling.

"No. You can't," she said, her face completely serious.

"Fine," he surrendered as he saw her stare at him. He wanted to know bad enough, so he decided it might as well give in.

She took a deep breath and then started. "I got held back," she muttered lowly as she looked away from him.

"Oh," he remarked, taken aback slightly. He didn't really have a response. It took him by surprise as he had Jude pegged as a pretty smart girl. Now he somewhat understood why.

"But not because I failed," she said, still looking away from him.

"Okay," he responded, his eyebrows furrowed. Now he was just lost. Utterly confused. If she hadn't failed, then what happened?

"But because I wanted to," she said quietly. She looked up at Tom whose eyes were wide. She sighed as she stared at him and his confused face.

Tom put his fork down in attempt to stop his mind from swirling. "Wait. Let me get this straight. You _asked_ to be held back?"

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding.

Tom's eyes widened a bit and nodded his head. "Oh kay."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Just listen, alright?"

"I'm listening," he said, shrugging. He didn't really have any other choice.

"You know the people you met at the workshop?" Jude asked.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember that day. Then it hit him. It had been a good day. "Yeah, that guy and girl?" he asked as he picked up his fork and took another piece of the cupcake.

"Yeah. They are my best friends, Kat and Jamie," Jude said, nodding. "And they are a year younger than I am."

Tom's eyebrows shot up in understanding. "Oh. So you-"

"So I was getting ready to enter kindergarten while they still had a year left of preschool before-"

"So you asked-" Tom cut Jude off.

Jude nodded. "My mom, if I could stay back a year to be with them."

Tom bit his bottom lip as he listened, trying to decide whether or not to ask his next question. Since the night was all about honesty, he figured he had nothing to lose. "And she said yes?!" he asked, surprisingly loud.

"I was five!" she shot back, throwing her hands up in the air. "She figured things would straighten themselves out when I got older, but they didn't," Jude cried. "I just got put in some honors classes and had a few with my original grade."

Tom slightly smirked as he fought back a laugh. He shook his head slightly. "So had you not asked to be held back, you would-"

"Yeah, I would have already graduated," Jude muttered. She rolled her eyes and sighed. It wasn't that big of deal, was it? So it was dumb in retrospect, but she was okay with it now.

Tom's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Okay, just wondering," Tom said, slightly smirking, bordering on laughter.

Jude sighed and rolled her eyes as she saw Tom was about to erupt in laughter. She tossed her hand up in his direction. "Yeah, go ahead and laugh now."

Tom smiled widely and started to chuckle. "Thanks for the permission."

Jude furrowed her eyebrows as Tom's laughter got louder and louder. "Shut up!"she whined as she looked away.

Tom tried to suppress his laughter and took a deep breath. He sighed to control himself and started to smile. "Come here, you big baby," he said, pulling Jude closer to him as she pouted, trying to continue to look away.

"No," she said, the ends of her mouth trying to form a smile, but she was fighting it.

"You can't fight me forever," he responded, finally getting her to loosen up her muscles. Jude fell into Tom as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Jude turned and looked up at him, raising her eyebrows. "Oh, I can't. Why's that?"

"Because then you won't get your birthday gift," he reminded her, his eyes sparkling.

Jude sat up straight instantly. "Did someone say birthday gift?"

Tom shook his head and smirked before taking a glance at his watch. "Well, since it's officially not your birthday anymore, I think you should have to wait until next year to get it."

"What? Who made up that lame ass rule?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"You're calling your boyfriend a lame ass?"

"If he made up that rule, then yeah!" she cried.

Tom gaped at Jude and feigned hurt as he placed his right hand over his heart.

"Now who's the cry baby?" she said, smirking. She didn't care if she didn't get a birthday gift. That moment, that night would be enough. It always would be.

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. Jude smiled and looked away, watching the water crash against the sand that met the grass that they were sitting on. She was content. And utterly happy. She was in love, she was sure.

She loved Tom Quincy.

And it felt so good.

Instinctively she turned around, thinking someone was watching her. And she was right.

His name was Tom Quincy.

Tom stared at Jude's back for a few seconds, willing her to face him. She eventually did and all he could do was gaze at her beautiful face.

She stared at him curiously, wondering why he continued to stare at her. But it wasn't that he just stared because he did that often. It was the _way_ he was staring at her. She had seen the look in his eyes a few times, but it was usually fleeting. This time it was a permanent fixture. He was looking at her hungrily. And it was beginning to freak her out.

Jude looked away from Tom and back at the water.

It was as if she had been hit by a bolt of lightning when she finally understood why he was looking at her like that. What was about to happen.

When she turned to look at Tom again, she didn't have to go very far because as she turned, the corner of her caught him. He was sitting right behind her. Just staring. That same hungry stare.

Jude swallowed hard as she turned her head fully to look at him. Her breath hitched in her throat as he came closer to her, decreasing the amount of space between them. The amount of space she had to move. The amount of space she had to breath.

In the pit of her stomach, Jude could feel something. At first she couldn't put her finger on it, but then it hit her. Her stomach was starting to somersault. Like it used to when she was around him. Internally Jude grinned ear to ear. She was ready.

Tom continued to stare at Jude as he got closer, his stomach tying in knots, knowing what he was about to do. It was if his body was reacting to his first kiss all over again. And in a way it was. He was about to kiss Jude for the very first time. However, he was about to cross a line he had stopped himself from crossing before, but was completely and utterly okay with crossing at that moment. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back afterwards. And he was surprisingly calm about it.

Jude's eyes bored into Tom's as he was finally within millimeters of her face. She licked her lips subconsciously and Tom's breath caught in his throat at her action.

"Hi," she breathed, her breath brushing against Tom's face. His eyes stared at her for a few seconds before he slightly backed away.

Jude slightly frowned. "I thought-"

Tom suddenly grabbed her face with his rough hands and pulled it close to his. Jude's eyes widened at his touch, but instinctively closed once she felt his lips press against hers. Hard. Their noses crashed against each other as their faces melted against one another, each kiss growing faster and more intense then the last. She opened her mouth slightly, completely and utterly lost in the moment, letting her tongue slide across Tom's bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and Jude thought she had been granted access, but she hadn't. Instead, Tom took Jude's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Jude slightly whimpered as Tom let go and she opened her eyes reluctantly. His breathing was shallow and quick as he smiled widely at Jude, pressing his nose against hers, rubbing them together. Jude slightly chuckled at his cheesy move, but continued it nonetheless. He suddenly stopped his Eskimo kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, his breath starting to form white clouds in the early morning.

Jude stared into his eyes, getting lost in the wonder that was Tom Quincy when a thought entered her mind. She had just kissed Tom Quincy. Her teacher. And it was better than that Sprinkles cupcake. Much better.

"I love you," he said, gazing into Jude's bright eyes.

Jude smiled happily. She took a deep breath and stared at him. "I love you too," she whispered.

He smiled widely and he began to nuzzle at her face, his lips touching her jaw line, sending shivers down her spine.

She leaned into him, placing a kiss underneath his earlobe and he instinctively pressed against her, causing her to lean backwards. Until she was on her back. Although somewhat wary, she didn't fight it. She went with it. She looked up at him as he hovered over her, leaning on his hands, slowly positioning himself so as not to hurt her with his weight.

She slightly opened her legs, causing her dress to ride up a bit. He moved so that he was straddling one of her legs and leaned down, returning his lips to their rightful spot on Jude's face. She instinctively reached up and grabbed his face, pulling him closer to her. Tom, lost in the moment, pressed into Jude, needing to feel her next to him. Jude moaned soundlessly as she felt Tom closer to her and his incredible lips on hers. Then she felt a rush of pain in her chest. As he kissed her passionately, Jude did the only thing she could think of to lessen the pain. She bit him.

Instantaneously, Tom shot up, his hand flying to his mouth. "Fuck!" he cried.

Jude sat up relucatantly, the pain in her chest completely gone. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly.

Tom pulled his hand from his mouth and examined his index finger. "Usually biting is a turn on, but I don't like to bleed," he said, showing Jude his finger, the deep red contrasting on his skin.

"Sorry," she repeated and then her hands flew to her jacket as she realized what had caused her pain.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, eying Jude as he licked the blood from his bottom lip.

"You leaning on me caused the button-" Jude started as she tried to unbutton the top of her coat. "-on my coat to dig into my chest which inadvertently pushed against my-"Jude continued as the button came undone and she reached into her dress and fished for something. " – lip gloss!" Jude cried, pulling out a small tube of clear gloss. It was her Lip Venom.

Tom's eyes widened in amusement at the spectacle Jude had become. Her digging into her dress was quite the show. "You put your lip gloss in your dress?" he asked.

"My bra," she corrected. "You never know when you're going to need a touch up on the dance floor and I wasn't bringing my purse with me," she finished, as she placed her lip gloss into her right front pocket.

"Uh huh," Tom commented, nodding slightly. _Women_, he thought.

"Shut up!"she cried, reaching out to push Tom. He grabbed her hand as she about to hit his shoulder and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed happily.

"So…inadvertently?" he whispered in her ear as leaned down. "Oh Grandmother, what big vocabulary you-"

Jude looked up and cut him off, rolling her eyes. "Yeah. Don't even go there," she said, shaking her head. Tom chuckled and Jude felt his laughter vibrate throughout her body causing her to laugh widely.

"So how about we try this again?" he whispered, his eyes sparkling.

"I'd say that's a definite possibility," she responded, smiling wider as she reached around her and pulled Tom's face closer to hers, kissing him roughly.

Tom leaned backwards, taking Jude with him. Reluctantly she let go of Tom's face so she could get into a more comfortable position by straddling him. Jude hovered over Tom, her hands on either side of his body, smiling as she felt the heat rise between the pair, but more so in Tom.

He smiled widely, grabbing Jude's face, pulling her on top of him, kissing her hard. Jude closed her eyes instinctively, reviling in the moment that she was spending with Tom. She was so caught up that she didn't even feel the vibration in her pocket.

Tom did however.

He immediately pulled away from Jude, causing her to open her eyes and frown at the fact that there was actual space between their lips.

"Your pocket," he said, informing her of something she had missed.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Your pocket is vibrating," he responded, motioning to where her hand rested.

"Oh." Jude reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her phone. Instinctively, she flipped it open and answered it. Not thinking about the time, the place, who she was with and what they were doing. At all.

"Hello?"

"Jude? Honey, where are you?"

Jude's eyes widened incredibly and her voice caught in her throat.

Tom sat up straight causing Jude to fall back slightly and under less stressful circumstances would have been utterly happy to see what Jude was wearing underneath her silver dress. But this was neither the time nor the place.

Jude's mother was on the other end of the phone and from the look on Jude's face; Tom could tell she wasn't a very good liar.

* * *

**A/N:** Preview:

Chapter 13

"The Morning After"

"_Jude?"_

"_Mom," Jude finally managed to breathe out. Her mother was on the phone. And she was straddling her teacher's lap. It was a recipe for disaster._

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_Honey, I realize that your birthday might have struck a chord with you about growing up and all, but going to the loft to practice in the dead of night is not such a practical thing. How did you get there anyway? Your Mustang is still here."_

-+-+-+-+-+-

"_A friend," her mother repeated. "As in a_ boy_friend?"_

"_Not a_ boy_friend, but a_ boy _friend."Jude corrected her mother. Tom eyed Jude curiously and she shook her head, brushing him off._

"_Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!"her mother cried. "Stuart, I think Jude has a boyfriend!" Victoria whispered to her husband, who was lying next to her._

_Jude sighed and rolled her eyes, causing Tom to shake his legs to get her attention. He wanted to know what was going on too._

-+-+-+-+-+-

_The kicker was that Tom Quincy wasn't just her boyfriend._

_He was her teacher too._

-+-+-+-+-+-

**A/N 2: **Can I just say, now that you've read this, that it was hella hard (and I mean HARD) for me to write the kiss because I kept laughing. It was bad. It sounds really dumb, but when I get into that gushy, romantic stuff, I always laugh because I'm so excited about it. I get all giddy and crap. LOL. So I had to take multiple breathers just to be able to write the looks Tom gave Jude and oh – the licking of the lips and the noses and foreheads – I think I about died there. It was pure torture, but I hope I didn't disappoint. (I guess it didn't also help that I was listening to "Love Shack" by the B-52's…not the most appropriate song to get inspired to be romantic!) :D


	14. Chapter 13: The Morning After

**A/N: **Short and simple: I'm sorry! Really. I am.

I had family drama and work and my mother on my case, so this went on the backburner AGAIN. I posted the first part of this chapter last night, but I don't think anyone noticed. So I deleted the chapter and added it the right way. I do have to apologize for the fact that I don't like this chapter all that much. Spending so much time away, I kind of lost myself and I'm still working on getting back. So I definitely think this chapter suffered and I'm sorry. But I think the next one will be better.

_Moving on_…

To the good stuff, like how you guys made me laugh and almost want to cry (good tears of course)! You guys are flippin' amazing! You guys are like the best readers EVER!

Your reviews…I am so grateful for them. You have no idea. I'm glad some people saw things like I have and that I'm not a complete loser for laughing at the really good parts. ;D

So I'll stop talking…since I have a feeling you guys want to know how this is going to turn out. And honestly, it's not bad. I'm saving that for later. :D

Thanks to **Carlz02** for your input and thoughts about the preview(s). :D I REALLY appreciate it!

**THANKS:**

hales03: You're welcome! LOL. YAY! I am updating now…I'll try to go a little faster. :D

scrubslover: Ahhh…thanks! I was afraid everyone was going to dislike it as much as I did, but it's growing on me. LOL. Um, if the Victoria you met in like the 4th/5th chapter is any hint, I think you guys are all in the clear. :D Tom, on the other hand…well, he's a toss-up. :D

judetomfan101: I'm posting now!

McDreamylvr: LOL. It's a fact of life, I guess. I'm posting now!

up14: LOL. I'm posting now!

funnechick: Yes, they are. I told you it would eventually happen…I just needed some patience…:D Yes, it did. And keeping them on the same page is going to be an even bigger battle. Oops. I think I said too much. LOL. :D Yes, she was. I know. I know. But that's partially why she's here (I mean, not to try and have another kind with him…but for something else). Yes, I know. But Tom LOVED her. Jude and a sudo-boyfriend? Um, _Jonathan_, anyone? LOL. :D

InStrFan: I know. YAY! Thank you! I had to (you'll see why later). Oh, I understand. It's always gonna suck. :D Um, after. She found out then she had it dealt with. And then he found out. So in reality he couldn't have done anything to stop her, sadly. Angie didn't think it through, it was all about being with Michael and having a child with Tom would have complicated that love (no matter how short-lived it was). I can't. LOL. Because it really depends on how you look at it. Her involvement may be seen as a hindrance or a benefit. You'll have to wait for that though. :D LOL. Uh…I don't know?! LOL. I am the worst liar EVER! AHAHA! I'll shut up before I say anything else. :D Perfection?! YAY! Thank Goodness! I actually took out an entire scene because I thought it was too much. So I'm gonna use it for some other chapter I've decided. Which is good because what I had – in retrospect – is something I've realized probably would never have happened. Because it was all too much, like you said. Way too much to be divulged that night. I think the way Tom feels is how most people feel when they've had their heart broken. They want to trust this new person, but they can't fully even though they know that the person who hurt them and the new person are not one in the same. It's something I actually struggle with, but for some completely other reason. LOL. So it was natural for me. I had to do something that would flow into the next chapter. I had it planned differently in my head, where Tom would drop Jude off and then her parents would be waiting for her, but I've also decided that I don't think the Harrison's would act like that (given the whole "she has a boyfriend"- _who cares that she's out with a strange boy at 3 in the morning and didn't tell us?_ – kind of a thing). You're so welcome! You guys totally deserve it. But I like long reviews, so it's totally acceptable! (And obviously, I like to write long Thanks!) :Dchocolateelephantz: LOL. Yay! I'm glad. Yeah, I had to give him some gushy-ness. I wanted her to be a bit juvenile for a second. I know. Typical Harrisons, I guess. Finally posting…

Princess of the Rogues: LOL. I had that planned in my head for awhile. But it started out different and then came back to the biting, but I liked this way better. Ahaha. I'm glad! Updating now!

kikiofberlin: Wow!? Really? That's such an awesome compliment, thank you! LOL. It's here…finally.

pwbhswriter2009: LOL. Thanks! Now you don't have to wait. I am! Thank you!

Alexzj18: YAY! Aww…thanks! Posting now!

love2burn4tim: WOO HOO! I did actually. Chapter 5: _One that proved she wasn't a delusional __**18-year-old**_Just thought you'd like to know. :D Tom is in his 20's. At least that's what he tells everyone else. Not that he isn't. He is. I think if I did my fictional math correctly, he's 28, maybe 29. I forget my Tom timeline, sorry. I'll look it up maybe. And that really depends on how you use the word 'boyfriend.' Loosely, perhaps?

101ISFAN: Thank goodness! Me too, but sometimes the giddy girl in me can't help it. Merry Belated Christmas to you! And I'm posting now!

Pip'235: YAY! Just the way I wanted it! I guess you'll have to read this chapter then. His "teachings" will come eventually. Um, I forget. Crap. I think it's 20. I mean Chapter 20. Or something. I think I have it pegged for February (we're in December, FYI). I'll have to check. No! Don't get rabies and die! Oh wait. That happens when _they_ bite _you_…not the other way around. I think?! Forget it…I'm not like Nine…I wasn't all that great in science. It's okay. I get the "weirdness" speech all the time. Wow…that makes me think of O'Grady. Not that I watched it, but the "weirdness"…okay, I'm going to stop rambling. And get on to posting. :D

Carlz02: You're so welcome! LOL. Man, I thought I was stealthy, I guess not. Thank you! LOL. I know. It's only 1 now (as I'm writing this). I liked that part too. Thank you! Yeah, I thought it would be funny to freak him out a bit.

bbybty9: LOL. YAY! Thanks! I agree.

Camsma: WOO HOO! Thank you! Awww. Thank you! LOL. I'm sorry it took so long. But it's here now.

raylo94: YES! I am not alone. I hope it does.

miss massacre: I will try. Yes, they are. I wanted it that way (slightly less cliché…but still is). Aww. They totally do. LOL. It's here! Finally.

Snowriter: YAY! Thanks. I worked on that one. Thank you! Well, now you know (I mean, you will once you read this chapter). Thank you, I'll try!

JommyIS4ever: Yeah, it sucks. But school is starting, so I'm not that worried.

bbybty9: Now you don't have to. Thanks! I hope so.

Jennifer: LOL. That's okay. It happens to me sometimes too. Thank you! Now you'll be able to find out. Wow. Thanks. Patience is a virtue? (even if it isn't used all the time? LOL.) I will definitely be asking for help in a couple chapters. I need some input. :D

Audrey4France: YAY! Thanks. It's here, so you don't have to wait anymore. Happy New Year to you too!

Audrey4France: That line just came to me as I was writing, but I think it fits. :D

HopelessRomantic984: YAY! I love new readers! LOL. So I saw! I know how you feel. But thanks for the thought! I've always been intrigued by student-teacher relationships. I don't know why, but I am. Plus, _Teach Me_ kind of sparked me too. I totally agree with you. But there are some IS things that I couldn't get away from so… Thank you so much! YAY! I think that's how it has to be. Thanks! LOL. Well, not you don't have to. It's finally here.

LeytonTilEnd: Thanks! Here is the new update! Hope you like it.

FeelMyBones: Wow. Thanks! Aww. I love the song too. Now you don't have to wait. Thanks for loving this!

**Disclaimer: **Nothing.

**A/N**: at the bottom (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"The Birthday" part 2:

_Tom sat up straight causing Jude to fall back slightly and under less stressful circumstances would have been utterly happy to see what Jude was wearing underneath her silver dress. But this was neither the time nor the place._

_Jude's mother was on the other end of the phone and from the look on Jude's face; Tom could tell she wasn't a very good liar._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 13

"The Morning After"

"Jude?"

"Mom," Jude finally managed to breathe out. Her mother was on the phone. And she was straddling her teacher's lap. It was a recipe for disaster.

"Yes, it's me. Where are you?" she asked, her voice somewhere between sleep and annoyed.

Jude racked her brain, silently trying to think of something to say. "I, uh, I went to the, uh, the…loft?!" she said, her brow furrowed as if _she_ wasn't even sure about what she had said.

Tom silently shook his head as he leaned on his arms. This was not good.

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows. Her daughter was at their loft. At _three_ in the morning? "Why are you there?" she asked.

Stuart slipped out of the master bathroom and quietly got back into bed. He nudged his wife who silently nudged him back, not giving him the information he had tried to inquire.

"I, uh, I told you I couldn't sleep and so I decided to come here to, uh, work," she responded.

Tom cocked his head to the side as he looked at Jude, as if he was saying _Really_

Jude threw up one of her hands in the air and looked away. Tom was not helping. He was only making it worse.

But he didn't know what was going on, so could she really blame him?

"To work?" her mother asked. Jude silently nodded as she looked out to the water. Anything to dissipate the nervousness that was building in her chest.

"Yeah, on my stuff for my big day," Jude slightly whispered.

Tom looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed, wondering what her "big day" was, but didn't comment. He hoped he'd have time later to do that.

Jude turned back towards Tom as she thought about what she had said. It just came out. She hadn't really been thinking about it. But it was also the most believable.

Jude saw Tom's somewhat hurt look and felt instantly ashamed. It wasn't that she was keeping it all a secret from him; she just didn't know how to go about telling him. Music was her life and that now included Tom, but she didn't know how he was going to react to that. And she didn't want to know. At least not yet anyway, not when things were so good between them.

But she knew eventually she'd have to tell him, she just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

"Oh, you went to go practice your song?" Victoria asked. Stuart eyed Victoria, who nodded, and instantly realized who was on the phone.

"Um, yeah. I knew I couldn't practice while I was there since you guys were all asleep, so-" Jude started, looking over Tom's shoulder. It hurt too much to look at him when she knew she was keeping him out of the loop. A very big loop.

Jude heard her mother sigh heavily on the other line and instantly knew she was going to receive some Victoria Harrison advice. "Honey, I realize that your birthday might have struck a chord with you about growing up and all, but going to the loft to practice in the dead of night is not such a practical thing."

Instantaneously, Victoria's eyes darted to the street out in front of her house. From her position on her bed, she could spot a car sitting directly in front of her through her slightly open curtains. Her brow furrowed and she turned towards her husband, who looked up at her. "How did you get there anyway? Your Mustang is still here."

Jude's eyes widened and she sat up straight, making Tom even more nervous. She glanced at Tom, biting her bottom lip. "I, uh, I had a ride?"

"A ride?" her mother asked. Jude rarely left home without her Mustang. Something was wrong.

"Yeah," Jude breathed, her eyes hopeful. Maybe her mother would believe her. Maybe. Or maybe not.

"From who?" Victoria asked.

Jude eyed Tom who gave her a reassuring smile. It was all she needed. "A friend," she offered.

He playfully glared at her, knowing that now more than ever, he was more than a friend. Much more. Jude stuck her tongue out at him, her nervousness lessening as she realized Tom was with her. As if his presence calmed her. Made her less freaked out about their taboo relationship.

"A friend," her mother repeated. "As in a _boy_friend?" her mother asked, her voice building in excitement.

Jude rolled her eyes. Her mother just had to ruin it, couldn't take _friend_ for an answer. "Not a _boy_friend, but a _boy_ friend," Jude corrected her mother. Tom eyed Jude curiously and she shook her head, brushing him off.

"Oh honey, I'm so proud of you!"her mother cried. "Stuart, I think Jude has a boyfriend!" Victoria whispered to her husband, who was lying next to her.

Jude sighed and rolled her eyes, causing Tom to shake his legs to get her attention. He wanted to know what was going on too.

"Honey, that's great!" Jude heard her father whisper into the receiver.

Jude lowered her head and sighed again, bringing her hand to her forehead and rubbing her temple. Even in the midst of their interruption, Tom smiled at his girlfriend. She was so dramatic sometimes.

It was a very Victoria Harrison thing to do; of course her mother bypassed the fact that she was out at three in the morning, taking a ride from a boy she had never met, and was at a place completely across town. All because this boy may or may not be Jude Harrison's boyfriend.

Jude looked up for a second in realization. That was the exact truth. She _was_ out at three in the morning. She _had_ taken a ride from a boy – man – that her mother had never met. And they _were_ somewhere completely across town.

And he in fact _was_ Jude's boyfriend.

So maybe she hadn't lied as much as she thought she had then?

The kicker was that Tom Quincy wasn't just her boyfriend.

He was her teacher too.

Jude gazed at Tom who was no longer looking at her, but the water. A sudden rush fell over her. If her mom was going to assume she had a boyfriend, then things were going to be okay. For now. She was going to take what she could get and that meant more time with Tom. "Mom, can we talk about this later? I really-" Jude started.

Tom glanced at Jude from the corner of his eye, seeing her suddenly look up. A smirk formed on his face. They were almost home free.

Victoria nodded as she slid farther underneath her covers. "Sure, honey. Just get home safe." She had a few more hours before Sadie was leaving back to school and more sleep sounded like a good idea. "Whenever you get home," she added nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. She hung up her phone, placed it on her bedside table before lying back down and going to sleep with a large smile on her face. Because her baby girl had a boyfriend, she was sure of it.

Jude cringed in disgust. The tone of her mother's voice was so not appropriate. If she only knew how right she had almost been. Almost.

It was then that Jude reassessed her surroundings. For what had almost happened, if she had let it. Having sex on a public pier was not one of the things on Jude's to-do-before-she-died list.

Jude flipped her phone closed and placed it in her pocket, abruptly standing up, causing Tom to turn and look at her. She crossed over Tom who grabbed her ankle making her stop, but also making her almost fall.

"Hey, what just happened here?" he asked, looking up and trying desperately to look at Jude's face and not take a glance underneath her dress.

Jude looked down and smiled, the sound of his voice comforting her from thoughts that began to form in her head. She knew being with Tom was going to be hard, but she hated having to lie and scheme to make it work. But she also knew that until graduation, that's exactly what was going to happen.

She silently reminded herself to start a countdown on her calendar at home. She'd need the reassurance.

"Come with me," she said bypassing his question, holding out her hand for him to take. Tom eyed Jude curiously, releasing her ankle and instead taking her hand.

Using her legs for strength, she helped pull him off of the wool blanket.

Instinctively she leaned into him and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Come with me," she repeated, looking up at him.

Tom looked away as if he was actually contemplating her offer.

When he looked back at her, she smacked him on the shoulder. Hard.

His face broke out into a wide smile. "What was that for?"

"For taking so long," she responded.

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I was thinking."

"Do you have a headache now?" she asked jokingly.

His mouth opened, a wide gape forming on his face. "Hey," he sounded. He shook his head as he eyed Jude who only laughed loudly at his expense. But she wasn't laughing when he quickly released his hold on her as he turned his back towards her.

He haphazardly threw all of his belongings into the picnic basket and picked it up along with the blanket, which he gave to Jude who finally understood why he had let her go in the first place. If they wanted to leave, they had to clean up. Or rather _he_ had to clean up. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders even though she wasn't the slightest bit cold. Not now anyway.

As they walked up the slight incline to the parking lot, Jude grabbed Tom's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. A sudden thought floated into her mind. It would be awhile before she would be able to do anything in public with him. It wasn't something she wanted to dwell on at the time, but she knew eventually they'd have to bring it up and talk about it. About everything.

"So, you only keep me around for my car," Tom questioned, slightly nudging Jude, noticing how quiet she had become as they reached his Viper.

Jude glanced at Tom and smirked. "Among other things."

"Oh really?" he said as he pulled open the passenger door. He looked over his shoulder as Jude stood behind him. She dramatically shrugged her shoulders, a wide semi-innocent smile across her face.

After Jude got in the car, Tom closed the door and made his way to the other side of the Viper.

Where they were going, he didn't know. What they were doing, he didn't know. Why they were going, he didn't know. All he knew was that Jude was with him. And that was enough.

It always would be.

-+-+-+-+-+-

"Where to?" he asked, once he was settled in the car with the engine running.

"Just follow my lead," she said, looking at him from the corner of her eye. She smiled slightly and they were off.

They made it to her parents' loft without incident despite Jude's horrible directions. She instinctively knew how to get there, but telling someone else was so much harder.

Tom was apprehensive as he parked his Viper in the allocated spot for the loft. Once he had entered the parking garage, he couldn't shake a feeling that had come over him. He was scared to say the least. It wasn't about what had almost happened at the pier or what could happen in the loft. It was about what the loft represented. It was Jude's turf. He was infiltrating her life. They had stayed on neutral ground until now. Now, they were melding lives. And that scared the shit out of him.

Not that he would have admitted that, of course.

The elevator ride to the seventh floor was a silent one. All except the stolen glances, the wide, purposeful smirks, and the hand-holding.

Tom walked behind Jude as she pulled him along the corridor to the front door of the loft. He wasn't being reluctant, but he wasn't eager either. He would just have to suck it up and deal with it. It was Jude's idea after all and he had to remind himself that when he asked her to come with him, she hadn't been all that excited either. But now look at them. They were boyfriend and girlfriend.

He had nothing to worry about, right? Right.

They entered the spacious loft, full of color with its cream walls. An open floor plan let the baby grand piano scream at Tom from the corner of his eye.

Relief rushed over him. A smile formed on his face. It was a sign. He just hoped the Harrison's weren't the type of the family who had a piano just for looks. He hoped it was used. And used well. And often.

Jude led him farther into the living room, kicking off her heels at the small foyer.

"Home," Jude breathed, taking in the warmth of her forgotten love. She rustled out of her peacoat and tossed it on the nearest couch.

Tom lightly scoffed at Jude's comment. She looked over her shoulder at him, curiously. "What?"

"Home is about 45 minutes away, Jude," he remarked, slightly smirking.

"Yeah, you would say that," she responded.

"Excuse me?" he asked, walking up towards her.

She turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "I spent my earliest years here; birth until about the time I asked to be held back."

"So this _is_ home," he commented.

"Yeah, then when we moved to the big house, my parents kept this as a little hideaway. And I've been coming here ever since." She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at the hard wood floors.

"I see." Tom nodded. "To practice at?" he added, his eyes hopeful.

She looked up suddenly and stared at Tom. She had thought just maybe she had gotten away with her conversation with her mom, but that was not the case as she looked at Tom. He was determined. "Yeah," she whispered, nodding her head.

Tom cocked his head to the side, gazing at Jude. "You know we are going to have to talk about whatever it is that you and your mom talked about, right?"

"Yeah. Can it just not be tonight?" she asked. She didn't want to get into a heated discussion about anything. She wanted to spend time with him without fighting or thinking about what happens when school came on Monday.

"That's fine. But someday," he said. He knew tonight wasn't the night for anything serious. They had already done that; they had gotten together. The rest would just have to wait.

"I know," she said, nodding. He pulled her into a hug and she looked up at him, smiling.

He smiled back at her before kissing her lightly on her forehead. "So, are you going to give me a tour or am I going to have to look around on my own?"

"I _AM_ the Tour Guide," she said proudly.

"Let's get on with it then," he said, letting her drag him from the living room and down the first corridor.

Jude shared stories of her early childhood in practically every room that they entered. Tom's favorite? The bathroom. Where Jude almost drowned when she was two. At least that's what she said, but then spilled that it was more like Sadie splashed her with so much water in the bathtub that she couldn't breathe so she felt as if she was drowning. Tom found it hilarious. Jude did not, even 17 years later.

They finally made it to her bedroom which had been redecorated as she had aged. It was now cream walls with cream linens and black accents. Very Parisian.

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she fell onto her king-sized bed. Tom sat next to her, looking down at her, the constricting scariness and worry completely gone as he was in her presence.

"It's nice," he commented, shrugging his shoulders.

Jude jumped up instantly. "Nice?" she asked, somewhat angrily. She loved the loft. How could he not?

A smirk grew on Tom's face and Jude instinctively knew he was joking. She nudged him as he said, "It's beautiful. Just like you."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Gross. Don't get mushy on me, Quincy."

"Whatever," he said in his best valley-girl voice.

Jude's laughter bounced off the walls as she lay back down on her bed. Tom followed suit, their heads at the same height. Tom looked over at Jude and genuinely smiled for the first time since they arrived at the loft. She eyed him, licking her bottom lip, and decided to finish what she had started. She instantly sat back up and kneeled on her bed. Reaching over Tom with one of her legs, she was straddling him again. Like she had at the pier when her mother called. She now hoped there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

Tom smiled up at her, knowing what she was trying to do. She smiled back as she leaned down towards him, her smiling turning into a large yawn.

Tom smirked and slightly shook his head. He reached up and placed his hands on her forearms making Jude stop in place. She looked at him curiously.

"Get off of me," he said. Jude's eyes widened. She couldn't believe he had just said that. Was he worried? Scared? Or trying to be a gentleman? Nothing added up.

"What?" she asked, as if her ears had played a dirty trick on her.

"Get off of me," he repeated, this time gentler than before. But it didn't lessen the pain. Jude was still hurt.

"Okay," she breathed, her voice a mix of hurt and anger. She got up instantly, kneeling before him, her hands fidgeting in her lap.

Tom sat up and looked at Jude. "I'm not trying to be an ass," he commented.

Jude looked up at him and smirked. "Oh, you don't have to try," she remarked, her voice laced full of anger, her hurt completely gone.

"Jude-" Tom started, his head cocked to the side.

"What?" she snapped.

Tom sighed slightly. "It's five in the morning," he said, pointing to the numerous clocks on one of Jude's walls; each one displaying a different time zone.

Jude rolled her eyes and then looked at Tom. "And your point would be?"

"You need sleep."

"But I'm not tired," she whined.

Tom scoffed, a smirk forming on his face. "Cause your yawn proved that you could hang for another couple hours?"

"Fine," she conceded as she pouted like a small child. Jude pulled back the down comforter and scrambled to get underneath it. Another yawn formed and Jude smirked at Tom who looked down at her.

"Don't say it," she said as he took off his jacket and placed it on the floor.

"What?" he asked innocently, looking over his shoulder.

"I told you so," she mocked. He slightly shook his head as he tossed his shoes to the side of the bed and got in beside Jude.

Jude grabbed the universal remote off of her bedside table and shut her bedroom light off. The room filled with darkness minus the slivers of light the filtered through the curtains.

She laid her head on Tom's shoulder and within seconds gave in to the sleep that Tom had talked her so adamantly into.

It was minutes before Tom fell asleep as well, her steady breathing calming his nerves, a smile plastered on his face as he slept.

-+-+-+-+-+-

The sun brightened the room hours later as Tom slightly rustled awake.

He slightly moved his hand, feeling the softness of bare skin under his fingertips. Instantly, he opened his eyes, his surroundings still blurry, but his mind was clear.

The events from the hours before replayed in his head, a wide smile forming on his face.

He reluctantly pulled himself away, looking to his side, a consistent breathing echoing to his left. Her hair was mess of curls surrounding her face as she slept on her stomach, his arm underneath her. He wanted to watch her sleep forever. She was just as gorgeous sleeping as she was awake.

A buzz rang in his ear and trying not to wake her, he reached over his head with his right arm to silence the noise.

He pulled his phone out from under the pillow he had slept on and stared at the time.

His eyes widened, knowing he'd need to leave soon.

Slowly but surely he was able to pull his arm out from underneath her sleeping form without waking her. Having got himself together with his shoes on his feet and his jacket on his body, he searched for a way to say goodbye.

A yellow pad of paper on Jude's desk called to him and he left her a note, scribbling his thoughts down fast.

He tore the sheet off and placed it on his pillow before blowing her a kiss and silently walking out the door towards his Viper.

-+-+-+-+-+-

She moaned loudly as her body deemed it was time for her to wake up. She stretched noticeably, her arms and legs touching nothing but air. Her eyes instinctively noticed the loneliness that filled the room and now her bed.

Her eyes roamed the empty pillow beside her, the yellow reflecting distinctively off the cream coloring of the linen. She pulled the piece of paper closer to her and scanned it.

It was from him.

An instant laugh resonated from her, filling the room.

His opening line? "I'm not stupid. I've learned from experience. There was no way in hell I was going to wake you up."

His second line was even better. "And you said I might not ever get another chance to wake you up. Someone was wrong."

She continued to read his letter, with each word, the smile on her face grew.

It was the last line of his letter that made her eyes start to water, but it was her mind that understood.

"I love you. I'll see you on Monday. And only on Monday."

She tossed the letter aside and sat up quickly, a sob forming in her throat but she swallowed it away. She was beginning to hate the whole "student-teacher" thing. She couldn't wait for June to come so she could graduate and finally be with Tom the way she had imagined.

**Tom**.

He had made her birthday so much more than she could have ever imagined. And she was happy again.

Happy then sad. Happy then sad. Happy then sad. It was damn rollercoaster ride and she hoped she was finally off of it for good.

He made her so happy.

She lay back down and grabbed the letter again, trying not to damage it. She placed it against her chest, a small smile on her face.

She missed him. So damn much. And it hurt.

And he had only been gone for an hour.

This was harder than she thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview:

Chapter 14

"Friendly Conversations"

_ "She's in high school."_

_"And?"_

_"High school as in the land of Friday night football games and SAT's."_

_"I still don't see your point. She's legal."_

-+-+-+-+-+-

_"Are we __gonna__ make any more routine trips to the hospital any time soon?"_

-+-+-+-+-+-

_"Because she's different.__ Or because you __wanna__ believe she is? Cause the way I see it is it doesn't matter who the girl is. You're still Tom." _

I've only written a conversation in the next chapter, so your preview for it sucks. Sorry!


	15. Chapter 14: Friendly Conversations

**A/N**: I was suppose to post this like 2 days ago, but I wasn't completely done with it and then I kind of got into a certain part of the chapter and I couldn't stop. Ooops. ;D

But now it's done. Thankfully.

Anyway, I checked my email today and lo and behold there was an email about one of the communities I subscribed to on here and the story that was added. IT WAS MINE! It was so weird to see it. I thought "I didn't add it! What?!" But **to whoever did, THANK YOU**! I appreciate it! Especially after reading the charter and seeing the other stories that are there. I'm very thankful that people like this…even when I sometimes think it's mediocre.

So this is **the make or break chapter** for me. If you read the summary that is under the title of the story, it says "_He's dangerous. And he knows it_." Well this is where the dangerous part comes into play. Sort of.

This is the thing that I told **charley07** I would be dedicating a later chapter to her for. This isn't the chapter, but this is the lead in to a storyline (that has been hinted at) that will continue into the rest of the story. I know it sounds cryptic, but bear with me.

I either get this right or totally make an ass out of it and ruin the story.

Let's just say this is where most of my _Teach Me_ inspiration came from and if you know the book at all, you may understand what I'm talking about once you read this chapter.

So here it is.

I hope you like it. :D

Oh yeah, read the **A/N at the bottom**. I have a question for you.

Thanks to **Carlz02** for your input and thoughts about the preview(s). :D I REALLY appreciate it!

**THANKS:**

miss massacre: LOL. Very true. I was glad too. I like mushiness, even if it makes me laugh. I'm glad you liked it. I guess you'll have to read this chapter to find out. ;D

LittleZurawski: Thank you! They make me smile too. Here's the next update.

Pip'235: LOL. Yes, it is (on both counts). AHAHA. I'm glad you loved it. His teachings are on the way. LOL!! Where do we sign up?! ;D I think so…I forget. Nevermind, I remembered. Yes, it's 6 chapters. ;D Monkeys eat steak? Wow…that's something new. And like I said, I'm not good in science…so I might have missed that whole talk. Is that why we like red meat? I mean humans…not monkeys. Oy vey. I'll stop. ;D But wait…WHIPPED CREAM to you FRUIT LOOPS? O.M.G. absolutely hilarious. ;D Thank you for being addicted.

hales03: LOL. I know how it is. I know this wasn't soon, but I'm trying. I KNOW! I didn't realize how long it felt, but then I remembered why. Thank you for reading this even though you probably tired later. ;D I really appreciate it!

101ISFAN: Thank you! It is something you have to do. Gotta take the risk sometime. LOL. The teasers weren't that mean, I don't think. But waiting you wait wasn't cause I was trying to be mean. It's cause I'm slow. ;D I do feel special and I will try to make this next update faster. I think I'm finally finding my rhythm again.

Alexzj18: I'm posting now! Yay! Thanks!

kikiofberlin: Aww…yay! That's what I like to hear. I had to, it wasn't the right time. Here's the next chapter!

scrubslover: LOL. I liked it so I'm glad you thought it was sweet. No where special. Promise. ;D I'm updating now!

HopelessRomantic984: I was too. It came and went as usual. Neither can I, which is why I just had to write it. I needed some kind of humor mixed in with all the mushiness. LOL. I know…there is a intro to that in this chapter…and it flows in to the next couple of chapters. It's most definitely going to affect their relationship. They have to be slightly comfortable with that. I thought it was a cute touch. Yes, it does and she can't, I think she'd be the one to realize that. It wasn't but I think Tom was/is perceptive enough to realize what a big deal it was, considering he is always to one to push the subject away. Thank you! Apparently so…the hospital may be making its own presence in a chapter soon. ;D

pwbhswriter2009: Thank you! Now you don't have to wait. Her performance debut isn't for a while and the hospital thing won't exactly be revealed in this chapter, but it will be hinted at. I'm glad the chapter was worth the wait. Here is more.

chocolateelephantz: LOL. Yes, they are. And the rollercoaster is not over yet. Sorry. AHAHA. I think that's how Victoria would be. I'm posting now. LOL. It's ANGIE. I guess you will have to read this to find out.

mandy1485: Wow. Why thank you! LOL. It has a habit of doing that. They are. Thank you! Well, here is the chapter!

raylo94: Thank you for loving this! Yes, she is. Now you don't have to wait. LOL! Now that I think about it…yes, I could too. LOL. ;D

InStrFan: Thank you! It's understandable. LOL. I actually kind of like her parents. They are definitely interesting. AHAHA. She's reluctant cause she doesn't know how he's going to react. She doesn't know that he loves music just as much as she does. The conversation comes up soon…and its pretty interesting. LOL!! O.M.G. I so wasn't thinking that until you brought it up. ;D I liked that story too. Tom doesn't know the word: tact. Sadly. Yes, stupid boys. Thank you! The next one is here!

love4jommy: Thank you for still loving this. I can't wait either. ;D Thank you. Here's the next chapter.

snowriter: Thank you for being in love with this story! I'm continuing now.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own…FIT (fashion school in NYC) and NYU. Or Miller Lite. Or Toronto Memorial (I don't even know if there is a hospital named that...I never checked). Or Berklee. Or Blackberry. Or Honda. Or Ford (Mustang).

**A/N**: at the bottom. (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"The Morning After"

_She missed him. So damn much. And it hurt._

_And he had only been gone for an hour._

_This was harder than she thought it would be._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 14

"Friendly Conversations"

She knew she shouldn't have come. She knew. But she had to.

She needed to. She wanted to.

She stood there, hands trembling, knees weak, too afraid to ring the doorbell or knock.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes tight, replaying the previous day in her head. The reason she was standing on his doorstep to begin with.

_As he stood in front of her desk, in front of the other 33 students, he handed her a piece of paper. Like he had given the others. But this one was different._

_She hadn't even seen it, yet she knew._

_In the top right hand corner, small scribbles of his handwriting gave her the push she had needed._

_The push to move forward with their relationship._

_In the corner, he had written his address and his telephone number. And underneath that was _Tomorrow. 4 pm. Let's start the winter break off right!

_She smiled widely, knowing what it meant. Knowing though they had secretly been together for a week, she had finally been granted access into his life. One she hardly knew anything about._

She let out a sigh and shook the nervousness out through her hands.

Now she was just plain scared. And rightfully so. Any normal, sane person wouldn't do as she was doing.

It was then that a thought struck her. Months prior, she had been worried as to what would become of her if their relationship didn't work out. She figured she'd go insane without him.

Now as she stood on his doorstep, she realized she was _already_ insane for even starting something with him.

Him being Tom Quincy. Her teacher.

A small smile formed on her face; she was going to be alright.

But that didn't diminish the large pool of doubt now filling her stomach. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe she should just go home. It wasn't as if she didn't have other things she should have been doing anyway.

She opened her eyes and gazed at her watch.

She shouldn't have come, but now, as the front door before her opened suddenly, she didn't have a choice. She couldn't back out now.

"You're late, Harrison."

- - - - - -

She anxiously threw her last cardigan into her bag, her mind racing as it checked off everything it needed for the week ahead of her.

Quickly zipping up her luggage, Kat sat down on her bed and stared at her feet.

They had less than an hour before they had to be at the airport. And she was nervous to say the least.

FIT was calling her name. Beside her lay a large black leather portfolio containing her life's work and all of her dreams. This was it. Her one chance to make her dreams come true.

Now all she had to do was get a hold of Jude.

- - - - - -

There was almost a feeling of déjà vu as she stared at Tom. But then the moment passed because she realized the circumstances were completely different.

She feigned a smile to which he noticed but didn't comment on and walked into his house. She abruptly stopped herself as she heard him close the door tightly behind her.

She was in his house. Her teacher's house.

This was a huge deal. They were moving past being acquaintances at school, pretending as if their presence didn't matter, to almost lovers. If they'd ever get there.

Her breath caught in her throat as she realized the magnitude of the situation.

Like Tom had when they had gone to her loft.

Their lives were merging together forming something independent of its own.

He instantly knew something was wrong as she passed by him without a word, just a fake smile.

He had wondered if it was just him; that he had done something wrong and didn't know it.

But as he watched her from behind, he knew that wasn't it. It was more than that.

He lightly placed his hands on her shoulders making her jump instantly. He abruptly took his hands off of her as she sheepishly turned around.

"You scared me. Sorry," she admitted, a small genuine smile forming on her face.

He smiled back, his eyes lighting up as he saw her beautiful face. "Why so jumpy?"

"No reason," she lied, shaking her head slightly.

He nodded wordlessly, wondering what the cause of her anxiousness was. She turned around, leaving him with the view of her back again.

He walked past her to his living room, leaving her in the foyer alone. Despite her worry and being scared, she followed him.

As she passed the leather couch, the door bell rang.

He turned around and sighed, wondering who was at the door.

Wordlessly, he left Jude in the living room and went to the front door. He didn't bother to look through the peep hole or ask who was there.

And maybe if he had, he would have done extreme-damage control on the hour that was to come.

With the door wide open, a man stared at Tom and smiled widely.

Tom's eyebrows furrowed taking in the sight in front of him.

"Um, hey," he voiced.

"Hey T," Kwest responded, nodding to his best friend.

Although his mind was saying no, his body wasn't listening and Tom motioned for Kwest to enter his house.

"Just wanted to stop by and say hello before going to work."

- - - - - -

Bopping her head to the music filtering through her Honda, Kat stopped at a stoplight.

Her nervousness was growing by the second. She was going to visit Jamie before she went over to Jude's so they could go to the airport. She really didn't want to spend the first day of her winter vacation in an airport, but if it meant one more step closer towards her dream future, then she didn't care. The light changed to green and Kat drove on.

Two more minutes and she'd have some semblance of comfort that would get her mind off of the incredible trip she was about to embark on.

- - - - - -

Jude was sitting on the couch, listening to Tom talk to someone. She heard shuffling of feet against the hard wood floor in the foyer and then silence as the pair made their way to the living room.

Out the corner of her eye, Jude noticed another man next Tom as they stood next to her. She jumped up off the couch and smiled at the pair.

"Jude, this is my best friend, Kwest," Tom introduced the man standing next to him, a small smile on his lips. Jude slightly smirked. She could tell he wasn't all that thrilled that his best friend had shown up.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Jude said as she extended her hand out to Kwest.

Kwest smiled widely, never taking her hand. This _is Jude_? Kwest thought. "Well, aren't you the sweetest little thing to come off the playground today."

Jude withdrew her hand and placed it on her hip. She scoffed, glancing at Tom for a second before turning her attention back on Kwest. Tom glared at his best friend, clenching his jaw but never speaking up. Maybe it was because he knew Jude could handle herself. Or maybe it was because he was a coward. Only one could guess.

"Huh, I knew someone was watching me on the swings. Well, now I know what to tell the police when they call for a description," she spat.

Kwest smirked. "Cute." _Yeah, _this _is Jude_, he thought to himself.

"So I've been told," she stated, smirking back.

Tom rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and brought the attention back to him as the pair glanced back at him. "Okay, _children_." Jude rolled her eyes. _He_ was not off the hook. _He_ couldn't throw out the age thing anymore. But she wasn't going to fight with him about it in front of someone she considered a complete stranger. "Can I get the two of you anything to drink?"

Jude put on her cheesiest smiled and responded. "Water, please."

"Miller Lite," Kwest muttered.

And Tom was off, leaving his best friend and his girlfriend, both of whom didn't know each other, to battle it out on their own.

Kwest plopped down on one side of the couch and Jude took the other, the leather soft underneath her hands. "So, how long has it been since you've been hanging on my best friend's every word?"

Jude glanced at Kwest from the corner of her eye then focused on the Bose speakers in front of her. _He doesn't waste any time_, she thought. "A week."

Kwest smirked. "Child's play."

Jude sighed. She was not going to take the bait. She was going to be strong. "Well," she started, turning her face towards Kwest. "This child – " she said, pointing to herself, "is getting her play." She shrugged as she faced forward again. "So the name seems to fit."

Kwest shook his head roughly. She had that spark. The one Quincy loved. This was _not_ good. He should have known. Tom had mentioned her before, but he didn't think anything of it. But his friend had been MIA for the past few weeks and he should have known. But he had been busy with his own life, with his budding music career, and he hadn't had much time for his best friend.

Kwest breathed deep, thinking about the past he had shared with his friend. One neither of them could or should have forgotten, but the way it seemed to him was one of them was _trying_. Very hard. And his name was Tom.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye, watching Jude as she sat next to him on the couch. She didn't look like the usual girls Tom went for, but he pegged her personality for making up all that her beauty lacked. And that's what scared him most. The pretty girls – the_really_ pretty girls – they didn't last on their own. But it was the ones that had the personality to back up their beauty that kept their foot in the door. The ones like Angie. And that's why _she_ had been so hard to let go of.

Even to this day.

Kwest cleared his throat suddenly as he realized he had to do his job. He had to play the role of the best friend. And he knew that despite whatever bullshit Tom would come up with, he was doing the right thing. For everyone.

Jude sat on the couch next to her boyfriend's best friend whom she had only met seconds before wondering how long it took someone to get a bottle of water and a beer. Honestly?!

Was he trying to give her a heart attack? Cause it was working. Really well.

He turned and faced Jude, breathing deeply before he continued.

"You really wanna be with Tom?" Kwest asked.

Jude turned and faced him, her eyes full of astonishment. _What in the world?_ she thought. _Who actually asks that kind of a question?_

It was then that the faces of Kat and Jamie entered her mind. Her best friends. And it was then that she realized he was just doing his job because she knew if Jamie or Kat were with someone she wasn't really approving of, she'd wonder herself. So she let it slide. And then she thought about what he was saying. And as confidently as she could possibly muster, she said, "Yes."

She was a little rattled, but she thought she could hold her own. Kwest eyed her, realizing that she had caught on slightly. But he knew they were talking about different things. He looked away to the coffee table in front of him as if it was giving him the courage to continue, to do what he knew was right, and then glanced back at Jude. She eyed him wearily. "There are things you don't know about Tom. Things he would never dare tell anyone."

Jude's eyes widened slightly, but barely registered as noticeable. But Kwest noticed. He had known Tom long enough to pick up some of his habits. The female face was known to a T, from the first second of introduction.

Jude sat and gazed at Kwest for a second, trying to think up a plausible answer for his statement. What was she suppose to say? Everything he was saying was coming out of left field and Jude had never been a stellar baseball player.

And even thought she was trying not to, she couldn't help but wonder what those things were, yet at the same time, wondered how he knew them, if his best friend wouldn't say anything. Because, although she would never admit it, he had piqued her interest.

Kwest answered her very thought. "You wonder how I know, huh?"

She nodded silently.

"Because I was there. I saw it all."

And then she wondered what all was. What was it that Tom had done, had said, had been, that was so mysterious? But also so frightening that he couldn't say anything?

She turned her head away from Kwest, thinking about Tom. Wishing he'd enter the room at that very second. So that she could think less about what she was thinking about and more on the amazing person he had been.

Cause the past is always the past, but it's how you let it affect your present that messes up your future.

- - - - - -

She sat comfortably on the couch in the living room at Jamie's house as she continued to glance at the clock on the wall.

She had gotten to his house quickly and immediately sat down on his couch, never speaking to him. And he must have noticed because he eyed her curiously, but he knew Kat well enough not to push her.

But he couldn't stand the silence.

"Nervous?" Jamie asked.

Kat smiled wearily at him. "Slightly."

"You'll be fine," he stated, trying to comfort her. He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

She leaned into him before speaking. "I hope so, but –" she started.

"But what?" he asked. He knew Kat was going to be fine. She had practiced her interview plenty of times; too many if he had to be truthful.

"Jude."

Jamie eyed Kat as she stared up at him. "She'll do fine too."

Kat sighed and slightly moved away from Jamie, her voice full of worry. "But what if she does fine at Berklee?"

Jamie didn't know what to say. He had hope that Jude would get into NYU and the three of them could live out their college years together since he had already been accepted to NYU. But now that he was faced with the reality that their best friend might be a few states away from them, he didn't like it so much. But he put on a brave face for Kat. Because that's what best friends did. "Then we'll be happy for her and take weekend visits to see her."

Kat's eyes widened incredibly and Jamie got worried. He didn't know what he had said to make her freak out. "How can you be so calm? She's my best friend and I may not see her every day! That scares the shit out me!" she cried.

Jamie pulled Kat back towards him as she fit perfectly in the crook of his arm. He lightly rubbed her shoulder and Kat calmed down slightly. "It scares me too, but I know that she'll always be a part of our lives, even if we don't go to school in the same state."

Jamie knew that was the truth. They were best friends. But they also had dreams to live. And he wanted all of them to work out, even if they didn't happen in the same state.

"She will?" Kat asked, looking out into Jamie's living room.

Jamie nodded even though Kat couldn't see him. "Yes. We'll make sure of it."

- - - - - -

He glanced at his watch again. He was getting restless. Tom was taking his damn sweet time as usual. Well, he had places to be and people to see and if Tom didn't hurry his ass up, he wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

Kwest jumped up suddenly causing Jude to look up at him. He smiled sweetly and cocked his head to the side. "I'm gonna see what's up with T."

Jude nodded slightly, pursing her lips. She was gonna be alone. Again.

"Okay," she responded.

He walked right by her and didn't look back as he passed through the kitchen door.

Jude looked around the living room, thoughts of her conversation with Kwest flooding her mind. She didn't want to think about it. She had enough to deal with. Like her auditions.

_Shit!_ she thought. _What time is it?_

Jude looked down at her watch and realized she was going to have to leave soon if she wanted to get to the airport on time.

Jude suddenly shot up off the couch as if the leather burned her, but she knew that wasn't it. It was just her being restless. She had way too much energy and she didn't know what to do with it.

And since she didn't know how displace it, she did what she thought was best. Since Quincy wasn't going to show his face around anytime soon, which meant she'd never get a tour of his house, she decided she'd have to make do and show herself around. She was THE tour guide, right?

Kwest let the door swing back silently as he saw his best friend leaning against the granite counter top across from the refrigerator.

He noticed the bottle of water and the beer that stood on the island in the middle of the kitchen, condensation running down both bottles.

"Some of us are dying of thirst here," Kwest announced. Tom jumped suddenly and turned around to face his friend.

"Sorry. I got caught up," he admitted.

"Yeah. That head of yours has a mean imagination."

"Yeah," Tom agreed. He pulled out the chair closest to him and collapsed, his head hitting the black wood. He knew that Kwest knew what he had been thinking about. But he didn't want to admit it.

It was all he ever thought about since that day.

Her birthday.

Jude.

He had been excited to see her when he opened the door, but the moment Kwest entered the picture and they began spewing jokes at each other, he couldn't take it.

It made him really think about what he was doing. If the two most important people in his life now couldn't get along, what the hell was he going to do?

Kwest shook his head as he eyed his friend. He walked toward the kitchen table and took a seat across from him.

He sighed heavily, knowing his friend cared about Jude no doubt, but he knew his decisions about women were not that best and he needed to remind him of that before anyone got hurt. For real.

Because he was just finishing his job as best friend.

"You can't be serious, T," Kwest said bluntly. He waited for a second, letting what he said sink in to Tom's head.

Tom peered up, over his arms and looked up at his friend curiously. "What are you talking about?" he asked. He knew though. He had to.

Kwest sighed. It was like Tom to feign ignorance. "She's in high school."

"And?"

Kwest rolled his eyes. "High school…as in the land of Friday night football games and SAT's," he explained.

Tom sat up straight, shrugging. "I still don't see your point. She's legal."

Kwest scoffed, looking away for second before looking at his best friend again. "Yeah, she turned 18," Kwest stated. "A _week_ ago."

Tom shook his head and corrected him. "19."

_Like a year makes a difference_, Kwest thought. Kwest rolled his eyes at his best friend, but didn't comment.

"So? That was a week ago. The past," Tom said. "I'm talking about today. The present."

"A week ago, you thought she was a min-" Kwest started. His eyes widened with clarity and his jaw dropped. "Oh my God! I should have seen it."

Tom's eyebrows furrowed. "What?!"

Kwest looked down at the table, thinking as the newly acquired idea formed in his head. "I can't believe it," he said, shaking his head. Kwest glanced to the other side of the table as he spoke to himself. "No, Kwest, you can. It's Tom."

Tom smacked the table in front of him causing Kwest to suddenly look up. "Hey, will you cut the psychobabble and tell me what you're ranting about?" he asked.

Kwest clenched his jaw. "You think you're being sneaky, but you're not," he said angrily, pointing at his best friend.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tom asked, lowly.

Kwest rolled his eyes. "You're sleeping with her already," he said calmly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wait. What?!" Tom exclaimed. "Why would you think that?"

Kwest scoffed. "Do I need to remind you? How about Pre-Angie? Hell, try even Post-Ang!" Kwest cried, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I am _not_ that guy," Tom defied, pointing to himself.

Kwest shook his head adamantly. "Not right now, you're not. But wait a couple months," he spat.

"Kwest," Tom said, his anger beginning to rise. He was his best friend. What kind of shit was this?

Kwest smiled widely and Tom grew anxious. He knew what his friend was thinking. It was the same thing every time. "I think that chair at Toronto Memorial," Kwest started. "With the little gold plaque on the back that says 'Kwest's Chair' is getting a little tarnished," he continued while making a small square in the air with his fingers. "Don't you?" he asked. Tom clenched his jaw tightly. He didn't want to get into this now. Not ever. "Are we gonna make any more routine trips to the hospital any time soon?" he wondered, cocking his head to the side, looking at Tom.

"Man-" Tom started, shaking his head angrily.

"Cause I'm gonna need dates. I have to pencil you in now. I'm pretty busy at work, you know," Kwest said, pulling out his Blackberry as if he was getting ready to take notes.

"I'm trying," Tom pleaded.

"Try harder," Kwest seethed. He knew his best friend didn't completely understand the severity of everything that could or had happened. But he had to try.

"I am," Tom responded as he nodded.

"Does anyone know?" Kwest asked.

Quincy roughly shook his head. He knew who he was talking about. Jude. She couldn't. Not for a long time. "Hell no, I'm not_that_ stupid."

Kwest raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Tom shook his head. He didn't need his friend's low blows right now. "Kwest," he muttered.

"I heard Angie made a surprise visit," Kwest said, feeling he just needed to add more fuel to the fire. He might as well get everything out now than wait until it was too late, right?

"You've been talking to my mom too?" Tom asked, lightly chuckling.

"What can I say? Me and Cece are tight," Kwest said, shrugging.

"Apparently everyone is," Tom muttered.

"Except Jude," Kwest added.

Tom eyed his best friend. "Will you lay off her?"

Kwest raised one eyebrow. "I'm trying to do the right thing here," he said, pointing to himself.

"The right thing?" Tom asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"She's a kid," Kwest said.

"She's an _adult_," Tom countered.

Kwest shook his head and scoffed. He crossed his arms against his chest before he continued. "You know that shit only comforts you at night so you don't feel like an ass when you think about her. But she's still your _student_."

Tom glared at Kwest. He already knew that. He had to continually fight himself about that fact every day. Couldn't a man get a break? Obviously not. "I know," he said through clenched teeth.

Kwest breathed heavily. "You're gonna do this, man?" he asked Tom honestly, looking him in the eyes.

Tom nodded once. "I am."

- - - - - -

Jude made her way farther down the corridor. She had just left the bathroom and it wasn't anything spectacular. White walls. Black towels. Glass shower, a toilet, and a sink. Nothing out of the ordinary.

She walked up to the door closest to the bathroom when her phone rang and she jumped.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Jude?"

Jude sighed. "Kat," she said. She knew why she was calling, but she really wanted to look around Tom's house some more. She grabbed the door handle in front of her and turned it, the door opening soundlessly.

"Where are you? You know we have to be at the airport in 15 minutes, right?" Kat asked as she plopped down next to Jamie on the Harrison's couch.

"Yes," Jude responded. She closed the door behind her and turned around. She was in his office. Boring.

Jude walked around the large oak desk and pulled out the leather chair from behind it and sat down.

"Well?" Kat asked.

"Well what?" Jude asked, slightly annoyed. She knew she shouldn't snap at Kat, but her call was interfering with her inspection. She swiveled the chair back and forth, trying to amuse herself. It wasn't working.

"Where are you?" Kat asked again. "I don't want to miss our flight. Its bad enough we have to spend the first day of our break-"

"I know. I know. I'll be there in 5," Jude conceded.

Kat smiled widely. "Fine. You never answered my question."

"What question?" Jude's eyebrows furrowed.

"Where. Are. You?"

Jude's eyes widened. She had bypassed Kat's question on purpose and she really didn't want to get into this now. Not ever. But she knew eventually she'd have to say something. She just didn't think today would be it. "Um, a house."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Way to be specific, Jude."

"I know," Jude said, shrugging.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Kat asked, slightly intrigued.

"Maybe."

Kat scoffed and Jude cringed. She hated making Kat freak out. Her dramatic tendencies were grating sometimes. "I'm your best friend. Why can't I know?"

"I just – I don't – I –" Jude started, her frustration rising. She sighed heavily. She didn't want to lie, but she didn't know what to say. "I'll tell you. Promise."

Jude closed her eyes tightly and shook her head roughly. She should have just lied. Now she had to tell her. She couldn't hide it anymore. But maybe it was better that some else knew besides her. It would lessen the worry and all the stress that came with having a relationship like hers, right? This would be a good thing. She'd make sure of it. And it wasn't like Kat would judge her. She'd be accepting. Maybe.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Harrison."

"I know," Jude muttered, her eyes opening. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened. "Look Kat, I'm gonna leave now so I can get home in time. I'll see you in a bit."

"Kay, bye."

- - - - - -

"Fine," Kwest said, shrugging his shoulders. "But maybe you should give Angie another look over before you start anything."

Kwest wasn't Angie's biggest fan, by far. But he knew that their relationship looked better to an outsider than Tom dating his student. And he knew he needed to keep things together. For all of them.

Because their past – their history – had consequences.

Tom's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Are you fucking out of your mind? She-" he yelled loudly. It was a wonder Jude didn't come barreling into the kitchen at his volume.

Kwest shushed Tom. He didn't Jude interrupting them. "I know. I was there," Kwest said through clenched teeth.

"Obviously it slipped your mind or you wouldn't be giving me this shit," Tom seethed.

"It hasn't, believe me. But do I have to remind you what you did to her?" Kwest asked, glaring at his best friend.

Tom clenched his jaw tightly and looked away. "She killed our child, man," he said lowly.

"And? It happens every day," Kwest said. He looked at his friend's profile and knew he had to press one last button for anything to register. "But how many go crazy over it?"

Tom had had enough. He jumped out of his chair, his eyes blazing. The chair fell over with a loud clang that resounded through the rest of the house. Tom leaned against the table in front of him, glaring at Kwest. Kwest got out of his chair and stood in front of Tom with his arms crossed against his chest, his blackberry in one hand.

"I'm trying," Tom hoarsely whispered.

Kwest shook his head and glanced at Tom. "Because she's different," he stated. "Or because you wanna believe she is?" he asked. Tom stayed silent, offering nothing to his best friend. Not a word. Not a sound. Not a scoff. Not a breath. "Cause the way I see it is it doesn't matter who the girl is. You're still Tom."

Kwest threw his hands up in the air and shook his head roughly. He turned around, leaving Tom in his wake. He walked through the kitchen door, just as Jude was entering.

Jude could feel the tension against her skin as she passed Kwest. It was thick and full of testosterone. Kwest glanced at her from the corner of his eye, but never said anything as he walked passed her.

He knew that even if his conversation with Tom didn't change anything, there would always be one thing to his undoing.

Jude.

He just had to find a way.

Because he was doing the right thing. For everyone.

Tom watched his best friend leave his kitchen and saw Jude enter it. The muscles in his shoulders loosened slightly as Jude's face entered his view.

He had almost forgotten she was there. Almost.

Jude breathed deeply, not knowing what to make of the situation. She didn't want to ask. She had problems of her own. Like how to tell her best friend she was dating her teacher.

"I have to go," she said lowly.

"Now?" Tom asked. He had finally gotten rid of Kwest and she had to go? This was not how today was supposed to go. By far.

"Yeah, family stuff," she said, slightly smiling.

"Okay," he conceded.

Her smile faded slightly as she realized he was just going to let her go. Without a fight. Because he was too drained from all the fighting he had already done that day. The fighting she couldn't know about.

"I'll walk you to your car," he said.

She nodded silently and waited for him to make his way towards her.

They walked through the kitchen door and out towards the foyer. Tom opened his front door and Jude walked out before him.

The wind picked up and sent a chill down her spine. She wrapped her arms around her body for warmth as Tom stood on his doorstep looking at her.

She smiled widely at him, trying not to think about anything that had happened in the little time she had been in his house.

He smiled weakly back at her and she stood on her tiptoes. She leaned forward to kiss him for the first and last time as just as she got close enough to see the stubble on his face, he turned away. She kissed his jaw slightly before backing up and frowning slightly.

She didn't understand his actions. They had been fine minutes before. Before Kwest came. Before she had come to his house. Before seeds of doubt had been planted into both of their heads.

He pulled her into a hug and held on tight. He placed his face next to her ear and whispered lowly. "You never know who is watching."

A shiver ran down Jude's body as he spoke. But she couldn't put a finger on what had caused it to occur. His words? The wind? His breath? His touch?

She nodded into his shoulder before letting go.

She smiled at him before turning around and walking down the steps towards her car. She didn't look back at him then or when she got into the Mustang and drove away.

Tom stood on his doorstep and watched her drive away.

He shook his head roughly as the words from his discussion with Kwest flooded his mind. Things Jude didn't know. Things he couldn't tell her. It would tear them apart.

He was doing the right thing. He loved her.

He watched the Mustang get smaller and smaller as she drove down his street.

He sighed heavily and walked back into his house, his heart a little heavier.

_He's wrong. I'm not_ that _guy_, he thought.

He pulled the door closed tightly, sheltering him from the wind and all the horrible things that made their way back into his house, his mind, and his life.

* * *

**A/N**:Preview:

Chapter 15

"Boys Will Be Boys"

I haven't written the next chapter yet. Sorry. And I really want to get this out, so your preview is gonna be different. It's this:

Jude and Kat come back from their trip to find a full Harrison house…Jamie, Stuart, Victoria. And Stuart's work friends: Dave, Marie. And their son…_Jonathan_. What happens now that Sadie is back at University and isn't there to take Jude's "sloppy seconds"? And then someone knocks on the door because Jude has been ignoring him. Wanna take a guess? ;D

**A/N 2**: Here is my question: I need two songs. One from Jude's perspective and one from Tom's perspective. _What song would you use to describe Tom and Jude's relationship_? I need some outside perspective. I'll be using it for a future scene in a future chapter. ;D

**A/N 3**: Oh yeah, can I just say…it was funny that you all thought the preview was Angie. Man, you guys really don't like her! I love it!


	16. Chapter 15: Boys Will Be Boys

**A/N: **I don't think I've ever had so much hate thrown at me ever. Well, maybe not ever. But not in a looooong time. I LOVED IT! I know…you guys hate Kwest cause he was an ass about doing the right thing and being a best friend…and because he's messing up Jommy. I know. But he's not going away. Just like Angie hasn't, though she hasn't shown her pretty face in a couple chapters. Well, that's gonna change. I changed some things around, but the storyline is still the same, I just made it work for me better. So you'll see her in this chapter and the next one (and the one after that too, I think). And let's just say, when you read the title of the next chapter in the preview…I think you can guess exactly what happens. But how and who finds out is the question. (Don't freeze your screen by scrolling to the bottom of the page all crazy fast now…be patient. LOL.) ;D

I know I had asked you guys for your opinion on songs for a future chapter and I just realized that usually I've dealt with more music in my fics (at least the previous ones I've done there was more than I have planned in this one), so I've decided that I'm not going to stray away from that. I think as of right now, there are at least five chapters that have a song or songs included in it. I think it'll help get my point across and also because that was the one thing (if you haven't noticed) that I wasn't going to take away from them. I had to keep it. It's one of the many things I love about IS (besides Quincy). ;D

Oh yeah, in the **thanks**…I've**bolded **some key questions or comments or thoughts or whatever that you may or may not have had, but that might help make more sense of what was written in the last chapter.

Oh crap. This was the other thing. **THANK YOU** to everyone who gave me song ideas! If you have any more I'm still looking cause I haven't made any concrete decisions. Although there are about three songs that are concrete, but those might not be in that chapter…but in some other ones. So yeah, send them if you have them and**thank you** to those that already have!

Oh geez. One more thing. Kwest makes an appearance in here too. I forgot to say that. You'll probably like him even less than you already did. Sorry!

Oh…this is kind of long. I didn't realize that until I was getting ready to post. Sorry!

**THANKS:**

chocolateelephantz: I like to think Kwest has a bit more umph to him than what they give him on the show…even though he was somewhat of an ass this time around. Sorry. But don't kill Kwest…at least not until I'm done with him, then he's all yours. He did make a mess, but Tom needs to fess up too because he was just flying under the radar with this stuff. LOL. I know…I think almost everyone did. Pathetic? Wow. I like it. AHAHA. If I was Kwest, I'd be hella scared right now. Hell hath no fury like a Jommy fan scorned…obviously. Thanks for saving me the hassle. Thank you! I'm glad you love it! I'll try very hard.

Alessia92: Thank you! I know, but I had to do it. Sorry. Can I be honest about the song? I hate it. No offense…it's just a general dislike for the song overall (I don't know what it is that makes me not like it…I just don't)…BUT the lyrics do work in a way, so I may have to overlook my dislike and look at it from an overall perspective. It could work for me. But thank you for giving me the idea. It has helped me. A lot. Thank you. I think I needed it. I hope you like it!

Pip'235: YAY! LMAO! Seriously…I wouldn't mind that happening. At least not until AFTER I've had my way with him (okay, that sounded really wrong…but I swear I didn't mean it in that kind of context…I meant in the whole story spectrum…yeah). Now you don't have to wait. I think she kind of has to, given where she went and then how they left each other. It's a lot to take in. It made sense. Thanks!

brandnewx3: What is this _Geez finally?_ I didn't take _that_ long…geez. LOL. ;D I'm joking. I'm glad you liked it, but you won't find out exactly what happened for a couple chapters although can I say…**whatever did happen is going to happen again**. History repeats itself, right? Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! LOL. I agree…all drama is interesting.

miss massacre: Thank you. Yes, I know he was. LOL. Well, you'll find out pretty early in this chapter what her reaction is. **About the tarnished seat…it wasn't a hospital bed…it was a **_**waiting room chair**_ Does that make things clearer or just make your mind make up new scenarios? LOL. ;D I'm positing now! I'm sorry you miss this…I'm trying to go faster, but there are some things that I need to make sure I get right or I'm just going to mess up the rest of the fanfic which I think you can understand, right? Thanks again! I hope you like this!

LittleZurawski: Aww…thanks! Now you don't have to wait. I'm trying to use my time and each chapter wisely so that it all works out, but sometimes I get ahead of myself or I just don't have the motivation to write. But right now, I'm doing okay, so I hope these next new chapters are good and posted in a timely fashion. I'm thankful you are crazy about this story. It makes it so much more fun to write! Thanks!

madisonko: Yay for awesome! Now you don't have to wait! I know. I'm sorry…I think I went a little crazy when it came to Kwest. I originally just had the conversation written and then was just adding thoughts here or there, but then for some reason it felt as if the chapter just didn't have what I was looking for…so I added a bit more to the conversation and I think those are the real pieces that everyone was so mad about. Oops. Sorry. But I still like it. :D Thanks!

hales03: Thank you! I know…I've heard. I'm sorry. I just want to use these chapters to their maximum potential and that takes time, so I am sorry if my posts are erratic and with so much waiting time. I'm very thankful that you love this story cause I do too! Thanks!

BeautyxinxthexBreakdown: Thanks! I think you might be. LOL. Okay, so about your song. I found the lyrics, but I've been desperately trying to find the song itself cause I really really want to listen to it. I've found most of the songs people have given me ideas for and I've listened to them, but I haven't with this one. I don't know what it is, but the lyrics are just a starting point for me…I need the whole thing in order to really make a decision. So, if you know where I can find it…I'd appreciate it if you could tell me (btw, I already looked at their myspace and nothing…but I did listen to _Secret_ and wow…awesome!) Anyway…thanks again! I hope you like this chapter!

HopelessRomantic984: Yes, I know. LOL. Most people haven't liked him. I'm on the fence myself. I see what he's doing and have respect for that, but at the same time…he's probably just as bad as Tom because he's not really fixing anything…he's just making it worse. And Tom isn't trying to fix this either…so…I don't know. Time will tell, I guess. And yes, he is keeping Jommy apart. It is. **But (somewhat) in this chapter and (mostly) in the next chapter, they will get to talk. How well **_**that**_** goes, I can't say…you'll have to wait**. But I think you can guess. :D I know I told you last chapter that the hospital might be making an appearance. Now, I've made my decision. **And the deal with the hospital visits will happen. You'll see it in a future chapter. And as for Tom being ill at one point, I guess you could say that. It really depends on your example of sicknesses.** ;D He does, I know. LOL. Jealous Tommy is always plus. Thank you!

shoefreak: LOL. I love it! Thank you for all your suggestions. I love _I Won't Disagree_ by Kate (although her voice just seems to be everywhere on that track…but it's still a good one). And Hoobstank! OMG! Songs are practically perfect. I love them…just not live. LOL. They suck. I saw them and was thoroughly disappointed, but that's why they have CD's. ;D _Wish We Were Older_? They haven't even gotten to the sex yet! LOL. Although, now that I think about it…I think that happens before the chapter that I need the songs for. Wait, yes it does. Hmmmm….that's a possibility. LOL. Thank you!!! I really appreciate it!

Sixte3n Candl3s: Aww…thanks! It's okay, it's totally understandable. Everyone has a life, I know. Thank you! As for songs,_Closer_ is the shit! LOL. Sorry, but I read the lyrics and then found the song and I about died because it works so effing well…just not in the chapter I was going to use the rest of the song ideas in. But have no fear, I found the ultimate place for it in another chapter and am going to use it there. But I won't tell you how…you'll have to wait. Just know that I greatly appreciate it and that it will help make that chapter even better! THANK YOU! Cascada's song is good too so I'm gonna really have to think about what I use cause there are some that work really well (this being one of them) and then there are some that I love in general, but might not work as well. So I don't know. I'll have to see. But thank you! I think you'll do fine, Six!

bbybty9: Thank you for your song ideas! I really liked "Only Hope." The song in general is beautiful…so we will have to see. I'm sorry you don't like Kwest. He is nice and he only threw out the Angie card because he was trying to look out for them (which is his plan, but he obviously doesn't do it with much tact). He knows what happened between Tom and Angie and he doesn't take it lightly, but he thinks Tom is going about the Jude thing in the wrong way. Jude **is different…at least different than Angie. But Tom DID love Angie**.

Cra-Z-Praise: Wow. Thanks! LOL. I was too. It meant I was progressing. :D Thanks, I'll try.

Carlz02: LOL! Don't put off your school work! Awww…thanks! I did…kind of. LOL.

alexzrules: LOL. I'd say so. The title comes from the song, "Don't Stand So Close To Me" by The Police. The song itself is about a student-teacher relationship, which is why I used it. It's part motivation, part inspiration, part effing good song. :D But I hadn't thought about it the way you have, which I can see how you would think that. **The song will come into play…eventually. She did have an abortion, although I never physically had Tom admit that, but it was implied **(in ch. 12, I think). Well, I'm glad someone liked the parts with Kwest. LOL. That's so true! I didn't even think of that song. Thanks! I'll try.

mandy1485: Wow. So many song choices. Thanks! I haven't look through all of them because I was trying to focus on this chapter, but believe me, I will. Yes, I know. And if I tell you, it'll ruin what I'm trying to set up, so I won't, but it's really hard for me to keep my mouth shut sometimes. ;D LOL! I'm sorry you hate him. Yes, he would, but he knows about his past and that's what he's trying to preserve now. Now you don't have to wait. Sorry it took so long. Thank you!

InStrFan: LOL! Thank you! Exactly. She finally realizes the magnitude of the situation. I mean, I think she always knew, but this time she had to deal with it head on. No, it wouldn't. Kwest…yes, I know. He tried too hard, I realize that. Instead of just being upfront, he was a jackass. LOL. He is. That comment bothered me from the moment I wrote it (because for personal reasons, I'd never be an advocate of someone who ever said that). But I needed to keep it in there. Kwest thinks he understands, but in reality he doesn't (at least not to the extent that he thinks he does). This was just his way of making whatever Tom did more of big deal than what Angie did. Which wasn't right by any means. You can hate him, most people do. LOL. He was. **How bad…well, I can't say. You'll just have to wait to read that chapter**. LOL. I see. Sorry, you'll have to wait. Yeah, way to go, Kwest! ;D LMAO. Yes, her emotions do. LOL! It's my own personal Great Wall (but I guess you could think of it as the Berlin Wall cause at least that one eventually came down, right? ;D). It's okay, you can join all the Kwest haters now. I hope you like this chapter.

raylo94: Thank you! LOL! That would have been pretty cool. Maybe next time. As for your song…I try really hard not to use the same songs in any of the fics that I write. And I've already used that one in another fic I wrote. However, I'm in the process of the re-write for it, so the song will probably just be mentioned. So with that, I don't know if I'll use it. But thank you for your idea, I will definitely take it into consideration!

hotey16: Thank you so much!

bigsis0829: Aww…thanks! I'll try.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own The Pearson Airport (the international airport in Toronto…I used the shortened name). Or NYU.

**A/N**: at the bottom. (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"Friendly Conversations":

_He was doing the right thing. He loved her._

_He watched the Mustang get smaller and smaller as she drove down his street._

_He sighed heavily and walked back into his house, his heart a little heavier._

He's wrong. I'm not _that_ guy, _he thought._

_He pulled the door closed tightly, sheltering him from the wind and all the horrible things that made their way back into his house, his mind, and his life._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 15

"Boys Will Be Boys"

The cab driver tossed their multiple bags in the trunk and the pair hopped in, pulling their jackets closer to their bodies for warmth. The Pearson Airport began to shrink behind them as the driver pulled away from the curb and into the very busy parking lot. They were on their way home.

Jude's parents decided to have a welcome back dinner for them and since they were too busy focusing on that, no one was going to pick them up so Stuart had told them to get a cab.

_Some parents_, Jude thought.

The sticky vinyl seats beneath the girls' butts were cold and hard, but they never thought about that. They only had one thing on their mind. Well, maybe two.

The entire week had been amazing to say the least. They spent the first half in New York, which meant Christmas in a hotel room. It hadn't been_that_ bad. Room service and _It's A Wonderful Life_. Cheesy, but the hot chocolate had been delicious. Then they were off to Boston. Beantown was not what Jude had expected, but when she pictured college, she did feel at home there. It was comforting to know that she could go somewhere outside her comfort zone and not feel as awkward as she had thought. Plus, she thought she had pretty much nailed her auditions. Not that she would ever vocalize that. Talk about jumping the gun. She didn't want to jinx herself. And neither did Kat, which is why she didn't tell Jude that FIT was going to offer her a spot in their internship program, even if she wasn't accepted there. A semester in London? She was most definitely going.

But despite the amazing week and all the fun they had had, neither girl had been in a very talkative mood. Maybe it was because they were even more nervous and anxious since their futures were now out of their control. Maybe it was because they were both preoccupied with other things. It didn't matter what the reason was. Because once Jude opened her mouth, they hadn't stopped talking. Until the moment they got into the cab.

Jude had worked up the courage over the week to finally tell Kat about Tom. And she picked the plane ride home to tell her.

She had been worried for nothing.

Kat was accepting. A little too accepting for Jude's taste, but she was grateful. She really didn't want to defend her relationship to anyone else. Especially the people that meant the most to her. She was barely getting herself to get over her own insecurities that she didn't anyone else telling her different.

Not when she already had a prime suspect who had voiced enough of his opinion: Kwest.

Eventually it'd have to happen, but if she could be spared the protests and arguments for just a little while then she was going to take it.

Jude looked out the window as the cars and people passed by her in a blur. She didn't want to think about him. She just wished he'd be out of the picture for good or for a while, while all the damage he had inflicted upon her and Tom had settled.

If she only knew how much damage he had actually done. But she didn't. And she wasn't going to. Not for awhile at least.

Kat caught the cab driver stealing looks at the pair from his rearview mirror every few seconds and it was beginning to piss her off. It was then that she decided to give him something to look at. Well, no, not _that_. Something different.

Kat turned towards Jude and tapped her on the hand. "Hey, I just thought of something."

Jude turned away from the window and looked at Kat. "What?"

"Have you talked to him?" Kat asked, her head cocked to the side.

Jude's eyebrows rose_. Him?_ she thought. "Um, you're gonna have to more specific about him cause I have a lot of men in my life, Kat," Jude responded, smiling cheekily.

Kat rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that the only men in her life were Stuart and Tom. The rest, SME and Jamie, were _boys_ if you asked her.

"I bet Quincy would be happy to hear that," Kat muttered.

"What did you say?" Jude asked, a smirk forming on her face. She hadn't heard everything Kat had said, but her ears hadn't missed _Quincy_. Neither could her lips. Or her mind. Or her face. Or any other part of her body for that matter.

"I mean I was talking about the only one that mattered," Kat responded. _Nice save_, Kat thought to herself.

The smirk on Jude's face fell. She knew damn well who Kat was talking about, but what she had said made all the difference. _The only one that mattered_. Talk about déjà vu. It was like listening to Karma all over again. But this time, there was no mysterious Quincy to save her from Karma's tirade or the tirade of anyone else, like his best friend. There was only Tom now and he had started all of it on his own. "Well, in that case. No," Jude confessed, looking away at the meter.

The cab driver looked back at them from his mirror and Kat flipped him off. He silently huffed and continued to drive albeit a little faster.

"Why not?" Kat asked. It was just weird. Jude hadn't stopped talking about Tom and now she hadn't even talked _to_ him? What?

Jude rolled her eyes and turned to look at Kat. "Just cause I'm in a relationship with him doesn't mean I have to spend every waking minute talking to him."

It was Kat's turn to roll her eyes. "Well, no I know that. That'd just be too obsessive, but I mean we _were_ gone for a week."

"Yes, I do know my days of the week, Kat."

Kat scoffed and cocked her head to the side. "I mean, a week is a pretty long time not to talk to your boyfriend. _Especially_ when he's Tom Quincy."

Jude's eyes widened. "Have you been checking him out?"

Kat laughed loudly and then looked at Jude. She was not convinced. Kat sighed as her laughter died down. "Calm down, Jealous Jude. No," she said, shaking her head. "I just know people talk. And you have apparently snagged yourself quite a catch."

"Yeah, I know." She did. But that apparently wasn't a good enough reason to forget that he also carried a lot of baggage with him.

"Which brings me back to my point. A week is a long time when you have Quincy on your hands. Why no contact?" she asked, waiting for an answer.

The cab suddenly got very quiet as Kat stared at Jude. Kat's eyebrows rose, silently tell Jude "Well?" Jude looked away for a split second and then muttered, "He doesn't know where I went." Kat's eyes widened. This was not liked her best friend. How could she not tell him? This was her future and maybe even his. "I haven't told him about NYU or Berklee."

"How come?" she asked hesitantly.

Jude was silent for a second, debating with herself whether or not she tell the truth or lie. She decided the truth was better than lying since she had already done enough of that. "Would it be a horrible thing to say that I'm scared?" she asked, looking at Kat from the corner of her eye.

There were few things that Jude was scared of, Kat knew. This was a big deal. She cleared her throat slightly, trying to build the courage to lengthen their conversation. "Scared as in his reaction to the fact that you're moving to another country or scared that you don't know where that puts the two of you in your future?"

"Both," she said, shrugging. "Well, that and he doesn't know about the music," she said lowly, slightly hoping Kat hadn't heard her.

But that would have been too easy.

"What?!" Kat exclaimed, causing the driver, who was still listening to their conversation, to jump slightly.

Jude noticed the driver, but knew that she needed to worry about herself first. "Kat, calm down!"

"Calm down?" Kat cried. She scoffed loudly. "Jude, music is your life. How can he not know about it?"

Jude suddenly looked defeated. Kat's words had hit her hard. She was right, but it wasn't that easy. "I just –" Jude started. She subconsciously shrugged her shoulders and continued as Kat eyed her wearily. "I don't know what he's gonna think, you know." Jude looked away toward the door handle on Kat's side of the cab. "I mean is he gonna judge me and say that its completely and utterly ridiculous to try and make a life in that business. He is a teacher. He went to college and got a normal degree. What if he thinks that's what is best for me?" she explained softly, more to herself than anyone else.

Kat looked at Jude and sighed. She didn't want to be hard on Jude, but she knew if she couldn't tell Tom her life's dream, then they wouldn't work. Because that dream was her future, her life. And if that wasn't what he wanted too, then Jude wasn't what he wanted.

"We both know that's not you." Jude abruptly turned her gaze on her best friend and Kats cheeks turned red. She hadn't meant it like _that_. Kat cleared her throat again, embarrassed. "I mean, he has to have some respect for the fact that you're going for your dream. He should be supportive. Correction, he HAS to be. Once he sees how passionate you are about it, he'll cave if he thinks otherwise."

Jude looked away from Kat towards the back of the driver's seat in front of her. Would he really be accepting? She didn't know. There was only one way to find out. "You think?" she asked, somewhat reluctant as she turned her eyes back towards her best friend.

Kat calmly shook her head. "I don't think," she said. "I know."

A small smile crept on Jude's face and she nodded silently. Kat was her friend. Her opinion mattered to her and for that fact alone, Jude was able to let go of her fears because she knew there would be someone to catch her if and when she fell.

Even if it wasn't Tom Quincy.

Kat smiled back, thoughts running through her head about her friend's actions, or lack thereof. She sighed slightly, deciding she needed to do what was right and tell Jude exactly how she felt.

"But promise me one thing, Jude," she said, as she placed her hand over Jude's and squeezed it once.

Jude looked down at the pair of hands on the vinyl seat and nodded once.

"What?" she asked as she looked up, back at Kat.

"I know I'm the last person that should be giving you boy advice, but promise me that you won't give up on your dreams because of him." Jude stayed silent, listening to her best friend's advice. Yes, it was true. Kat had no reason to give her boy advice. At least no other reason than being her best friend. And that was enough. Kat continued.

"I know you're strong and everything – and I don't want to be a pessimist – but I don't want you to regret not going to NYU or Berklee because you think he's a sure thing. I don't know him at all, but I haven't seen you this happy since the freshman talent show, so he's obviously doing something right." Jude smiled widely and so did Kat.

"But still. I don't want you to look back with regrets and I don't want you to give up your love because he's Mr. Right cause for all you know, he could be just Mr. Right Now."

Kat squeezed Jude's hand once more and then let go. Jude's hand, once enveloped by warmth was suddenly hit by cold. Jude pulled her hand into her jacket pocket as she thought about what Kat had told her.

She was right. Utterly and irrevocably right.

This was her life. And he had to be accepting of it. She had been accepting of his past and all the baggage that seemed to come with the name Angie.

She hadn't given in right away or been completely accepting, but she was now. Even with Kwest's cryptic warnings.

It didn't matter. Only they mattered.

And that's what she was going to say when she told him about her music. Because if he loved her like he said he did or like she thought he did, everything would be okay.

It had to be.

Because she wasn't going to back down for anyone.

Not even him.

Kat eyed Jude, waiting for her to say something. Anything. The silence was killing her. Jude looked Kat straight in the eyes, almost causing Kat's heart to stop. "I won't Kat, I promise."

And that was one of the truest things she had uttered since Tom Quincy had entered her life almost four months prior.

Kat eyed her best friend suspiciously. She had hoped that's what Jude would say, but kat knew that saying something didn't always make it true and that actions usually spoke louder than words. For now, Jude's word would have to be enough. "For reals?"

Jude shook her head vigorously causing Kat's eyes to widen. "No, for fakes."

Kat rolled her eyes dramatically. "And its jokes like that that aren't going to make me miss you when you're at Berklee."

Jude pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and slightly pushed Kat, who laughed loudly, causing the cab driver to smile inappropriately. "Shut up! Don't jinx me."

Kat scoffed loudly, looking at Jude. "Come on, Jude. You're practically a shoe-in. I saw that advisor who was practically drooling when he left the audition room after you sang."

Jude shrugged lightly. "I guess my voice causes dogs to salivate. That's not a gift, it's called a conditioned response."

Kat snorted, laughing. "Huh and here I thought you never paid attention in psych, Pavlov."

Jude shook her head slightly. "You underestimate me, Kat."

"Apparently."

Jude rolled her eyes, laughing lightly as silence filled the cab once again. This time it was welcomed.

Or so Jude thought.

"So Quincy?" Kat asked.

"Yep."

"He treats you good, right?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Jude breathed, wondering what her friend's angle was.

"That was not convincing. Your answer should have been 'Hell yes, Kat. He treats me like a queen and kisses the ground I walk on,'" Kat said dramatically.

Jude scoffed. "Um, Kat. You've known me since I first learned how to write my own name and ride a bike. When have I ever been that girl?"

Kat looked away, feigning deep thought. "True," she said, looking back at Jude. "At least your answer could have been 'Hell yes, Kat. He treats me like the rock goddess I am,'" Kat responded, her dramatic antics flaring once again.

"That," Jude replied, pointing to the air in between the pair.

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yeah, cause that was convincing too."

"Yeah," Jude said, nodding.

"I just want you to be happy," Kat responded seriously. She did. Jude was her best friend and she wanted nothing but the best for her.

"I am."

"Good," Kat commented. "Cause the second you're not-"

"I'll let you know," Jude conceded, smiling widely. She hoped there would never be time when she had to confess that she wasn't happy or that he wasn't treating her right.

"Good," Kat said, nodding once.

Silence entered the cab once more before Kat cleared her throat and Jude looked at her expectantly. Kat smiled sheepishly. She didn't know how to ask what was on her mind this time, but figured it was just better to be up front about it.

"I know this is none of my business but-"

"What?" Jude asked.

"I was just thinking about this since you brought up the fact that he is your teacher and all," Kat mentioned, the smile on her face turning from sheepish to obscene.

"Yes," Jude said, egging Kat on.

"Have you guys had any private lessons?" she breathed.

Their cab driver cleared his throat loudly and the girls simultaneously rolled their eyes. Jude looked at Kat confused.

"I mean has he taught you anything _special_?" Kat raised her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Jude sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm still a virgin."

Kat's eyes widened incredibly. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Jude said, nodding. She didn't think it was that big of a deal. But she did find it weird that Kat wasn't turned off by the idea in general. Wasn't that what everyone else was going to think? Sex with her teacher? Well, when you put it that way. Eww. But sex with Tom Quincy? That was a different story. That would make anyone turn the other way, Jude was sure.

"Wow," Kat said, somewhat astonished. _That's some amazing willpower_, Kat thought. "So you're really just this happy because of him and not because of Lil' Tommy Q?"

Jude's eyes bulged. She threw her hand in front of her, hitting the driver's seat. "Kat! Cab driver!"

Kat's eyebrows furrowed. "Like he understands English," she said, shrugging.

"I heard that!" the cab driver growled, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

Jude bowed her head. "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly. Kat looked out the window. The cab driver immediately slammed on the brakes, causing the girls to whiplash in the backseat. They both looked at him as he yelled,

"Get the hell out of my cab!"

- - - - - -

He pressed the green button on his phone once and put the phone to his ear.

It rang twice and then went to voicemail.

He grunted loudly and tossed his phone to side. It slide across the leather of the couch and fell with a thud.

That's how he felt. An empty pit of nothing. His heart pounded around him creating a grating thud that he could hear every few seconds.

That was not a good sign. He didn't know what was wrong. Why was she ignoring him? Why couldn't she just call him back and let him know that she was okay. It had been a week and nothing.

Just nothing. No blimp on his radar. It was as if she didn't exist. All she was was a phone number and an icon on his phone.

And that small form of contact wasn't even working.

His patience was thinning by the second. 15 calls and no answer. And that was just today. He got her voicemail every time.

There was only one thing left to do.

He had to see her.

- - - - - -

Jude glared at Kat as she pushed the strap on her carry-on bag closer to her neck. Kat shrugged.

"I swear I thought he was going to kill us!" Kat exclaimed, her breath forming clouds in the air. The pair was carrying their luggage to Jude's house since their driver left them on the street after Kat's outburst.

Luckily they were only two blocks from Jude's house.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Kat," Jude muttered.

Kat turned her head towards Jude and smiled. "You're welcome."

Jude rolled her eyes and shook her head. Sometimes Kat just couldn't keep her mouth shut. It's was one of those things that Jude loved about her best friend. It was also one of those things that she hated. Five more steps and Jude stopped abruptly, staring at the large building in front of her.

She dropped her bags and stood on the sidewalk, just staring. "Home."

"Yeah," Kat responded, standing next to Jude. A slight wind passed by the girls and Jude shivered slightly.

"Let's get inside. I'm freezing my ass off here."

- - - - - -

He placed the phone on the kitchen table for the fifth time that hour. He couldn't do it. He had the number and the phone, but not the ability.

What he was about to do couldn't be undone. It would change everything. Everything.

But he didn't have a choice. He had to.

He had to.

He was protecting everyone.

Especially Jude.

He let out a deep breath and rolled his tight muscled shoulders for a second.

He picked up the phone, thankful that he was home alone as his girlfriend was out for the day.

She didn't know what he was about to do. And he figured the less people that knew the better.

He pressed 'talk' and the dial tone sounded through the empty, silent house. He glanced at the scrap of paper in front of him and dialed the number in a painstakingly slow motion.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

His breath was beginning to shorten as the seconds passed. Was she not home?

Was he resorted to leaving a voice mail? That was the last thing he wanted to do.

He picked up the small piece of paper and held on to it tightly as if it was giving him strength or providing him with the luck that would have her answer her phone.

A fourth ring resounded in his ear.

And then suddenly, mid ring, someone picked up.

A heavy breath sounded on the other line of the phone. He closed his eyes tightly, the paper in his hands beginning to tear into his skin. "Angie?"

"Hello."

- - - - - -

The room began to tilt to the side, her head spinning nauseously in circles. Her heart raced at Nascar speed and her palms were sweaty. But when she looked out into the small group of people around her, they all looked unaffected.

How was it that she was the only one that felt as if the Earth was going to open up and swallow her whole? How did her life get to the point where she wanted to crawl under a rock and die a slow painful death, letting the maggots and cockroaches suck out all the marrow in her bones?

Oh, yeah. It was that moment.

The moment when she had stupidly left her brain in the cab that had brought her home.

The moment when the doorbell rang and she agreed to answer it.

The moment when she pulled back the front door like so many times before, only to see her teacher standing before her, a concerned smile on his face.

She closed her eyes tight, trying very hard not to think about anything that had happened that night.

Not the cab ride home when Kat had asked if she and Tom had done the deed yet.

Not the introduction to her father's work friends and their incredibly hot son.

Not when her father met her at the front door, wondering what had taken her so long, only to see Tom and ask him if he'd like to join them for dinner.

Not when he looked at her innocently and replied yes, leaving her alone at the door for a few seconds, wondering what the hell had just happened.

But she knew.

The Fates had ganged up against her, punishing her for not telling Tom about her secret trip. Letting her know that things would not be okay until she told him the truth.

It was then that she vowed to tell Tom exactly what was going on. Because the craziness surrounding her had been the last straw.

The pain in her head continued to pound its way through her skull, each second more excruciating than the last.

She wanted to hate Tom for accepting their invitation. But she couldn't. Not when he was sitting next to her on the couch, smelling incredibly wonderful. Not when his leather jacket molded to his chest, his muscles seemingly ready to pop out at any second. Not when his laughter resounded through her body, warming it to the core. Not when he gave Jonathan jealous looks when he thought no one was looking.

"Jude?"

Her eyes opened suddenly, several curious looks on the people surrounding her.

"Yeah," she breathed.

Instinctively she felt Tom tense next to her. And she internally grinned widely, even though it had been the last thing on her mind.

It was a response that shouldn't have happened. But it had, there was no denying it.

He had been turned on by her voice. In front of room full of people that knew her.

"Jetlag," Kat commented, eying Jude suspiciously. Jude shrugged and looked away.

Kat shook her head. She knew things were not what they seemed. She was the only one besides the pair that sat beside her that knew about Tom and Jude. Only because they were Tom and Jude.

She had watched Jude throughout dinner. She had almost let out an audible gasp when Stuart had announced their new dinner guest. And then just as quickly, she had to kick Jamie in the shin as he opened his mouth. "Hey, isn't that-" he started. A second later he was silent, his face contorted in pain.

It was all thanks to her stiletto boots.

And as Tom had settled into the comfortable ambiance the group had created for themselves, Kat became grateful that he wasn't there to welcome the introduction to Stuart's work friends. More specifically their son, Jonathan.

Their really really really hot son, Jonathan.

6'2", average build, dark hair, grey eyes, and a mouth to die for.

Add that to the fact that he was intelligent, had a witty sense of humor, and loved music almost as much as Jude did and they had a winner.

But there was one problem.

Tom.

And it was at that moment, when Kat watched Tom eye Jonathan as he asked Jude a question about school that she knew things would have gone completely south if they had been alone, just a casual group of teenagers and one adult.

Tom was the jealous type. And he would have easily kicked Jonathan's ass, if need be, or just for the fun of it.

As she sat on the couch in between her best friends, Kat was extremely grateful for the space between everyone. She didn't want to kick anyone else with her boots.

- - - - - -

"Can I speak to Angie, please?" Kwest realized after the _hello_ that he was not talking to Angie, but a man. A man with a very deep voice.

"Yeah, let me get her." Kwest nodded and then realized the man on the other end couldn't see him.

Just as he started to say something, Kwest stopped. The man on the line had just yelled "BABE!"

He had not been expecting to hear that. But he knew Angie was never a one man kind of a woman, so the idea wasn't all that surprising.

Kwest waited for a few seconds before someone picked up the phone and another line clicked.

"Hello?"

It was Angie. The same Angie. The one who had broken his best friend's heart. Only after –

"Hi."

"Kwest?"

"Yeah, that's me," Kwest answered. His breathing returned to normal and he stopped worrying about what he was doing. It felt right.

And that should have been the first sign that it was wrong. The fact that it was so easy to slip back into good terms with someone like Angie should have been a sign. But Kwest wasn't listening. Not to anything else but Angie's voice.

"Oh my gosh! How are you? Tell me everything!" she exclaimed, her voice excited.

"We might have to save that for another day. There's a reason I'm calling."

Angie quickly sobered. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Kwest admitted. "I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out."

"Oh?" she said. "Um, sure."

"With Tom," Kwest added suddenly. _Way to be smooth_, Kwest thought.

"Ha. I don't think that's going to happen. You know-" Angie started, trying desperately to push memories back from her past.

"As friends. I got some passes for a G-Major event and I didn't know who to give them to and then Tom's name came up and I heard you were back and-"

"Oh," Angie breathed. It was hard to pass up. She knew she shouldn't, but she wanted to fix things between herself and Tom. Badly. She knew it was a long shot between friends and lovers, but a girl could dream, right? And even if things never worked out between her and Tom, she at least wanted them to be friends. Because she missed having him in her life. He would have made it so much easier when she – No. That was the past. But she wanted him in her future. Some way, somehow. "Okay."

"Really?" Kwest asked. He hadn't expected it to be that easy. But if it was then he wasn't going to fight it.

Angie nodded her head, leaning back in the leather swivel chair she was sitting in. "Yeah." She bit her bottom lip, trying to convince herself she was doing the right thing.

So they had a past and she was trying to create a future. But she had grown up in seven years, she was sure. There were things that had made her grow up, even if she resorted to the past Angie methodology sometimes. It was a fault she hadn't worked through yet.

But she was trying.

"Good. I'll put your names on the list," Kwest responded, triumph running through his veins.

"Cool."

"And don't worry about Tom. I'll tell him."

"Okay," she responded. She tried to relax, but she couldn't. She hung up the phone without saying goodbye and placed it on her desk.

Kwest might have been feeling a winning high, but Angie was sick to her stomach.

She had wanted things to be different. To end differently. To begin differently.

But she had to makes changes to what already was. And she knew the more she tried to put things to the side and wait for the time to let them out, the harder it was going to be. The easier it was going to be to slip up.

And she couldn't afford that.

She would tell him – show him – eventually. But for now, she just wanted things to stay hidden until the right time.

Whenever that would be.

- - - - - -

He sat next to Jude, wondering how he had gone from checking up on her to eating dinner with her family to being ready to kick some punk's ass for the way he kept looking at his girlfriend.

_Calm down, Tom_, he thought. _The kid's like 5, he's not going to do any damage_.

Jonathan eyed Jude, wondering what was going through her head. He had the strange feeling that the line her best friend had used about jetlag was a lie. It was something else.

Jude didn't look tired. But she looked stressed as if the world's weight lay on her shoulders. As if she was about to collapse if she didn't open her mouth and spew whatever it was that bugging her out loud.

Then he realized what was keeping her looking so torn.

"Hey Jude."

Jude abruptly looked up at him, a large smile on her face, her eyes bright with the color of a blue crayon.

He smiled back widely. She was gorgeous there was no denying that. If only – if only there wasn't…no, he could work with it. He always had. And no one was the wiser. He was _Jonathan_ after all.

"Yeah," she breathed. Jonathan's eyes averted to the sudden movement to Jude's left. It was her teacher. Joe. Or Tim. Or whatever the hell his name was. It wasn't important.

Jude was the only thing that important.

"How was your week in good ol' New York? My parents told me you-"

Jude cut him off quickly. She could already feel the heat radiating from Tom's penetrating gaze. She was going to get sunburn, she just knew it.

Jude coughed loudly. "Um, good. But I rather not talk about it."

Jonathan's eyebrows furrowed. As did everyone else's. Tom fidgeted uncomfortably at her side and suddenly Jude had the inclination to smack his thigh with her hand to make him stop, but as she raised her hand in midair, she realized she couldn't.

He was her teacher. At least that's what everyone else thought. He was more than that. But first he was her teacher.

She brought her hand back down and clasped it with her other hand, before returning them both to her lap.

"Just nervous. Don't want to jinx-"

"Jude," her father started. "You'll be fine. NYU would be-"

"I know. But I don't want to talk about it," she responded roughly, through clenched teeth.

Tom looked away from the group as realization dawned on him. NYU. College. In New York.

_Duh Tom!_ he thought. _She_ is _a senior_.

It was at that moment that he felt like he was suffocating. As if the walls were closing in on him. This was her life. Her family. Her friends.

Her future.

And they had never talked about college or what would happen after graduation.

They were both just worried about finally getting together. Getting by day by day. Months didn't matter.

Only tomorrows.

He cleared his throat loudly and instantly he felt seven different gazes on him. He looked at the group and smiled widely.

"I just realized I have a bunch of grading to do. And a pop quiz to make," he lied.

Stuart chuckled lightly as the worry in the group dissipated.

"The life of an educator," Stuart commented.

"Yeah, something like that," Tom stated.

Tom got off the couch, trying very hard not to look at Jude, even though he knew she was wondering what was happening. Why he was leaving.

He didn't have an answer for her.

He only knew he couldn't stay.

Stuart and Tom walked to the front door and Jude waited patiently behind her father. "Make sure you teach my girl something real good," he said, shaking hands with Tom.

Tom stared at Mr. Harrison for a second, thinking he was reading too much into his comment. He was Jude's teacher, but still. Internally Tom shuddered. It was just wrong. All wrong. But then what was he? Right? Right.

_He can't know about us?_ Tom thought. _Can he?_

"Don't worry. I will," Tom responded, his voice full of the conviction that his mind was lacking at the moment.

Jude stood behind her father, watching Tom as he said goodbye. Her father's statement had shocked her to say the very least. But then she thought that it wasn't supposed to be taken in a sexual way. She shook her head lightly. She had been spending way too much time around Tom that everything was taken in sexual manner.

She was only proven right when Tom opened his mouth. She looked at him, astonished.

_That's my dad!_ she thought. _Gross._

Stuart turned around and winked at Jude as he walked back into the living room. Jude outwardly shuddered.

_What is it with everyone?_ she thought.

Tom watched Jude for a second, a smile forming on his face. She was beautiful even when she cringed.

Jude walked around Tom soundlessly, not even acknowledging his presence. Tom eyed Jude curiously. She opened the door and walked outside, awkwardly leaving him in her wake. He took her cue and walked out after her, closing the door behind him.

"Goodbye," she said, her back still turned to him.

He walked around her and shook his head.

"You know I had to, right?"

She nodded her head, never looking at him. She realized the whole situation was weird. Her teacher at her house. But she didn't want him to go.

She abruptly looked up, remembering the conversation they had just left unfinished in the house.

"We'll talk about NYU. I promise," she said.

He nodded once and smiled widely. "I know."

He pulled her into a hug and she rested her head on his chest. She didn't think about who could see them. She'd play it off and lie if she had to. She didn't care at the moment.

The she realized how long it had been since she had talked to him. Since she had seen him. Since she had touched him.

A week.

She vowed to never go that long without him again.

"I got to go," he muttered.

She pulled away, nodding. "I know. Grading and pop quizzes."

"Yeah, that."

She let go of him completely as he started to walk back towards his Viper.

Just as he opened the driver door, she called out from across the street. "You _were_ joking about the pop quiz, right?"

"Goodbye, Jude," he yelled back.

"That's not funny, Quincy!"

But he had already closed the door and started his car, ready to drive away.

She pouted slightly, her arms crossed over her chest. "Meanie," she muttered.

Tom pulled away from the curb and drove down Jude's street.

When she couldn't see his brake lights anymore, Jude headed back inside. A sudden inclination to study floated into her head. Just in case he actually did get around to making a pop quiz.

But Jude shrugged it off. If he did make it and she didn't do well, she figured Mr. Quincy would be open to some persuasion if need be.

She was his girlfriend after all.

* * *

**A/N**:Preview:

Chapter 16

"The Secret's Out"

"_Last thing on the agenda. Talent show."_

"_There will be one person who won't have to audition. She's a shoe-in."_

"_Who?" Angie asked._

"_Jude Harrison."_

_The only problem was that she now had to make a decision._

_5th Avenue or Beantown?_

"_Shit. I figured you liked it rough, but I don't like bruises," she commented, rubbing her arm._

"_Why are you mad? What did I do?" she asked._

"_Why are you avoiding the subject?" he asked, glaring at her. He began pacing the length of the room, running his hands though his hair._

"_Maybe because I don't know what the fucking subject is?!"_

They are all in chronological order, fyi, but they obviously aren't in the same scene.

**A/N 2**: Why do the Richard Marx songs call to me? For some really weird reason…I want to use one in a chapter, but my mind is telling me no. Cause in all honesty…I don't think that's Jommy style. Yes, they love each other as only they can, but Marx is all about big gesture love and I have a hard time thinking that that is Jommy (unless you wanna go with the whole Tommy found a way to get Jude's catalog from Darius in S3 kind of a thing). This is really bothering me. LOL. ;D


	17. Chapter 16: Secret's Out

**A/N: **I'm really sorry that this has taken so long. At first I was just working on the other stories and stuff and then Sunday night…I got this weird headache. And before I knew it, I was in bed Monday after work wishing someone would shoot me cause I was getting sick.

Normally I have a great immune system (which is weird cause I do horrible things to my body like not eat and pull all-nighters for no reason), but when I do get sick, I get sick. So this entire week I've been in bed trying to get this thing to go away and I finally got a prescription from the doctor so now, I feel pretty good.

And it hasn't been until now that I've actually felt up to working on this and thankfully, I finished. So there you go.

And then I decided to watch IS on The N…and now I'm all depressed. I want the damn show to come back! LOL.

Anyway…I hope you like this chapter!

Oh yeah, last thing...any mistakes, I apologize for. I just really wanted to get this out so I didn't really look over it all that well. Sorry!

**THANKS:**

scrubslover: Thank you! She will…kind of. LOL. No, they shouldn't. Which means he should be up front with her too. Which will happen eventually. I'm updating now!

miss massacre: Thank you! LOL. I feel bad for Kwest. LMAO. Yeah, I think that would happen. I didn't want their talk to be serious. I wanted some comic relief. LOL. I thankfully have never had that happen to me. That was who I had in mind when I wrote it even though I knew it was actually him calling. I just wanted to see what it would seem like. I agree. But he has his reasons. I'm posting now!

alexzrules: Thanks! Well, Angie has some things she's not spilling either. Besides what you already know. She did cheat on Tommy. I think there's on open position in the I Hate Kwest club. It's ready when you are. ;D Nope. That's not his reason. As for Jude…maybe. Maybe not. ;D

brandnewx3: LOL. Yeah, I know. I wrote some of the thanks a while before I posted the last chapter (obviously) cause I thought I was gonna be done fast. Obviously not. LOL. Thank you! He had to. It's in his nature. Stuart trusts Jude to the nth degree. She's never done anything that would make him think otherwise. Until now. ;D

umagoshh: You're welcome. Thank you! LOL. One of a few people who don't hate him, I'm sure. No history between them. At least not anything that doesn't have a direct connection to Tom. Angie just the type of person that connects to everyone and everything within her reach. Which is a lovely attribute, but also pretty suffocating. Thanks for the new songs! I'll check out Kate Nash. I've never listened to anything by her before.

mullets: And you would be right about that quote. Thanks! Yeah. But he was worried. LOL. As for Jude seeing Tom and Angie…maybe. Maybe not. But if she did, it wouldn't be because she was trying out. G-Major has nothing to do with school in this fic.

mandy1485: I know. She should have. But he needs to be upfront too. LOL. That's okay. No, he doesn't. He was just joking around. But when people say stuff like that…it does make you wonder. LOL.

Carlz02: Ohhhh….is that what its called? LOL. OMG! Bad! Yes, that's my feeling too. LMAO! Only if my friends were with someone like Tommy would I ever ask something like that. Under normal circumstances, boys unlike Tom don't make a peep on my radar. Thank you!

chocolateelephantz: Thank you! I'm sorry to make you wait. LOL. It's understandable. Kwesst makes you want to hurt him. I'm posting now!

bbybty9: I know. Sorry! LOL. Maybe one day she'll surprise you.

JommyIS4ever: Thank you! LOL. She did cheat on him. Tom never betrayed her. He did something else. I'll clear it up soon…or I might make it even more confusing depending on how you see it. Thank you! I love their relationship. Minus the drama most of the time. ;D Thank you! Here is more.

madisonko: Thank you! They are similar in some aspects so I guess it's not that surprising. Here's more.

TommyQsSexyashell: That is so true! LOL. I think that is why!

brandnewx3: I did a double take when I saw your name because I realized that you had already sent a review, but this one was for another chapter, so thanks! Anyway, you might be on to something with the 'teacher' thing, but I also did it just to push home the fact that he is her teacher (not that you need that much reminding, I'm sure). I'm sorry this took so long.

Jessie's girl15: Hi! Okay, I'll try! Here is your post!

Raylo94: YAY! LOL. I know. I liked their conversation too. I'm glad you liked it!

Bella11356: LOL. It's understandable. There's a lot of stories out there. Thank you so much! YAY! I love that! You'll have to wait for any sexing up…sorry. Here's the next chapter!

InStrFan: Thanks! I love her. I kind of found her to be a bit annoying on the show. But I think that's just me. Eh. Johnny Depp…hot. Orlando Bloom…not so much. And I don't see Tommy mixed in there at all, but it might just be me. But yeah, the comment is officially dead. LOL. She does and it will…to an extent. Yeah, she'll have someone to vent to which is always nice. She was scared. That's it. She did bring it on herself. But sadly, now she just has to deal with the problem head on. Yeah, keeping secrets in a relationship is never a good idea. LMAO! Yeah, Kwest. He has a life, but it's not as exciting as Tommy's. He won't do any permanent damage to Jommy. I promise. He just isn't as wholesome as they come either. He'll get some more face time soon though. Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

bigsis0829: LOL. That was so funny! Thanks for being so blunt! I'm posting now!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Brad Pitt, A River Runs Through It, Berklee, NYU, UC Berkley, CAT 6.

**A/N**: at the bottom. (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

"Boys Will Be Boys": 

_When she couldn't see his brake lights anymore, Jude headed back inside. A sudden inclination to study floated into her head. Just in case he actually did get around to making a pop quiz._

_But Jude shrugged it off. If he did make it and she didn't do well, she figured Mr. Quincy would be open to some persuasion if need be._

_She was his girlfriend after all._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 16

"The Secret's Out"

He was stuck, sitting in the Teacher's Lounge with a group of other teachers who had decided to be on the Senior class committee. While his class was watching a movie in his absence.

While Jude was sitting in the dark watching Brad Pitt in his younger days, strut without his shirt on. While he was sitting in a stuffy, tomato soup fragrant room with Angie by his side.

One of the only other recognizable faces at the table was Mr. Torres who was heading up the committee, since he apparently had enough school spirit to spread around.

"Last thing on the agenda. Talent show."

Tom looked up immediately, his interest piqued to outer space levels. Angie smiled at his side, noticing the sudden interest. Talent usually meant music and that was Tom's forte.

"We're going to be holding auditions at the middle of March so that we have spring break to look over them. Then we'll do rehearsals in April all the way up 'til Senior Week."

"Can you explain this whole thing for us newbies?" Tom asked from the opposite side of the table.

Mr. Torres smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah, Senior Week is the last week in April. While the rest of the school is working on the CAT6, the seniors have a free week since they've already completed all of their testing as juniors. During this week, the school, rather this committee, provides forms of entertainment and such to keep them occupied. One of them being a talent show."

"Got it," Tom said, nodding. He was practically salivating at the idea. Angie shook her head slightly, a smirk formed on her face.

Mr. Torres nodded once and continued.

"This year's talent show will be a little longer. About an hour longer. So to fill in that time, I was thinking we add a teacher performance. We haven't done that in awhile so I'll be placing sign-up sheets in everyone's boxes to get volunteers. I figure this will be a good chance for the seniors to laugh at us, rather than the other way around."

A few laughs resounded through the room and it was time to head back to class. Mr. Torres shuffled a few of his papers before he remembered something important.

"Oh. One more thing." The group, who was already standing up, looked at him.

"There will be one person who won't have to audition. She's a shoe-in."

"Who?" Angie asked.

"Jude Harrison. She's performed every year since her freshman year. I figured we'd cut her some slack since she was just accepted into Berklee."

- - - - - -

She had been so antsy as she sat and watched A River Runs Through It, that she couldn't even concentrate on Brad Pitt. How unfair was that?

She just wanted Tom to get back to class so she could tell him the wonderful news.

She had been accepted to Berklee. And NYU.

The only problem was that she now had to make a decision.

5th Avenue or Beantown?

He barreled down the hallway, looking for her as the classes had just been let out for lunch.

As he looked to his left, he spotted her at her locker.

She turned around just as he walked up beside her.

"Hey-"

"My room. Now!" he seethed. He turned around and walked away angrily.

She walked fast behind him, her face confused. She didn't know what was wrong. She couldn't think of – oh no! Someone found out about them! This was _not_ good.

He practically ripped the powder blue door off its hinges causing a few students near it to jump. He grabbed Jude's arm and pulled her through the threshold before slamming the door shut.

Jude jumped suddenly, her books close to her chest for comfort. If someone found out about them, they were dead. This was _not_ how it was suppose to happen.

He silently seethed next to the door before turning around, his hand still tightly wound around Jude's arm.

He let go suddenly, seeing the contact and the look of slight pain on Jude's face.

He walked past Jude trying to dissipate the anger that was coursing through his veins.

"Shit. I figured you like it rough, but I don't like bruises," she commented, rubbing her arm.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" he asked over his shoulder. Jude placed her books on the nearest desk and looked at him. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"You keep saying we're gonna talk about it…but we never do. So let's talk about it. Now."

"Talk about what?" Jude asked, shrugging.

Tom turned around and glared at Jude. "Don't act stupid, Jude."

Her eyes widened. Why couldn't he believe her? Why was he acting like this? Was it not what she thought it was? "I'm not acting, Tom!" she exclaimed.

He took two large steps toward Jude and she backed up suddenly against the desk behind her. "Tell me."

His gaze was unwavering and she did everything she could to keep her stance. She stared back at him. "Why are you mad? What did I do?" she asked.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?" he asked, glaring at her. He began pacing the length of the room, running his hands though his hair.

She had had enough. He needed to stop what he was doing and just tell her. This was too hard. "Maybe because I don't know what the fucking subject is?!" she yelled. She breathed heavily, trying to calm down. She didn't want anyone to overhear her and she realized the more she let herself get angry, the louder she was going to get.

Tom stopped pacing and stared at Jude again. "Then let me lay it out for you. NYU. Berklee," he offered lowly.

Oh.

That's what this was about.

Her future.

She was lost in her own thoughts, so he continued with his. "Were you ever gonna tell me you were going?"

"Yes," she responded numbly. She was. Today had been the day actually. But now she didn't have to. He already knew. She was off the hook. Sorta of.

"When?" he pressed.

"When we had a chance to talk," she offered, shrugging her shoulders. She pulled her gaze from Tom, trying not to look him in the eyes. His staring was making her feel guilty. Even when she knew she should.

"We've had plenty of chances to talk."

"Well, I'm sorry that I didn't feel the need to add problem after problem on top of each other at once. I'm sorry, okay!" she exclaimed, her face flushed. Then it hit her. He said _going_. As in gone. "Wait. You said going."

"Yeah, you're going, aren't you?" he asked, sneering at her.

She paused, slightly shaking her head before she replied. "I don't know." It was the truth. She didn't know.

Tom folded his arms against his chest and continued to stare at Jude. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Exactly that. I barely got the acceptance today. I haven't made up my mind where I'm going. If I'm going. I don't know," she said lowly as she looked at the carpet. Her head suddenly shot up as she realized why he had become so heated so quickly. "Is that what this is about? You thinking I was leaving and not going to say anything."

Tom shrugged his shoulders, his arms still across his chest. "I don't know. Maybe."

Jude shook her head. "I couldn't do that."

"It sounded pretty easy," he commented.

"You make this hard," she admitted.

Tom scoffed. "Oh so now it's _my_ fault," he said, pointing to himself.

Jude rolled her eyes and walked a few steps towards him. "No. I mean this entire thing makes it hard."

"Yeah," he breathed. He knew he shouldn't have yelled, but she made it so damn easy by just holding in everything. But he was partially thankful they had waited to talk about things. Everything had just been so crazy he couldn't think straight and this would have just added more strain.

She stood in front of him, crossing her arms across her chest like he had. "I don't want to walk away from this just because I may or may not be going away."

"May," he stated.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"You're going," he said, closing in the space between them. He wasn't as afraid anymore of people walking in on them. He didn't know where the surge of confidence came from, but he was going to use it.

"That's my decision," she countered.

"I know. And I'm making it for you. You're going. I don't care where, but you're going," he said officially.

"And that makes this my decision how?" She wasn't complaining. At all. In fact, she was thankful that he was so willing to push her towards her goal. What scared her was once he found out what the goal was.

"It does. Because this is what you want. I get that you didn't want to add more stress to an already problematic relationship. No offense."

"None taken," she said, slightly smirking. She knew their relationship was difficult. She'd be naïve to think otherwise.

"But I don't want you to regret any of this. Or more importantly me. I don't want you to say all of this stuff because you think that's what I want to hear. Because it isn't."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I love you Jude. I do. I really do. But this is bigger than me. Bigger than us. This is your future. And if I'm a part of it, cool. If not, at least I was along for the ride," he said, shrugging.

Her eyes widened. He was letting her go? That easily? That was not happening. "So that's it. If we make it, we make it. If not, no harm no foul? Well, I for one think that sucks ass," she commented as she backed away from him.

He reached out and tugged on her arm. She stopped moving. "I'm not saying I'm not going to fight to make it work, but I know that this is a big deal and I don't want to be the one to mess it up."

That was it. He didn't want to mess things up. She could deal with that. "Okay," she said, nodding.

"I'll be there for you whether you're studying medicine or math or history or textiles or whatever-" he started.

She started to nervously chuckle causing him to stare at her curiously. "Actually, that's the other part of this."

His eyes widened. "There's another part of this?"

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding.

"Hold on," he said pausing. "Let me sit down. I don't need to have a heart attack."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that, Old Man," she said, laughing.

"Hah," he responded as her leaned against one of the student's desks. "So?"

"Yeah, um. I won't be studying textiles or medicine," she said, standing in front of him.

"Then what?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders.

She raised one eyebrow slightly, hoping she wouldn't have to say it out loud. He sat for a few seconds, thinking as he looked at Jude's shoes. Then he thought about the schools. And it hit him.

She gazed at him, biting her bottom lip. She was getting even more nervous as waited for him to understand what she was talking about.

Suddenly he looked up and her breath caught in her throat.

This was it.

He either understood or she was going to have to say it.

"We weren't talking about the Berkley in California were we?" he asked.

A small smirk formed on her mouth. Yes! He understood. But did he really? "No. We weren't," she stated, shaking her head.

"So you're music."

"What?"

"I mean. Music," he restated. It was something he hadn't said in forever. At least it felt like it. But it also felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. She was majoring in music. And he loved it. It was perfect. But he wasn't going to say anything yet. He'd wait it out and show her like he meant to months ago.

"Yeah," she said, nodding. She waited with baited breath. Was he ever going to have a reaction to her major? Or was he going to stay calm? Cause she honestly preferred a reaction. It made things easier. She could deal with emotion rather than the lack there of.

"Okay," he said, a wide smile present on his face. She wasn't paying attention to him and she didn't look at him, instead deciding to sit next to him.

She felt as if she didn't say something to add to her choice as a major that he would be disappointed. She didn't know where the feeling had come from, but she felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I live it," she blurted. "And if I can be completely honest, I probably love it more than I love you."

Her eyes widened. Sometimes when she was nervous, she really needed to learn to control her mouth. It could get her into to trouble sometime. This being a key example.

Tom placed his left hand on her knee. "That's okay. I probably love it more too."

She picked her head up and looked at him. His face was bright and full of color, he was no longer mad or worried, but utterly happy. And she had a feeling it was because of their talk. Maybe even from the fact that they shared a love of music. "Really?"

"Yeah, remember the second day when you asked what my other love was?" he responded.

And then she realized she had nothing to worry about. That she was just being a kid who thought she understood something that wasn't even a problem. She nodded her head. "Yeah. So it's music?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Well, now you just have to show me," she said, placing her hand on top of his.

"I will."

Jude sighed. She wasn't nearly as worried as she had been. Because if someone found out about them, it would have been so much worse. "At least that's out of the way. Now I just have to figure out where I'm going."

"You will," he said, squeezing her knee. A tingle ran up Jude's leg. Her knees were always sensitive. But Tom's touch was welcomed. "You have time."

"It's not about time. It's about making the right choice."

"For _you_," he added.

"Yeah, but they both feel right. New York means my best friends. Boston means music lovers," she reasoned.

"Kat and Jamie will be living their lives too. And yours won't always coincide. You'll grow apart, but because you are best friends, you'll make it work somehow. You can't stop living your life for them," he offered, trying to comfort her. He couldn't let any stand in the way of her future. Not even him.

"Yeah. I know," she said, absentmindedly tracing circles on his hand. He grabbed her hand and held it in his, causing her to look at him.

"This is isn't kindergarten. You can't be held back forever," he commented, his eyes sparkling in the light. She smiled widely.

"This time I don't think I wanna be," she said, as he pulled her from the desk she was leaning on and into a tight hug, her face against his chest.

"Good. You'll make the right choice. You'll do what's right for you," he said, his back to the door as he rubbed her back.

"And what exactly are the two of _you_ doing?"

* * *

**A/N**:Preview: 

Chapter 17

"Three Strikes"

"_It's not what it looks like."_

_She leaned against the blue door, pushing it open with her weight. Just as her body passed through the threshold, she caught his eye and winked. He involuntarily shivered. She really needed to stop doing that. It was making him think bad things. Well, bad things that always ended good in his mind, but that wasn't the point._

"_Your girl is either really torn up or a really great actress. At this point I can't tell, but I will be watching you two."_

- - - - - -_  
_

"_Jude, here. I have something to give you."_

"_Oh my – wow! What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_By just being you."_

Oh. I haven't made the official decision yet. But I think I know what songs I'm using for that future chapter. Because it'll be here before I know it. LOL. And I've listened to both songs until my ears have bleed and I think they fit. One more than the other, but at this point I don't care. I'm just trying to get it right. Somehow.

Oh, I have something extra for you. Kind of. Since this chapter took forever. Here is a list of some songs. Songs that will be included in the future somehow…by either someone singing or the radio or whatnot. Just thought you'd like to see something…

1.) _Burn Station_: Closer (this is a HUGE one…)

2.) _Garth Brooks_: Shameless (won't come for awhile)

3.) _Michael Bublé_: Lost (semi-big one)

4.) Peter Cetera: _Glory of Love _(I almost forgot about this one.)_  
_

Now I guess you can find the songs if you don't already know them and think about how they fit into the future of this fic. :D


	18. Chapter 17: Three Strikes

**A/N: **So I've been working on this since the last post because your reviews totally made me want to update sooner. And because school's started so I wanted to get a heads up on things so it wouldn't take so long for updates to come. But now I realize…I'm getting to the really juicy part. This should be interesting. :D

Oh yeah…I've been working on the next three chapters as well. More specifically THE CHAPTER. The one many have been waiting for. It's coming along.

Oh yeah, I had the band wrong for "Closer." The band is Burn SEASON, not Station. LOL.

**THANKS:**

mullets: You gotta read the chapter to find out. Thanks for loving this. I'm posting now.

madisonko: Thank you! Me too. I know! But it had to happen. LOL. :D

alexzrules: Thank you! Maybe…LOL. Really? I guess it is hypocritical for him to be mad especially when he has things he isn't talking about. I understand what you're talking about. LOL. I'm posting now.

scrubslover: I think he would be that way, but I don't know if the way I did it is the way he would have been. In my head, it was a little different…it was more dramatic…but that was in my head a couple months ago so maybe that's why. LOL. I'm updating now.

hales03: I'm glad you loved it! Thank you. I'm updating now…

Jessie's girl15: LOL. It should be a little obvious…but maybe that's just me. I'm posting now.

zanessafangrl: LOL. I'm coming…Um, I can neither confirm nor deny Tommy leaving Jude. I love them together. Jommy? Maybe… Thank you for loving this! I hope you like this chapter.

brandnewx3: Thank you. But there are still secrets…at least from Tommy's end. You know who it is. Thank you! I'm glad this is one of your favorite stories. I hope you like this chapter!  
Sixte3n Candl3s: I knew I had it wrong. Ooops. Thank you. LOL. That sounds good. Here's the next chapter.

mandy1485: Me too. I know. LOL. You may be right. I hope you like this chapter!

LittleZurawski: Thank you! I'm glad you love it. Here is the next one. It's not that long. Sorry. But I hope you like it.

Carlz02: I feel loads better. I know! Caffiene is going to be my best friend soon. LOL. I hate computers too! I crashed my hard drive last year. LOL. Those were some of my favorite lines too. You may be right. LOL. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it.

Raylo94: Thank you! Now you'll know. I hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own NYU or Berklee. Or G-Major. Or Vipers.

**A/N**: at the bottom. (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 17

"Three Strikes"

Her hands immediately froze on his body. She couldn't breathe, but she knew what she had to do.

He tried to pull her off of him in order to make the scene look as innocent as possible, but once he saw him, he knew it didn't matter.

They were in for it.

Jude pulled away a little, her eyes already wet with tears. Tom looked from him to her, completely confused. When had she started crying? Was it something he said or was she scared of getting in trouble? He didn't know.

But he knew he was going to find out.

"I'm going to ask one more time, what exactly are the two of _you_ doing?"

"It's not what it looks like," Tom announced.

He was standing in front of his principal who looked like he was going to rip both of their heads off at any given minute.

Darius scoffed as if the story Tom was about to get into was something he had heard time and time again. As if what he had walked into was an ordinary scene.

"It's all my fault," Jude blubbered, letting go of Tom and turning around to face her principal. Her eyes were bloodshot and she had black running down her cheeks.

She looked as if she had been crying for hours, not mere seconds.

Tom was stunned. He had noticed the tears, but didn't realize they were _that_ bad. It was as if someone had turned on Niagara Falls all over Jude's face.

"What is?" Darius asked, standing in front of the pair.

Jude sat on one of the desks behind her and started to pick at her fingers, her tears dripping onto her jeans.

"I don't know what to do, Mr. Mills. I'm so scared," she said, tears flowing quickly. "I didn't realize what a big deal this was, you know?" she said, looking up at Darius through her tears.

She hiccupped loudly as she waited for a response.

Tom sat next to Jude, dumbfounded. His brain was slow to process anything. Words couldn't – wouldn't – form and he had nothing to say. So he listened.

"What is?"

"College. Moving away. I've lived in Canada my entire life, but now I'm leaving and I don't know what to do. Should I just stay here instead of leaving or should I go and follow my dreams?"

"That is something only you can decide, Jude," Darius responded.

He eyed her curiously, knowing he hadn't heard any sign of tears when he first walked in. But he knew that girls, especially teenage girls, were extremely hormonal and it could have instantly hit her when he walked in.

"I know which is why I came to Mr. Quincy because I know that he loves music and I figured he could help me. But the more I talked about it, the more I realized what a big decision this is. And he basically told me the same thing. So now I'm even more confused," she rambled in a single breath.

"I'm sorry Mr. Quincy and I couldn't be of more service, Jude. But because of what I saw, you will understand that I have to suspend you."

She looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears, but they were no longer falling. She nodded wordlessly. "I understand. I'm sorry I caused this, Mr. Mills. It's all my fault."

"Thank you for taking responsibility of this, Jude. But I need to discuss something with Mr. Quincy, which is why I was here in the first place. You can pick up your suspension notice from the front office now. Three days should suffice. I'll see you on Thursday, Jude."

"Okay," she said, hiccupping again. "I'm sorry."

Tom squirmed uncomfortable under Darius' watchful eyes. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. Jude had done it all. Even if she hadn't meant to. He knew he was going to have to talk to her about her future.

One that he didn't know was as big of a deal as she had led on.

She got off the desk, her head clouded with things, but she couldn't think. She just had to get out. She had done what she thought was best and she had gotten a scratch on her semi-clean record. No biggie.

She was a rebel after all.

As long as there was a Tom and Jude at the end of the day, she was a happy woman.

Tom walked in front of Darius, leaving Jude to herself. Darius faced Tom, a sheet of paper in his hand, his back to the classroom door.

She silently picked up her books from the desk that had been behind Tom.

She leaned against the blue door, pushing it open with her weight. Just as her body passed through the threshold, she caught his eye and winked. He involuntarily shivered. She really needed to stop doing that. It was making him think bad things. Well, bad things that always ended good in his mind, but that wasn't the point.

"Tom," Darius said, bringing Tom back to the man standing in front of him.

Tom stared at Darius, but he wasn't paying attention. He was thinking of Jude. She lied. She wasn't heartbroken. She faked all of the crying, just to get them off the hook.

Darius raised three fingers and showed them to Tom. He looked at them, confused. "Three strikes."

Tom was instantly brought back to his conversation with Darius from his first day at school. _Any more screw ups and you will be put on probation. _That's what Darius had said. Now he knew his punishment.

"Your girl is either really torn up or a really great actress. At this point I can't tell, but I will be watching you two."

"Watch all you want. There's nothing there," Tom rebutted. He knew he had to stand up to Darius somehow. If he just agreed with him, Darius would know something had changed from their very first conversation. He couldn't let anything happen to the relationship he had formed with Jude. It meant too much to him.

"Probation. Three days. But there's something else. The reason I came here in the first place."

"What?" Tom asked, wishing Darius would leave. Then maybe he'd call Jude and discuss her little dramatic performance. She sure had him fooled.

"I want you to perform for the Senior Talent show. I've heard from a very reliable source that you are in fact talented. And I'd like the kids to have something good to look at."

Tom's eyes widened a little. He didn't know if he should be insulted or encouraged by Darius' comment. _Something good to look at_? That was not the kind of comment Tom had been expecting.

"Who told you?"

"Angie, the history teacher. She told me you two know each other. She's thinking of performing as well, but she said I had to get you on the bill. So that's what I'm doing."

"Oh yeah, well she's amazing too," Tom commented, rather reluctantly. He was glad Darius didn't push the 'knowing each other.' He didn't know how he would respond and he figured his story would only make things even more complicated. "And if it means I get back into your good graces somehow, I'll do it," Tom responded, smirking a little.

"Kissing my ass isn't going to help you right now. Just make sure you do what Torres wants and then we'll talk," Darius rebutted as he turned to walk out the door.

"Got it."

"I'll be watching," Darius replied as he opened the door.

"And I'll be waiting," Tom said, cheekily.

Darius glared and then the door slammed back into its threshold and Tom was alone with his thoughts.

He was on probation for three days. It couldn't come at a better time. He had so much to think about as it was.

- - - - - -

Her books were clutched to her chest as she rounded the last corner to the front office. She had just come from the bathroom. She didn't want people to know she had been crying.

Then they'd ask questions.

And she didn't want to deal with that.

She just wanted to go home.

The door in front of her opened suddenly and she stopped, not wanting to be hit by it.

A startled Mr. Torres walked through the threshold and smiled.

"Hey Jude."

Jude smiled widely, seeing one of her favorite teachers on campus. But she wasn't going to tell him her situation. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes and she didn't want to explain what she and Tom were doing.

She'd just add it to the list of things not to talk about with people other than Tom.

"Hi."

"I was actually going to look for you."

Her eyes widened. Was that a good thing or bad thing? She didn't know. "Really? For what?"

"Well, two things actually."

"Oh okay," she responded, waiting. She really wanted to go home. Or work on some music. Anything to get her mind off her suspension and almost getting caught.

He opened his folder a little and pulled out a small envelope.

"Jude, here. I have something to give you."

She took the envelope graciously and peeked at its contents. "Oh my – wow! What did I do to deserve this?"

"By just being you," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Under other circumstances, Jude would have read into Mr. Torres comment more, but she knew he didn't think of her as anything other than a student. Unlike Tom.

Why was she comparing the two?

She loved Tom.

It was that simple. It had to be.

"Well, thank you Mr. Torres." She was holding in her hand two tickets to a very exclusive G-Major party. She knew for a fact the tickets were hard to come by as G-Major was Canada's premier recording label and everyone who was someone was on their label.

She knew exactly who she was going to ask.

It would be their first date.

Or something like it.

"No problem. A friend of mine works with one of the engineers so he usually gets me tickets for these of kind of things."

"Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, but I can't go. So I didn't want them to go to waste so I figured you might enjoy them."

"Well, thanks again, Mr. Torres."

"You're welcome, Jude."

"And the other thing?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Talent show."

Her eyes brightened tremendously. It was the one thing she had been looking forward to that year. Now that also included being with Tom. "Uh huh."

"I want you to close the show."

Her breath caught in her throat as Mr. Torres smiled upon her. She coughed slightly, regaining her voice. "Shut up! No way! I can't."

Mr. Torres' smile widened and he rolled his eyes. "Cut the crap. We both know you've been eying that spot since you were a freshman."

"Nah uh," she denied, slightly smirking.

"Yeah huh," he rebutted.

"Okay, I have. But-" she conceded.

"No buts. You're perfect for it," he stated. And it was true. She was the school's reigning star.

"Well, that may be, but I have two songs I was looking at performing. Now I don't know what to do," she said, shrugging. It was just another item added to the list of things she was unsure about. It would probably be the first time she'd perform in front of Tom and she wanted it to be perfect.

"So do them both. We have plenty of time this year. Don't worry."

His comment was exactly what she wanted to hear. "Really? I can do both?"

"Of course," he said.

"Thanks so much!"she exclaimed, reaching out to hug him. She stopped in midair, her mind remembering the reason why she was suspended in the first place. She couldn't. So she didn't.

"You're welcome!" Mr. Torres responded. He glanced at his watch quickly. "Listen, I gotta run to my next class, but we can go over more talent show stuff later, okay?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot time flies," she said, laughing. She had almost forgot about the urge to go home. Mr. Torres nodded.

"It's cool. See ya!" he exclaimed, already walking away from Jude.

"Bye Mr. Torres!"

He continued to walk away, waving from behind his head.

Jude watched him as he rounded the corner and then turned around, a slight skip in her step. The day had been the complete opposite of everything she would have imagined. But she didn't care.

Everything was fine.

She was fine.

- - - - - -

He pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket, just as it began to ring. Looking at the caller id., he debated whether or not he should answer it. Especially after last time.

He pushed the green button on his phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Hey T."

"Calling to apologize?" Tom asked, throwing his jacket over his arm and grabbing his messenger bag from his chair. He was going home early.

"Uh, no. But I will if you want me to," he said truthfully. Kwest knew he wasn't sorry for what he had said weeks prior. He just knew Tom was in denial and that until he finally admitted to himself what happened with Angie was not just her fault, but also his, then his relationship with Jude would always be in disarray.

He was being the best friend.

That's the all there was to it.

"Whatever. Look, I'm leaving school early and I'd like to relax, so if you don't mind-" he started, walking to his door.

"Alright. But I need to ask a favor. And I know this is pushing it, but I figured-"

"What is it, man?" He closed the door behind him and began walking to the parking lot. A few students were still straggling as the last period of the day was finishing up. If he hadn't been on the phone, he might have been a dutiful teacher and asked what the kids were doing in the hallways. But he wasn't.

"G-Major. Annual showcase. With Angie."

Tom immediately laughed. Kwest thought he was quick. But Tom had had his coffee that morning.

"Oh, that's hilarious."

"Tom-" Kwest started.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised after your tirade a couple weeks ago," Tom commented.

"I'm sorry," Kwest offered.

"Right. And I'm the Pope."

Kwest rolled his eyes. "Look Tom, I'm just asking. I already told Angie-"

Tom passed the front office, his eyes widening. "You already told her I'd go?!" he yelled. A few students turned their heads and started at Tom, but he wasn't paying attention.

It took Kwest a second to decide whether or not to disseminate the truth or follow through with the rest of his plan.

The plan won out. "Uh, yeah," Kwest lied quickly.

"Fuck!" Tom breathed as he stepped down the last stair to the parking lot.

"T-" Kwest started, immediately regretting what he had started.

He did have a conscience.

Tom reached his Viper quickly, his strides long and fast. "Well, then I guess you should have just started off by telling me where I needed to be. Cause you already know how I am. And so does Angie," Tom announced.

He was a man of his word.

Even if this time it wasn't his word.

He was going to follow through.

He took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car rapidly. He opened the driver's door and threw his stuff to the passenger side.

"I didn't mean-" Kwest began.

"I don't care what you meant. I guess I'm going. But I'm not gonna have fun. And this is NOT a date," Tom remarked. He got in the car and slammed the door.

"I know," Kwest conceded.

The car horn honked once as Tom smacked his head against the steering wheel. "Jude's gonna kill me."

"She'll understand."

"Yeah," Tom responded skeptically. "You _do_ remember her, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you might wanna rethink that theory," Tom said into the leather of the steering wheel.

"Oh ye of little faith," Kwest responded, rolling his eyes.

Tom scoffed. He didn't need to hear this from Kwest. Especially not after everything his best friend had already said. He knew his friend's thoughts about his relationship already. "Are we done?"

"Yep. Your names are on the guest list. See ya on Thursday."

"Bye."

Tom snapped his phone shut and threw it to his side. He banged his head one more time causing the horn to beep.

If Jude didn't kill him, he was going to shoot himself.

Because he was an idiot.

* * *

**A/N**:Preview:

Chapter 18

"Keeping Up Appearances (Part 1)"

"_What are you doing tomorrow?"_

"_I'm busy. So whatever you were thinking, I can't."_

"_Oh. Well then, I'll let you go. So you can rest up for whatever you're doing tomorrow."_

"_Jude, don't do this."_

"_I'm not. You did."_

- - - - - -

"_You have company? Why did you agree if you had people over?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing. Just some friends, but they understand."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive."_

- - - - - -

"_Hi. It's Jude. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Stuart's daughter?"_

"_How could I forget you, Jude? You're the one with the beautiful blue eyes and music obsession."_

"_You don't have to butter me up, Jonathan. I'm the one asking a favor."_


	19. Chapter 18: Keeping Up Appearances Pt 1

**A/N**: Okay, first things first. Sorry. I know it hasn't been _that_ long, but I think with school and work and reading for my 2 lit classes and everything, I felt like I hadn't written on this thing for like months. Literally.

And then I was like, "Oh my gosh. I have to post something or tell them that I'll get around to it." And then I thought about it and I was like, "Wait. It's only been like a week or two. I can finish this and post the chapter today, if I work really hard."

So…I've been working my butt off since this morning. Kind of. Sort of. I was also playing around with screen caps (for a website I don't even know if I'm making anymore), Photoshop, trying to find a damn website that had short track live feed (only to realize it doesn't start until later tonight!), and then posting on Apolo sites. So this was kind of in between all that. LOL. But then I got tired, so I decided not to post it until right now.

But I think it worked out since I knew what was going to happen…I just had to make it happen, you know. And I will say, I'm kind of happy with the ending. :P I guess you'll just have to read to know what happens.

And I think that's it. I did the thanks last this time so I could actually remember if I missed anything. So I hope it worked. I have a little bit written for the next chapter and as I sit here, I realize that I had an idea about the next chapter from like a month ago and that I need to actually put that in there. I think it might make some of you happy…who knows?

Okay, I'll stop rambling (chalk it up to me being really tired :D). Here's the new chapter!

**THANKS**:

JommyIS4ever: LOL. It's okay. I understand. Life happens. Thank you! It did in a way…just a way for them to kind of get over all this and start thinking about a future. LOL. I hope. Um, should I be honest? LOL. I have 50 (altogether). I think that's on the extreme, but I might make it 45. Not that that really does anything. I just kind of see every chapter as needed at this point, but you never know…I might be able to meld some together. I originally had 30, but then I added some stuff and they tacked on about 10 chapters a piece. But I still don't see everything as concrete. So I guess we'll have to see. :D

love2burn4tim: Thank you! They are. LOL. And as you'll see it only gets worse from there. Ooops. I wrote that before I read the next part of your review. LOL. Um, yeah. I guess I should say that just because there's stuff in the way, that doesn't mean that they won't make it through it. Um, yeah. LOL. I'm posting now!

alexzrules: Yay! Thanks. LOL. I agree. AHAHA. You never know. ;D I think the Kwest hater's club is still accepting applications if you want to join. :D I'm posting now!

scrubslover: It was bound to happen, I think. LOL. I'm glad you loved it. Now you don't have to wait anymore. Here it is.

101ISFAN: LOL! I think that's a good thing…but it makes me a little nervous for when I post a preview in the next chapter though. LOL. I won't say anything though…but it's um, you know,_that_ chapter. ;D I'm hurrying! Promise. I'm posting now!

miss massacre: LOL. It's okay. I totally understand. Thank you. I know. They would have gotten more than just suspensions. LOL. I'm sorry you don't like him. Maybe he'll redeem himself one day. Who knows? I'm posting.

Pip'235: LMAO! That's something I've never heard used to describe Kwest, but I like it! It's totally understandable…it's life. It had that affect, you know. LOL. He is an idiot for lack of a better word (I think Jude uses the better ones in this chapter. ;D). Maybe on both points. :D LOL. Now I see the tired part enter the story…pregnant zebra, huh? LOL. It's being posted now! Uh, yeah! Read my response two thanks up, there you go…2 chapters! Plus, I think I've waited long enough, don't you think? Me thinks so. :D

brandnewx3: LOL. A few still. Thank you! Ahaha…yes, she is. He's kind of getting on my nerves too cause I'm so used to writing him being Tom's wing man with his fountain of past Tommy knowledge and witty comments. Now I think I'm using the fountain in a draining way. LOL. Jealousy? Why I…what would make you think that:D LOL. So true. But this time, there are more witnesses, unless he takes him out back, which at this point might be a good idea. One less character for me to write about. LOL.

Jessie's girl15: I'm posting now! Thank you for loving it!

bbybty9: I'm sorry! It kind of has to happen since she already called him. LOL. She won't break it off with Tom in this chapter. Promise. I know. I'm sorry for that too. You can kill them when I'm done with them. Promise. LOL.

mandy1485: LOL. I know, but imagine if I had left them together for 10 more minutes? Come on….something would have happened. LOL. I'm posting now!

Camsma: THANK YOU! She just might. I know…me neither. LOL. That would be kind of funny if they did. Believe me, the thought has crossed my mind. But it won't happen. Cause Angie has got…um, yeah. :D Me too. I'm posting now!

madisonko: Thank you! I'm posting now!

Carlz02: I know! Thank goodness! Eww…oh, well that's good. LOL. AHAHA. Nice. I won't tell your brother. Promise. Instant Star sisterhood, remember:D I'm glad. Sounds like something he'd say. At least in this story. LOL. I know. It gets annoying when you're rooting for the opposite of what he wants. LOL. I hope your guesses are right! Thank you for loving this.

Raylo94: Thank you! Yeah, I think it was a bit of a surprise. Just what I like. :D Jonathan. Yeah, I guess I should say…he isn't who everyone thinks he is. At least not who Jude thinks he is. :D Just thought I throw that out there. LOL.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Led Zeppelin, Kashmir (such an amazing song :D). I do own Ringo, the stuffed dog. Oh yeah…there's **a lot more cussing than normal in this chapter**. But I think when you read it, you might understand.

**A/N**: at the bottom. (It's another preview!) :D

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 18

"Keeping Up Appearances (Part 1)"

She lay on her bed, thinking of the two songs she wanted to sing for her talent show performance. Neither one stood out in her mind. It was beyond frustrating.

She sat up suddenly, remembering something else.

The party.

She needed a date.

- - - - -

He strained his ear to hear what was disturbing his flow. Led Zeppelin flowed through the Bose speakers into his garage where he was working out.

He held the free weight in midair, waiting for the noise to make another appearance.

It rang loudly.

It was his phone.

The free weight crashed against the metal stand and Tom got off the bench reluctantly.

He didn't like answering his phone. It was, as of late, only causing problems.

He walked over to the table nearest the door that led back into his house and glanced at his phone, the screen lighting up.

He gazed at the number and smiled.

He picked it up, opening the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hey," he said, walking towards the speakers and turning them down slightly. Kashmir could wait for a few minutes.

"Hi."

"So how did your parents take your suspension?"

She bit her bottom lip, wondering what would be the appropriate answer to his question. "Um, they don't know. I mastered the Harrison signature a long time ago, Quincy. Plus, I am legal."

One eyebrow rose significantly as he sat on top of his washing machine, the lid making a slight _pop_ from the pressure of his weight. "Ohh, you were one of _those_."

"What?!" she asked, her brow furrowing. She leaned back against her headboard and sighed.

"You were rebellious."

_Bingo_, she thought. She smiled widely. "Well, someone had to. I had perfect Sadie on my side. Someone had to shake things up."

"Gotcha," he said, nodding to the empty garage.

"I chalk it up to the music," she responded, shrugging. "Rock 'n' roll makes you do _bad_ things," she finished, her voice low.

A chill went down his spine at the tone of her voice. "So I've heard," he said weakly.

"Yep," she said, a smirk growing on her face. She knew she had affected him and it felt great.

He cleared his throat trying to regain his composure. "So…"

Jude sat up straight. "Oh, the reason I was calling…"

"Yeah."

Jude bit her bottom lip, trying to be cute, even when there was no one in the room besides her stuffed dog, Ringo. "What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

_He is so going to love me_, she thought.

He coughed, slightly choking on his breath. How was he going to tell her? What was he going to say? _Hey babe, I'm a complete jackass because I'm hanging out with Angie, not you. You remember, my former fiancé, woman who killed our kid_ – No. That wasn't going to work even if it was the truth. "I'm busy," he responded. "So whatever you were thinking…I can't."

Her eyes widened._Really specific, Tom. Thanks_, she thought. "Oh," she started. She heavily sighed and then breathed deep, thinking she'd need the courage to bite her tongue. "Well then, I'll let you go," she continued, nodding. "So you can rest up for…whatever…you're doing tomorrow."

He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temple with his forefinger and his thumb, already able to tell that a headache was coming. "Jude, don't do this."

She let out a sardonic chuckle. "I'm not. You did."

_Click!_

She hung up on him.

Tom sat on his washer, no longer worrying about his head, looking out into his garage, thinking how she had just hung up on him because no one had ever hung up on him.

Ever.

He was left with the pounding in his head, the dial tone on his phone and the faint sound of Kashmir from his speakers.

- - - - -

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

That's all she could think after slamming her phone down on her bed, letting it bounce off and onto the floor.

_Fuck. Him._

A frustrated scream left Jude's lips as she dramatically fell onto the bed she had just left. This was not how her suspension was supposed to go. It had been a breeze since Monday and she thought today was going to solidify all the hope she had had. It was suppose to end in what some may have called their first date.

If the some were okay with teachers and their students dating.

Yeah, right.

_Sure_.

She screamed again into her comforter this time, her head beginning to ache the more she deprived it of oxygen.

She slid off her bed and leaned against the foot of it.

It was official.

Her boyfriend sucked.

She wasn't even mad that he had told her they couldn't hang out.

Okay, that was a lie. It was part of it.

But now, the more she thought about it, it was the fact that he was so vague in his details. Like he couldn't tell her for fear of – Oh.

Her face heated at the thought.

Fucking ass.

Kwest.

It was all his fault. It was something he had done. She was sure of it. But what had he done?

That was the question.

Jude leaned against her bed, for what felt like forever, her butt beginning to get numb. She couldn't place it.

Then it hit her.

He had been against their relationship since the moment he walked into Tom's house.

Which meant only one thing.

He had to be at least a partial advocate for a former Tom relationship.

With Angie.

Yeah, it was official.

Her boyfriend was the biggest dumbass ever.

He was hanging out with Angie. Or Kwest and Angie.

Either way, he couldn't – or wouldn't – tell her.

She slammed her hands against the rug underneath her.

Mother fuckin' Tom Quincy.

- - - - -

_She fucking hung up on me!_ he thought.

His head began to spin as the anger began to grow within him.

She had hung up on him.

But he was a grown man.

He could take it.

Like a big boy.

If that's how she wanted to act, then fine. He would ignore her. He would deal with her later. He could –

He picked up the phone sitting next to him on the washer and hit speed dial. He placed the phone up to his ear and listened as the other line rang.

"Hey it's Jude. The beep's coming. I hope you know what to do."

So much for acting like a big boy.

He let out an exasperated sigh, waiting for the beep to come. Because he was smart and knew what to do.

Most of the time.

Like now.

He was groveling.

Good boy.

"Jude, I-" he started. But words had left him in a horrible place. He couldn't think of anything to say that would make up for what he had done. He sighed heavily and started again.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Worse than an idiot. I bet there a bunch of adjectives and nouns that you are using to describe me right now, none of which could be used in class," he continued, nervously chuckling as he finished.

_Nice, Tom. Real nice_, he thought, shaking his head.

He brought his thumb and index finger back to his temple and began to rub. "What I'm trying to say is…we can't hang out tomorrow because…" he began. He sighed heavily, knowing he had to tell her. "Because Kwest asked me if I would go to this music thing at his work, G-Major, with Angie. And he had already told her I was going, so I kind of had to."

He cringed silently as if he was waiting for a response. But nothing came, just the wind blowing against his metal garage door. He sighed again and continued.

"Please don't be mad, Jude. I know that's asking a lot seeing as how I would probably be livid if you hung out with someone who represented Angie. But know that I'm doing this for us. We have to keep up appearances somehow. I mean, I don't think anyone would believe either one of us if we said that we weren't hanging out with anyone. I know that's not an excuse. I just want you to know that I didn't really want to do this and that I would rather be there with you. I'll be thinking of you all day tomorrow. I promise."

He sighed heavily, deciding to end his message before he said anything else he'd regret later.

"I love you, Jude. Don't ever doubt that. I love you. Bye. Please call me back."

_Beep._

- - - - -

She paced around her room, a scrap of paper in her hands, her father's scrawl written on it.

It was a number. A phone number to be exact.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table and counted to five.

She could do this.

She could be strong.

It wasn't a date. They were just friends.

She didn't want to go alone and she didn't want to ask Jamie or Kat to come with her. She didn't have enough tickets.

But she knew she was going.

She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

And if this didn't work, she had a last resort.

Her father.

But she didn't really want to go with him.

So she hoped this worked.

Especially since her mother was already making wedding plans in the back of her head. She told her parents it was nothing.

But nothing was always a something with a Harrison.

Jude shook her head, trying to get the swarm of thoughts to leave her head.

And they did.

All except one.

The one that kept saying…_call him_.

_Just ask_.

She took a deep breath.

That's exactly what she was going to do.

She punched in the numbers from the scrap of paper into the phone, her breath in her throat.

She pressed the final number, 7, and brought the silver phone to her ear.

_Don't pick up, don't pick up, don't pick up, don't_-

"Hey, you've reached Jonathan. You know what to do."

_Pick up_, she thought.

"Um, hi. This message is for Jonathan," Jude started. It came out like every other message she had left when she was at Toto.

When she was at work.

Well, this wasn't one of those times.

"Hey, you've got me. What's up?"

_Shit. He picked up_, she thought. She racked her brain, trying to think of anything to say that didn't make her look like a big loser than she had already put on.

"Hi. It's Jude. I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Stuart's daughter?"

Jonathan leaned back in his director's chair, his computer screen flashing before his eyes. He turned the laptop away from him, the glare beginning to distract him from the now important conversation he was having.

It was Jude.

And he had hoped she would call.

Like he hoped they all would call.

He was _Jonathan_ after all.

"How could I forget you, Jude?" he started, a wide smirk forming on his face. "You're the one with the beautiful blue eyes and music obsession."

Jude's cheeks began to color even though she tried to resist the action. She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to butter me up, Jonathan. I'm the one asking a favor."

"Well then, what can I do for you, Jude?" he asked, looking up at his wall calendar. He was a busy man.

She clenched her jaw, trying to dissipate the anxiety running through her veins. "I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to a party," she said nonchalantly.

Jonathan smiled widely. Parties were his middle name. "A party? I don't really do parties."

Jude rolled her eyes and pulled out her director chair before sitting in it. "Well, it's not really a party. It's an event of sorts, I guess."

Jonathan smirked. "Color me intrigued."

Jude lightly laughed. "Funny. It's for G-Major."

Jonathan sat up straight. He cleared his throat before answering. "Wait," he started. "G-Major as in G-Major?"

Jude chuckled. "Uh, if that's what you call it, then yes. G-Major."

"Alright I'm in."

Her eyes widened. It couldn't be _that_ easy, right? There had to be a catch. "Seriously?"

His eyebrows rose. "What?! I can't want to hang out with a gorgeous girl and listen to kick ass music?"

"No," she started, shaking her head. "I just didn't think you'd-"

"Give in that quickly?" he answered. "Yeah, I know. I'm easy," he said, shrugging.

She smirked widely. "I'll have to remember that."

A wide smile formed on his face. "I hope you will."

She bit her bottom lip, wondering how long she could continue to talk to him for. Then she remembered why she was asking him in the first place.

Because she didn't want to go alone and see her butthead of a boyfriend.

Yeah, that's why.

"Um, pick me up at 7 on Thursday?" she asked.

"You got it, Super star."

"Cool. I'll see you then," she said.

"You will. Bye Jude," he answered.

"Bye Jonathan."

He placed his phone on his desk and placed his hands behind his head, intertwining his fingers. A large smirk formed on his face as he stared at his wall calendar. Thursday.

Yeah, it was good to be Jonathan.

She dropped her phone immediately as if it was burning her skin. She jumped up out of her chair, thinking about what she had done.

But was it really that bad?

It wasn't as if she was going to do anything with Jonathan. They were friends.

Yeah, like Tom and Angie were friends.

Jude shook her head roughly.

No, she was not making herself feel guilty.

So what? She was taking a boy to some event that wasn't her boyfriend. It wasn't as if everyone was going to be so thrilled once they found out her boyfriend was her teacher.

And like Tom had said…they had to keep up appearances.

She was doing this for them.

- - - - -

She closed the door tightly after making sure certain aspects of her past were occupied…or asleep. She used the key in her hand to lock the door, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She turned around and gasped.

He was standing there in front of her, rocking on his heels like a nervous kid. But she knew it was necessarily nervousness that caused it; it was more him being anxious.

She knew his quirks well. Hell, they had been together for years. She should have known him well.

His leather jacket conformed to his body in ways she didn't want to notice but she couldn't help herself.

It was almost like a reflex when it came to him. She couldn't control it.

He eyed her curiously as she didn't speak. "You have company? Why did you agree if you had people over?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, looking confused. He couldn't know, could he? No. It was impossible. She had covered her tracks. "The laughter. It travels," he explained.

Her eyes widened slightly and nodded once. That was close. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some friends, but they understand," she answered.

He eyed her again, knowing she was lying, but didn't press it. "Are you sure?"

Angie put on her fakest smile and glanced at Tom, knowing full well he could read her like a book. They had a very long and treacherous history, she was sure, and he knew her better than anyone. "Positive."

He moved to the side and let her pass him as they walked towards his Viper. He instinctively placed his hand on her lower back and continued walking. He opened her door and once she got into the passenger seat.

He closed it behind her, slightly smirking at her through the glass as he walked to other side.

Something he had done numerous times before.

When they were together.

And if he had been paying attention, he would know that they were treading a thin line.

A very _thin_ line.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview: 

Chapter 19

"Keeping Up Appearances (Part 2)"

"_We?"_

"_Yeah, Tommy forgets his manners so often. I'm Angie. I'm one of the teachers that Tommy works with. You're Jude, right?"_

- - - - -

"_So who are you here with?"_

"_Um-"_

"_Jude, I got your soda."_

"_Thanks, Jonathan."_

- - - - -

"_It's Kwest. How are you, man?"_

"_I'm here with the most beautiful girl here, so I'm great. How about you?"_

"_Fabulous."_

- - - - -

"_Who?"_

"_Jude."_

"_Oh, I thought we were talking about Angie still."_

"_T, like I said…I can see it your eyes. He can't hurt you anymore."_

"_Fuck you, Kwest."_

- - - - -

"_Yeah, cause you don't want to know about Break Up #15."_

"_Kwest, that's not funny."_

"_Why do you think I'm not laughing, Jude. This is serious. He's serious."_

- - - - -

Man, it was hard choosing stuff for this preview cause the more I started to write…the more I thought, "Oh, that'd be good. Oh, what about that one?" LOL. So I tried really hard to give you something from every scene. I hope it works. :D


	20. Chapter 19: Keeping Up Appearances Pt 2

**A/N: **It's been a month. I know. Computers are NOT my friend. That has been my biggest problem cause the story (once I got back into it) kind of did its own thing. But I couldn't upload it cause my laptop wasn't connecting to the internet (at my house, at school, or Starbucks! Damn thing!). And then I was a dork and thought my desktop was acting funny when it was just me being a loser. I am getting my laptop fixed, so I this works out.

_Anyway_…

I had a spiel written about two different things (how the chapter came out differently than I anticipated AND that I didn't want to force this chapter or story), but I didn't want to include it because you're probably not that happy with me. Sorry!

**This chapter is dedicated to InStrFan **cause she is probably the reason why this damn chapter even worked out as well as it did. So THANK YOU!

…Oh and if you've been counting…what's the next chapter?

Chapter 20. That's right.

It'll be here before you know it (unless you guys kill me because of the preview…). :D

**THANKS:**

JommyIS4ever: LOL. No one needs sleep. Sleep is for losers. :D Thank you! LOL. I hope you like where this is heading once you've read this chapter. She's young and thinks it is. LOL. It's not confusing. I understood is perfectly. Is that scary? LOL. Thank you so much for loving this!

hales03: I'm so thankful you love this. And I promise, the next update will be loads faster. They are.

kikiofberlin: I understand. It happens. Thank you! LOL. I DID send the last chapter to you, right? My mind says yes, but it's been a month so I could be wrong. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you!

Jessie's girl15: LOL. I'm posting now…even though it's not ASAP. Sorry.

alexzrules: Probably not. But he didn't help himself out either.

madisonko: Thank you! I hope you love this chapter too!

scrubslover: Of course not. LOL. I love jealous Tommy. Now you don't have to wait.

bbybty9: Maybe. It's not as dramatic as I had planned, but that's okay.

Pip'235: LOL. That reminds me of 'Bed in A Bag,' but that's much better. YAY! LOL. I liked that part too. I'm sorry I made you guys wait so long. LOL. I'm posting now and I love your wackiness.

brandnewx3: Awww…thanks. I'm glad you liked it. LOL. Good to know. He's not that creepy. He's just arrogant. Me too. I hope you like this chapter.

raylo94: YAY! Exactly. LOL. He'll be around for a little bit longer. I'm sorry it took so long!

mandy1485: Thank you! I'm posting now.

LittleZurawski: Yay, I'm glad you thought it was awesome. Me either! LOL.

101ISFAN: LOL. I'm sorry! I hope this chapter answers some things you've been wondering.

linsey: LOL. Yes, he is.

CrystalAngel4#: HI! Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Here is the next one. Sorry it took so long.

umagoshh: Nope. She did. But…you know. LOL. Hmmm…that's interesting…I'm posting now.

chocolateelephantz: Thanks! I know. I hate it too.

miss massacre: Yes, I have posted it on there. And Jude? Maybe…I'm posting now!

brandnewx3: LOL. Yeah, I meant then. But obviously, my computers didn't think that that date was great. So here it is.

bbybty9: Um, cause you love me? :D Okay, maybe just the story? I'm just taking guesses here. I hope you like this.

lindsay44: Awww…thanks! LOL. Wow, thanks! I'm glad you think that. Here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Crown Royal. Don't own MAC. Don't own anything else.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 19

"Keeping Up Appearances (Part 2)"

She twirled the straps to her purse around her hand for the tenth time in a matter of minutes. She was waiting.

For Jonathan.

She had asked him to get her a soda.

And from where she was standing, she could see him gabbing with some blonde.

_Boys_, she thought.

She pushed herself off of the table she was leaning on and smoothed down her shirt. She had better things to do than wait for Jonathan. If and when he was ready to talk to her again, he could find her.

She weaved through groups, throwing excuse me's in to the air as she passed. Within a minute she found herself on the other side of the large hall the event was held in. In one corner, a stage had been built and a new band was starting to play. The guitar riffs floated into the air and as Jude found a vacant table, she found herself bobbing her head to the beat.

It was the only thing that could take her mind of one thing.

Or person.

Tom.

_Where is he? _She thought.

She watched as a brunette passed in front of her.

Her mind went from Tom to another person in a split second. She looked around her, every brunette turning into the one person she didn't want to think about.

The one person who had everything she wanted.

To an extent.

Angie.

The brunette in front of her raised her glass and took a large sip, the light reflecting off of the diamond on her ring finger.

Jude sighed.

It wasn't her.

Unless Tom and Angie had got hitched on the way over.

Jude laughed sardonically. Her thoughts were beginning to freak her out.

Cause Tom wouldn't have done that, right?

He turned around, holding the glasses tighter in his hands. When he looked at the table they had inhabited together, he found it empty.

_Where did she go?_ He thought.

He strained his neck, glancing around, trying to find her.

But nothing. Nothing but the sound of the band playing and the people talking loudly.

He decided to trek ahead, thinking he'd pass her along the way.

When he made it to the middle of the hall, he saw a familiar jacket. He knew it was odd to have noticed it after only seeing it once, but it stood out.

Or rather, _he_ stood out.

A beautiful brunette next to his side, Jonathan found Tom and Angie standing beside one of the larger bars in the hall. Acting very friendly.

He smirked widely, thinking he ought to make his presence known. He knew Tom would be upset if he missed Jude.

_Right_.

Jonathan walked behind Tom, one couple between them. From out of nowhere, a semi-intoxicated man ran into Jonathan and his drinks went flying.

All over Tom and his precious jacket.

A loud audible gasp came from behind Tom and Angie's free hand covered her mouth in seconds, trying to lessen the laugh that was beginning to bubble inside.

He had been standing next to the bar, talking to a few people when he felt a large push behind him, a body knocking into him. He was thrown against the bar, liquid suddenly showering him.

He heard Angie gasp and knew she was seconds away from laughing, but he didn't care. He turned around slowly, his anger already beginning to rise. Whoever it was-

_What the fuck?_

She stood beside Tommy, who looked ready to commit murder on some innocent kid. But when the sides of the kid's mouth started to upturn into a slight smirk, she knew he wasn't as innocent as she had originally thought.

Trying to lessen the chance of a scene being created, Angie pulled some napkins off of the bar and began to wipe Tommy's jacket. Tommy stood watching the kid, seething.

No one said anything.

But she knew something had to be done before any punches were thrown.

"Babe, give me your jacket."

Tommy didn't reply. The kid crossed his arms against his chest, waiting.

She sighed heavily as she continued to wipe the soda off of the worn leather. She was not in the mood for Tommy to turn into _that_ guy.

She stopped wiping his jacket and placed the wet napkins on the bar next to her drink. Then she raised her hand and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Fuck!" Tom cried. "What the hell was that for?"

Tom turned around and glared at Angie, but she remained unfazed, rolling her eyes.

Jonathan chuckled lightly and Tom shot a glare at him. Jonathan only shrugged.

Angie sighed and smacked Tommy's arm. He turned around and glared at her again. She shook her head. "Give me your jacket, Tommy. The soda's going to get it sticky and I really don't want to hear any bitching later."

Tom clenched his jaw knowingly. He _would_ bitch about it. It was his favorite jacket, who could blame him? "Plus," she began. "If you guys do end up killing each other, I'd like to have it. It's soft," she said, smirking.

Tom's eyes softened. He was overreacting about the jacket.

But it wasn't just that.

It was the fact that Jonathan was standing in front of him.

A kid he had only seen once before, but his feelings had never changed. He still wanted to hurt him. For being too friendly to Jude. For asking all the questions he should have.

But why was he even there?

The G-Major showcase was an invitation only event. And Jonathan was an unlikely candidate for an invite.

As he thought about Jonathan, he also thought about Jude. His girlfriend. The one he left a message for, trying to apologize for the jackass he had been. The one who never bothered to call him back.

And why would she? He was out having fun with Angie…his ex-_something_.

Which she now knew, making Tom feel even guiltier because she never called back.

A new thought struck him as Tom decided it was best to let Angie have his jacket. But just to clean it. That was it.

Maybe Jonathan had talked to Jude before coming? Maybe he knew what she was doing? How she was feeling?

As Tommy pulled his arm out of the last sleeve, he handed the jacket to Angie. She bit her bottom lip.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm just a little disappointed."

Tom closed his eyes tightly. He knew he shouldn't have acted the way he had. If Jude was with him, she surely wouldn't be proud of his behavior. But she wasn't.

Because of him.

And their situation.

He opened them and sighed. "Look Ang. I'm sorry about blowing up at that kid. It's just-"

"No, it's not that," she said, continuing to shake her head. "It's the fact that I really wanted to see you get your ass kicked. But now I can't cause the kid's gone."

Tom gawked at Angie who began to smirk, but then her words registered even further.

He was gone?

Tom turned around fast and in the space that Jonathan had occupied was another couple dancing to the band playing on stage.

Tom blew out a low breath.

_Great. Now I have to go find him_, he thought.

He turned around and smiled. Angie smiled back, grabbing a few more napkins and started to wipe down his jacket again.

He wrapped his arm around Angie, pulling her towards him. She melded against his body. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You're such a bitch sometimes."

She looked up at him, her face mere centimeters from his. "I know. But that's why you love me."

"True," he said, shrugging. She laughed and elbowed him in the side.

He squeezed her shoulder and the pair stood next to the bar, watching a new band take the stage.

* * *

He excused himself from the group he had been talking to and walked up to her table, never bothering to introduce himself.

She wouldn't be happy to see him, that he already knew.

He had watched her walk in with a tall young man, who looked a lot like Tommy, albeit in a different fashion.

He also knew that Tommy and Angie were there as well. And if he didn't buffer the situation somehow, he knew drama would only ensue from there.

And he wasn't in the mood.

"Jack seems to be making eyes at you." The lead singer of the new band that had taken the stage winked in Jude's direction.

The second she heard his voice, she cringed. She knew he was wrong; it was meant for the shrieking blondes a few people in front of her.

Without turning her head, she said, "I wouldn't associate with anyone that calls you their friend."

He chuckled loudly and shook his head. "You're dating Tommy, aren't you?"

A smirk formed on her face even though she wished it hadn't. "Touché."

Kwest rounded the table and stood next to Jude, thinking that if she didn't want him around, she would have already left. Or found some way to injure him. Whatever suited her. "Look, I didn't come here to-"

She turned her head, glaring. "To talk shit about me? I bet."

He sighed heavily, reminding himself he had to take it slow. "Kwest, just stop. You think you're trying to be the best friend. I get it. But you're messing this up for us. You have to stop."

He shook his head violently. He knew that she understood what he was trying to do, but she didn't know why. And that was the most important. "I can't."

"Why not?" she asked. She really wished he would leave them alone. She didn't need another person against their relationship. A relationship she couldn't even say existed. Didn't he know how hard that was?

"I'm doing this for you. You don't know Tom like you think you do," he said.

And she rolled her eyes. He had said that already. "Kwest-"

"Jude. Please. Just listen to me," he said, looking her in the eyes.

When she didn't say anything, he took that as his cue to finish what he had started. "When Angie and Tom were together, it was great. For awhile. Then he changed. And-"

"And there's stuff I don't know about him?"she said, mockingly.

"Exactly," he said firmly. "He became someone else. Angie doesn't even know everything he did. And it was like he had no control over it. It overtook him or something," he said lowly.

She looked away, clenching her jaw. He stared at her for a few seconds, truly believing that he had gotten to her. She turned her head and faced him, sighing heavily. "Then what should I do?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

He smiled. "Be safe. Take things slow. And I'd ditch the kid, it'll only make things worse," he said, picking up his glass and taking a sip.

"Oh really?" Jude asked, her voice betraying Kwest's confidence. She still didn't completely believe him. Or maybe she did, but she certainly didn't sound like she trusted him.

Kwest brought his cup back down, having had a couple more sips. "Yeah, cause you don't want to know about Break Up #15," he said, shaking his head.

At first, Jude wanted to laugh, but the thought was short-lived as she saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Kwest, that's not funny."

Kwest gripped his glass tighter and stood up straight. "Why do you think I'm not laughing, Jude. This is serious. _He's_ serious," he said, looking Jude in the eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine. He turned around quickly, never saying good bye, not that she expected it.

Within seconds, Kwest was submerged in a sea of people and all Jude was left with was her thoughts.

* * *

She leaned on her elbows, watching one of her closest friends talk to a young blonde. The conversation seemed rather casual, despite the looks they gave each other. They didn't seem to be getting along.

Or rather the girl just didn't like Kwest.

"I think Kwest just got rejected," she commented watching Kwest back away from the girl. He shrugged and then disappeared into the sea of guests. The blonde fidgeted with her hands and then spent the next few seconds looking around before walking away from the table she had once inhabited to the pair of doors to her left. She knew they led outside to the garden terrace that she had seen when they first arrived at the hall.

Tommy turned his head toward her and frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"He was talking to some girl and she totally brushed him off. Or maybe he brushed her off since he walked away from her," she said, shrugging. She twirled her stirrer in her drink a few times, watching the cherry spin around in the liquid.

"Well, he shouldn't be playing around to begin with. He's got a girlfriend," Tommy responded. The ice in his glass clinked as he took a long sip.

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a tight breath as she could vaguely feel the direction the conversation was heading in. She didn't want to go there.

It only made her think of all the mistakes she had made. And the person Tommy had become.

"Um, right," she said. She stopped stirring her drink and turned around, leaning against the bar behind them.

"Tommy, I think we need to talk."

* * *

She had pushed the heavy door open, willing the cool air to hit her and knock some sense into her.

And the air did hit her.

But it only left her feeling cold.

She rubbed her arms as she hugged her body to keep warm. Her mind was racing and her breathing was getting faster and shorter.

Trying to clear her head, she looked up into the night sky; a perfect shade of black, sparkles for stars.

Her feet were leading her now as her brain couldn't form coherent sentences let alone direct her body.

Not after a conversation like that.

What was she going to do?

Honestly?

How was she supposed to believe Kwest? But then she knew she had no reason not to. Just because she didn't agree with his tactics didn't mean he wasn't being truthful.

_I'm doing this for you. You don't know Tom like you think you do._

_What don't I know?_ she thought. _I don't know a lot of things. I don't know anything about their relationship, but what Tom's told me._

_He wouldn't lie to me, right?_

That was the question of the day.

Was he lying? Was he not telling her everything she needed to know?

* * *

"Talk about what?" he asked, picking up his newly refilled drink. She gazed up at him, sighing at his ignorance.

"I think you know." He looked at her eyes and knew. At least he thought he knew.

His face softened. He didn't want to get into this. Not now. "Ang, you know we can't-"

"Why not?" she asked. She slammed her drink down on the bar, the cherry flying into the air and back into the cup again. "I've been here for months and we've never talked about us."

His eyes grew wide and he almost spit out his drink. But Crown Royal was too good to waste. He swallowed hard, gasping for breath. She was asking about their past. Not their future. That was a new one. His grip on his drink tightened. "What's there to talk about? _You_ cheated on me. _You_ killed our kid. What more is there to talk about?" he said, pointing at her with his free hand.

She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "It's all my fault, isn't it?" she asked, placing her hand on her chest.

"Ang-" he started, rolling his eyes.

"Lil' Tommy Q never did anything wrong, right? It was always _our_ fault."

His eyes narrowed and from the corner of his vision he could see some of the guests around them, trying not to stare. He lowered his voice, furrowing his brow. "Our?"

She cocked her head to the side, along with one of her eyebrows. "Me. Cece."

His mouth turned into a grim line. He clenched his jaw. He slammed his drink down on the bar, not caring about causing a scene. The lime that was swirling in the golden liquid jumped up into the air and fell onto the bar. And then he pointed at her. "Don't bring my mother into this. She has _nothing_ to do with this."

The bartender glanced at the pair in front of him, mentally reminding himself to cut them off.

Angie saw the bartender glance at them, but she didn't care either. Tommy was pissing her off. And one way or another, she was finally going to get her point across.

Her face turned to disgust. He never understood what he had done. It was always her fault. Always Angie. Never Tommy. And she was sick of it. "Doesn't she? Everything that happened with her is the reason you are like this." He rolled his eyes. She laughed angrily. "Don't lie, Tommy. Don't forget who you're talking to."

He clenched his jaw and looked away. A woman standing next to them glanced at him. He smiled, trying to lessen the scene that they were beginning to create. She seductively smiled back. Even in the midst of a fight, Tommy had the power to make any woman weak in the knees. If only it worked on Angie. "I'm trying really hard to forget right now."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Figures."

Angie glanced in the direction of Tommy's vision. Once the blonde showed up in her view, she rolled her eyes. She closed the space between them and got into his face.

Seeing Angie from the corner of his eye, he looked directly at her.

"Look, I don't know what you want me to say, Ang. I really don't. You want me to apologize for something I didn't do? Then fine."

She shook her head violently, knowing what he was doing. The moment was surreal. It was like déjà vu. She could see the same fight all over again in her head. And it always ended the same way.

It was never good for her.

"_I'm sorry_," he said, getting into her face.

"Tommy, don't. Don't say it if you don't mean it. Don't say it if you don't believe it. I'm tired-" she spat with the same fervor. Their faces were so close; she could feel his breath on her.

"You're tired? I'm tired of all your bullshit," he said.

She had had enough.

"_Fuck you, Tommy_."

Instantly, his eyes changed. Though the lighting was bright, his eyes had darkened tremendously, no longer showing the happiness he had been feeling at one time. His eyes pierced hers and she almost shuddered.

Almost.

"What, Tommy? You gonna hit me?" she asked, her breath rushed against his face and he could smell the alcohol.

Instinctively, he placed his hand on her arm and held on tight. He pulled her close to him. She slightly stumbled even though the distance was minimal.

They stood there, almost nose to nose, breathing down upon each other. Angie was not about to give up. She knew exactly how far she had pushed him. And she didn't care. He was just one step from being pushed over the edge. "_I dare you_."

She had done it. He was so-

She knew she had sent him over the edge. She gazed up at him, his eyes darker than she had ever seen them in the few months she had been back. But she was going to hold her own. She wasn't afraid of him. No matter how hard he was holding on to her arm.

He thrust his face next to her ear and said lowly, "What did you say?"

She didn't have time to answer.

"Tommy, let go of her."

* * *

She haphazardly shut and locked the stall door before collapsing on the porcelain bowl behind her.

She bent over and placed her head in her hands. She exhaled a long breath. She could almost feel the tears starting to spring at the corners of her eyes.

She was tired.

Tired of everything.

Of the relationship she couldn't say existed. Of the boyfriend who may or may not be hiding things from her. Of the boyfriend's ex-fiancé who seemed to be more fun than her. Of the boyfriend's best friend who wanted to destroy their relationship to _help_ her.

Most of all, she was tired of caring.

It was February and she had less than four months of school before she had go out into the real world and face all the drama on her own.

For the first time in a really long time, she wanted nothing.

Nothing but her bed and a day where she didn't have to worry about other people so much. Maybe even some music thrown in.

But as she heard the restroom door open and the clacking of heels against the granite floor, she knew that day wouldn't be coming in the near future.

* * *

The pair froze, their bodies rigid at the sound of their intruder. Tom's eyes washed over, no longer as stormy as they had once been.

He let go of Angie's arm and turned around, slow enough to see her cradle her arm in her hand. He smirked widely.

"Ah, King Kwest saves the day. Again."

Kwest shook his head and raised one eyebrow. "Like I always do."

Tom rolled his eyes. It was always the same. He was the bad guy. Poor Angie. Whatever.

Angie opened her mouth, ready to speak, but Kwest raised his hand, stopping her.

"Look, I don't care if you two kill each other." Angie bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"Just don't do it here. I've worked hard to be a part of G-Major –" Kwest started. "Not that both of you would care – and I don't need you two causing a scene with the people I work with."

Tom clenched his jaw tightly, picking up his drink and taking a long sip. Kwest shook his head as he gripped his drink tighter.

"So if you have plans on furthering this _thing_ – take it outside," he said, pointing to the exit. He walked past Angie.

Angie nodded in his direction, thankful that he had stopped what they had started. Even if it was for personal reasons. "Oh," he said, turning around. "Don't call me if _someone_ ends up in the hospital," he finished, glancing at Tom. Tom picked up his glass and finished it off, not wanting to look at his best friend.

Angie furrowed her brow, unable to comprehend Kwest's last statement. Kwest turned around and walked away, again disappearing in the sea of guests.

"What was that about?" she asked, glancing at Tom who feigned interest in his leather jacket pocket.

He shrugged, never looking up and said, "Nothing."

Angie shook her head. "When I get back from the bathroom, I think we should leave."

Tom nodded fervently. "Finally," he said, looking up. "Something we can agree on."

* * *

Her head sunk lower as the door shut again. Finally. Peace and quiet.

Her tears flowed freely as Jude restrained them when she had company. Now, they ran down her cheeks, messing up her make-up.

She could almost feel her eyeliner running down her face. She hiccupped slightly and rubbed her nose.

Oh yeah. She felt great. And she could bet she looked just like she felt.

She ran her finger under her eye, wiping her tears away. When she looked at her hand, sure enough there was a large black stain on it.

She blew out a deep breath.

This was not how it was suppose to happen. She was supposed to be strong. She wasn't supposed to care. She loved Tom.

Why couldn't that be enough?

Why couldn't he just-

Her breath caught in her throat as she heard new heels against the granite. She let out a silent breath.

She heard the water run and a soft voice repeating, "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy."

Her ears perked. Tommy?

As in Tom Quincy?

Suddenly, Jude hiccupped and the water shut off immediately. Jude covered her mouth, her eyes wide. She wasn't eavesdropping. She just paid attention. And it wasn't as if the woman was talking about something profound anyway. Tommy was a popular name.

Right?

Angie took her hand of the faucet. She pulled down her sleeve, covering up the soon-to-be bruise she knew she was going to get and turned around. She was gonna have to bring out her make-up again. She bent down and looked underneath the stall doors that were in front of her.

Someone was there with her. She knew it.

Not that she really minded, but she swore she was alone when she came to the restroom.

Apparently she had been wrong.

Well, that wouldn't be the first time.

At the end of the long row of stalls, a door opened and a young blonde came out, her make-up displaced all over her face.

Angie frowned. She had been crying.

The girl walked up to the sink, clearly avoiding eye contact with her. She looked up at the mirror and slightly gasped.

Angie smirked. She had been there too.

She knew she always underestimated the way she looked after she had had it out with Tommy. It was always worse once she looked in the mirror.

Angie opened her purse and fished around for a few seconds. Triumphantly she pulled out a trial-size of make-up remover.

She placed it on the sink and slid it towards the girl. The young blonde had resorted to turning on the water and using paper towels to clear up her make-up.

Angie knew that was a no-no. Too harsh for your skin.

"Here," she said. The blonde finally turned toward her. She glanced at the bottle and smiled.

"Thanks," she said in a hoarse voice, taking it.

Jude looked at the woman for the first time. The girl was gorgeous.

"I'm Angie," the woman said. Jude's heart stopped. It really was her. And all the times that she had imagined what Angie looked like had never done her justice. She was even more beautiful in person.

Jude swallowed hard. She held out her hand and said, "I'm Jude."

Angie's brow furrowed, as she shook Jude's hand, realizing for the first time who might be in front of her. "Like the Beatles song?"

Jude nodded. "Yep."

"Cute."

"Uh huh," Jude said as she opened the bottle of make-up remover.

"Oh, "Angie said. She reached back into her purse and pulled out a small plastic bag. "Cotton balls."

Jude took a cotton ball and doused it before ridding her face of all of her make-up. When she glanced back at the mirror after tossing the cotton ball away, she grimaced.

Plain and simple: she looked like shit.

Her hair was fine, still perfectly wavy. But her face?

Her eyes were swollen from all her crying. Her nose was red and runny. And her cheeks were dry and void of all color.

"Before you reapply, put this on." Angie handed her another bottle. Jude looked at her curiously.

"What are you, the make-up fairy?" she asked. Angie smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I wanted to be a make-up artist at one point, so I keep this stuff with me." Jude nodded.

"I see. What was before the make-up artist?" Jude asked as she slathered her face with MAC primer.

"Singer. It's what I've always wanted to do. But you know…" Angie said, shrugging. "Things happen." Jude looked at her from the corner of her eye.

Oh she knew. She knew all too well.

Angie jumped on the sink counter and watched as Jude reapplied her make-up. She sat for a few seconds, swinging her legs back and forth and wondering if she could just work up the courage to ask what was on her mind.

Angie cleared her throat. It was now or never. "I know this gonna sound weird-"

"But?" Jude said, pulling out her eyeliner.

"But do you go to Carson Hill High School?"

Jude stopped midair, her hand above her eye and turned her face. She needed to play the part. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"Mr. Torres, I teach there, you know," Angie said casually. She had been right. It _was_ Jude. The Jude everyone held in such high musical esteem. Angie, though she would never admit it, was jealous of her. Of the person she got to be.

She had wanted that life since she was a little girl. And she had had a brief taste of it. Then it was gone.

All because of Tommy Quincy.

The bastard.

"Oh. He gave me the tickets to come," Jude responded. "And I've never seen you."

"I teach juniors and I'm think you're a senior."

"Oh," Jude said in realization. "Yep. Thank God."

Angie shook her head and laughed. "Which means you have Mr. Torres."

Jude nodded and resumed applying her eyeliner. "Yeah, he's my government teacher."

"And you know Mr. Quincy too, right?"

Jude abruptly stopped midline on her right eye. _Way to go, Jude. Give yourself away_, she thought. She nodded and then picked up where she left off. "Yeah," Jude breathed.

Angie cocked her head to the side. "You two not getting along?"

"Eh, it's nothing," Jude responded as she put her eyeliner away. She didn't want to look Angie in the eyes. There was no way she'd be able to lie as she was a horrible liar to begin with.

"Yeah."

"You know Mr. Quincy?" Jude asked as she applied a small amount of blush. She smacked the brush and pink particles flew into the air.

Angie looked up at the ceiling and blew out a low breath. "You could say that."

Jude smirked. Finally. She knew she would never have been able to seek out Angie on her own and ask about Tommy. It would be too obvious. But now? She had the opportunity of a lifetime. And she was going to take it.

"Spill," Jude said. She put away her blush and brush and leaned against the sink, looking at Angie.

Angie sat for a second, thinking about the right thing to say. What was she suppose to tell a student of Tommy's? That the teacher she thought she knew was _not_ that guy? How was she supposed to define what they had? She took a deep breath and decided to be as honest as possible. "Mr. Quincy and I…used to-"

"Date?" Jude finished eagerly. She had the hunger to know. What would Angie say about their relationship? Would she lie or tell the truth? What _was_ the truth?

Angie nodded, still looking up at the ceiling. "Something like that."

"You two make a good couple," Jude offered. It wasn't that far of a stretch she knew. They looked great together.

"Physically maybe, but-" Angie started.

"But?" Jude said. Her breath caught in her throat. Maybe this was it. Maybe she was finally going to get the truth.

A truth she desperately wanted to know.

Angie finally tore her eyes from the vaulted ceiling and looked Jude in the eyes. Jude's heart stopped. "But you don't know him like I do," Angie breathed, her eyes sad.

Jude's throat tightened. So that was not the answer she had been looking for, but it confirmed the fact that Kwest was right. She didn't know Tommy like she thought she did. _You have no idea how right you are_, she thought. "Right," she said as confidently as possible.

Angie nodded and said nothing. She couldn't say anything. She hadn't spilled anything worthy of school gossip, but she knew from the look on Jude's face that she understood. Sort of.

And that was enough.

Jude capped her lip gloss and threw it into her bag. She was done. "Well, I better get going. My friend is probably wondering where I am."

Angie jumped off the sink counter. "Oh yeah, me too."

Jude grabbed her purse and took one last look in the mirror. On the outside, she looked fine. And that's all anyone needed to know. Until she got home. "Oh Jude?"

Jude glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

Angie turned toward her, but looked at the floor. Then she picked up her head and said, "Could you not saying anything about us to-"

"Promise," Jude said, smiling.

And she meant it.

Angie nodded. "Thanks." She turned back towards the sink and put the primer and cotton balls back in her purse.

"No problem," Jude said, before opening the door and walking back into the hall.

Angie closed her purse and picked it up. She smiled in the mirror for a second. The smile faded and she laughed sardonically. She was better than that.

Much better.

Tommy Quincy was not going to make her cry. No.

Angie continued to stare at the mirror and slowly a smile formed on her face. It was her trademark. The seductive smirk she was known for.

She still had some fight in her.

And no one was going to get in her way.

* * *

She saw him at the bar, chatting up another blonde.

She shook her head.

She pushed her way through a group of people, sauntering up to his back. She ran her fingers over his shoulder and he jumped.

"Did I scare you?" she whispered, teasing.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked, pulling her hand off of him. He pulled her towards him and placed her in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

He rested his head on her shoulder, looking at the blonde in front of him. "Jane, this is Jude."

The blonde ran her finger around the rim of her glass and glanced at the young girl in front of her. She cocked her head to side. "Aww, that's cute."

Jude rolled her eyes.

Jonathan glanced up and laughed. His laughs vibrated through Jude's shoulder, sending a chill down her spine, so she shook him off. Jonathan stood up, letting go of Jude. She used her hand to stop Jane before she started to talk. "Look, I hate to break up any fantasies you were thinking about…but we've got to go."

Jonathan shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "We don't have to go anywhere."

Jude looked up at Jonathan and smirked. She really wanted to go home. A twinkle formed in her eye. "Babe, you forgot to take your medicine."

Jonathan gazed at her and raised one eyebrow. He could see it in her eyes. He didn't want to play any game she was starting. "Jude-"

Jude turned and looked at Jane. "He's got a bad case of the Crabs," she whispered.

Jonathan closed his eyes and shook his head. Jane glanced at Jonathan and then back at Jude. She leaned in slightly.

Her face turned confused. "How many are in a case?" she whispered.

Jude instantly bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress the laughter that was building up. She turned her head and leaned up to him, her eyes at his chin. "You only do dumb blondes?" she breathed.

He angrily rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw. Jude smiled.

Jude grabbed Jonathan's arm and turned to walk away. She called from over her shoulder, "Bye Jane."

Jonathan pulled as Jude dragged him away from the bar. She tightened her grip on his arm. "Jude, could you-"

Jude continued to walk while she looked over her shoulder. "I want to leave. I'm sorry. Can we just – Fuck!" Jude cried. She bounced off of something hard, crashed to the floor, her hands high in the air.

Jonathan instinctively bent down and took Jude's hands, picking her up. He was more worried about her than who she had run into. As he pulled her up, he whispered, "Well, if that's what you wanted to do, we should have left earlier."

A smirk formed on Jude's face as she stood up slowly. Her eye caught the person she had run into and the smirk was gone instantly.

Jonathan smiled, but when the smirk vanished, he knew something was wrong. He furrowed his brow and pulled her closer. "Jude."

She didn't answer and continued to stare over his shoulder.

Jonathan rolled his eyes as he heard "Jude."

_Couldn't stay away_, he thought. Jonathan turned around, letting go of Jude's hands.

"Mr. Quincy," he said. Tom's jaw tightened. He could see Jude's eyes from behind Jonathan's shoulder.

She was not happy.

Maybe because he ran into her accidently. Maybe because Angie was standing next to him. Maybe because she was shocked to see him when they hadn't resolved their phone call.

He didn't know.

But he had a feeling he was about to find out.

Jude walked around Jonathan and cleared her throat. "Hi," she said. Her eyes darted to the side of Tom.

She silently sighed.

She could see him watching her from the corner of her eye. She knew he was being protective but it was annoying.

And as much as she wanted to be strong, she couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

Kwest nodded towards the door, but she shook him off. He silently shook his head too and went back to nursing his drink.

As she turned back toward Tom, another person caught her eye. Angie was standing right in front of her.

Jude clenched her jaw.

The one thing she didn't want to see was right in front of her.

Angie's eyes softened and Jude sighed.

It was then that Jude remembered her promise.

She wasn't going to say anything.

Angie had been startled when Tommy glanced at Jude as she stood behind the same young man whose drinks landed on Tommy. She watched as Jude looked away, shaking her head.

When Jude turned back, she froze. What was she suppose to say?

Hey Jude, Tommy and I are still hanging out…even though we can't get over our past?

Yeah, cause that was going to go over well.

It was as if she felt guilty for befriending Jude only to look as if she had been lying all along. But was she?

"It's nice see you again, Mr. Quincy."

Tom's eyes were glued to Jonathan. He had forgotten all about his earlier notion of finding him to ask him about Jude.

Now, Jude was actually in front of him.

With that punk ass kid.

The one he wanted to rip from limb to limb for touching his girl.

Tom reached out suddenly. Jonathan eyed him wearily, but held out his hand nonetheless. Tom shook Jonathan's hand, albeit a little tight, but he didn't say a word. He only nodded.

The two couples were silent for what felt like hours. The party went on without them, the guests getting drunker and louder by the second.

"I'm Angie," Angie said suddenly. Jude glanced at her and smiled innocently.

She pointed to herself and said, "Jude." Then she pointed to the person next to her. "Jonathan."

Jonathan smiled widely. Angie only smirked. She now had a name to match to a face. A face she desperately wanted to thank for his earlier actions.

"Tommy has such bad manners. He gets that from his-" Angie started, smiling. She was trying to make pleasant conversation, hoping it would make-up for the eventful night she had had.

"Ang, I think-" Tom interrupted, wrapping his arm around Angie's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. He was trying to shut her up.

She turned rigid against his body, but played it off as nothing.

He didn't need anyone knowing anything. Especially Jude.

And if he had been paying attention to her, he would have noticed his one little action had caused her eyes to darken, her form to turn stiff, and her jaw to clench.

But someone else had.

Angie watched Jude as she should in front of her, her entire appearance different.

She tried to pinpoint the moment things had changed as the four of them stood in silence…again.

Her eyes widened.

It was then that it couldn't have been any clearer for her.

Everything pieced together. Tommy and Jude.

They were together. Or at the very least, there were feelings.

And Angie could bet her life that they were mutual.

She didn't know why she hadn't noticed it earlier, when they were in the restroom. But now, there was o denying it.

She could see it.

It was all in their eyes.

A weird feeling came over her. Something she had never felt before.

Despite the newly acquired information, she wasn't angry or jealous. Though she knew she would have been if she had known earlier.

But now, she felt calm.

An almost closure.

Though she didn't want to admit it, she had lost her man five months prior.

And it was at that thought that she knew she had grown up. A scary idea, one that had frightened her years ago, but now – with all the other additions to her life – she was comforted by it.

She was an older, more mature Angie.

And it was then that she knew she didn't want Tommy back.

Jude already had him.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview:

Chapter 20

"First Loves"

One Word: TEACHINGS. :D


	21. Chapter 20: First Loves

**A/N: **I know…it's been longer than a month. But it's finally here.

I won't say much except for the fact that I think this is the chapter many of you have been waiting for and it took forever, but it's here now.

This chapter wouldn't be here, however, without two of the most amazing people EVER. _This chapter is dedicated to_**: HopelessRomantic and InStrFan.**

I hope you like it!

Oh yeah…309 reviews? THANK YOU!!

**THANKS:**

Carlz02: LOL. Yes, a new chapter. YAY for no homework! LOL. I hope you don't want to hurt him too bad. Uhhh, yeah. I think I would be too. I'm glad that was your fave too.

scrubslover: I'm glad on both counts. You'll learn a little bit more about them in the next chapter I believe. I'm updating now.

Cristina89: Love the Italian culture! LOL. I'm so glad you love this. I hope you love this new chapter just as much.

PorcelainChaos: I'm glad you thought it was awesome. I have that feeling too sometimes. LOL. Maybe…maybe not. You know stuff other than the "teachings" happen. LOL. AHAHA! I'm sorry to make you wait so long. I'm posting now.

LittleZurawski: Thank you! Me too, it makes it easier to write…kind of. LOL. She will. Promise. They will…eventually. His past: you could say that. Thank you for waiting patiently. :D

Princess of the Rogues: LOL. You're welcome! I'm glad you liked it. She is like…half way out of the way. She's not done causing havoc yet. LOL. Well, it's not havoc, but she's just not telling the whole truth. LOL. I'm updating now!

modernxxmyth: YAY! Not that I recall, but I like the length too; keeps things flowing to an extent. Um, yes! LOL. I'm glad you like her. I'm beginning to like her too. I'm updating now and thank you for thinking this fic is fabulous.

Arielle: WOW!! That's serious. Thank you! I can't wait for you to read the next chapter. I'm excited. I'm updating now.

madisonko: LOL. Yes, now she does.

SimpleMelody47: Hmmm…guess you'll have to wait and see. Thank you! She's looking at it in terms of a relationships rather than the positions that society has given the pair. It's different, but you're right. You'll see.

nasher91: LOL. YAY! Thank you! I'm glad you like this. I hope you like the new chapter too.

TommyQsSexyashell: LOL. I'm still trying to figure out what's going on. I guess we'll see. I hope you like this new chapter.

hayleyquincyox: YAY FOR NEW READERS! I'm glad you love this. I'm updating this now!

**Disclaimer**: Song used…Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love" (listen to it). OHH!! Big one…though this chapter isn't extremely graphic or anything, it is R-rated, if you will. So if you shouldn't be reading anything to that extent, then maybe you should skip this chapter. Maybe if I have time I can spit out a PG version, but I think the whole effect would be lost. And now I'm rambling. And now you know what the "teachings" are and ahhhh. LOL. Let me know if you can't read this for whatever reason. I will be changing the rating on this for a little bit…cause stuff happens you know. :D

**A/N** at the bottom.

R&R or R&L please.

**THANKS MUCHO!!**

* * *

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 20

"First Loves"

She tapped her pen impatiently against the oak desk she was sitting at, the arm of her director's chair stabbing her side.

Her phone rang again.

Didn't he get it? Honestly.

She didn't want to talk to him.

That's kind of why she hadn't answered it the last 25 times he had called.

Yeah, 25.

Her phone buzzed and then beeped once.

He had left her a voicemail.

Again.

That had to be, what, number 15?

Freakin' pathetic.

She glanced at the silver monstrosity, seeing the service light turn red. She glared at it.

Abruptly, she got up, the director's chair crashing over. She pulled the phone off of her bedside table and raised her arm.

She could feel her blood pumping through her body she was so angry.

She wanted to throw the phone so badly.

But she didn't.

Slowly, she brought down her arm and just as her hand reached her jean pocket, the phone rang.

Her eyes widened and she hurled the phone at her bed. It rocketed across the bedspread, hitting the opposite wall and falling to the floor a silent mass of metal.

There.

Now maybe he'd get that she didn't want to talk to him.

She triumphantly walked back to her desk, picked up her chair, and sat back in it.

She had more important things to do than listen to Tom apologize.

Again.

- - - - -

His eyebrow quirked and he pulled the phone away from his ear.

Weird.

He got her voicemail.

Again.

He closed his phone and placed it down next to his laptop. He'd call her later.

Or maybe she'd call him back.

They always did.

Cause he was _Jonathan_.

- - - - -

She looked up from her book and glanced at her door. Then it happened again.

Someone was knocking.

"Jude," a voice called through the door.

"I'm busy," Jude yelled.

"Honey, I think you might-"

Jude got out of her chair. Didn't they understand? She had homework. What the hell was so important?

She threw open the door, revealing a startled Victoria in the hallway.

"Yeah?" Jude asked.

"Sorry, I know you don't like to be interrupted, but-"

"What?" she said impatiently.

"The phone," Victoria said, thrusting the house phone into Jude's vision.

Her eyes glanced at the object in her mom's right hand. She wanted to throw that one too.

Jude rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to talk. "Can you tell them I'm busy?"

"I tried," Victoria said, shrugging. "But he won't take no for an answer."

That sounded a lot like –

Her eyes darkened and her breath shortened.

He wouldn't would he?

He better not have.

Jude plastered a fake smiled on her face and stuck her hand out. "Thanks Mom. I'll take it."

Victoria apprehensively handed her daughter the phone. The scene playing out in front of her was unusual.

Jude didn't like to be bothered. Yet here she was…letting someone bother her.

"You're welcome," Victoria said slowly.

Jude silently smiled and took the phone from her mom. She backed up, shutting the door in front of her as her mother walked away.

Her grip on the phone was tightening. She was beyond happy.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

She raised the phone to her ear, her heart beginning to race. "I swear to God, Tom. What-"

"Tom?"

Her eyes widened.

It wasn't Tom.

It so wasn't Tom.

She closed her eyes tightly and breathed short breaths.

Fuck.

"Hi Jonathan," she forced through clenched teeth. She could feel the beads of perspiration fall slowly down her forehead. She silently prayed he wouldn't comment on her mishap, but had a feeling that a prayer was not going to help.

"Hey," he said.

She placed her hand on her forehead and sighed. She had dodged the bullet…for now. "Um, I'm kinda busy so if you-"

"I know. Your mom told me," he responded.

Slowly she opened her eyes and said, "And she also said you wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Persistence. It's a lovable quality, right?" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

She took her hand off of her forehead and shook her head. "On some people," she said sardonically.

"Oh, you hurt me, Jude," he replied dramatically as a he laughed softly. He was unsurprised by her comment. Jude was Jude. Her sarcasm was just one of those things you dealt with or dished back equally. Whatever the case, she made for a nice companion…when he wasn't busy with-

She rolled her eyes. "I bet."

He glanced at the phone on his right, the light blinking rapidly. Speak of the devil. He was so engrossed with his other phone that he hadn't heard Jude's response.

Jude noticed. "So what's up?" She plopped on to her bed and leaned on her Cobain pillow, waiting for his answer.

This time Jonathan had heard her as he peeled his eyes off of his other phone. "Oh well," he said, clearing his throat. What was going on? Was he nervous? No. He was Jonathan. There was a difference. "I uh…I wanted to invite you somewhere. Kind of a payback for GMajor. Although this is not nearly as cool as-"

"Sure," she replied instantly.

His brow furrowed. Wow. That was fast. "You don't even know what it is."

She shrugged to her empty room. "So, I'll still have fun."

"The movies?" he offered. Not his first choice, but it would do.

"Movies are fun. I'll be fine," she said. "Promise."

"Okay," he said reluctantly.

"As long as it's not a scary movie," she added.

His eyebrows rose. "What kind of a person doesn't love a horror film?"

"Um, me."

He laughed loudly. "Oh come on. Seriously."

"I _am_ being serious," she said. "Oh I know!"

"What?" he asked.

"We can watch 27 Dresses-" she started.

"NO," he said loudly.

"What? Why not?"

"It's a chick flick. I don't do chick flicks," he responded.

She rolled her eyes. _Boys_, she thought. "It's a _rom com_," she corrected.

"That's synonymous for a chick flick," he responded.

She rolled her eyes again. "Whatever."

"You know I'm right," he sounded, smiling smugly.

Jude could practically see the smile as if Jonathan was right in front of her and for the third time in a row that night she rolled her eyes. "No, I know you're Jonathan."

"Which means I'm right."

She shook her head. "Have you always been this arrogant and I just didn't know it."

"Yeah," he admitted. "We haven't talked a lot in the few times we've been together so-"

"True."

"So I'll pick up at seven on Friday and you can see just how arrogant I can really be."

She chuckled. "Sounds like the night out I've always wanted."

"See ya Superstar," he said.

"Bye," Jude said before hanging up and placing the phone on her bedside table.

She got off her bed and was about to walk back to her desk when the phone started to ring. Again. She slightly rolled her eyes and turned around, grabbing the phone and placing it next to her ear. She sighed heavily and lay on her stomach across her bed, her legs dangling on the side.

"Jonathan, seriously. I already said I 'd go," she said. What didn't he get?

"Jonathan?"

Jude clenched her jaw. Strike two.

Her night was not going well.

"Tom-" she said breathlessly as she closed her eyes.

"Not who you were expecting, I assume," he replied shortly.

Jude silently cursed herself for being so confident. She needed to be more careful.

She sighed heavily. "He just hung up so I thought he might have been calling back."

"Because he asked you out?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"He didn't ask me out." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth.

Tom clenched his jaw and said, "Whatever."

Jude laughed sardonically, all the reasons why she had been avoiding Tom's calls floating into her head. He had some nerve. "Is that why you called? Just to harass me?" she asked loudly.

"No," he said sharply. He hadn't. He wanted to apologize. But at the moment that was the last thing on his mind. "I called because you're my girlfriend. Something I think you seem to have forgotten."

What was that suppose to mean?

"Ha," she scoffed. "Believe me, I constantly remind myself."

"Mmmhmm," he sounded. "Because you seem _so_ thrilled with the idea."

"Yeah, I just _love_ it when my boyfriend makes plans with his ex-fiancé and only tells me _after_ he already said yes."

He clenched his jaw. He knew what he had done was wrong. But it wasn't enough to just feel guilt, he knew. "Jude. I told you I was sorry," he said softly.

She laughed sardonically. He was not going use that excuse. "And _that's_ supposed to make everything okay?" she shouted. She didn't care if anyone heard her. She was beyond caring. She was livid.

"No, but-"

"Seriously, Tom. What was I suppose to think?" she asked.

"You were supposed to trust me," he retorted.

She scoffed loudly. "I _do_ trust you. Except for the times when you pull shit like that."

"Jude-"

She sighed. "You know what? Just forget it. I've got stuff to do. I've got-"

"Other guys to do."

Her eyes narrowed. What the fuck was his problem? Honestly, he had no right to be mad. She, on the other hand, had every right. "You are being so fucking immature, Tom," she said through clenched teeth.

"Jude, watch it," he said harshly.

"Watch what?" she asked. "What are you gonna do, Tom?" she pressed.

Tom sat on the other end, silent as he tried to keep his anger in check. He knew he couldn't say anything, no matter how badly he wanted to. He wasn't that guy. He couldn't be that guy. Again.

"That's right," she said knowingly. "You aren't going to do shit."

Tom opened his mouth, a comeback on the tip of his tongue, but Jude was too fast for him.

She hung up on him.

Again.

- - - - -

The ride up the elevator was silent. And it was so hard not to look at him.

But Jude kept her eyes in front of her from the moment they entered the small silver box. She wasn't about to let him win. To let him know that she was giving in.

Because she wasn't.

At least not yet.

She wasn't completely forgiving this time around. What Tom did –

Well, it wasn't unforgivable, but it made it difficult.

He had shown remorse. That much she could see in his eyes.

At least from the few moments she gazed at him during class. She had tried her hardest not to look at him throughout the day, knowing it would only lead to some made-up apology that wouldn't fix anything.

So when he had texted her earlier that evening to talk, she had been willing.

At least willing enough to talk. That was it.

And willing enough to lie to her parents just to meet him.

The elevator bell dinged, signaling they were at their final destination. Jude abruptly exited the elevator before Tom had a chance to say anything.

She didn't want him to talk yet.

And he wasn't going to.

The pair silently strode down the hallway until Jude abruptly stopped at a door that Tom vaguely remembered.

She placed the key in the lock as Tom stared at her back. He wished she would turn around and put him out of his misery. A smile. A wink. A nod. Something. Something to let him know that he was in the clear.

Again.

She opened the door and walked through the threshold, leaving Tom in the hall, staring at nothing but air.

He finally realized she had gone inside and proceeded to follow her in, almost slamming the door behind him.

Jude turned around instantly as she tossed her jacket on the couch and glared. He didn't need to start slamming things. They hadn't even talked yet.

She sat on the arm of the couch in the living room and patiently waited.

He needed to initiate things if he thought he had even the slightest chance at forgiveness.

He stopped walking as he placed his jacket on the oversized chair next to him and stood in front of Jude, silent. Then he sighed and opened his mouth.

"How could you bring him, Jude?" he asked accusingly.

Her eyes narrowed. Was he serious? That was something she should have been asking him, not the other way around. "What is the big problem? It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out," she retorted angrily.

He scoffed loudly. He knew better than anyone that that was not the case. "Oh please," he said, rolling his eyes. "Guys and girls don't hang out. They _can't_ be friends," he said, shaking his head.

Jude clenched her jaw. "Ohhhhh, like you and Angie?" she asked, giving him a pointed look as she cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms. "I see how it works."

Tom sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Stupid Tom. Stupid. "That's not what I meant," he said lowly, looking back at Jude.

Jude got off the couch and walked up to him. "Well then explain it to me, Lucy," she said, getting in his face. She was tired of him trying to weasel his way out of talking. They were actually going to do this. Whether he liked it or not. "Cause us _kids_, we don't understand everything that comes out of the adult mouth."

"Jude-" he started, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Bad move.

She pushed both of his arms away and walked to the other side of him.

"What?" she yelled.

"Will you stop talking?"

"No!" she yelled. "I shouldn't have to," she said, pointing to herself. "I'll talk all I want. Deal with it. I-"

He pulled her arm as she continued to talk, bringing her closer to him. Immediately their bodies hit each other and his lips were attacking hers.

Instantly, he started to lose his footing and abruptly pushed Jude up against the wall, a painting banging back.

Her eyes flew open at the abrupt contact, but once she realized what they were doing, she couldn't keep them open.

She couldn't do anything but kiss him. But just as quickly as it started, he stopped and pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked, her breath dancing against his skin as her eyes were finally open.

"You kept talking and talking. It was the only thing-" he started, a glint in his eyes.

She smiled widely and grabbed his face, her lips against his in seconds. He snaked his arms around waist, pulling her even closer to him.

So much for talking.

Maybe they would get to that later.

Maybe.

She let go of his face as his tongue ran along the bottom of her lip. She lightly pressed on both of his shoulders with her hands and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He immediately caught her, his hands cupping her butt. She tried to situate herself better as their tongues danced together, but instead the inseam of her jeans ran against his lower half.

He moaned loudly and she knew they couldn't wait any longer.

She knew what she wanted. And she was going to get it.

She briefly pulled away, the pairs' breathing extremely heavy.

"Tom," she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly, the hunger in his eyes speaking for both of them.

They resumed kissing and he walked blindly, still carrying her to her room, the door slightly ajar already.

He kicked it open farther, a loud thud echoing through the large floor plan.

He immediately threw her on her bed. She bounced a few times before he positioned himself between her legs and they continued to kiss.

She ran her hands over his broad shoulders, her brain trying to memorize every muscle her fingers touched.

But it wasn't enough. To touch him. To taste him.

She needed to feel him.

His hands grazed the hem of her shirt where it met the top of her jeans. His fingers slid underneath the thin material, dancing across her lower back.

She gasped at his touch as it sent chills up her spine.

She ran her hands down his chest, her nails creating lines of electricity.

She grabbed the hem of his button down and pulled ferociously, the buttons popping off one by one.

He pulled away and gazed down at her as she ripped his shirt in half, the tearing echoing in the wide room.

She tossed the remnants to the side without a second thought. A wide smile plastered on her face, she reached for his belt. But he pushed away her hands.

She frowned slightly at him and sat up, resting on her arms. "What?" she said, slightly out of breath.

"Slow down," he growled. He hadn't been expecting anything tonight. Not like this. But now that the opportunity had presented itself, he wanted Jude to enjoy it. To revel in it.

She gazed at him for a second. "No," she said roughly, shaking her head. She reached out and pulled on the top of his jeans causing him to fall back with her as she lay back down.

At first, he was going to let her take charge, but he couldn't get his head around the idea. This wasn't how he wanted things to go. He wanted this to be all her.

Slowly he pushed himself off of her and immediately he could read the disappointment written all over her face. "Jude-"

"Don't. I really can't-" she started, sitting up slightly as she leaned on her arms. He wasn't doing this. Finally, after everything that they had said...almost done. No.

"Jude, stop." He sighed heavily. If she thought that it was easy for him to push her away, to stop what they had started…she was wrong. So wrong.

She abruptly got off the bed and stood in front of him. She pulled her shirt down and stared at the floor. She knew if she looked at him in that moment, she'd cry.

She wouldn't. She wanted this. She really did.

He walked up to her and took her hands into his. But she still refused to look at him. "Jude."

"Hmm?" she sounded, trying to feign interest in the cream rug under her feet.

"I love you."

Instantly, she looked up at him. She shook her head roughly. "Please don't." She could feel tears already springing at the corners of her eyes. No. She wouldn't cry.

"Just listen." He lightly squeezed her hands.

She sighed heavily and nodded silently.

"You want this? Now?"

She breathed deeply and gazed at him. She did. But did he?

"Do you?" she breathed.

He smirked. "It's my first love, remember?"

A wide smile broke out on her face and she laughed slightly. Oh boy did she ever. She had felt so stupid that day, to be so secure in what she had felt. That day felt like ages ago. But it had barely been months.

"I want this. Now," she said confidently, a smile still on her face.

"Just making sure," he said, biting his bottom lip.

A familiar movement occurred in Jude's stomach as she gazed at Tom. Her smile grew as she realized for the first time in months she was experiencing somersaults.

It was a sign, she was sure.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on both of his shoulders as he continued to bite his lip. "Let's get loud," she whispered, her breath light against his skin.

He gazed at her and smiled, recalling the exact day that they had discussed moments like the one they were about to have.

She was ready. He was ready.

He lightly grazed her cheek with his right hand, running his thumb over her lips. She opened her mouth and ran her teeth across his finger tip before biting down lightly. He pulled his hand away from her mouth and cupped her chin. She instinctively leaned into his hand as she gazed at him.

Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her softly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the space between them, melding her body against his.

She could feel him hard against her thigh, causing a shiver to run down her spine. Lightly running her fingers down his back, Jude kissed him again. Tom placed his hands on her lower back and lightly grazed the skin underneath her shirt. She took her hands off of him and raised her arms high in the air.

He understood her completely and took the hem of her shirt in his hands and slowly pulled it up and over her head. He gazed at her, holding her shirt in his hands.

Immediately her face flushed, knowing he was staring at her in such a way she had never seen before. She took the shirt from him and tossed it over his shoulder quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her again.

Her hands instinctively went to his face as she grazed his jaw line. Wordlessly she began to walk backward a few steps until her calves hit the edge of her bed. She broke away for a few seconds as she wanted to make sure her entire body made it onto the bed. If she fell, she would never live it down, she was sure.

Once on the bed again, she grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, letting go of his face only to run her fingers through his hair. He knelt in front of her, his body once again between her legs.

Slowly she worked her hands down his back and stopped again at his belt. She wasn't going to let him stop her this time.

Her finger tips grazed the skin at the top of his jeans. Tom shuddered and a devilish smirk formed on Jude's face. Her fingers were quick as she loosened his belt and rapidly pulled it through all of the belt loops on his jeans.

She tossed the belt aside, her stare unwavering as it landed on top of what used to be Tom's shirt. As Tom looked away at the former pieces of his clothing, Jude took the opportunity to start unbuttoning his jeans.

But once again, Tom stopped her. He gazed at her, a smoldering look in his eyes and took Jude's hands into his. Slowly, seductively, he pulled her arms up, pinning her hands above her head.

He smirked as he took a long, lingering look at her. He couldn't believe he finally had her exactly where he'd always wanted her. A place so forbidden he'd fought wanting it for so long. But he couldn't fight it any longer.

At an excruciatingly slow pace, Tom left a trail of kisses down one arm and then the other, each kiss tickling Jude's soft skin causing her to shiver.

She hated that he had the power to do that to her. But she also loved it, the exhilaration that ran through her at the simplest touch of his skin on hers.

His fingers grazed the underside of her arms and she gasped audibly, a shallow breath passing across her lips. She lovingly glared at him and he smiled cheekily back.

He let go of her arms and she took the freedom to reach back towards his jeans. He shook his head, laughing as he gazed at her. Jude gave him a pointed look and Tom abruptly pulled away.

He stood up and unzipped his jeans, shimming out of them a few seconds later only to dramatically toss them to the side like Jude had before.

A throaty laugh echoed into the room as Jude watched him clad in only boxers now. He smiled at her as he knelt back down on the bed and ran his fingers up the sides of her thighs. Her back arched at the touch, her hands grasping at the bedspread beneath her.

His hands left her thighs and made their way up the sides of her stomach. She gazed at his hands as they traveled up her body, feeling the heat within her rise.

She knew it was time. She couldn't wait any longer.

Fumbling, her hands reached down to her own jeans as she tried to unbutton them. Tom watched in amusement, a full smirk on his face as Jude unsuccessfully attempted to disrobe her lower half.

Amid one of her fruitless endeavors, Tom pushed her hands away and unbuttoned her jeans. Once undone, he slowly pulled them off of her legs, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Don't stick your tongue out if you don't plan on using it," she responded, her eyes dark.

As he tossed her jeans to the side, he murmured lowly, "Don't worry. I plan to."

His words caused her to shudder and a smile to form on his face. He knelt back down between her legs, thin fabric their only barrier.

His hands skimmed across Jude's lower back, traveling farther up before completely stopping altogether.

She knew what he was getting at. Or at least what he was _trying_ to get at.

Instinctively she arched her back and his fingers undid the clasps that met in the middle of her shoulder blades.

He pulled her bra away from her at such a painstakingly slow pace that it gave Jude enough time to think. About what they were doing.

About how Tom was actually going to see her. Naked. Bare. Everything in the open.

And it frightened the shit out of her.

Impulsively, Jude folded her arms across her chest just as Tom was about to pull her bra off completely.

He stopped abruptly, letting the black fabric fall back against her skin. He wasn't going to force her into anything. It wasn't a big deal if she wasn't ready.

Jude breathed deeply, hoping the oxygen would clear her head. And it did. Slightly.

She took in the sight in front of her. A man whom she loved with all of her being.

Jude let out a low breath. That was it. It was all she needed to know that it didn't matter if she was insecure. She loved him. And he loved her.

Gradually she removed her bra, from one breast then the other. When she was done, she tossed it to the side like the rest of her clothes.

She unfolded her arms quickly and watched Tom's expression. He stayed silent, keeping a steadfast gaze on her face, his eyes never traveling anywhere else.

Jude let out a silent sigh as she gazed back at him. He knew. He knew she was self-conscious. And he had comforted her when she had least expected it. God, she loved him.

She sat up slightly, reaching for his face and kissed him roughly. Tom's hands moved toward her stomach, lightly caressing her skin. His right hand slipped and slid over one of Jude's breasts and she moaned in his mouth, her nipples instantly hardening.

She had never been more turned on in her entire life. Instinctively she let go of his face and her hands went straight to her underwear.

Tom pulled away, feeling Jude's sudden movement underneath him. She bent her legs and as quickly as possible she removed her panties, letting them fall off the edge of the bed.

Tom gazed at Jude who only smiled seductively, ready to pull him back towards her. But he stood up and peeled off his boxers ever so slowly.

She watched in amazement as he kicked off his last garment and then stood up straight. Jude could feel a heat rise in her and her breathing suddenly shortened.

She let out a ragged breath and slowly pushed herself farther onto the bed. She had expected him to instantly climb into bed next to her, but he didn't. Instead he walked a few steps to the side of the bed and bent down.

When she heard a small tear, she knew.

He was being safe.

She would have to thank him for that later.

After finally getting situated, Tom climbed on to the bed.

He positioned himself between her legs all the while gazing at her. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

This was it. There was no turning back.

Not that she wanted to.

He breathed deeply as he placed himself closer towards her, her legs pressed against his. Jude gazed at Tom longingly, anticipating what was to come.

Hovering over her, he bent down and attacked her lips with his. He knew he had to do something to get her not to think about what was going to happen or how much it might hurt.

Her mind was on sensory overload, the feeling of Tom's lips blocking out all other thoughts.

And with one fluid movement, he entered her. She closed her eyes tightly and her back arched slightly. She had never felt a pain so pleasurable before.

She bit down on Tom's lip.

Again.

This time there was no blood.

A few seconds passed, their breathing the only sound in the room. Then she opened her eyes and stared into his.

They were warm and loving. And as she lay, her body connected to his, she felt herself relax in his arms.

He took that as his sign to keep going.

Slowly, he moved out of her. And then back in. Unhurried. Tentative. Waiting for her to adjust.

Her fingers ran down his back, digging into his skin as he quickened his pace. She had never felt anything like it. Her hands traveled up to his neck and she kissed him hard.

He kissed her neck, her shoulders, running his hands up her thighs. She audibly gasped, arching her back, the sensation causing her nerve-endings to go crazy.

It was too much for her to take.

She bit into his shoulder as his thrusts accelerated incredibly.

"Tommy," she breathed.

His eyes darkened extremely and a thought passed through his head. No. He wasn't going to think about that.

This was all about Jude.

He doubled his pace; trying to get his head out of the direction it was going into. He would not ruin this.

A feeling rose between the pair, both unable to comprehend anything around them. Jude could feel herself tightened around Tom, a pleasure mounting as she gasped.

Her back arched and with one final thrust, she closed her eyes tightly and screamed his name.

The world around her faded in and out, her mind hazy with pure bliss.

A few seconds later, she could hear Tom growl her name. With her eyes still closed, she smiled.

Tom hovered over her, trying to catch his breath, seeing the smile on her face. He silently laughed and pulled Jude closer to him, lying on his side.

She opened her eyes and her smile widened.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel…weird."

His eyebrows rose. Weird. That was not the adjective he thought she was going to use.

"I mean, I feel weird not having any words to accurately describe how I feel. I mean, I do kind of think of myself as a word guru."

Tom laughed again and bent down to kiss her. "You talk too much," he whispered as he gazed at her.

"So I've been told." She yawned heavily and then smiled apologetically at him.

"Sleep. You can talk later," he said knowingly.

She yawned again and never bothered to throw a comeback at him. She leaned into his chest, her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Tom gazed down at her and smiled.

She was beautiful.

And she was his.

- - - - -

He sat at the baby grand, his hands perspiring. He could still hear her breathing. Hell, if he was honest, he could still feel her. Taste her.

And if he was being truly honest, he would admit he was scared shitless too.

He had been slightly apprehensive of kissing Jude for the first time, of knowing what it meant. The fact that they couldn't go back. That he couldn't take it back. The line that they had crossed.

This was bigger than that.

So much fucking bigger.

They had actually done it.

He had had sex with his student.

God, that sounded so wrong. And it was.

But when he thought about having sex with Jude…it was anything but wrong.

It was so right that it scared him.

It was part of the reason that he couldn't sleep next to her.

It wasn't because of her.

It was because of what they had done.

He couldn't even form the words.

There weren't any.

Just grunts and moans and gasps.

It had been amazing. He wasn't about to deny that.

And he also wasn't regretting the act.

But now that their relationship had been consummated, she was his.

This was more than a ring or marriage or anything else that binds a woman and man together.

This was the real deal.

He couldn't turn back now.

And as he sat in the dim moonlight in the loft's living room, half-naked in his jeans, he realized he didn't want to.

Not ever.

Because Jude was his.

And always would be. No matter what.

And no one was going to get in the way of it.

**No one.**

- - - - -

The notes floated into her room causing her to turn over. The space next to her was vacant. Cold. Hard.

Where was he?

She sat up, pulling the sheets closer to her naked body and listened.

The music stopped briefly and then it abruptly started up again. The same few notes over and over again.

It was then that the first time they had ever been to the loft floated into her head and she remembered the way he looked at her piano.

He was playing.

She quickly got out of bed, taking the silk robe from her desk chair and putting on. She wrapped the band around her waist tightly and silently opened the door as the music changed into a longer chord.

And then she heard his voice.

_Tonight it's very clear  
As we're both lying here  
There's so many things I want to say  
I will always love you  
I would never leave you alone_

She stopped abruptly in her tracks along the carpeted hallway. Her breathing stopped. He was singing about them.

She wanted to run out into the living room and tell him how much she loved him and even more so now that he had been singing about them.

But she decided to wait and listen to the rest of it before she made herself known.

_Sometimes I just forget  
Say things I might regret  
It breaks my heart to see you crying  
I don't wanna lose you  
I could never make it alone_

She listened to the lyrics as they floated into the living room. They had overcome so much, but there was still so much that lay ahead of them. They hadn't talked like they should have. She had so many questions, but when she thought hard about what she wanted…it was him.

Always him.

A part of her was scared by the fact. The fact that though Angie and Kwest had hinted at a Tom she didn't know…she loved the Tom that was sitting at her piano.

The man that had shown her so much.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

She wanted that love to be enough. To keep them together through everything, good or bad.

But even she knew that wasn't enough.

It couldn't be.

Yet she wished it was.

_You'll keep me standing tall  
You'll help me through it all  
I'm always strong when you're beside me  
I have always needed you  
I could never make it alone_

Everything he was saying or rather singing was true. He needed her.

And he could bet that she needed him just as much.

As he sat on the cold bench, he realized that no matter what came between them, they belonged together.

Right or wrong…they belonged together.

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of  
We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

He knew that soon he'd have to tell Jude about his past.

About who he used to be.

He knew the conversation would not be easy and that there would probably be lots of tears.

But he hoped that in spite of it all…he would be able to show her – to prove to her – that he had changed.

For her.

Not for Angie.

But for her.

And that maybe…at the end of the day, she would still love him.

_Just like a knight in shining armor  
From a long time ago  
Just in time I will save the day  
Take you to my castle far away_

She stood at the edge of the hallway, listening. And thinking.

As much as she wanted to relish in her post-sex bliss…she knew she couldn't. Because reality was setting in. As it always did. Rearing it's ugly head at the most un-opportune moment.

The questions she had lay on the tip of her tongue, just waiting for the right moment.

But was there ever a right moment?

_I am a man who will fight for your honor  
I'll be the hero you're dreaming of  
We're gonna live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

Not when it came to them, she knew.

They had been destined to be wrong from the very beginning. But they had defied everything so far.

Well, most things.

Jude shook her head roughly.

No.

This was enough. They were enough.

They could do this. Together.

She just needed to believe that they could make it.

Because if she didn't, they were destined to fail.

_We'll live forever  
Knowing together that we  
Did it all for the glory of love_

And Jude was last person who would ever admit failure.

_We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love  
We did it all for love_

He played the last few keys and then the faint sound of clapping made him look to his left.

She was standing next to the couch, her hands lightly appraising his performance.

"I didn't know I had an audience," he muttered. He looked at her and smiled warmly.

As he opened his mouth, she slightly faltered thinking he was mad that she had heard him. But the moment he smiled, all her worries melted away.

She walked over to him as he pulled the cover over the keys. She stopped once she got to the bench and walked behind him.

She wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and kissed the top of his right one, the touch causing him to shiver.

"I loved it," she commented.

"It's about us," he said, holding onto her forearms that were positioned against his collarbone. He slowly turned around and faced her as she let go of him.

"I figured," she said, smiling cheekily.

"Ohhhh, that's a mighty big ego there. Already thinking songs are about you."

"What can I say, I have the best teacher," she said lowly, shrugging.

Tom's smile faltered slightly. Jude sighed. She hadn't meant to bring the mood down.

"We can't forget that, can we?" he commented.

"Guess not," she said shortly.

"It doesn't matter," he said, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah," she said as she looked away, embarrassed.

"It doesn't," he said forcefully. A thought floated into his head and his stomach dropped. No. No. "What we are doing isn't wrong," he reiterated. "Does it feel wrong?"

"Feel?" she asked, turning her head towards him suddenly." _Never,_ she thought. "No," she said, shaking her head. He smiled slightly. "But when I think about it…yes. Sometimes."

"Then don't think about it," he muttered. He stood up and pulled her closer to him. Her skin flared with heat, the silk doing little as a barrier against the elements. She lightly shivered as she looked into his eyes.

She noticed the same hunger she saw on her birthday.

"Okay," she breathed.

Tom sucked in a sudden breath. He needed her.

Badly.

"Don't think about anything," he muttered. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away, breathing deeply.

"Whatever you say, teacher," she responded as he took her hand and started to walk her back to her room.

"I have a few other things I'd like to teach you," he said as they reached the open threshold to her room.

Jude smiled widely, letting him pull her into her room.

She closed the door with her foot as she began to undo the band on her robe.

She had some lessons she needed to get back to with Tom.

He was going to teach her _something_.

* * *

**A/N**: There is no preview. I haven't really started the new chapter. Sorry. Just know that I am not a big fan of all this gushiness…I like drama. ;D


	22. Chapter 21: What Hurts The Most

**A/N: **No, I am not dead nor have I forgotten about this story (or else it would be hard to explain that A/N I posted cause I highly doubt I'd come back as a ghost). Seriously. This chapter just took me awhile. A little over two months obviously. I wrote it then hated it then started over and the cycle kind of repeated itself cause this is a big chapter. It sets stuff up in the long run.

I'm really sorry. But it's here. I'm working on the next chapter so I hope it won't be too long before I can post it.

There is some drama (as I said last chapter, if you even remember) and a little glimpse into Tom's past. Nothing too major, I think.

322 reviews? Thanks!

**THANKS:**

brandnewx3: Thank you! I'm sorry for not getting this out earlier. But thank you for all the bugging…it got my butt in gear. Tommy…Tommy…you'll see a little something at the end of this chapter in the A/N, but someone picked up on part of it. LOL. ;D

scrubslover: LOL. You are very welcome…I aim to please. Most of the time. I'm glad you thought it was perfect. That's how I wanted their first time to be.

LittleZurawski: Yes, they are. And they'll be happy for a short amount of time in this chapter too. LOL. Then, well…you know. Tom will tell her…eventually. Like in Chapter 40. LOL. I actually I don't know the chapter off hand, but it'll happen, just not in the way Jude would like. I'm glad you're satisfied for now. I hope you like what's coming.

Princess of the Rogues: LOL! Yay! It's not too bad…it'll get better in the next chapter. I'm updating now.

Jenn6891: Yes, they did. I don't necessarily know if writing fluff before basically a turning point is such a good idea, but that's what I'm working with. I guess I'll have to wait to see if it's well received. Ending up together in the end? Hmmm, I'll have to think about that one. ;D

PorcelainChaos: You're speechless…wow, that's a first! LOL. I love word gurus. I know…20 chapters later and finally it's happened. The drama is coming…slowly but surely obviously. I'm posting now.

bbybty9: LOL. Yes, they did. Aww, that's good. Kwest will get figured out later. Promise. Okay, this chapter will be dedicated to you. I don't want any crying readers. :D

bigsis0829: LOL. Me too. Lmao. In my family it's similar, but I feed off of being quiet. :D I'm posting now!

gigitax: Wow. Thank you for giving it a try. That means a lot. You don't have to be afraid of Tommy. Well, not that much. LOL. I will say this, his demons have not completely gone away. He thinks they have, but other people think differently. With Jude he is different, but he hasn't completely changed like he should have. That will come though, once everything is said and done. They are cute. I love them. I'm glad you thought that scene was amazing. LOL. Yes, that chapter has been 20 in the making. Thank you so much! I really really appreciate it. I will most definitely keep posting.

crybaby452: Thank you! Tommy will be sorted out in the end. LOL. He's got issues obviously. I'm updating now. Sorry for the long wait. I have not forgotten this. I think about it all the time. LOL.

Brooklyn: Thank you for loving this. No, I haven't forgotten this. It's been a long hard road getting this chapter the way I wanted it to work. Sorry. I'm updating now!

sorrowrayne: I love the book. Something about it…it's just amazing! I'm glad you love this version too.

sorrowrayne: Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the title of this chapter. That's it. ;D

**A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 21

"What Hurts The Most"

It was like déjà vu. They were back at the loft. And fighting. Again.

She had caught him, standing under an old oak tree in the loft parking lot, watching, waiting. Her movie "date" with Jonathan had gone over well. Until he tried to kiss her. She had moved her head, as it took her brain a few seconds to realize what was happening. She couldn't – wouldn't – let anything happen because up until that moment, things had been good. She had had fun with him. He reminded her of SME in a way, but much cooler. If that was at all possible. He was funny and seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say.

But the moment he tried to kiss her made her falter. She pulled away, mumbling an excuse about not kissing on the first – the what?

Yeah, she had almost said it. The first date.

Her heart had sank, her mind trying to deny that she had been ready to pull out the d-word. But she knew better.

It had been on the tip of her tongue. And she would have spilled it had she not lost focus.

Something had moved behind Jonathan's head and she took it upon herself to investigate.

What she saw didn't make things any better. It had probably made them worse.

Because it was Tom, huddled under the dark, overgrown tree.

So she had made an excuse about needing to get some last minute homework done and got out of Jonathan's souped up Civic, not before noticing the disappointment written across his face.

She watched the car exit the parking lot and looked back at the oak tree once before heading up to her loft. He was gone.

But not for long. He managed to slip into the elevator, just seconds after she had entered it herself.

Now they were in the same place they had been in the week prior.

But this time sex wasn't going to get in the way.

At least not until they talked first.

Yes, actually talked.

He stood in front of her, trying to feign an indifference they both knew was impossible. Not caring had been a forte for him, up until 6 months ago. Now all he cared about was what people thought.

It wasn't that he was worried that people would find out about their taboo affair. It was more the speculation, the whispers, the what ifs. Those things could ruin a person, he was sure.

It was why he had even thought to cover their asses in the first place. Why he had been willing to spend undisclosed amounts of time with the person who had been the bane of his existence at one point in his life: Angie.

But he knew Jude didn't understand. He knew she only went along with it because she loved him.

Truly, madly, deeply loved him.

She frowned slightly, leaning against the plush sofa arm, her thumb in her mouth. She bit down absentmindedly, replaying her evening in her head.

The movie had been fine. Jonathan had been fine. Everything had been so _fine_ that it wasn't until she had almost said the word "date" that Tom even crossed her mind.

And she didn't even know why it mattered so much. Why it continued to nag at the pit of her stomach.

And then it hit her.

Her mind worked at warp speed, the newly placed thought becoming a beacon of hope for a relationship stuck in the rut.

But her mind also wouldn't let her forget that it was his fault too. He had been the one to suggest, or rather enforce, that they start "keeping up appearances."

She couldn't understand how he had thought they needed a cover. How a simple "I just want to be alone" couldn't suffice to people who cared enough to ask. She thought it was unnecessary.

And maybe it was.

But it didn't feel like it to him.

There was always this nagging worry that gripped at him, making him question everything and everyone. Maybe it was because he had always been admired, wanted, needed that it only seemed natural for other people to wonder about why he was alone now…single.

But it never occurred to him until that moment that that was what his life had been like. Not Jude's.

She had been the outsider, the one standing on the edge of normalcy, her musical talent distancing herself from everyone else's mediocrity.

It was that love for music that clearly defined their love for him. That he had found someone who loved it just as much – if not more – than him.

It had been a god-send. Yet, here he was trying to worry about everyone else except her. Except the woman that mattered the most.

It was while he thought about her, that Jude thought about another woman. A woman she couldn't suppress from her mind.

Because it was her actions that were nagging at her, making her feel unworthy of the love Tom was sharing with her now.

Angie.

The word "date" kept swirling around in her head and she knew that it was because of Angie and what she had done – or failed to do – that had caused the aching worry in Jude's stomach.

It was the fact that saying "date" would have meant more than the casual affair she had made Tom believe it was. That it carried more weight than she had been willing to admit. That she could lie to the man she loved, just like Angie.

But she wasn't Angie. She couldn't – wouldn't – cheat on him, despite the fact that she had almost let him kiss her or that she had almost called it their first date. So yes, she understood where his insecurities came from. But it wasn't enough. She sat there, remembering her 

birthday and how he had finally opened up to her. But only enough for her to see how reluctant he was to go any further because of Angie.

Tom trusted her. But not whole-heartedly. And that was hard.

It was that pain that made her realize how badly she needed to fix things. For both of them.

But just when she thought she could, he made her miss a step.

He slowly walked up to her, realizing what he had to do. To stop all of the madness that he had helped create.

She gazed up at him, ready to speak her mind. To get him to trust her – if only for a second.

He stood in front of her, his knees against her knees sending a jolt of electricity through Jude, and cupped her chin with his hand. "Promise me you won't hang out with him again."

His words slightly made impact into her brain. It was too full of all of the things she wanted to say.

Her brow furrowed slightly, her gaze confused. "What?" she breathed.

"Promise me you won't hang out with him again," he repeated, just as slowly as he had the first time.

His words hit their target and she was left speechless. What was he trying to pull at? It had been his idea! Why now? Was he that worried about what could have happened? His statement only further enraged her. It was clear proof that he didn't trust her. That he didn't think she could make decisions based on their relationship for herself.

She swallowed hard, her mind racing with comebacks. Anything to throw a blow to his ego.

He watched her, knowing that what he was asking of her was going to be a shock. That he had backtracked from his former position of hiding. But he was doing this for her. So that she wouldn't get hurt.

She continued to gaze at him, her face softening from the momentary shock it had received seconds prior. She leaned into his hand and the words finally came to her.

She stayed silent for a second, trying to work up the courage to say what she had to say. "Promise me you won't hang out with Angie again."

His hand dropped and his face instantly turned to stone, everything about it completely emotionless except his eyes. They darted from her face, glancing at anything and everything. She knew she had won. Knew that he wasn't too thrilled with her for throwing his words back in his face, but he deserved it.

He should have known better. And she knew he did.

He stared at the coffee table in front of him, trying to keep his anger in check. He could feel it boiling, just below the surface.

"That's what I thought," she murmured. He was stupid if he thought his statement was plausible. Especially now.

"Jude – "

Her eyes widened as he glanced back at her and instantly her ego deflated. This was not what she wanted.

She didn't want to fight. It was the one thing she had been trying to avoid now. But that obviously wasn't working very well. Not with the look Tom had in his eyes.

He looked beyond pissed. Something she had never seen before. A thought instantly flashed through her head and she internally cringed.

"_He became someone else…And it was like he had no control over it. It overtook him or something_."

Was this what Kwest had been talking about? Honestly, she wasn't sure. And that scared the shit out of her.

A part of her was scared to confront him, but she knew she had to. It was the only way. She needed him to see the difference. That she was not who he was mentally comparing her to. It wasn't fair.

"Babe – " she started slowly.

"Don't Jude," he spat, his icy blue eyes glaring at her.

The scared part of Jude shrank back, as if she was five years old again and Jamie's Nana had yelled her for stepping on Jamie's crayons. "I just –"

She had thought he didn't notice her backtrack, but he had.

A split second later, his face softened. He sighed heavily. "Why can't you just do this for me? Please."

His sudden change in demeanor scared her more. But then his words hit her. She couldn't. "I want to – No."

"What?" he asked, his eyes staring at her accusingly.

She braced herself. She wasn't going to back down. Not when she had something important to prove. She shook her head. "I can't do it. Not when you don't trust me."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I do trust you."

She clenched her jaw, pushing herself. "Not enough because if you did, you wouldn't be asking me to do this."

His eyes darkened. Didn't she understand? He was willing to admit he was in the wrong – that what he had suggested they do wasn't working. How did she not see this? "I don't trust him," he muttered lowly.

One of her eyebrows rose. "He shouldn't matter."

"But he does, Jude," he responded roughly.

Her eyes widened. This insecurity was annoying her to no extent. "Why? Because you let him? Nothing is going to happen –" she shouted.

"How do you know that?! How can you be positive?!" he yelled back.

"I – I'M NOT ANGIE!" she screamed.

Her chest clenched and her breathing quickened. She could instantly feel the salty tears piercing the corners of her eyes. Her chest heaved and her brain was foggy.

She wanted out. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to be done.

But even as she stood in front of him, as her stomach somersaulted, as his eyes softened, she couldn't do it. She couldn't say the words. It was practically impossible.

Her breathing calmed and then a noise broke the thick silence between the pair. It was her phone.

Subconsciously, she pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah?" she said, her voice rough.

"Jude?" the voice said, worry evident in the tone.

The voice knocked Jude out of her thoughts and she cleared her throat, bringing a hand to her left eye to wipe a stubborn tear. "Hey Mom."

"Are you okay? You sound like you were – "

"No, I'm fine. Just working on a few songs for the talent show," she lied. It had become easier and easier as time passed to pull lies out of her head at a moment's notice. However, it didn't make her feel any better.

"Oh. Well, don't wear your voice out. You know The Mistress won't app – "

"Yeah, I know. My voice is my instrument. I get it."

A few silent seconds passed during which Jude did everything in her power not to look at Tom.

"Well, the reason I was calling was because…we want to spend some time with you."

"Mom, you see me every day."

"I know, honey, but it just seems like you're always off to do this, that, and the other and your father and I just wanted to spend some time with you. Just us."

Jude's heart sank slightly, hearing the disappointment in her mother's voice. Victoria was right. Jude was home almost every night, but she never had the time to sit and hang with her parents. Not that any kid her age did, but she had formed such a strong bond with them once Sadie had left to college that now, she felt guilty for missing out on the special time that presented itself in front of her. She always had an excuse. Jamie and Kat. SME. Her music. The loft. Jonathan. _Tom_ – even if she never said it.

A weak smile formed on her face. "I'd like that," she replied, choosing to ignore a grunt coming from in front of her. Tom could wait.

"Tomorrow, maybe? The skating rink?" her mother asked, her voice full of hope.

A moment of stupidity or weakness passed, which one Jude didn't know, and she looked up. Tom's eyes penetrated her heart and her mind completely went blank. "Yeah, sounds good. Look, I've got – "

"To go. I understand. I'll let you go. See you tomorrow. Bye Jude. We love you."

A few seconds passed and Jude stood standing, staring at Tom. The dial tone came and she closed the phone.

The moment she heard the sound of her phone closing, her mind regained focus. The conversation she was having with her mom floated into her head and she felt a heavy guilt set in.

She was horrible. A horrible daughter. Here she was trying to be better and the second she noticed Tom, she forgot all about trying. She forgot all about everything and everyone. And it was hurting the people she loved.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had lunch with Kat and Jamie or had a jam session with SME. Even Sadie had become the farthest thing from her mind.

She heavily sighed and looked away, her mind full of the people she had left at the wayside while she focused on Tom.

Tom.

She turned her head and glanced at him, his eyes still staring at her.

She needed to work it out with him. Somehow. Find some middle ground. A compromise. Something. Anything. Preferably without fighting.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I – I just don't know – "

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know how to do this."

"This?" he asked.

"This. Us. I don't know if I can – I don't want to fight."

"Then let's not fight."

"But I want to talk and talking always seems to lead to fighting."

He stayed silent, never agreeing with or disproving her theory.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't know, can we?" he asked.

She sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. She glanced at the carpet, placing her attention on anything but Tom. She looked up and stared at him. She had to do this. She had to let him know. "I'm only going to say this once. And this better be enough."

His eyes narrowed as he tried to grasp at what she was talking about.

"I am not Angie. I get that you were hurt. I understand," she started, her face full of hurt, her voice strong. He gazed at her, instantly seeing a different time, a different place, but the same conversation. "But I need you to be with me on this. Trust me. Give me the benefit of the doubt. I need you to be honest. Because I love you."

He moved forward instinctively as if distance would communicate his understanding. The conversation was the same. The plea was the same. But _they_ weren't.

She held out a hand, halting his movement. She shook her head and froze.

"I just need to know that you can handle this. Because if you can't, I – "

"I can," he said, interrupting her.

She weakly smiled. "Let go, please. Trust me."

"I do," he murmured.

She shook her head again. "Trust me more. I should matter more than him. Stop letting him make you worry."

He clenched his jaw as he saw a tear streaming down her cheek. He reached out and brushed it away with his thumb. She leaned into his hand, her eyes gazing up at him.

"I can try," he said. She nodded her head. He slid his hand down to the base of her neck and pulled her towards him. She instinctively leaned into him as he placed his arms around her waist.

"Stop blaming me for her mistakes," she whispered, a few tears running down her cheeks.

He didn't know if she had meant for him to hear, but he had. His grasp on her tightened as he thought about her words. She was right. So right. But she had no idea how much more it was than just that.

- - - - - -

Taking a push off of the rink wall, Jude skated around a few laps reveling in the calm she felt every time she was on the ice. As she skated, she realized it had been at least a year since she had last been at the rink. She knew this time; it had nothing to do with Tom.

It was her.

When Tom had left the night before, she thought about the way she was living, just him and her, no one else. It was what she had wanted…at least what she had _thought_ she had wanted.

Now she wasn't so sure.

It wasn't that she didn't love him…she did. But it was more than that.

She had left her life behind and made him her world. And she didn't know if that was the safest thing…for her.

She was leaving for the U.S. in a matter of months and she _was_ going. He had supported the idea. And she wasn't going to let him talk her out of it. Not that she thought he would, but she was trying to cover all her bases.

Especially since she didn't know what he was thinking sometimes. Scratch that…most of the time.

Spotting her mom and dad on the opposite side of the rink, she wondered if he'd ever stop making her pay for someone else's mistakes.

"Hey honey," her mom said as she pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Vicki, you're embarrassing her."

"Am I?" Victoria asked as she lessened her grip on Jude. Jude gazed at her mom and smiled, the gnawing guilt hitting her. She shook her head. "See, Stuart. Jude loves my hugs."

Stuart shook his head, chuckling softly. Victoria pulled Jude back into a short hug and that was all it took for a tear to spring down Jude's cheek.

Victoria let go of her seconds later and Stuart placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. The pair glanced at each other as more tears fell from Jude's eyes. Victoria nodded silently and Stuart sped off down the straightaway.

"What's wrong?"

Jude looked up, knowing full well she couldn't lie her way of the conversation that was coming.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

Jude's eyes widened and Victoria shrugged. "It's something. It's always something with a Harrison woman. I know."

A smile barely formed on Jude's face before she shrugged. She gazed down at the melting slab of ice beneath her feet, hoping that it would open up and swallow her whole. "I –" Jude started, her voice rough from crying.

"Yeah?" Victoria said, a hopeful look in her eyes. But internally, Jude shook her head.

"I am going to miss you guys," Jude finished. Lie #104, 569.

Technically it wasn't a lie. She would miss them. Eventually. But not then. She didn't miss them then. And that's what killed her. To lie about it. Just so she wouldn't have to tell them the real reason she was crying: the relationship she couldn't say existed.

And she thought she wasn't going to be able to lie her way out of the conversation. Go figure.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Rubbing a cup of hot chocolate between her hands, she glanced up at her mother. Victoria glanced back at her daughter knowingly.

"It's a boy."

A small smirk appeared on Jude's face as she picked up her Styrofoam cup and took a small sip from it. "Why does it always have to be a boy?" she asked.

Victoria shrugged as she picked up her own cup and drank from it. "It doesn't, but I know that I raised two pretty amazing daughters that I have a hard time believing someone isn't chasing you or vice versa."

"I guess," Jude replied, rolling her eyes.

Victoria slid one of her hands across the plastic table and covered one of Jude's. She squeezed it as she said, "I just want you to be happy. Are you happy?"

A lump formed in Jude's throat as she glanced at her mother and thought about her words. Her shoulders rose in a habitual action, but she didn't know how to respond. Was she happy? Truly and utterly happy? "I am – I am more confused than I am happy."

Victoria nodded and squeezed Jude's hand once more before letting go. Jude's throat constricted as she realized what she had confessed. "It's okay to be confused. I was confused once. But I'm not anymore."

Jude nodded, knowing she didn't trust her own voice.

"You have to find out what is making you confused and fix it, before you become unhappy."

"Yeah," Jude whispered. She could be completely happy. She just had to fix the parts of her life that were confusing. And she knew exactly where to start.

"I thought the point of our family bonding was to skate?" Stuart shouted toward the pair as he skated to the wall next to the table Jude and her mother were sitting at.

Victoria instantly shot up, smiling at Stuart. He pushed off of the wall, skating at full speed. "Just answer me this…is it Jonathan?"

A full smile broke out on Jude's face and she shook her head as she stood up. "God, no." Jude walked toward trashcan and tossed her cup away.

"Good," Victoria started as she wrapped an arm around Jude's shoulder, making their way to the rink, "cause then I'd have to kick his perfectly coifed scrawny ass."

A loud laugh echoed off the ice as Jude skated away from her mother because there were two people in her life that could fit that description. And she could almost bet that her mother would win.

- - - - - -

He stood in front of the door, rocking back on his heels as he waited for it to be opened. A few silent seconds passed and nothing happened. He knocked again and nothing. Once more he knocked and a split second later, the door was yanked open, a smiling Jude standing behind it. 

Loud guitar riffs sounded through the open threshold and Jude grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. "Sorry, I got caught up in the song."

He nodded silently, taking in the loft's presence. He wondered how tonight was going to go. Every time something happened – good or bad – and he knew this time wasn't any different.

"Okay," she started. "So I wanna talk." She knew she had to get out whatever it was that was bothering her, just in case she lost her nerve.

One eyebrow rose and he stared at her, standing in front of the couch.

She knew it was better to get everything off her chest, rather than keep it in where she knew it would only fester into a full-blown fight. Something she didn't want to partake in.

"I don't have a lot of time, but I've been thinking – "

"You don't have a lot of time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm leaving soon," she said. "Anyway, I've been thinking and – "

"Where are you going?"

Her eyes widened. What the hell was he talking about? She had told him yesterday. "Out. I already told you."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, yesterday. On the phone. When I asked you to come over?"

He shook his head. "I don't remember."

"Maybe you refuse to. Or maybe you weren't paying attention," she said, walking away. He started after her, seeing her stop in the guest bathroom. He glanced around, seeing a mess. Make-up was strewn all over the countertop and clothes were hanging from places where they weren't meant to be hanging from, like the shower head. He wondered why she needed all of that _stuff_. She didn't need to impress anyone, much less him. Unless…

He slightly huffed and rolled his eyes. "I pay attention to everything you say."

A low laugh echoed in the bathroom and Jude looked at him through the mirror. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a pointed look.

"Okay," he said, smirking. "Maybe not _every_thing. But I try."

She smiled widely. "Yes, yes you do."

"So what's with all the stuff?" he asked, trying to squash any unneeded stress bubbling up inside him.

"It's not stuff," she retorted, taking a mascara bottle from the countertop and opening it.

"It's stuff. Why do you need it?" he asked.

"I take pride in the way I look," she said. He shot her look that said otherwise. Not wanting to mess up her make-up, she kicked him with her boot from the side.

"Fuck, Jude," he cried, grabbing his shin. "That hurt."

Jude seemed unfazed. She went back to adding mascara on her eyelashes. "Hey, I don't knock your hair gel obsession, so leave my stuff alone."

"Alright, alright," he said, smirking, forgetting about the minimal pain still shooting up his leg.

Gazing back into the mirror, Tom watched her move from mascara to blush in five seconds flat. As he continued to wonder about her night out, he tried to remember their conversation from the night before. However, the more he thought about it, the less he remembered. Why?

Then it hit him. A night he couldn't forget. A night part of him never wanted to.

He had been 5 years old when it happened.

His mother had been making dinner. He had been happily helping her when much to his annoyance, his father had come home after a long day at work. Well, not just work, but a night at the club and he knew that his father had been anything but happy. He saw it in his face.

He had walked – surprisingly – into the kitchen, ripping his tie off in the process. From there he remembered, his father had walked to the far pantry and then –

The phone rang.

Wait. That's not what had happened. Knocked out of his reverie, Tom took in the scene in front of him as silent as he had been that night 24 years ago.

She picked up the phone, slightly startled that it had rung. Thinking it was Spied, she went to answer it. Abruptly freezing as she glanced at the caller id, Jude stopped her hand. She pursed her lips, tightening her jaw. There. The one ingredient that would set her drama-free night off. Knowing it was better to leave unscathed, she silenced it before placing it in front of her. She 

needed to forget about the caller. It didn't matter. It wasn't a big deal. She was _not_ Angie. No.

So then why couldn't she just tell him?

His body leaned against the door frame, watching as she placed the phone down and turned toward her make-up bag.

"Who was that?" he asked, curious.

"No one," she responded casually, never looking at him. Realizing what she was looking for and where it was, she glanced up. "Forgot my lip gloss. Then I gotta go."

He forced a small smile on his face and as Jude brushed passed him, she squeezed his arm.

Glancing over his shoulder, he watched her backside turn the corner. Quickly, his hand grabbed at the silver phone sitting on top of the countertop. This was not an invasion of privacy. This was not about his past. This was about the fact that she hadn't taken the call. He opened it up and saw the missed call. It was just as he suspected. Not that he cared. He should have known. And maybe he had. But maybe – just maybe he wanted to believe that she was different. As calmly as his enraged body would allow, he placed the silver monstrosity back where it had been.

She walked back toward the bathroom; her hand easily maneuvering the lip gloss wand over her lips. She abruptly stopped as she watched him back away from the sink. He moved slowly, but his body acted as if it was diseased.

_Fuck_.

She blew a low breath out of her mouth as she stood in the doorway, watching his shoulders and back tense tightly. His hands formed fists and she could bet his eyes had darkened. Though her heart rate had quickened, she wasn't as scared as she thought she would have been if a situation like the one that was playing out ever arose.

Feeling the sudden need to make him understand, she spoke. "He just called," she started.

A sardonic laugh floated into the air and she cringed. He didn't turn around nor did he address her.

"I thought it was Spied, you know, asking me where I was. But obviously – "

"Obviously you have better things to do," he said. "So run along, Jude. Go. Have fun. _Leave_."

Instantly, he turned around and she froze. Even as the shadows from the hallway cascaded over his face and body, she saw him perfectly clear. And she didn't see anything she liked. Everything about his face had hardened, his eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, and his entire body stood like stone.

"I don't want to," she admitted weakly. As her words floated into the air, she noticeably cringed. What a lie.

He raised one of his eyebrows and stared at her. She bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I want to."

"Then go. Be with him," he said, crossing his arms defiantly.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. What was he doing? He was not going there. Not saying that she was – she was…_her_? No. He couldn't.

"Be with him?" she asked.

"Oh come on, Jude. We both know that's what tonight is about…you're going to see him. Be with him. There is no SME performance."

Her eyes narrowed at his insinuations and she clenched her jaw tightly. _Now he fucking remembers?_ She sucked in a deep breath and tightened her shoulders. She was not going to back down. She was not afraid. She had nothing to hide. Except for the fact that…maybe Jonathan was going to be at SME's performance.

"Don't lie, Jude. It doesn't suit you."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?!" she snapped.

A smirk formed on Tom's face as he continued to gaze at her.

She scoffed. "You're serious?! Oh my God."

Tom stood in front of her, the same smirk permanently jarring his features.

"You know, I wasn't lying last week. I meant every fucking word. And obviously it doesn't matter to you. You continue to say you're sorry and that you trust me. And I stupidly believe you. And for what?!"

He stayed silent, all the while thinking about what she was saying. He trusted her, but there were times when all he saw was Angie. All her mistakes. All her letdowns. And it became hard to separate the two: his past and his present. Maybe everyone else was right – maybe he –

"I am so sick and tired of being punished for your insecurities – "

"_My_ insecurities?" he bellowed.

"_Your_ insecurities," she repeated. "You don't trust me. You say you do, but it's _very_ obvious you don't. You think I'm her. I AM NOT ANGIE. I am not fucking every guy that breathes!!"

She wasn't Angie. That was the truth. But maybe he didn't see it. Or maybe he refused to. She didn't know. And neither did he.

"God, what do I have to do to get you to understand that? To get you to trust me?"

His answer came quick. "Don't leave."

She glanced at him, wondering if he was serious or not. But when she looked into his eyes, all she saw was determination. A determination to fix things, to make her stay, to do something. But she didn't know if his determination would help at all.

She didn't know if she wanted to stay. When she talked to her mother, all she wanted was to fix the way things were going between them, but she didn't know if leaving or staying was going to fix anything.

Before she could form an answer, her phone rang again. This time she knew exactly who it was.

"That's Spied," she said, brushing past him in the bathroom. "I have to get it."

He pushed himself away from the bathroom doorway and leaned against the hallway wall, watching her.

"Spied, I – " she started, gazing at him. "That's great – Look, I –" she continued. His words rang in her ear and her answer was completely clear. She didn't want to choose, but he was making her. "I'm just leaving. I'll see you in few."

He lowered his head slowly, shaking it as he did so and closed his eyes. He was right. So right. Why hadn't he seen it? Mostly because he trusted her. More than she ever knew.

She held her breath, waiting for whatever was going to come. She hoped for the best, but thought the worst was coming.

He picked up his head just as slowly as he lowered it and gazed into her eyes. He pushed himself off of the wall, tilting his head to the side.

"You have made it perfectly clear who you want," he said, his voice full of sadness and something else Jude couldn't place. "And it's not me."

He shook his head as he turned and started to walk away. Her hand shot out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Tom, it's not like that. I – " she said.

He glanced down at her hand and covered it with one of his own. It was one of the warmest feelings she had ever felt. He squeezed her hand softly and then pulled it off of him, dropping it slowly. He gazed at her. "Have fun, Jude. See you at school," he replied.

He started to walk away, but she didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay. As fast as she could, she ran in front of him and blocked his only exit. Well, there was the balcony, but that might have gotten messy.

"I want both," she said slowly. "I just don't want to lie to the people I love."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her like she was small child in need of some reprimanding. "Well, then you obviously don't love me because you're lying to me right now."

He brushed passed her, leaving her in the foyer frozen.

The door clicked shut and the entire room began to spin. Instantly, she hit the wall next to her, everything she had just experienced, hitting her like a ton of bricks. From somewhere inside, she felt a pain so brutal, so terrifying she wanted to die.

There were no tears, no second guesses, no curling up in a ball, no ice cream or chocolate that could erase the images from her mind, no _friends_ to help her through this. Only pain.

She had never imagined that love could be the cause of a pain like the one she was experiencing.

As her body slowly slid down the wall behind her, she thought of only one thing: whether or not his last statement was true. Because although she was no longer confused, she was anything _but_ happy.

* * *

A/N: Preview:

Chapter 22

"Closer Part 1"

So there are two previews in a way. First is the actual chapter and second is the song that is used. A song that is going to be used for the next two chapters, fyi. The song is kind of what drives the next two chapters, so if you listen to it…I think you'll have a grasp on what could happen. Let's just say…you get to see Tommy. Not Tom.

Song used: Closer by Burn Season (check out their myspace: /burnseason)

The preview for the actual chapter will be posted in my profile. I figure this way will be easiest when I don't have it ready for a chapter. I've decided to add any updates of a story to my profile. So check that if you wanna know what's up with any of them. I think the preview will be up by the end of the week, depending how far I get in the next chapter. Thank guys! ;


	23. Chapter 22: Closer Pt 1

**A/N: **This chapter and the one that follows are basically what I have been leading up to. At least most of everything has led up to this. I'm going to say that I did a shitty job of getting us to this place, but I can't change anything now. Unless I decide to re-write some chapters (which is very plausible, I just don't know when).

I really dislike the second scene in this chapter – but it gets what I want done. Eventually I'll probably rewrite it cause the rest of this chapter works for me. You get to see a certain someone and some of his past (at least his version of it).

Anyway, this is the chapter that I decided to dedicate to **charley07 **at the beginning of this story. It's here, so thank you!

And isn't it fitting that I'm posting on the 2 year anniversary of this story? I started laughing when I realized that. Here's my present to you…(I just hope it doesn't take me another year to finish this story. LOL.)

**THANKS:**

bbybty9: I hope you like this!

scrubslover: I was glad too. Now I'm glad this chapter is done – now I just have the second half of this whole thing. I'm sorry for the wait – school was getting in my way. LOL. But I've figured out how to get all of this done, I think. My sympathies are with her as well. He is – he doesn't understand the way he's acting, sadly. Nice surprise? LOL. It's been awhile, I don't remember any surprises. :D

miss massacre: Oh, I hope you didn't mess up your eyes. LOL. I'm sorry for making you wait. I'm glad you loved it. Eventually they will – only time will tell. I'm posting now – finally.

mysweettime19: I'm glad you were excited and love it. Ooo, I guess I didn't do my job right. Jude is NOT cheating on Tom. Tom just has trust issues. Jude DID think she was acting like Angie – to an extent. But after the first "fight," she realized that she wasn't really doing anything wrong – she was only doing as he had asked her to. Jude knew that even though Tom was asking her not see Jonathan anymore – that didn't mean he was going to stop seeing Angie (who is essentially Tom's "Jonathan" – the person they are using to cover up their relationship with). She asked him the same thing – knowing he wasn't going to say yes. It was just to prove that he was being hypocritical about the situation. The revelation was that Jude wanted two things – the life she had before Tom and the one with Tom. But both obviously couldn't coincide without a compromise. Jude had tried to do that on her own – by going to SME's performance while still in a relationship with Tom. However, Jude knew that Tom still didn't trust her (after the Jonathan call) and she asked what would make him trust her. He said "don't leave." He was basically making her choose between those two lives and told her that his trust would only come when she had no one else in her life – no one else to make her like "Angie." I hope that helped. LOL. That was really long – that really confirms how crappy the last chapter was. Sorry!!

Momma M: Thank you! I like the dark, scary Tommy too. This chapter has a bit of him in it – as does the next one. I love the song too. I hope you like this one!

Carlz02: LOL. Nice job. Thank you for loving this! I loved those lines. They were one of the first ones that I had written for that chapter. I'm glad you liked it.

AsumBlosum: LOL! Yes, it did. I know that song – I've been listening to it a lot lately. As for Jude singing it – that's a strong possibility. It definitely works. I have a few song ideas for both of them, but only two are completely concrete. So I guess we'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the suggestion!

bigsis0829: Awww, I'm sorry for making you cry! That was never my intention. I hope you like this chapter and I hope you don't cry. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Closer" by Burn Season, A River Runs Through It by Norman Maclean, Hypnotiq (but it's really good!), 7-Up.

**A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

"What Hurts The Most"

_She had never imagined that love could be the cause of a pain like the one she was experiencing._

_As her body slowly slid down the wall behind her, she thought of only one thing: whether or not his last statement was true. Because although she was no longer confused, she was anything_ but _happy._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 22

"Closer Part 1"

Her fingers ran over the top of her knee, a bruise faintly showing through her fair skin. The bruise came from being so nervous that her knee kept brushing against the bottom her desk every time she shook her leg. She couldn't get her leg to stop shaking. It was if it had a mind of its own. Or worse – knew something she didn't.

She had spent the weekend putting on a brave face for everyone spent time with. Saturday night had been spent doing what she set out to do before things had gotten messy: hanging out with SME at their show.

Although she hadn't planned on it – she had also wallowed in as many Hypnotiq's and 7-Up as she could get her hands on.

Then Sunday, as her hangover began to clear, she spent the afternoon bathing in the sun while she helped her mom fix her flowerbeds. They had spent time laughing and joking, but each moment that passed slowly broke her heart.

There wasn't one second of her weekend that didn't revolve around a thought that led towards Mr. Quincy. He was slowly becoming a disease to her – invading her every sense, thought, and action. And all in a day and a half.

Something had to stop. Or she was going to do something she regretted.

Her eyes darted towards the door, hearing it open. But when a flash of platinum blond hair entered her vision, she casted her eyes down again. It wasn't him.

And even if it had been, she had no idea how to approach him. What was she going to say?

It was the first time in the entire time she had known him that she was speechless. That she didn't have a word or a comment.

And it hurt.

It was the realization that maybe – maybe things really were over.

And that maybe – maybe he actually meant what he had said.

- - - - - -

His stomach was in knots, just waiting. He wanted the day over already. All of this teacher shit was beginning to annoy him. Maybe it had to do with the fact that _she_ was in his next class. Maybe it was because he knew she would be waiting for him.

But things were over. She had let him know where he stood.

He glanced at the clock, waiting for the minute hand to speed up.

But he knew it was a futile attempt.

He had a class to teach.

- - - - - -

"So…what did you do this weekend?"

Jude gazed to her left and noticed Eden Kane looking back at her or rather through her. She could never be too sure.

_When did she change seats?_ Jude thought as she tried to form a decent excuse. She knew there really wasn't anything she could say that was even close to the truth.

"Uh…" she started. "I went to a concert. You?"

"Girl's Night," Eden replied, flattening her skirt.

Jude nodded, using the impending conversation to keep her mind off of a certain teacher that was bound to walk into the room at any moment. "Nice."

"Yeah," Eden said. Eden's eyes darted to the door. Jude followed her gaze. Nothing. "I also…"

Jude looked back at Eden, noticing her trail off mid-sentence. There was a glint in Eden's eye. Something that Jude noticed only happened when she had major gossip to report. Like last year, when the lame cheerleading uniforms Mr. Mills approved went missing and the tight, form-fitting ones that the squad actually wanted had magically appeared unscathed. "You…"

Eden bit her bottom lip and Jude fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I also saw Mr. Quincy," she whispered.

Jude's eyes widened noticeably, but Eden's face never seemed to register the act. Her throat constricted tightly and her skin warmed up tremendously. She was not supposed to react this way. She had to stop.

He had made his choice and walked away from her, even when she was trying to get him to stay.

Finding her voice somewhere within her, Jude responded. "Saw Mr. Quincy what?"

"He was buying some beer. With some chick. I think she teaches here," Eden replied nonchalantly as if her confession was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh."

Then Eden opened her mouth again, just as the door opened.

"And they looked pretty friendly," she added quickly.

Eden turned her head forward as Jude slightly gaped at her side. Eden's words slowly penetrated her brain, but it was the site from the corner of her eye that made her heart quicken.

Her day had just gotten much worse.

Pulling the door with him as he walked through the threshold, the solid piece of wood slammed back into place and he instantly saw 31 bodies jump. And for the first time in six months, he didn't give a fucking damn.

He marched up to the front of the class, his gaze never wavering. Slowly but surely, the class seemed to take notice of his change in persona and they quieted down. All except one pair of students to his right.

"Miss Harrison?"

Jude looked away from Eden. She had begun to ask her about her Quincy sighting, but now, as she gazed at him for the first time since the tumultuous ending of their relationship; it was obvious that Tom didn't care about her or anything else at the moment. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at him, but he feigned any recognition of the act.

_Figures_, she thought.

"Anything you would like to share with the class?" he asked, his voice dripping with annoyance. He rose one eyebrow, almost tempting her to rebel against him when he knew she wanted to. If things were different, _he_ would have wanted her to.

But things had changed.

"Nope," she responded curtly. If he wanted to act like an ass, then she was going to let him. That was his problem.

He clenched his jaw, disappointment rising in him. "Then I suggest you be quiet."

"Duly noted," she said, glaring at him.

The air in the class stayed tense and no one spoke as he leaned against his desk. He sighed, knowing it was unfair to take his anger out on 32 kids who didn't deserve it. The lone one that stood out, however, needed some of it.

Or rather they needed to deal with the situation at hand that was obviously affecting their school relationship.

"So…" he drawled. The uncomfortable silence began to break as some of the students noticed him relaxing – one more than the rest.

"We read and watched A River Runs Through It a couple months ago, right?"

He waited for some assurance, but only a few students nodded their head. Frustrated at the reluctance of his class, he ran his hand through his hair and his eyes darted towards his right.

He knew it wasn't his head doing the thinking this time, but his heart because his eyes landed on the one person he didn't want to concentrate on.

Her blue eyes locked with his and he could feel his heart strain.

_How did we get here?_ He thought as he noticed her eyes look away; almost ashamed that she had looked in his direction – a clear difference to the defiant student she had almost been minutes before.

He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Jude. "The Big Blackfoot River was where Norman and Paul spend a lot of their time. During this time, they are able to discern their place in life and where they are going, right?

A collective 'yeah' sounded in the room and a small smirk formed on his lips. It was moments in the classroom like this that made him forget about all of his troubles – even when they were in the same room as him.

"Now, I'm asking you for_ your_ river."

The ocean of students looked at him curiously – except for one – not completely understanding his task.

"I would like you to reflect on your life. Many of you will be graduating soon and I'd like to know how you got to this point and where you think your future lies."

Without further explaining his task, he got up and grabbed a stack of blank printer paper from the right side of his desk and gave it to a student sitting on his left.

As the student passed out the sheets of paper, he said, "Use this to show your river."

A hand shot up from the middle of the room. "What do you want us to do with the paper?"

"You can draw, write, paste, type…whatever. Basically anything you want, Chastity."

The brunette student smiled and quickly went to work.

The student placed the extra paper back on Tom's desk and sat down. A few silent seconds passed as Tom thought about the assignment at hand.

It had been a spur of the moment thing. This assignment was not the one he had been planning, but when he looked at Jude and thought about their relationship for that split second – it came to him. And as he noticed every student feverishly working on their 'rivers,' he realized he had made the right move.

The future was something that every one of his students had to deal with at some point and he felt that now – almost three-fourths of the way through school – was the most appropriate time.

He gazed up at the clock and noticed that _time_ had passed him by. "Alright, let's clean up. You have until Wednesday to get your river together and then we will present."

A collective groan found its way into the room and Tom laughed. His students were too predictable sometimes.

"Alright, alright," he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Since I am apparently asking an _enormous_ amount from you, I guess it's only fair that I do the same thing."

The room got silent and Tom could swear that the air from the right side of the room was sucked right out of it. He only had one guess as to how that had happened. "I will tell you about my river – my life."

- - - - - -

Before she had time to process the announcement he had made, the bell had rung and like the coward he was, Mr. Quincy was nowhere to be found. The split second staring war they had caused something in Jude to question the possible ending of their relationship. And when he had said that he was going to tell the class about his life – it was a sign. A sign that maybe things were okay.

Maybe she was wrong – maybe he hadn't broken up with her. Maybe they just needed to talk it out – if they even could.

That was her thought process after their split-second staring war. And then the announcement confirmed it for her. But now, as she should next to her closed locker, she didn't have the chance to find out. And she didn't know if she ever would.

A tall, lanky young man shuffled into Jude's vision and her eyes widened.

"Kat! Jamie!" she called.

Two heads turned towards her, one with a large smile plastered on his face, the other glaring at her. Jude formed a fake smile on her face in response. It wasn't that she was unhappy seeing her best friends – but it only made her realize what her choice had cost her in the end.

"Oh, now you know our names?" Kat asked sardonically. Her hands clutched a pair of books as she stared at Jude.

Jude clenched her jaw, unprepared for the cold welcome Kat had in store for her. "I deserved that."

"You think?" Kat raised one eyebrow and jutted her jaw. She was not about to let Jude sway her way back into her life – not after her long absence.

"Guys, calm down," Jamie said, confused as to why his two best friends were no longer acting like friends. He knew Jude had a lot on her plate, but she was his best friend – time couldn't change that.

Kat rolled her eyes.

"Look, I just wanted to – " Jude started.

"What? Apologize for ditching us – " Kat replied.

"Well – "

"Why are you back? Did he dump you or something?" Kat spat.

Jude's mouth opened ready to reply, but she didn't have anything to say. She could feel the tears starting to form, but she wasn't going to cry.

"Wait. Who dumped who?" Jamie asked, clearly lost in the verbal ping-pong match the girls had just shared.

"I – " Jude started, shaking her head. She breathed heavily, trying to stop the tears from falling. "No. I dumped him," Jude replied softly, staring in Kat's direction.

"Wait, what?" Kat asked. Jude dumping Quincy seemed highly unlikely. There had to be something else. "Why? Did he hurt you?"

"He hurt you!" Jamie shouted.

"No!" Jude yelled back, her voice suddenly hoarse. She didn't want anyone thinking that. "It just didn't work out," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Jude's eyes locked with Kat's for a second and Kat nodded. There _was_ more. They would talk later. "I'm sorry," Kat mouthed.

Before Jude could muster thanks, one of Jamie's arms had snaked across her shoulders and was pulling her and Kat towards the parking lot.

"So, off campus lunch?" he asked.

"Duh!" they replied in unison.

Jamie rolled his eyes and shook his head as a laugh poured from Kat's lips. A giant smile formed on Jude's face, watching her best friends walk beside her. Despite the costs, it was good to have her friends back.

- - - - - -

Kat moved fast, her legs strides ahead of Jude even though she was shorter. They were supposed to meet Jamie at Jude's car to get some coffee and then do some homework – like they used to.

Kat turned the corner and abruptly stopped.

_Oh shit._

Her skin began to crawl and she fought the urge to hurl. Backing up, she turned on her heel. She didn't want to Jude to see what she had just seen.

"Wait!" Kat said, running into Jude. "How about we go this way? I – "

"But this way is faster, Ka –" Jude said, turning the corner. Kat closed her eyes, waiting for Jude's reaction. A few seconds passed and Jude came back. "_Oh._"

She had not been prepared for that – at all. It only confirmed what Eden had said earlier. And Jude didn't know how to respond or what to think.

"Yeah," Kat breathed.

Kat wrapped her arms around Jude's body, giving her an instant hug.

"I'm okay," Jude whispered softly. Neither girl believed Jude's words. Not after what they had just seen. Jude pulled away slowly and her lips curled into a smile.

"He's a fucker. That's all there is to it."

Seeing Kat's defiant stance, a laugh slipped between Jude's lips.

"Laugh. Go ahead," Kat replied reassuringly. She gingerly pushed Jude towards the opposite route leading to the parking lot. "It's what you need."

Jude silently nodded, not really knowing if laughing was going to change anything, but it definitely helped.

His hands were in her hair, holding the back of her head close to him. His lips secured to her lips as if he needed her to live. He knew it wasn't right, but he had to. He felt it was the only way.

Sensing his audience was gone, he abruptly backed away from her, his hands dropping her hair. Her eyes were big and dazed. He had succeeded. Then why did he feel like shit?

She gazed up at him, her entire body shocked to the core. The pads of her fingers ran over her swollen lips and he partially forced a wide smile on his face. His smile caused her to wonder even more. _What the hell?_ "Wha – " she started, trying to find her voice. "What was that for?"

He stared down at her, his gaze full of something she couldn't name, but something she had seen before. He shrugged, reaching out to place a stubborn strand of hair behind her ear. "For being you…"

"I'll be me more often then," she said, baring two rows of perfectly white teeth.

"You do that." He internally cringed as he heard his own voice. What was he thinking?

She bit her bottom lip, playing the kiss over in her head. Maybe things had changed? Maybe they were different? Maybe _he_ was different? "So dinner maybe?"

Tom sighed and in that moment he knew his plan had been wrong all along. "Not tonight. I – "

"Got plans," Angie recited. Things weren't different. Things hadn't changed. He was still Tommy and she was still Angie. "Some other night then."

"Yeah," he breathed.

- - - - - -

Rough fingers traced the steering wheel, feeling the cold leather underneath his skin. Instantly, one fist barreled into the center and the horn blared once, loud and harsh. A sharp pain shot up his arm, but he didn't care. He deserved it. What the fuck had he been thinking? He was an idiot – plain and simple.

He knew he hadn't been thinking…at all. It was obvious he hadn't been making the best decisions lately.

He had brought Angie further and further into his mess – something he hadn't wanted to do when he realized she was back in town some months ago. He wanted to forget her – like she had forgotten about him. But obviously that wasn't going to happen.

And then Jude. Everything he had been doing lately had been because of her. He was reacting the way Kwest knew he would. The way he didn't want to. Not after –

Not after Angie. But he couldn't help it. She got to him, just like Angie did. But worse, if that was at all possible.

So when he left her loft on Saturday, he called the one person that could help him focus – Angie. However, she was also one who could make him do things he regretted later, but at the time he hadn't thought about that.

He had only thought about Jude.

And he only thought about her when his lips were pressed against Angie's. He had done that because of her. Because of them.

He knew Jude had made her choice when she decided to go instead of stay with him, like he had asked her to. He knew that they were over. And as much as his head was able to comprehend the dissolution of their relationship – his heart hadn't, no matter how much alcohol he doused his liver with.

His heart hadn't been able to take her walking down the corridors, laughing with her friends like nothing had happened. Like they were more important than he was.

But if his heart had been paying attention – it would have realized she wasn't as happy as her laughs had let on.

- - - - - -

He had driven until his hands couldn't feel the wheel anymore. Until the lines blurred and he could no longer read the signs clearly.

It had led him to a place he'd only seen twice – a place that had started it all. A place he was positive could change things for him.

For them.

Jude's house.

His Viper slowly rolled to a stop, idling at a corner across the street from Jude's house, giving him a crystal clear view of it without him being noticed. He turned the engine off and left the radio on to pass the time. Pulling out a piece of gum from his jacket pocket, he opened it and placed it in his mouth before throwing the wrapper in his ashtray.

A ballad started to play and his hand instinctively touched the dial, changing the station when his brain registered the new song that had begun to play.

_You say I'm stuck somewhere back in between  
My blurred memories  
Some say I kicked myself right in the face  
I'm not as I seem_

He closed his eyes tightly, moments from his past hitting him from all sides.

It was the fight that had caused his second to last break up – Break Up # 15 – with Angie. He had already found out about the abortion and it was still incredibly hard to be around her. Cecilia was anything but happy when she found out that they were still together, but he had told her that despite everything – he still loved her.

Cecilia had told him something he hadn't been too thrilled to hear – something that Kwest and eventually Angie had told him – something he wanted to forget. But he couldn't. And Cecilia hadn't been able to change her son's mind – despite the past they both shared together.

_I'd erase what you say  
Scramble words in the way_

He remembered coming home and seeing Angie straddling someone on his couch. It took him a few seconds to realize who and what was happening. But he didn't remember anything in between expect for the next second he was nursing a broken hand that had someone else's blood on it and Angie and her "friend" had disappeared.

He had called Kwest who drove him to Toronto Memorial and a few weeks later, he had begged Angie to come back home.

She did. But two months later, she left him for good.

He opened his eyes and stared at his right hand for a while, flexing his fingers and playing that night over in his head.

He hadn't wanted to do the things he had done, but she left him no choice. It was all her fault.

_But you can't take away  
Turn away  
Run away  
Fuck with me_

From the corner of his eye, a light turned on upstairs. He gazed up at it and saw Jude open her window before walking away.

The corners of his lips turned up and formed a smile.

His Jude.

He lowered his window, thinking he might be able to hear her voice. Instead he could hear some music filtering through. Straining to hear anything else, he leaned out the driver side window.

Nothing.

Then he heard a laugh.

Jude's laugh.

He felt his heart strain at her voice and immediately decided what to do next.

He needed to see her – needed her to understand.

He loved her.

_Don't say that it's over  
I'd kill to be closer_

He stood in front of Jude's room, gazing at her behind a tree. He could still hear the music, but it was louder now. As was Jude's voice. He saw her pass by her window. Seconds later, another body passed by – one that was not Jude's.

Instantly his eyes darkened to the color of the sky overhead. He could feel his blood pulsing through his veins.

What was she doing? She was supposed to be his. She had promised – hadn't she?

His body tightened and his hands formed fists. Rapidly and without concern, he moved from behind the tree.

He walked towards her house, not caring if he got caught – if she saw him. It was always a rush. Maybe that's why he did it. Or maybe he really was crazy.

The blood rushing in his veins deafened all the noises around him, but her laughter was heightened. Her voice haunted him as he stood directly beneath her window. It wouldn't stop.

He didn't know what to do.

He turned on his heel, confused, and almost lost his footing. Looking down, he saw what it was.

He eyed the gray matter and picked it up in his hand, tossing it from one hand to the other. It was a rock about the size of a large Conch shell. It would definitely work.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out a piece of paper. Grabbing a pen from his jacket, he scribbled something and then pulled out the piece of gum he had been chewing. He stuck the piece of paper to the gum and placed it on the rock.

He ran his hands over the piece of paper, making sure it stuck. When he was content, he took a few steps back – he needed the room and the correct angle. Then he did something he should have regretted, but didn't.

He pulled his arm back and in one fluid movement hurled it upward. A smile instantly formed on his face as he heard the rock meet a solid object and a cry of pain sounded.

- - - - - -

"I'm gonna get your mom."

Jude silently nodded as Jonathan exited the room. She rubbed at her calf, trying to lessen the pain. She was freaked out to say the least. A rock managed to hit her while she was in her room on the second floor. There was only one answer.

Someone had thrown it.

But the question was who?

Her body collapsed on her bed, the bedspread rising. She instinctively looked at the floor, using it to control her thoughts. But the floor held something else.

Tentatively, she picked up the scrap of paper and turned it over in her shaky hand. Her eyes ran over six words – words that were forever engrained in her head. Her throat started to tighten and she instantly crumpled the paper, placing it in her jean pocket. Slowly, she walked toward her window. Her tense body stood against the window pane and gazed out into the night.

She could faintly make out a leather jacket in between two trees opposite her house. The jacket flashed before her eyes and then it was gone. She blinked once more; making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

The wind picked up and a shiver ran down her spine. Instinctively, she reached out and pulled her window closed, just as her mother and Jonathan entered her room. Turning around, her eyes locked with Jonathan's for a split second and the six words rang out again.

_You never know who is watching._

- - - - - -

He slammed the door shut before turning on the ignition. His body was still pulsing from the rush. He didn't want to do it, but she left him no choice. She had to understand.

Jonathan shouldn't have been there. She didn't need Jonathan like she needed him.

_They_ were meant to be together.

She was _his_.

_Don't say that it's over  
You can't live without me_

"You can't live without me, Jude."

* * *

**A/N**: Preview:

Chapter 23

"Closer Part 2"

Remember the song used: **Closer by Burn Season** (listen: www. myspace. com / burnseason)

Teasers will be posted on my profile later. :D


	24. Chapter 23: Closer Pt 2

**A/N:** I'm gonna cut all the crap and just say that I'm sorry it's taking me so long – I just get to a point where I only like parts of things and then I have to rewrite everything and it's very frustrating.

Anyway, in my time away, I made a decision –** to no longer re-write this fanfic**. That doesn't mean I'm not going to write on this anymore, it just means everything is staying as is. I have another idea for this story, but I'm still figuring it out so yeah…

I think that will make some of you a bit happier because I won't have to stress about the chapters anymore which means I can just focus on writing now.

Moving on…

Tom opens up – just a little differently than I think anyone thought he would (which is reminiscent of one of the earlier chapters). Some other stuff happens – which in the end is a good thing. Oh and song lyrics kind of pop in and out as needed.

Anyway, this is dedicated to **charley07** on . (I don't know if she has an account here.)

**THANKS:**

Jenn6891: I know. I'm sorry, but I that's how I wanted it to go. Yes, he did. Bastard. LOL. I don't think Tommy was in his right mind to care which one as long as it hit one of them. Jude is it, but he's taking things a little far obviously. I'm updating now!

mysweettime19: Awww, thank you! You're definitely welcome. I'm glad it worked out for you. LOL. That is no fun. Thanks. You're welcome. I'm glad you love his craziness. I hope this didn't take too long for you!

nasher91: LOL. Yes, he is. Thank you! You're welcome. Me too! LOL. Things should get better, but that doesn't mean everything is fine and dandy. :D

JENJEN87: I'm glad you think so. He is – kind of. I'm updating now!

JOMMY IS LIFE: Thank you! She does need to understand him, but Tommy needs to understand himself as well. LOL. He is. I will. Thank you for loving this!

btru2u: Wow. That's a lot of reading. LOL. Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so. Her life will get better, just not yet. Thank you for loving this. I hope you like this chapter!

s5390: Thank you! Wow. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm posting more now!

thinkpink14148: Awww, thanks! LOL. I hope your eyes don't hurt from this! Thank you for loving the plot. :D

bigsis0829: I'm writing and writing and writing, but I guess I'll have to see where it takes me. Yes, it is. Family drama just seems to follow me no matter where we go. Here is more – I hope it doesn't disappoint.

mysweettime19: Yeah, but I'm still here. Things are taking some getting used to, but I'll deal. I'm updating now!

raph33: Thank you! Oh my gosh, thanks for taking the time to read this. Here is more!

thinkpink14148: Because that would be too easy. LOL. Even people in real life can't/don't read their significant others' mind. Thank you! I'm posting now!

thinkpink14148: Good question, but the answer is no. He never beat her. I won't spill anything else because eventually he or someone will spill the beans and then you'll know. ;D The references will stay there until it's all reveled but you will see what he was like soon – real soon. I hope you like this chapter. ;D

cjhar: I'm trying – right now I'm still getting used to the move and school. It's hard when I'm also writing for a fiction class and that obviously takes priority over this – even when I don't want it too. LOL. But I'm trying. I'm very thankful that you like this. I'm glad "my" Jude works for you. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Closer" by Burn Season. I don't own the Backstreet Boys (even if there is a part of me that wishes I did – well, maybe just AJ).

**A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**"Closer Part 1"

"_You can't live without me, Jude."_

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 23

"Closer Part 2"

Her hands wrapped around her calves, grasping at some shred of hope. Her body rocked back and forth to a tune in her head, her chin rested against her knees, her bottom lip in between her teeth.

They sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Kat's eyes glanced at Jude momentarily, waiting. She had never seen her best friend look so hurt, so dejected, so sad. Jamie had said the same thing the night prior when they discussed his stint at Jude's house.

Today was the second day Jude had missed school and it had been decided between the pair that Jamie would take the first day and Kat the second. Jude had tried to convince them that she didn't need a chaperone, but neither one of her friends would listen.

They cared about her too much.

Kat drummed her fingers against her knee silently. She hated not talking. She hated how distant they were – if she had know this is what her best friend would become she would have kicked Mr. Quincy's ass when she first met him all those months ago.

But she didn't know. Because her friend had stayed away – despite the fact that she had promised to keep her in the loop.

And it hurt to know that her best friend couldn't let her in – her best friend since kindergarten. The one she had multi-night sleepovers with in elementary school. The only one that knew about her secret crush on Spiederman back in the 5th grade. The one who would mock her sister Sadie's obsession with the Backstreet Boys in middle school. The one that had been okay with her starting a taboo relationship with a teacher from their high school.

But what hurt her more was what Jude was putting herself through. She was the one holing herself up in her room, refusing to get out and go somewhere. She was the one refusing to write, sing, or play guitar. She was the one who had bags under eyes from not sleeping well at night. She was the one that looked like she might crack.

And Kat could bet that Mr. Quincy wasn't losing sleep over anything he had done to her best friend.

It sickened her.

Her fingers curled on their own accord and she bit her bottom lip. Her eyes darted toward Jude, who still sat rocking back and forth.

This was not her best friend – this was some weak kid who had gotten blindsided. Her Jude knew better, her Jude had a backbone, her Jude was strong.

Kat abruptly pushed herself off of Jude's bed and stood next to the window. She didn't have to turn her head to know that her best friend was watching her.

Kat counted to five in her head and then reached out. She fingered the curtains and let out a small gasp.

Jude's eyes widened.

"He's here!"

"He is?" Jude asked, her voice trembling.

Kat's eyes locked with hers. "No."

Jude grabbed her Kurt Cobain pillow from beside her and threw it at her best friend. It hit her squarely in the head. "You're such a bitch, Kat."

Jude resumed rocking and Kat moved towards her, kneeling. So her idea hadn't been the best, but at least it got Jude talking. That had to be good, right? "I made you smile though," Kat said.

Jude's eyes hardened. "You could have tried a Knock, Knock joke or something. That was anything but funny."

Kat's eyes darted away, a guilt rising up in her. Maybe not. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Jude said, looking away from her.

Kat's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Jude scoffed. How could Kat ask such a thing? She knew what the problem was. "My problem? You're supposed to be my best friend, but you're just making everything worse."

A sound like a growl resonated from Kat's throat and she clenched her jaw. Fighting wasn't going to get her anywhere. "I hate this."

There was no response – Jude had resumed rocking.

Kat's eyes bored into Jude and Jude fought the urge to smack her or push her away. She hated the pity she could feel emitting from Kat's soul. She hated feeling like she couldn't breathe.

"I hate that you've let him get to you. You are so much better than this."

Jude shook her head. "I'm not better."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are. You are so much stronger than this. He – "

"I'm not better! I'm not stronger!" Jude yelled, glancing at Kat. Her voice echoed off of her walls and Kat's body froze. She had never heard her best friend yell like that before.

Jude's eyes darted to the floor, her head hanging in shame. She shouldn't have yelled like that – Kat didn't deserve her anger. In a voice Kat didn't recognize, Jude started, "I'm not stronger, Kat. If I – "

Jude's eyes locked with Kat's and Kat could feel her heart dropped somewhere low in her stomach. Her arms rushed out, encasing her best friend before she completely broke down. Beads of salty tears fell upon Kat's arms and she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying as well.

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered.

Jude swallowed. "Don't be," she said. "If I was stronger – I would have known."

Kat shook her head. "You couldn't have known he would do this. You loved him."

Kat could feel Jude's jaw tighten against her arm. She glanced down at her best friend and she sighed. "You still love him."

Jude's head nodded, her hair rubbing against Kat's skin. Kat loosened her grip on Jude's shoulders and Jude turned her head, sensing Kat had some lecture coming her way. She didn't want to love Tom still, but she couldn't help it. He was the first person to ever understand her without her saying a word. "I don't want to, Kat, but – "

"But he's going to continue doing this to you because you let him. You have to tell him how you feel and make him stop." Kat understood, but that didn't mean she agreed. She knew Jude had to figure this out on her own. Kat just knew that she would be there for Jude no matter what happened.

Jude searched Kat's eyes, waiting for her real opinion to shine through, but all Kat did was tighten her grip into a hug. A smile formed on Jude's face as she realized Kat was going to be there for her, no matter what happened.

She closed her eyes, knowing that having Kat in her corner was all she needed to face another day.

- - - - - -

"Before I begin, I have a few instructions. This is a highly personal activity that I am asking you to take part in, but this does not mean that you must do so. If you choose not to, I will understand. However, I am asking – regardless of your participation – that you keep a vow of silence. I trust that none of you will repeat anything that is said the next few days – it will only cause unwanted trouble."

A loaded silence filled the classroom, his students understanding his instructions completely.

"To make sure you are ready, we won't start presenting until tomorrow."

Relief rushed into the room, the students thankful now that they knew they weren't going to have to reveal themselves just yet.

His fingers grasped tighter at the piece of paper in his hand, realizing he had to move on.

He cleared his throat, his hands starting to perspire as 32 sets of eyes stared at him, waiting patiently. He didn't dare try and seek out the one lone set of eyes that he was sure wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. But he didn't care. He'd give her the time and space that she had obviously been seeking. He hadn't failed to notice her absence the past two days.

Eventually he would talk to her – he'd make sure of it. But first, he had promised his class something. And he had always been a man of his word.

"This is my river," he said, pointing to the center of the white sheet of paper that was in his hand. Curved lines were drawn the length of the page, twisting and turning to form some type of aquatic snake that held all of his life's mysteries.

The mystery that was Tom Quincy was going to be revealed and even though Jude wanted to pretend that she wasn't interested anymore – she was. And she hated that some part of her was still drawn to him.

She watched his index finger move toward the very top of the page, where the river began. "On August 30, 1979, I was born. I was born in New York, but left when I was five."

It killed her that even after her heartfelt conversation with Kat the night before – that even after she promised herself she wasn't going to let him control her the way he had been – that even after she decided she was going to face him – there was still a connection, a bond that she couldn't undo.

The moment he began to talk about what they were being asked to do, her mind focused entirely on him and nothing else. It was riveted by his voice. His face. His body. How was it possible that after everything she had been through, she could still watch him with equal admiration – as if nothing had happened at all?

Was that love? Or some sick, sick obsession?

She watched his finger slide down to what looked like a small bush, but was really a bunch of pencil marks drawn in a circle.

"I had a relatively normal childhood," he continued. "In New York, I began to play baseball. However, I stopped playing when I got injured in high school."

She glanced at the floor as he continued to speak, realizing that with each fact that was shared, the man that stood in front of her became a stranger. She knew nothing about him. How was it that she loved him then?

He was only a name. A name that she couldn't get out of her head. A name that conjured a face in her mind and a feeling in her stomach.

"I moved to Toronto after that," he said, swallowing hard, knowing what was to come. "It was there that I found out my mother, Cecilia, was pregnant. But she later miscarried and I've been an only child ever since."

His mother had been the strongest woman he had ever known and to watch her go through the pain of hoping and wishing for another child, only to be disappointed, was heartbreaking. It was much like the pain he experienced with Angie. Things would have been so much easier if –

"When I was seven, I found my life calling – record producer," he said, a bright smile on his face. "It looked so cool on tv – working with all the hot chicks, making awesome music. But my dad thought it was a better hobby than a career, so I changed dreams when I got to visit him at work when I was 12. He was a teacher and getting to see him in his classroom made me fall in love with teaching."

Her mind rushed toward what could have been. Would her life have been different if he had followed his dream? Is that why he had pushed her to follow hers?

His finger traveled farther down, passing a tree and a swimming fish. "My parents married when I was ten. I got to be the best man."

Jude closed her eyes, willing her mind to shut him out. She couldn't take the new found information. It was all too hard – all too much. How could she not have known? These were things that she should have known – when they were together. But now, she had nothing. Nothing but a fragment of a relationship that was doomed from the start.

His finger stopped at a bend in the river. "High school was normal for me. I was pretty popular. I played baseball during the week and guitar on the weekend. Then during my senior year of high school – I met the love of my life."

A collective "aww" sounded in the room from all of the females. Except one of course.

He kept his head looking straight ahead of him, focusing all of his energy on continuing his story – all so that he didn't look to his right. He knew what he was doing – it wasn't the smartest idea though, but he didn't know any other way. Angie was still a sore subject for him – even with Jude knowing the truth. But he had only given her half of the story and he knew that sometime soon he'd have to give her the rest, but this was neither the time nor the place.

She tried to block out everything that was said after that, but his voice stayed in her head. She didn't want to hear how happy he was with her. How great life had been. How much he loved her. She knew the truth and she didn't want to know anything else.

"After high school, we stayed together, going to the same college. I even asked her to marry me," he said, taking a deep breath. "But then she miscarried and things just kind of fell apart."

Her eyes glanced up, staring at the white paper that was shaking in his hand. That's not what he told her. That's not what he had said. She remembered that night perfectly and she knew the word _miscarried_ had never been uttered. It was in that moment that she realized who was standing in front of her.

Tom Quincy –

She should have known. Had he been telling the truth all along or was this just another example of how he had never let her in the way he should have?

"I thought I was a mess – I had thoughts of dropping out of school."

Her mind was a flurry of thoughts – each moment they had spent together, each kiss they had shared. Would he have lied to her like that?

"I eventually did drop out when I found out my dad died from cancer," he said, his voice cracking a bit. More than anything he had been through – his father's death had been the hardest thing to deal with. He was the only man he admired – the only man who had shown him what it was like to love someone and have that love returned. Seeing his parents together always made him think about how his mother could have ever loved –

"But with the help of my best friend, I was eventually able to move on and get my life back together."

He forced himself not to turn his head – not to look in her direction. He could only imagine the things she was thinking – how much she hated him. But this is how it had to be – no one could know the truth. At least not anyone who didn't matter.

"I went back to school and even moved back to New York for a bit to do my student teaching."

His finger slid to the bottom of the page where a large apple stood out from the edges of his river.

"And now I'm here at Carson Hill and loving every moment of it."

The corners of his lips turned up into a smile and his hands dropped to his side, the white paper stuck between two fingers. The class erupted in applause; the noise deafening Tom's thought process. It proved to be a good distraction.

The only one who wasn't distracted was Jude. She couldn't stop thinking. As he finished his 'river,' she thought about one thing – his instructions. _I trust that none of you will repeat anything that is said the next few days – it will only cause unwanted trouble_. She didn't know if it really was for their sake or for his own.

The class quieted – the only sound now: mindless chatter. He didn't have anything else planned for the remainder of the class period so he let them do their own thing. It was a good thing too – his head wasn't able to do anything but overreact.

He walked around his desk and fell into his chair, not caring if the action messed up anything around him. It was too late for that – everything was messed up. He swung the chair, facing the familiar white wall to his left – a wall he hadn't looked at in months, all thanks to some girl who was now plaguing his thoughts.

Jude.

Her eyes focused on the back of his chair – this time, not willing him to turn around. She didn't think she'd be able to handle it if he did. But there was still one problem – she had to talk to him. Face to face.

Fuck.

Knowing she had little time before he pulled another disappearing act on her, she pushed herself out of her chair. Her knees shook under her weight, the uncertainty in her head flowing to other parts of her body.

She could do this. She was strong. Regardless of what had gone on today, she could walk over to him and say what was on her mind.

She could. She would.

Her feet carried her to his desk, her heart beats accelerating with each step. Her fingers grazed the pressed wood of his desk and she stopped. She stood frozen, feeling some unknown connection to the man sitting before her.

Her eyes took in the sight in front of her, waiting to see if he noticed her standing next to him. He still looked the same – same chiseled jaw, same long, muscular arms, same callused fingers, same long-lashed blue eyes. She swallowed hard, remembering to breathe.

He could feel her presence along his skin – some invisible heat radiating from her body to his. It was maddening – literally.

He turned his head, his eyes locking with hers. Her jaw clenched. He had to constrain himself not to smile.

He waited for her to tell him exactly why she was standing in front of him – if he was honest with himself, he already knew the answer, but he really wanted to hear her voice so he stayed silent.

She opened her mouth, her voice a mere whisper. "I need to talk to you."

He never responded – instead he turned his head back towards the white wall. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she walked away, knowing with a certainty that he understood.

As she placed her oversized purse on her shoulder the bell rang and students began to file out.

She could feel her confidence fade as each student walked through the threshold. This was something she hadn't thought about.

But she had to stay strong.

He stood up and walked around his desk, knowing that soon she'd have to say whatever it was that she was thinking and that it probably wouldn't change anything. He still loved her. No matter what. She was still the one he wanted.

The last student left the room and the door closed lightly, the lock clicking in place.

The sound registered in her head – loud and clear.

That's when everything set in for her.

Her eyes darted towards him and his eyes locked with hers – something bubbling underneath the calm façade he had used during their class.

She gazed at him with wide eyes, almost afraid of what might happen. The one thing she hadn't remembered registered in her head as her eyes stared at him.

She was alone with him. If something did happen, no one knew where she was. No one would come to her rescue. Instinctively, her eyes darted towards the door – her only exit.

Tom's eyes followed and a smile formed on his face. He gazed back at her. "What did you want to talk about, Miss Harrison?"

The formal introduction was enough to make Jude forget about being afraid. Nothing else seemed more important than letting him know exactly how she felt.

"Cut the bullshit, Tom."

His face never changed – he stayed smiling. "My name is Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison. That is the most appropriate greeting in a classroom setting."

Her face flushed, feeling her blood rush through her veins a little faster. She cocked her head to the side. "So it was appropriate to fuck your student, but I can't call you Tom? You are a hypocritical bastard."

His gaze seemed to say it all – he thought she was being cute and funny. Fucking patronizing jackass. "Jude, I really don't appreciate your tone – "

Her eyes narrowed. "You threw a rock through my window, I don't fucking care what you think about my tone."

His face stayed a semblance of an angel. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe the late nights out with Jonathan are messing with your head," he said, his voice harsher as each word exited his lips.

Her jaw clenched. "Stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you."

Jude turned to walk away from him, but the laugh that exited his lips quickly faltered her steps. It was cold and menacing – as if he wasn't afraid or affected by her statement. Her fear grew, climbing its way up her spine with nimble fingers.

"And if I don't?"

Her jaw grew harder, a desperation filling her entire body. She turned her head, gazing at him over her shoulder. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

His eyes glinted and she looked away. Suddenly, the door felt miles away and she could barely lift her legs to move. She could feel him coming towards her, but her body stayed.

"I know exactly what that body is capable of," he said, his voice husky. "It can make a man go crazy."

Her body involuntarily shuddered even though a heat had begun to rise in her. She couldn't react that way to him. Not anymore. Not after what he had done.

His eyes danced over her skin, waiting for her to pounce. She had no idea the things she did –was _doing_ – to him.

If she turned her head, she would be mere centimeters from his face. But this time, things were different. And she couldn't – wouldn't – give in.

"You're already fucking crazy, so why does it matter?" she responded, feeling light-headed. The closer he stood her, the faster her thoughts moved, but her fear was still there.

_You say there's something wrong in my head  
So I like to bleed_

His lips turned into a grim line. He could sense the fear, the worry, the anticipation. He wanted it. But this wasn't the place. School would never be the place.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he whispered into her hair. He moved his head slightly and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek. He backed away and silently walked towards the door. A few seconds later, he was gone.

She stood there, frozen in place. Her breathing quickened. She turned frantically, looking for any means of support. She leaned on a desk behind her – her body weakened against the wood. Her breathing started to become erratic and she could feel the hot springs of tears forming. She bit her bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood – anything to stop thinking.

Her mind jumped from thought to thought – word to word – action to action – but all she could see was his face. She couldn't get it out of her head.

A surge of strength poured through her and her first instinct was to scream. But she couldn't.

She had only one option – get away.

She ran towards the door and opened it quickly, never waiting to hear it clash back into its threshold.

Her body took her passed buildings that formed one big mass of color, her eyes missing the lone man standing amongst them all, watching her – waiting.

She made her way to her car, sitting in the parking lot, never checking for footsteps behind her.

- - - - - -

Her knuckles turned bright white, her hands strangling the steering wheel. The light turned red and her foot subconsciously stepped on the brake, her tires screeching softly.

Her eyes glanced at the intersection, a pedestrian flipping her off as she crossed the street. A sigh escaped from her lips and she loosened her grip on the steering wheel.

She was surprised that she had been able to drive so safely with all the thoughts in her head. She was still nowhere near calm, but driving seemed to make time fly by. The roads had gone on for miles as she drove. There had been no plan when she left school. She didn't know where to go. There weren't very many places that held solitude for her – at least not anymore.

The light turned green and her foot pressed on the gas. Her eyes darted towards her right and a familiar sight caused her heart to drop. Without thinking, she changed lanes and cut off the Suburban on her right, earning herself a honk and a few silent expletives.

She didn't care, pulling into the parking lot and parking in a random spot. Her hand cut the engine and put the keys into her pocket.

Her heart told her to get out of the car, but her mind was thinking otherwise. Her hands started to perspire and she had to remind herself to breathe.

Taking one last long breath, she opened her door and got out of the car. She shut the door and leaned against the car, trying to decide her next move.

Her heart ached in her chest, hearing the water crash against the rocks.

Everything looked the same, but she was definitely _not_ the same.

Maybe this was her time for solitude.

- - - - - -

The wind picked up, blowing a light breeze through his open window. He closed his eyes – savoring the few moments of calmness. He knew things were going to change soon.

His fingers leisurely tapped a tune against the door frame of car. He was waiting. He knew there were very few places that she would go to. She wouldn't stay away for long.

And he bet that sometime soon, she'd make it back to the loft.

He just had to be patient.

_Don't say that it's over  
I'd kill to be closer  
A moment I'm passing to you  
But to me  
I will wait_

- - - - - -

She didn't stay at the pier very long – just long enough to realize she needed more than the constant reminder of Tom.

It was hard for her mind not to replay her birthday over and over in her head until she had memorized their lines as if they were from a movie.

She wanted that kind of happiness again. And it made her cringe to know that her heart added Tom to the mix when she wasn't looking. Things had been good and then they just –

She couldn't even find an explanation. It was hard to believe that Tom was _that_ jealous of her friendship with Jonathan. That he could think those things about her – as if she was just like Angie.

But she knew she wasn't.

She could never do those things to him.

Cheat. Get an abortion. Leave.

But it didn't add up. Nothing did. The things he had said to her and the things he revealed during class were not the same thing. What was the truth? Did she even want to know?

Yes.

Maybe it was because she had the faintest shred of hope in him – in them. That they could be fixed. Was she strong enough to fix them?

Yes.

She needed him. Unlike anything she had ever experienced. And it hurt to know that things had ended so badly when they had been so good.

Was it because there was something he wasn't telling her? Or did he really believe he was right?

She didn't know. But she planned on finding out.

Her foot hit the gas and the Mustang sped. She had something to do.

- - - - - -

His hand traced circles on the wood, the cold smooth surface steadying his bubbling blood. He took a deep breath and inhaled the wonderful scent that was Jude.

His patience was wearing thin, but he knew – he could feel it. She would come. She had to.

He walked farther into Jude's bedroom, glancing at the mirror next to her chest of drawers.

A stranger looked back at him with dark circles under his eyes, a bad five 'o' clock shadow, and eyes that burned black.

_People should hide their spare keys better_, he thought. _You can't trust anyone anymore._

He turned around and walked towards the door, flipping the light off. He made his way to the oversized chair next to her closet and took a seat.

There was only one thing left to do: wait.

- - - - - -

The confidence she had gained in the drive back to her loft didn't waiver as she made her way down the hallway. She was prepared now.

If he showed up, she'd get to the bottom of whatever it was that was making him act like a madman. She was sure of it.

But the moment she opened the door to the loft – pins pricks of fear sprouted all over her body. She flicked on the light in the foyer and slammed the door shut. Her bag and jacket fell on the floor in the foyer and she walked farther into the living room.

She inhaled a deep breath – there was a something different in the air. She couldn't place the change, but she knew it was there.

Confidence began to surge through her veins again as she decided to take charge. She turned around, heading for her bag. But something from the corner of her eye stopped her.

Her bedroom door was open and she could see inside it very clearly.

The sight of her bed called to her – reminding her of the long, exhausting day she endured. Putting off calling Tom, she walked toward her room. Her hand grazed the door, pushing it open a few inches more.

With her mind completely void of everything troubling – including Tom – Jude climbed on to her bed and she placed her head on her pillow.

She didn't bother with lights, blankets, clothes, or the man sitting in the chair next to her closet.

If she had – a good night's sleep might not have come so easily.

_You say I'm scaring you now but I'm tired  
From watching you sleep_

A few hours passed by and Tom silently sighed, running his hand through his hair. His waiting game had begun to tire him out.

He glanced at his watch, the face reading 8:30 pm. He raised his arms, stretching his back, but realized the small space he inhabited was not enough. He stood up and raised his arms above his head, reveling in the feeling of his stretched muscles.

Jude stirred softly, turning her head to the other side. His eyes focused in on her and he walked towards her.

It took all of his strength to keep his breath steady and his voice silent. He wanted her to know he was there, but knew his sudden presence would scare her. That wasn't something he wanted to do.

He gazed down at her face, her eyes fluttering every few seconds, her lips opened just slightly. His hand instinctively reached out and cupped her cheek.

Her warm skin caused chills to run down Tom's spine, but it was what she murmured that caused his heart to stop.

"_I love you."_

His thumb traced along her skin and she brought her arms closer to her chest, curling up in a ball.

It was all too much for him in that moment.

It brought back too many memories – ones that he'd like to forget if he could.

He let go of her cheek and turned around, opening the door.

He had to move.

- - - - - -

Jude woke up a half an hour later, her head still reeling for her dream. Her chest clenched as the dream played back in the dark room.

Her birthday.

Finally get to see Tom the way she wanted.

She sat up, pulling her knees up with her. It felt so real. Every touch, every taste, every kiss. It's probably why it frightened her so much – to know that everything she had been going through was not just some made up story.

She swallowed hard, fighting back tears that she knew were beginning to form.

Her throat burned and she cringed. She pulled back the covers and got out of bed, heading for the kitchen. She kicked off her Converse and pulled back the door more.

Heading down the hallway, she passed the bathroom and closed her eyes.

That room no longer held good memories for her.

She was halfway through the living room when something from the corner of her eye caused her to stop.

A jacket.

A jacket much like Tom's.

Without thinking, she walked up to the couch and picked the jacket up. The leather felt cold in her hand. She brought it up to her nose, inhaling deeply.

Her throat burned again and her hand dropped the jacket. It slid off the couch and onto the floor, but before she could reach down and pick it up – she was stopped.

A hand covered her mouth and her first reaction was to scream, but even as she opened her mouth – nothing came out. Her heart had begun to race and when she sensed the warm body next her, his smell wafting up her nose again, she cringed.

She could do this. Why was she freaking out?

"Please don't scream."

_That_. That's why. He could do _this_ to her.

Her breath came in rapid spurts and she tried everything in her will not to cry. His grasp on her arm tightened and he pulled her towards him, her back flush against him. She turned rigid, still as stone as his hand traced lines down her arm.

"Calm down, Jude."

A sardonic laugh rang out in her head. How was she suppose to calm down – when he was doing this to her?

She closed her eyes tightly, willing her body to loosen up, hoping her breathing would turn to a semblance of normal. After a full minute of almost silence – her ears only filling with his breath – she felt her muscles begin to weaken.

He could feel them too.

"Good girl."

A pang struck in her heart, having heard the word "girl." It reminded her of a different world. One where she would have been happy – thrilled even – to be in his arms. But now all she wanted to do was run.

"You promise not to scream."

Her head instinctively nodded – even though her mind had not made the promise.

Slowly, he took his hand away from her mouth. He waited for her to respond. She didn't move – didn't say anything. He turned her around – as if she was the next participant in a game of Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey.

Jude gazed away, keeping her eyes on the familiar carpet beneath her feet. His finger grazed the bottom of her chin and she shuttered, her heart suddenly beating faster.

"Look at me."

She shook her head.

His jaw tightened. She left him no choice. "Look at me!" he yelled.

The harshness in his voice caused her to jump and she could feel her eyes start to tear instantly. His hand instinctively cupped her chin. "Please don't cry, Jude."

She closed her eyes and a lone tear ran down her cheek. His thumb instantly wiped it away. The familiar touch caused Jude to open her eyes, but as she gazed up at Tommy, her heart stopped.

This was not the man she fell in love with – this was a shell of that man. Someone cold and hard. Someone crazy.

Had she done that to him?

Had she made him crazy?

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, a fear in her voice unlike any other.

He smiled widely and as it reached his eyes, Jude shuddered. "Because I love you."

A chill ran up her spine and his smile faltered. "Do you love me?"

Her mind stalled between the truth and a lie. She didn't know what was better – for her – for him – for them.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "I do."

His eyes narrowed, gazing at her intensely. After a few seconds, he responded. "You're lying," he stated coldly.

Her jaw clenched and she shook her head. His grasp on her upper arms tightened and he pulled her flush against him. "Don't lie to me, Jude," he said.

She swallowed nervously, feeling the heat between their bodies. She hated being this close to him. She hated how he could look at her and know the truth.

"But – "

His hand quickly grabbed her face and held it in place. "Don't lie to me."

She stared into his eyes for a few seconds and then he let go. "I'm not lying, Tom." He gazed at her, trying to read her face. Then he smiled.

Jude's entire body relaxed. She sighed heavily, glancing away at the floor.

His other hand let go of her upper arm and Jude looked up at him, wondering why he had let her go.

He smiled again and for a split second, Jude saw something flash on his face. A semblance of something so insignificant she almost cried.

He was happy. Happy to have her near. Happy to know she wouldn't run. Happy to know he was in control.

She didn't know exactly what it was, but it made her both afraid and hopeful.

She reached out and pulled in him into a hug – hoping that she'd be able to preserve the happiness in his eyes for more than a split second.

She placed her head on his chest and for the first time in over a week, she wasn't disgusted by his touch. He kissed the top of her head, reveling in the smell of her hair. This was definitely easier than he thought it would be.

She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and a semblance of a smile formed on her face. His lips touched the tip of her nose, her cheek, her jaw. His breath danced on her skin and her eyes fluttered open.

He leaned down and she watched as he placed his lips on hers. At first there was no response on her end. She was too stunned to do anything. His eyes locked with hers and the happiness was back.

She pressed her body into him, not caring about the pain that the buttons on his shirt were causing her pain or how tense her muscles still were. She needed him to know she was okay – even when she wasn't completely sure herself.

His tongue ran across the bottom of her lip and granted him entrance. A heat began to surge through her veins and her hands ran up his neck to cup his face.

A soft moan exited her lips as he let her go, their foreheads resting flush against each other.

A wide smile formed on his face and her chest clenched. This was how it was suppose to be. All the time. A small smile formed on her lips and she backed away slightly.

Her eyes darted over his body – taking in the sight. Her hands ran down his shoulders and over his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his waist, her body flush against him, and her right hand fumbled over something hard and bulky. Her eyes narrowed, glancing down and then she instinctively looked up at and locked eyes with him.

He smiled down at her and then answered her silent question. "We can be together – with no interference."

_Don't say that its over  
You can't live without me  
I'd kill to be closer  
I'd kill to be closer_

Her eyes widened and her heart started to race again, a cold shiver running down her spine. No. He wouldn't. "You can't!" she shouted.

He shrugged nonchalantly, shaking his head. Why was she making this harder than it had to be? "Why not?"

"Because his parents – they – they – " she fumbled, her breathing becoming erratic.

"They'll be fine, Jude," he responded lovingly. He cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing her skin.

She wrapped her hand around his, halting his movement. "No," she replied sternly. "Don't."

"Jude."

"Please, don't," she pleaded, her eyes begging him. "For me."

"But Jude – " he started.

"He doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head. She gazed up at him and saw the questioning look in his eyes. "Only we matter."

_You can't live without me_

She noticed the questioning in his eyes leave, something else storming in all together. His eyes darted around the room, briefly gazing into hers. His hands dropped from her waist and she watched him back away from her as if he suddenly realized what he had been doing for the very first time.

It was beginning to scare her. Her heart rate quickened and her jaw clenched.

His back hit a wall and for the first time in a very long time, he could see. Everything became clear for him. What he had almost done. What he was doing.

The moment Jude's last words left her mouth, something in him switched. He could sense it. And he knew what it was.

Something Kwest had warned him about too many times to count.

He was letting _him_ back in – this man that he had barely known, but could consciously tell when he had been ready to strike. He had been so young then, barely starting kindergarten. But he knew.

He could sense it then, just as he could sense it now.

He wanted to forget what happened, but he couldn't. It was engrained in him, a genetic predisposition for turning into a jackass whenever he felt his territory was being tread on.

He had watched him that day and silently vowed to never let that happen again, but it had. With Angie. And now with Jude.

He had to make it stop.

He had to let go.

A warm hand rested on his cheek and he glanced up. He never saw her crouch beside him. He didn't think she'd ever want to be close to him again.

Her hand trembled as he gazed at her, his eyes locking with hers. A faint smile formed on her face, hiding the fear that had welled inside her. But he could see it in her eyes. He had scared her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, feeling his throat tighten. He could sense his breakdown coming. He hadn't felt like this in years. 3 years to be exact. He hated it. He had denied what Kwest had said for so long and he actually believed that he could make it go away. He thought he had.

But he was wrong.

And another person had paid for it – again.

She could see the torment storming in his eyes. She didn't know why he was apologizing – why now and she didn't care because she actually believed him. There was a pain in his face that she had never noticed before and she suddenly wanted to know…everything.

"I never wanted to hurt you. I swear," he breathed.

She nodded her head silently, still too afraid to say anything. His hand covered hers and she jumped slightly, the touch frightening her. He pulled her hand away.

He cradled it in his hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. He was too afraid.

"I thought things had changed. That he wasn't – " he started.

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "He wasn't what?"

"That he wasn't in my head," he said, pointing to his temple. He raised his head and locked his eyes with hers. Her throat constricted. It was as if a scared 5 year old Tom was staring back at her, one lone tear shining against his bronze skin.

She wanted to ask him exactly what he was talking about – maybe this was why everything was so messed up. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

He glanced away. "I keep hurting everyone I love," he whispered.

She squeezed his hand tightly, but he didn't look at her. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She nodded silently, unable to form the right words. "I have to make things better."

She bit her bottom lip. He raised his head once again. "But before I do, I need you to know that I never lied to you. I do love you. Angie just – I didn't make things easy for her."

"Like you haven't made things easy for me?" she replied. Instantly, she closed her eyes, silently reprimanding herself. Of course the first words out of her mouth would be something against him.

A grim smile formed on his face – one that looked as if it caused him actual physical pain. "I haven't made things easy for anyone. But I have to make things better – for Angie – for you – for everyone."

"Okay. And I will be – "

"As far away from me as possible."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He sighed, trying to find the right words to say – words that would make things easier. But he knew that was asking for a miracle. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, Jude."

"I deserve better?" she mocked.

He nodded. "You do. And I can't be better if I know that you'll take me back no matter how many times I fuck up. That's not fair," he said.

"And what you're doing is?" she asked.

"I don't know. I just know that – "

"You – "

"I have to do this alone." His eyes locked with hers and she knew there was no chance of persuading him otherwise.

A lone tear ran down her right cheek and Tom's hand rushed to wipe it away. "Please don't cry, Girl."

Jude bit her bottom lip hard, trying to keep the rest of the tears that were trying to fall at bay. He had to just throw out the word 'Girl', didn't he? She closed her eyes tightly, a few stubborn tears escaping.

He pulled his hand away from her face and she opened her eyes, glancing at the drops of water on his palm.

"You asked for the impossible, you know that?"

His blue eyes locked with hers and a crooked smile formed on his face. It took all of her strength not to kiss him in that moment. "I'm still asking," he said.

She nodded her head slowly. "I know. I can't make any promises, but I'll try." She could do this – she could be strong – for him. She had to be.

"That's all I need."

* * *

**A/N**: Preview:

Chapter 24

"The River"

Teasers will be posted on my FF profile shortly.


	25. Chapter 24: The River

**A/N:** Okay, so I had this written out and then at the last minute, I realized it wasn't good enough. So…I re-wrote it. I know, I know. It's probably not what you would have liked, but I wasn't satisfied. What I am sorry for is the fact that it's taken me this long to get it out, but I'm pretty sure you're used to it by now, right?

Anyway, a few things changed, but I don't think that really matters. Um, this is definitely less dramatic than the last couple of chapters – for a very good reason. Angie is back and so is Jonathan. And I think this is on the short side, but what do I know?

Oh yeah, Talent Show is next chapter. :)

**THANKS:**

bbybty9: Aww, thanks!

kiki1993: Hi!

Ivy Lynn: Yay! Thank you. I try – that's all I can do. No, they are a bit different, but I guess it works with the story. Jude will sing – just not yet. Of course not. :)

Ivy Lynn: LOL. Yes, it's not. A part of me thought it was awkward, but then I guess it kind of worked out. I think music is huge for them – that's one of the biggest parts of IS that I wish I had kept completely – I didn't. Exactly – she should be playing a lot and I guess thus far it's kind of, well, she should know it's therapeutic, but she doesn't use it until it's too late, I guess. Music will make an appearance soon – I'm just working out some kinks.

btru2u: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you thought that – I was struggling for awhile, but in the end it didn't turn out too bad – a little different than what was in my head, but it works. This chapter will be less dramatic as Tommy and Jude are kind of figuring themselves out right now. I'm posting now! Thank you for loving this!

Cigarettes And Moonlight: I'm so glad. Thank you! It happens – I pass over stories all the time and then I'm kicking myself later for not reading things earlier. Thank you for loving this. :)

**Disclaimer: **Um, I really can't think of anything, but if it sounds familiar then it most likely isn't mine.

**A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

"Closer Part 2"

"_You asked for the impossible, you know that?"_

_His blue eyes locked with hers and a crooked smile formed on his face. It took all of her strength not to kiss him in that moment. "I'm still asking," he said._

_She nodded her head slowly. "I know. I can't make any promises, but I'll try." She could do this – she could be strong – for him. She had to be._

"_That's all I need."_

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 24

"The River"

The classroom was a buzz – discussing the man that had infiltrated their precious fifth period without an explanation. Although no one could stop taking glances at the tall man at the head of the room, they also couldn't stop talking about why Mr. Quincy hadn't shown up. Rumors of being sick, hospitalized, or dead spun around the room. There was also the viable 'shark attack' idea thrown out there.

Despite the chaos, the substitute, Mr. Johnson, had managed to pass out an assignment sheet, murmuring something about an end of the year project. However, no one paid attention to it.

Not even Jude.

Although she was the only one not engaging in starting rumors about Mr. Quincy, she was not immune to thinking about him. Especially after the night she had endured. After Tom broke down, she managed to get him to stay the night – in the guest room; of course, as she knew he was in no shape to go anywhere. She didn't sleep and her eyes showed it. She sat in a chaise lounge chair, watching Tom sleep fitfully and only left the room to get ready for school.

When she came back, he was gone. No note. No goodbye. Gone.

Jude forced herself to go on with her day, but not after calling Tom's cell phone for an hour straight without any return calls. However, as the minutes progressed toward fifth period, the less she could focus on anything but him. And when she actually made it to fifth period, all the anxiety she had acquired since leaving the loft internally exploded as she saw the substitute leisurely sitting in Tom's chair with his hands intertwined on Tom's desk.

She raced to the girl's restroom at the end of the building and ended up throwing up her breakfast in the nearest stall. After a good half an hour of taking long, deep breaths and brushing her teeth repeatedly, Jude made her way back to Tom's room and silently walked to her desk with no one asking why she was late. Not even Mr. Johnson.

Jude's fingers traced the outside of her cell phone while she tapped her desk with the pen in her other hand. She knew he had said he wanted to get better, but what she didn't understand was why he had done it so suddenly and without an explanation. But that was Tom's MO – he did things without telling anyone and whenever he felt it was right with no regard for anyone else.

That was something Jude should have already understood, she knew, but that didn't mean she had accepted it.

A sudden hush fell over the class as a cool gust of wind blew in. The air in the classroom changed – an understanding and calmness filling the room with a frenzied energy the students couldn't place. Jude took her eyes off of her desk. His eyes locked with hers for a split second and her heart flipped.

Mr. Quincy was back.

The corners of her lips turned up into a small smile as a smirk formed on his face. The pair looked away from each other – Jude to her desk and Tom to the substitute who sat in front of him, clearly confused.

He walked up to the substitute, his hand out-stretched. "Hello, I'm Tom Quincy."

The sub stood up, apprehensively shaking Tom's hand. "I thought – "

"I know," Tom said. "I just came back because I realized I left something here, but I'll be gone shortly."

"Oh," came the short reply.

Jude stared at her desk, listening to Tom talk as she replayed their brief exchange in her head. She bit her bottom lip, trying to rack her brain of all the reasons why Tom might have come back, but her mind wouldn't let go of the pull that his eyes had on her. Jude could always play it off like the next time was different – as if she wouldn't give in when he looked at her, no matter what had transpired minutes before between them. But she knew better.

It didn't matter if they were fighting or ignoring each other – she always gave in. No matter how angry or anxious she was – seeing him, being in the same room, feeling him near – she was calm. And this time was no different. What he had put her through last night didn't matter – when his eyes locked with hers – her heart pulled, clenched, and stopped beating. It did everything her mind didn't want it to do. It gave in. _She_ gave in.

Because she loved him.

But Jude knew more than anyone around her – that love was a dangerous thing. And could obviously make a person go crazy. Even someone who seemed so level-headed like Tom.

Jude glanced back up and Tom's eyes caught hers once more. "I'd actually like to change the lesson plans for today, if it's not too much trouble."

The substitute merely nodded, clearly offended that his job had been taken over.

Tom turned in the middle of the room and faced his students. "You will still present your rivers – " Groans sounded in the room and Tom momentarily forgot about everything – a large smirk forming on his face. "We're going to start right now and since it seems that no one is willing to volunteer, I will pick the first victim."

The classroom silenced and everyone's head shot down, afraid that if they looked Mr. Quincy in the eyes, he'd pick them. Tom scanned the room, his choice already on the tip of his tongue. He hadn't planned on coming back at all, but the more he played the night over in his head, the more he realized he couldn't let time and distance come between them. He needed to make sure he hadn't pushed her away completely – only enough to clear both of their heads. His eyes locked with the top of a head and his heart started to race. He didn't want to catch her off guard – especially after the night he had put her through – but he knew she would catch on. She would do this – for him. This would give him the truth. Or a truth that he could be satisfied with.

He cleared his throat and tightened his jaw. "Jude, you're up first."

Jude's head shot up and her eyes widened. She couldn't breathe, couldn't feel the seat underneath her. All she could feel was her heart beating rapidly and the sudden instinct to walk up to Tom and smack him across the face. He was not being funny. Why was he doing this?

A brow rose, clearly enjoying the look of panic on her face. "Yes?"

Jude cleared her throat. "I forgot my river at home, Mr. Quincy," she said lamely, biting her bottom lip.

Tom forced back a laugh and continued to play the dutiful teacher. "I don't think you need a sheet of paper to talk about what has happened in your life thus far."

Jude's jaw jutted out in frustration. Fine. If he wanted to put her on the spot, then she was going to fight back.

"Whenever you're ready."

Jude slowly peeled herself out of her chair and walked into the middle of the room, purposely entering Tom's personal space. "What are you trying to pull?" she asked, her eyes glaring at him and he began to walk away.

He looked over his shoulder, a faint smile on his face. "For me," he said. Then he winked and walked away.

The sound of his voice caused her heart to skip a beat. She silently reminded herself to breathe. She nodded, glancing at the floor.

He sat down in Jude's chair, reveling in the body heat that hadn't faded away yet.

Her fingers found the flimsy hem of her t-shirt and Jude stared out into the sea of students. Her heartbeat accelerated and her head quickly turned to the right. Tom's eyes locked with hers and his eyebrows rose. He dipped his head slightly, a thin smirk on his face. Jude swallowed roughly and she turned back towards the class.

The substitute moved in the swivel chair behind her, wheeling himself to some undisclosed location.

His words played back in her head and it was then that she realized what he wanted. Jude sighed slowly, trying to release all the frustration in her body. She cleared her throat and began.

"I was born December 16, 1989 in Toronto. My parents had one child before me – a girl."

Jude's eyes found the ceiling as she feigned trying to think of something to say all so that she wouldn't cave and look in Tom's direction. This was his all damn fault.

"I've lived in Toronto my entire life – first in downtown and then the suburbs. My first 5 years were spent in a loft in downtown with my sister, Sadie, and my parents. It's my favorite place in the world. We still have it."

A smile formed on Tom's face as he remembered the first night he spent with Jude at her loft. When their relationship was just forming and he was getting back into her good graces. Now their relationship was up in the air and he was still trying to get back into her good graces.

"Then when I was 6, we moved to the 'burbs and my usual rebellious self went kicking and screaming. For my birthday that year, I was promised my first guitar – all so that I would move to the new house silently."

Jude smiled, her mind envisioning the guitar she kept back at the loft. She didn't play it anymore, but the nostalgia it held for her was of immense proportions. It signified everything she was – even now.

"I don't regret the kicking and screaming because it got my first guitar, but a part of me wishes I was less of a brat because I actually like it out here…" she said, "_now_."

Tom caught Jude's eye and he lowered his head a bit as if he was unworthy of her attention – which he was. At least that's what he thought.

"I grew up performing in front of my parents and friends – my sister would dance and I would sing. Those shows are probably my favorite memories growing up.

"When I seven, I found out that my father was cheating on my mom. I know they don't know I know, even now, but kids know these kinds of things. I just pretend I don't know and everything is much better because of it."

Tom bit his bottom lip – the story was all too familiar, but the one he was thinking of didn't have a happy ending. Or did it?

Jude cleared her throat, ready to move on. Remembering the one fight her parents ever had was not a highlight she liked to go over. She didn't really care what Tom thought – he had never asked and she had never offered. Everyone had moved on now and that's what counted.

"My sister and I are pretty competitive – even with each other. However, my sister is basically good at everything she tries to do. I'm only good at music. It's what I love.

"I met my best friends in preschool and I lucky to still call them my best friends. I love them more than life itself. They are the best support system a girl could have.

"I started performing at local talent shows when I was nine. It was one of the things that helped me deal with my parents' slightly unstable marriage."

Tom sighed heavily, not realizing just how much Jude's music meant to her. It was everything she had and he was taking that away from her. He couldn't do that – not again.

"In junior high, I kind of kept to myself. I still do. The only thing I'm known for is my music. Because of it, I get to close the Senior Talent Show this year. I'm kind of excited about it."

Jude could feel the restlessness in the classroom and knew it was time to stop. From the corner of her eye she could see him staring at her desk. Jude sighed. Wasn't this what he wanted?

"My life has been pretty normal – minus the parental infraction. That is…until this year. Then I met a guy. And he kind of changed my life."

His breath caught in his throat and he could see her glancing at him from the corner of her eye. The corners of her lips turned into a smirk and he could tell she was enjoying his pain – way too much.

"I never expected to like him, or love him, but I did." She swallowed hard. "I mean, I do. It's just…hard."

"You know, being young and dumb and…just trying to figure things out. Thinking that you know everything, but you don't and trying to get the things you don't know, but can't. It's…hard. And as cheesy…and cliché as it sounds…I would rather be so utterly confused with him than be completely understanding without him."

"Despite everything…I love him. I just wish he knew. But I don't think he believes me. I love him despite all of his faults. And believe me, he has many. I love him for being crazy, for being irrational, and for being downright cynical. I love him for just being him.

"I don't know what the future holds. And I'm actually okay with that. As long as I have music by side – I will be okay. And if that guy comes along, I'll be even better, I'm sure. Here's to the unknown."

Hearing the silence in the room, the class began to clap loudly.

Without saying a word, Tom rose from Jude's seat and walked across the room to his desk. As she stood in the middle of the classroom, wondering what was going to happen next – he infiltrated her personal space and caused a shiver to run up her spine. She bit back a gasp and stared at the floor, too afraid to look at him.

He made his way to his desk, picking a few pieces of paper and then turned around.

"That was great, Jude. Really great," he said, a wide smile on his face. She looked up at him and could see the smile fade before it ever reached his eyes. She bit her bottom lip in confusion. What was wrong now? "Now, remember my instructions. I hate to leave so soon, but I have some other things to attend to. Jude, you can pick the next person to go."

Before Jude could respond, Tom had already opened the door and walked through the threshold.

"Um," was all Jude could muster. What the fuck? He really loved playing with her, didn't he?

Jude bit her bottom lip again and gazed out into the sea of her peers. She didn't want to go back to her seat. She wanted to run out the door and chase Quincy down. He needed to tell her what was going on. This was going to drive her crazy.

Her hand fluttered in a nonchalant movement. "Eden, you're up."

Jude slowly walked the few steps it took to get to her seat and was instantly engulfed by Tom's scent.

This was downright fucking torture.

- - - - - -

The bell rang before Jude realized she had thought her way through six of her peers' Rivers – not that she really cared. Jude picked up her bag; folding the assignment sheet the sub had given the class and shoving it in her back pocket. She made her way toward the front door, the mass of students still gathering their belongings.

"Miss Harrison?" Mr. Johnson said.

"Yeah?" Jude said, turning around abruptly.

His hand shot out, a scrap of paper stuck between his fingers. "This is for you."

Her hand took the paper and she read over it quickly. A smile flashed over her face. Maybe now she'd get some answers.

- - - - - -

Mr. Torres took the first few minutes of the rehearsal to explain what was exactly going to happen the day of the talent show. But just like the rest of her day, Jude didn't pay attention. She heard bits and pieces – something about group numbers and only heard Mr. Torres clearly when he spoke to her private. Instead of performing her original stuff twice, she now had one shot as her other chance was now filled with a group performance because the committee thought it would be more entertaining. Translation? She was now a part of some makeshift wannabe Spice Girls group. And if there was one named Bitchy Spice, Jude would have the act down pat because paired with her earlier experience with Tom, she was less than willing to give a flying fuck.

After the initial meeting, Jude found a vacant place far enough from the chaos that was load-in and sat by herself off to the side of the stage on a set of stairs.

She watched the lighting designer work with her crew to focus the lights the way she had placed them on her diagram – the blues, reds, and yellows cascading across unknown faces.

The house lights dimmed to half and even in the dim light, she noticed the movement from the corner of her eye. She rolled her eyes as the smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. He moved toward her right and leaned against the stage, taking in the frenzy in front of them.

"Don't stand so close to me – " she started, "I might take you back."

A soft laugh escaped his lips. Her heart clenched tightly – the sound of his laugh had never sounded so good. She tightened her jaw and willed herself not to care, at least for the moment.

"This isn't easy for me, Jude."

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes still on the floor even though she could feel the heat from his gaze. She knew what he had said was true; otherwise their relationship would have been perfect and still intact. "I'm trying," she said.

"I know. And I'm thankful for that, you have to know that. I just – "

"Don't want to hurt me, I know." She raised her head and his eyes locked with hers. His face broke out in a smile. "Is that why you left so suddenly?"

He cocked his head to the side, knowing she wasn't only talking about his exit during class. "That was part of it."

Jude nodded wordlessly. She didn't want to hear the excuses because she knew that was the only reason. He didn't have to lie about it. She sighed. "Why did you make me go first?"

Tom's smile widened. "That's easy. You're my number one."

Jude rolled her eyes causing Tom to laugh. Didn't he know that was beyond cheesy? "The truth?"

Jude glanced at him with a pointed look. "That was a dumb question," he said. Jude nodded. "The truth is I thought I had pushed you away last night. I know I scared you and I know that you kept saying you understood, but I wasn't completely sure if you did."

Jude bit her bottom lip. "I don't want to lose you, Jude," he said.

"But you don't even want me around," she said, shaking her head.

Tom slowly moved from the stage and sat down next to Jude. She watched his every movement in awe as she knew that he was pushing the boundaries that they had lived by up until that point. "I can't do this when I know you're hurting. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to be here - with me because you want to. Not because you're scared."

Jude's brow furrowed. "Why would I stay if I was scared?"

Tom shrugged. This was not how he wanted to talk about this, but if Jude was willing to listen to him, then did he really have a choice? She wanted to be with him – he could see it. He needed her to know the truth though before she made any other decisions.

A sad smile played on his face and Jude wanted to reach out and put her arms around him, but she knew that would be pushing it. Tom played with his hands, twisting and turning them around before he completely stopped and glanced at Jude. "I love you."

Jude clenched her jaw, looking away. She hated when he threw that into a conversation – it always meant he was pushing something to the side, leaving something out. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she sighed audibly.

Tom moved, kneeling in front of Jude, his hands mere inches from her legs. Jude's eyes locked with his, widening slightly. Her heart beat quickened. What was he doing? They were in school!

The look in her eyes didn't stop him. He needed her to hear everything he was going to say. And the only way to do that was head on – face to face. He took a deep breath.

"I need to tell you that I – "

"Um, Tommy?"

He tore his eyes away from Jude and looked up, his eyes locking with reluctant chocolate brown ones. Jude glanced to her side, waiting to be acknowledged, but it never came.

"Yeah?"

She didn't respond, but he could recognize the look in her eyes. She needed help. _His_ help. He knew her better than almost anyone and this time was no different. He had to do this. He knew Jude wouldn't understand, but for the first time in a very long time, Tom knew this was right. He had to sever every tie with Angie if he was going to make things work with Jude.

This was his chance.

Tom turned back to Jude, his eyes locking with hers. He winked before reaching out and squeezing her ankle. He let go and stood up, getting ready to walk away. "Have a great spring break, Jude," he said, Angie right by his side.

"Wait," Jude called. Tom whipped his head around. Jude cocked her head to the side. He was not getting away with a wink.

"I'll be right over there," Angie said, walking away. Tom nodded and turned back toward to Jude.

"This is for us," he said, before she had the chance to start yelling at him, which he was certain she would, considering the look in her eyes.

Jude clenched her jaw. "I – " she started, sighing. "Will I see you during break?" It wasn't the question she really wanted to ask, but she knew it was a safe one – one that wouldn't start a fight.

A smile faintly painted his face and then he shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Jude bit her bottom lip. "You have to get better."

Tommy cocked his head to the side and smiled. "This is for us. I promise," he said before turning and walking away.

Jude slumped down against the steps, knowing she had no choice but to believe him.

- - - - - -

The end of Spring Break had come and her room was silent as it had been every day since Jude had gotten home after the talent show rehearsal. She had spent the entire break doing two things: thinking about Tom and writing songs. After much deliberation, Jude finally picked something to use for the talent show – the only problem being that it was only a verse and her mind was no longer cooperating with her.

She flipped open her phone for the thirtieth time in the past five minutes, but the screen was still the same – no message, no call. She had texted him twice over the course of Spring Break and he still hadn't responded. It was beyond frustrating, but it was good thing she had other things to do to get her mind off of him – at least for a little while.

She tossed the phone to the side and looked back at her journal, her fingers finding their rightful place on her guitar. "We both know that we want it / But we both know you left me no choice."

Her choice had always been him. There wasn't a question in her mind about it. But there were times when she questioned what his choice would be – if she could be the one he wanted. And if she wasn't? Eventually she'd have to get over him.

The phone rang loudly and Jude jumped at it, tossing her guitar to the side. Without glancing at the caller id, she opened the phone and placed it next to her ear. "Tom?"

Laughter echoed on the other end. "Guess again."

Jude bit her bottom lip in both disappointment and nervousness. That had been close. "Hi Jonathan."

Jonathan smiled. "I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Right. Like that could happen."

"So, how are you?"

Jude sighed. "You didn't call to ask me how I'm doing, right?"

"Of course not. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out. Movies, maybe?"

Jude shook her head. "Um, as much as the gesture is appreciated…I've got to finish up some homework and – "

"Quincy got you working overtime? I thought you were on break?"

Jude's eyes widened. Had she really slipped up that easily? "W-Why would you think it was Quincy?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know. He's the only teacher of yours that I've met. And to be honest, that entire night was weird. I mean, how many teachers actually go to their student's houses?"

"I have no idea," Jude said, rolling her eyes.

"Unless – " he taunted.

"Unless what?" Jude asked. She could feel her pulse begin to race.

"Unless he has like a major crush on you or you guys are having some torrid love affair," he said, laughing.

Jude clenched her jaw. He was joking. God, boys were so lame sometimes. If he only knew how right he was. "Uh, yeah. You figured us out."

"It was joke, Jude. Lighten up."

"Look, I got to go," she said.

"Wait. I'm sorry, Ju – "

Joke or no joke, he was not being funny. Jude closed the phone and tossed it on the floor next to her. She clenched her jaw to keep from screaming. She had thought that longer they were together; the easier it would be to hear things like Jonathan had said. But time hadn't done anything to lessen the pain. It only added to her frustration and annoyance when it felt like she was only one fighting for them.

This was a two-way street and Tom had to realize that. Or maybe she just had to let go. Jude bit her bottom lip and glanced at her notebook.

Maybe Tom was right – she had to stay away. Maybe that was the way to sort everything out. To get better. Or to get over him.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview:

Chapter 25

"All The Worlds A Stage…"

Teasers will be posted on my FF profile shortly.


	26. Chapter 25: All The Worlds A Stage

**A/N**: I am nothing but apologies. I hate that it is taking me this long to churn out chapters. I get anxious just sitting here with a Word document open because I know how I want things to play out, but words are failing me. And words are like my best friends. Some best friends they are. ;]

Just so you know – since the tone of the story has changed within the last couple of chapters, I changed the way the Talent show went (in terms of song choices and such), but it's still in two pieces because I felt that Jude should have her own time to shine. Also, this chapter is the official halfway point in the story (at least with the way things are planned out now). However that might change based on a few later chapters.

Okay, I'm done. For reals. Here is the new chapter…finally.

Wait. You might like Angie when this is done. Just maybe. ;]

**THANKS:**

JENJEN87: Yeah, poor Jude. I was never gone – I just didn't know how to get the chapter out. I'm updating now. :]

LittleZurawski: Thank you! Now you don't have to wait – sort of. :]

btru2u: Thank you! I'm glad you are loving this. I hope so. Me either! Lol. I'm trying. I need to get the writing bug again. It's killing me not having anything to post. Thank you for loving this.

SoraXNamine: Aww, yay! I'm glad! Thank you very much. I'm updating now. :]

jacqueezy: Thank you! Lol. You'll find out a little bit in this chapter, but you'll have to wait for the rest. ;]

hales03: Thank you! I'm really glad you love this! I'm trying, I promise.

temporaryinsanity91: Thank you for loving this. Me too! Sometimes I just can't find the right way to write the chapter so it takes me awhile to get to the right place. I'm sorry!

Isabela is Online: Yay! Thank you! Yes, I do. I know. I'm really glad you are enjoying this. Thank YOU! :]

Joseph Santiago: I'm so glad! Here's another for you. :]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song used – "Another Heart Calls" by _The All-American Rejects_ featuring _The Pierces_. Listen to it – love it – it is beautiful. :]

**A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**- - - - - -**

"The River"

_Maybe Tom was right – she had to stay away. Maybe that was the way to sort everything out. To get better. Or to get over him._

**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

Chapter 25

"All The Worlds A Stage…"

The change in weather had occurred when he wasn't looking. He was sure. Not that this was the first thing to ever pass him by without notice. He had let a lot of things he supposedly cared about pass him by. When it was too late to do anything about it was when he finally fought for it – like Angie and now Jude.

This was why he had decided to talk to Angie in the first place. His head was so out of whack that he didn't think twice about her – his mind had only been on Jude. Which is how it should have been from the very beginning sans all the craziness. But now, after all the insanity, he finally realized he needed to let go – of his past, of Angie, of it all. It was the only way.

And now he was left staring at bright purple peonies and yellow roses in the early sunlight.

Spring reminded him of home. Of his childhood. Of staring out scratched window panes, waiting for his dad to let him outside and play rather than listen to him drone on to his English class.

"Just the way you like it."

Tom turned around, a faint smile playing on his face. He extended his hand and took the cup of coffee that Angie had made for him. He was going to need the caffeine in order to handle the rest of the day. When Tom left Jude in the auditorium, he was completely unsure of what Angie had needed help with. He only knew that he had to be the one to help her. What she told him, however, had caught him completely off guard.

"_I need you to sing with me."_

Her words led him to think of the day that Mr. Mills had caught Jude and him together in his room. He had mentioned something about Angie singing at the talent show, but Tom never thought to ask her. Now he knew she was serious.

He obliged because there was some hope within him that he could break the ties that he and Angie had together. Through singing – talking – music – whatever. It didn't matter as long as it happened. He owed it to Jude.

They had spent a majority of spring break working on a song that Angie had started to write a few months prior. When he first heard her sing the unfinished portion she had written, he was flabbergasted. He hadn't expected their thoughts to be on the same wavelength. And the more and more he listened to the lyrics, the more he realized he was the only one who could sing with her. Not because he had the best voice, but because this song was about them – their relationship – and it wouldn't have made sense to use anyone else.

While Tom thought the song was beyond amazing and would wow the crowd of seniors, it hadn't done much for his and Angie's relationship or whatever someone wanted to call it. There were times when they would be playing their guitars or changing a verse that had Tom wanting to stop everything and just talk, but every time he looked in Angie's direction, he stopped.

He didn't know why, but there was something in her eyes. Something that made him re-think the idea all together. It almost seemed as if she wasn't ready. Why? Well, that he couldn't understand.

The pair leaned against the porch pillars and stared out into Tom's backyard. At first he thought it was odd that Angie didn't want to work in her own house, seeing as the song they were singing was hers, but then he realized that her house had at one time been theirs – the one he had bought for the life that they were supposed to have. Together. And then he was thankful that they weren't working in that house because it would have been too much for him to handle, especially after everything that had happened recently. He didn't need to be reminded by his former life – by his former self. Now was his chance to change things – to make them better. And on his terms.

Angie took a long sip of her coffee before clearing her throat. She had never planned on going any farther than working on the song she had written all those months ago – when she realized Tommy was no longer hers. She had thought her music was gone – when she left Tommy all those years ago. But something in her changed and the song had been born. Thankfully, it was her way of letting go. But the more time she spent with Tommy, the more she realized she wasn't letting go of everything. And so her plan of staying far away from their past had to be broken because she owed it to people other than herself. Now that the day of the talent show had come, she no longer had time to think about whether or not the time was right. She had to do it now.

"Maybe we should talk?"

Tom glanced at Angie with a surprised look on his face. "About what?"

Angie bit her bottom lip. "Us?"

"There is no 'us', Ang." Tom took a long sip from his cup.

Angie sighed. "You're right, but I was talking about the 'us' from before."

Tom bowed his head, glancing at the wood planks beneath his feet. This was it. The end. Now he just had to see it through.

- - - - - -

She loosened the grip on her guitar and glanced at her hands – the color was finally coming back to them. To say she was a ball of nerves was an understatement. She had counted down the hours by seconds and had played her song over and over in her head until the words were practically engrained in her brain.

But the wait was almost over.

The auditorium was filled with seniors antsy to kick off their week of freedom and though Jude had been thrilled to be a part of it when she first heard, her mind could only concentrate on one thing now – Tom.

She hadn't seen him yet, but his reveal was making her extremely anxious. A very long Spring Break had finally ended and she wanted proof that he was better. That he had done whatever he was supposed to do with Angie and made things better.

For her. For him. For them.

That's what he had said. That's what he had meant.

This was all for them.

And though she wanted to whole-heartedly believe in him and his words – there was still a part of her that was waiting for the world to come down and remind her of the Tommy she had saw. The one who had made everything worse.

- - - - - -

The stage was set and Tom was anything but ready for it.

There were few times when he was speechless, few times when words had failed him.

This was one of those times and much to his chagrin; he was minutes away from stepping on stage and singing with Angie.

Angie.

God, this was all her fault.

Sometimes she had the worst timing.

The 'us' conversation that he had been looking forward to had ironically blindsided him. All the truth he had found in their relationship was actually all a lie. And then there was the cryptic 'I need to show you something' comment that she had left him with. He didn't know if he wanted to see whatever it was that she had to show him. It might make him face more of the lies and pain.

From the corner of her eye, she watched his knees bounce in his chair and his hand run through his already disheveled hair. The consequences of her actions, or rather words, hadn't seemed so large at the time. She had thought if she just said everything all at once, he would be able to move on – without her. Like he was supposed to.

But the look on his face had said it all.

She might have just made everything worse. Telling him he was the reason she gave up their baby might have been two steps backwards.

Angie sighed heavily and looked up at the lights above the stage. Could they do this now? After what she had said?

"Nervous?"

Angie's head turned quickly, a flash of blonde flying before her eyes. Before her stood a different girl – not the one she remembered from the bathroom or from the quick glance she had taken near the stage steps. This Jude looked fragile – even if her outward appearance of booty shorts and fake eyelashes said differently.

A faint smile formed on Angie's lips. "You could say that."

Jude smiled widely. "I'm sure you'll do fine."

Angie nodded and a silence passed between them. Jude stood forlorn, pulling down her shorts for the millionth time. Angie glanced back and noticed Tommy was still sitting in his chair. It was then that she knew what to do.

"Jude?"

"Hmm?" Jude looked up from the hem of her shorts.

"I – I just wanted to say – " Angie started, her voice slightly breaking. Jude's brow furrowed slightly. "I'm – I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Angie tilted her head slightly in the direction of a man they were both worrying about.

"I think you know."

"Um…" Jude folded her arms across her chest.

"Look, I know this isn't my place – not – not anymore, but I just wanted you to know that – " Jude's eyes darted to the floor. It had never occurred to her that Angie had realized there was a relationship between Tom and her. It had taken so long to get things right and now things were messed up and she had missed all the little things in the middle. Did anyone else see it? Did everyone know about them and she had just missed it? The funny thing was – she wanted those little things back. But at what cost? "That you are what's good for him. What's right."

Jude looked up, her eyes locking with Angie's. She didn't really know what to believe. The fact that Angie was apologizing to her was a little too much out of left field for Jude to even respond.

"I know that you probably don't like me a whole lot and I get it. I – I messed up. But I loved him. I really did. We – we just didn't work."

Jude could see Angie's eye begin to water and the sight made her oddly uncomfortable. She hadn't asked for Angie to spill her guts to her – not like this anyway.

"Tommy has a lot of demons he has to face and I know that I – I didn't help him face them the way I should have." Angie sighed. "I guess what I'm really trying to say is that you shouldn't let him go. I know he's stubborn and that he thinks he's always right, but you have to fight for him. He needs that. He needs you."

Jude bit her bottom lip and looked away, her eyes focusing on a velvet chair hidden in the wings of the stage.

"I see it. When he says your name, his eyes light up. That's how I knew you were the one. I just don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did."

One lone tear trailed the length of Angie's high cheekbone and after squeezing Jude's shoulder, Angie walked away, content that she had done what was right and salvaged something for someone else.

An act she hadn't done – for anyone. Ever.

- - - - - -

The house lights were at half and the crowd of seniors sitting before the stage was still clapping from the previous performance. Tom was standing in the wings, waiting for the moment he was silently dreading. He didn't want to get on that stage. At least, not anymore.

But he couldn't let Angie down. Wherever she was. He hadn't seen her in almost a half an hour.

The spotlight hit the apron of the stage and Darius Mills stood proudly behind a black microphone.

"I know you probably thought you'd get away with out having to see your teachers for a couple of hours here, but they knew you'd miss them too much. So a few of them wanted to wow you with the talents they possess outside of the classroom. Here are two of them now. Give it up for Mr. Quincy and Ms. Jones!"

A few seniors in the back stood up and began whistling while the rest clapped.

The moment was here. But where was Angie?

Just as Tom moved one step closer to the front of the stage where his guitar lay, Angie ran out in front of him and two hands touched his shoulders. Tom stopped suddenly as he watched Angie take the microphone Darius was offering her.

Jude squeezed his shoulders tightly once, whispering "break a leg" into his ear and let go. Tom turned his head slightly, ready to thank her for her sudden presence, but when he looked back, she was already gone.

Reluctantly Tom turned around and walked on stage toward Angie who had already taken her spot on a stool. He picked up his guitar, feeling the strings with his fingers. His eyes caught Angie's for a split second and some unknown relief rushed through him.

The song poured from his guitar as he found the right chords. Angie tightened her grip on the microphone in her hand and began to sing.

_Do you remember when we didn't care  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all  
Another heart calls_

_Yeah I remember when we stole the night__  
__We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky__  
_

She stood off to the side of the stage, behind a black curtain and watched. After Angie's sudden apology, Jude had told herself she wasn't going to watch, that she didn't want to see whatever it was that they had worked on together. That she didn't want any other emotional baggage than what she had just witnessed pour out of someone she had only met once in a public restroom. She didn't need it.

But the idea of Tom being in his element had been too much for her to handle.

So she positioned herself in the best possible light – no light – so that she would be as hidden as she possibly could – even if the light couldn't stop the words from infiltrating her head.

_Just as soon as I see you__  
__But didn't I, but didn't I tell you__  
__As deep as I need you,__  
__You wanna leave it all_

_What can I do?__  
__Say it's true__  
__Or everything that matters breaks in two__  
__Say it's true__  
__I'll never ask for anyone but you_

The song wasn't even over and Jude had heard enough. Listening to it reminded her of all the things Tom had said about his relationship with Angie. And the more and more they sang, the more she could see things play out before her very own eyes.

She had always believed him when he threw Angie under the bus and made her seem like the villain, the bad guy. The one who had torn him apart and left him in shambles for someone else to pick up years later. And hearing Angie apologize made Jude realize that part of that was true.

But there was so much more to it – Tom had been at fault as well. He had tried the same things he had done to Angie and used them on Jude. The guilt. The love. And she had been so quick to give in. Because she loved him.

Standing there in the wings, listening to the song, realizing what Angie and Tom had shared hadn't changed that.

The only thing she was left wondering was _why?_

_Talk to me__  
__I'm throwing myself in front of you__  
__This could be the last mistake__  
__That I would ever wanna do__  
__Yeah all I ever do is give it's time you see my point of view_

_Just as soon as I see you__  
__But didn't I, but didn't I tell you__  
__As deep as I need you,__  
__You wanna leave it all_

They had tried. So many times it was hard to keep up. And yet it wasn't nearly enough. Maybe that was the sign – no matter how hard they had tried, it would have never been enough.

She saw the way his eyes lit up and the way he smiled whenever he said her name. Jude. Not Angie. _Jude_. Maybe that's what he looked like when they had first gotten together, but wasn't that how it was with every relationship? When everything was so fresh and new and you were trying to figure your partner out? When everything wasn't so complicated and feelings didn't run so deep?

Maybe. Or maybe she had just missed it all when it came to Tommy.

They had had their good times and she was sure they loved each other at one point, but they were never a great match. Even then she saw it. But she thought if they tried hard enough they could make it work.

But Tommy's past had other ideas.

_What can I do?__  
__Say it's true__  
__Or everything that matters breaks in two__  
__Say it's true__  
__I'll never ask for anyone but you__  
_

_But I know what you want is to figure it out__  
__And God knows I do too__  
__What can I do?__  
__Say it's true__  
__I'll never ask for anyone but you_

She hadn't been an angel – that much was true. But she never saw how much Tommy needed her at the time. She was young and free or so she thought and all he wanted was the stability he had dreamt about since he was five years old.

She hadn't realized being with Tommy would mean dealing with _him_.

She had heard the stories and saw the look on Tommy's face every time she brought him up, but she thought with time things would change. But they didn't.

He wanted more of her than she was ready to give at the time. He wanted that safety net. That sure thing. And she had never been sure of anything more than music in her whole life. And look how that turned out.

So when the opportunity arose to "spread her wings," she did so without thinking about the consequences. Little by little, she saw the change in Tommy, every time she came home. But she refused to believe that anything would come of it.

Until his dad died.

Then all hell broke loose.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I'm sorry__  
__So what?__  
__But you don't think I've said enough__  
__I'm sorry__  
__I don't care__  
__You were never there_

Tom glanced a mere two feet away and could see the look in Angie's eyes. He could see the events he was thinking about play behind her lips, behind her high cheekbones, behind her entire face.

This was right. Right for her. Right for him. Right for them.

Finally after all these years, the air was clear, he realized.

She understood her part in the failure of their relationship and he understood his. He knew they had never been perfect, but who ever was? He had at least thought they were good enough to last.

But maybe he had put too much faith in a relationship he didn't know all that much about. Yes, he knew she was fiery and impulsive and he was stubborn and a perfectionist. But what about them together?

He couldn't say much on the topic.

When things had gotten bad, he had always fought for Angie because he thought he needed her. And at the time, maybe he had. But the problem was he never fought for them – for their relationship.

And he was willing to do that for Jude.

He was willing to do whatever it took to be better for Jude.

For them.

_As soon as I see you__  
__But didn't I, but didn't I tell you__  
__As deep as I need you__  
__You wanna leave it all_

_What can I do?__  
__Say it's true__  
__Or everything that matters breaks in two__  
__Say it's true__  
__I'll never ask for anyone but you_

He needed her to see that she was the only one that mattered. That he would let her go if it meant they would be okay. That he would walk away if it meant getting better.

He knew she had no ideas of his plans for their future, but they had been there, always hiding in the back of his head.

He was ready to face his demons head on for Jude.

And walking away seemed like the best way to do that.

He knew it would take a lot for Jude to understand, but he knew her well enough to know that she would see what he was doing and how much it would help them in the end.

Because that's what he wanted now. An end that included her. Because that's where his heart was.

_With her._

_But I know what you want is to figure it out__  
__And God knows I do too__  
__What can I do?__  
__Say it's true__  
__I'll never ask for anyone but you__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you__  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The song ended and unsurprisingly the crowd erupted in applause. After taking in the crowd for a second, three bodies walked to various parts of the stage – their minds full of thoughts about the day, about the song they had just heard, and their hearts full of different people, people that they each hoped would have time to hear them out later.

There was still a lot that needed to be said.

**- - - - - -**

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 26

"And The Men And Women Are Merely Players"

Teasers will be posted very very shortly. Check my profile for them. :]


	27. Chapter 26: And The Men And Women Are

**A/N**: I have to thank Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love" or you would not be reading this right now. It was this chapter's saving grace.

I don't like this a whole lot. I think I rushed a lot of this, but I needed to get it out of my system so I could move on. Oh. There is some Jommyness. Because walls have to be broken down in order for there to be some resolution in the end, right?! ;]

I've looked this over a lot, but if I look it over one more time I think my head with explode so any mistakes you see you'll just have to deal with the time being. Sorry!

**THANKS:**

instantstar69: thanks! I'm really glad. Me too! I hope you like it!

Isabela is Online: Thank you for kicking my butt into gear (slightly). I'm sorry – I hate taking forever. Thank you. I guess you could say Jude gets her moment. As for things working out – we'll see.

Carlz02: HI! I know – yay! LOL. Thank you! Ugh, I don't feel that way about it sometimes. I like those parts too! LOL. That was the plan. Thank you! :)

geminigurl89: Thank you so much! I know, I know. Things will be clearer in a few chapters, I hope. LOL. I agree. Ha – Kwest. Yeah, he has his reasons. I personally don't see him as a dislikable character – he just doesn't have a lot of tact. Hopefully that will change. LOL! I can't guarantee it, but who knows.

btru2u: Thank you! Um, I'll have to reread the last chapter to see how that worked out, but the answer is – no. Unlike Tom, she doesn't see that as a way to fix their problems. Me too! I think Jude might be more sympathetic once she knows everything. Thank you so much! I hope I do. ;)

Kathy101: Yay! Thanks. I hope they do to or else I don't know what I'm going to write. I'll try!

spegs: Thank you!

**D****isclaimer: **I don't own Ryan Cabrera's "True" or Peter Cetera's "Glory of Love" Anything else I missed that sounds familiar; I probably don't own that either. Oh and as usual – if you shouldn't be reading things of an adult nature, back away from the computer, kids. :)

**A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

"All The Worlds A Stage…"

_The song ended and unsurprisingly the crowd erupted in applause. After taking in the crowd for a second, three bodies walked to various parts of the stage – their minds full of thoughts about the day, about the song they had just heard, and their hearts full of different people, people that they each hoped would have time to hear them out later._

_There was still a lot that needed to be said._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 26

"And The Men And Women Are Merely Players"

Her ass had never had so much attention – ever.

The wood floors of the auditorium shook as the crowd applauded for the girl group Jude had taken part in as she made her way backstage to change into normal clothes.

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud to anyone, performing some crappy pop tune that should have never made the airwaves in her opinion was highly entertaining. If only for one fact.

It made her stop thinking.

Shaking her butt on stage, she could still see him watching her from the aprons as she had done to him. It was an odd feeling, knowing what she knew yet not having the opportunity to settle anything.

When the song ended she had wanted to talk to him, but when she looked at the corner of the stage, he was no longer there. It was then that she resolved to forget about fixing things for the time being and just worry about the music. The talent show was almost at a close except for one last performer – her.

She was closing the show. Again.

This time it was different. It was final. It would be the end of her talent show stint that had encased the last four years of her life.

She wanted this one to be memorable. To have meaning.

And that meant only one thing.

It was all about them.

- - - - - -

He was confused to be exact. Confused at the fact that his body could react to the show of teenage skin onstage the way it had when his head had not been in it. Sort of.

He had wanted to talk to Jude the moment he got off stage – the moment his mind was clear. But she was already off with her girl group that he decided he could wait.

And yet again, there was an opportunity for him to explain things to her, but this time she was performing solo and no amount of explaining would ever make up for ruining that moment, so he stayed quiet.

He didn't want to be responsible for ruining another moment, another moment that should have been special. Because that's what she deserved.

- - - - - -

The florescent lights of her dressing room highlighted the garish shadows on her face from the enormous amount of makeup she had used for her group number. She scrubbed the foundation off with makeup remover until her cheeks were bright red. Jude leaned against the vanity and sighed, taking in her form in the mirror.

She looked tired.

And she was.

Maybe not physically, but mentally. The task before her had sounded amazing seconds before, but now that she was alone with her thoughts, it felt altogether daunting.

Prying herself from her own mind, Jude changed her clothes, throwing the booty shorts and eyelashes in the wastebasket next to her.

Finally wearing Chucks and jeans, Jude sat in the vanity chair in front of her.

Again she sighed heavily, eying her guitar that lay upon the couch sitting next to the door of her dressing room. She had five minutes before she was required to be on stage again and the thought of being alone with her thoughts again was frightening enough for her to reach for her guitar, even though she had practiced her song until her hands had practically bled.

Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the chair, resting her head on the hard wood. Her fingers swept over the strings she had memorized in her head, but every time she set herself to play, her fingers found a different set of chords they liked better.

Jude continued to strum until she found herself humming a new tune – one she could hear in her head. It drowned out all the thoughts in her head.

Playing along with whatever subconscious crap her body was pulling on her, Jude began to sing.

"_I'm weak / It's true"_

- - - - - -

He watched Mr. Mills walk off stage right and the house lights turned to half again as Jude walked on stage. Soft. Slow.

She sat on the wooden stool that was positioned behind the mic and he had to switch positions in his seat to get rid of the aching in his heart. She looked so – sad.

Had he done that to her? The honest answer was yes and no. He knew his lack of trust in her had opened a Pandora's Box of problems for them that he had no idea how to fix. He had never been shown how. He had always resorted to being that guy. _Him_.

And it only made things worse.

But he didn't know about the monumental weight that lay on Jude's shoulders after her conversation with Angie.

And he might never know unless they talked.

Yeah, talked.

That always seemed to solve everything, didn't it?!

- - - - - -

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

It was one of the most reckless things she had ever done – almost as reckless as sleeping with her teacher. She changed her song.

Five minutes was all it took and she had an entirely new lookout on things.

Funny how music worked that way.

The crowd sat silent, captivated by her voice – soft and pure. The complete opposite of the way she felt inside.

Her eyes caught his for a split second and her heart clenched.

_You might think I don't look  
But deep inside  
In the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

From the moment she had read his name on her schedule all those months ago, she knew. There was something there. Something she couldn't name because she didn't know him. But it was there.

Now, months later, she didn't really know him anymore than she had when she had first met him, but it didn't matter. This was what she wanted.

Maybe she was a masochist to put herself through all the pain and craziness. But she couldn't walk away.

That much she knew.

_I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try  
Anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

She couldn't save him, but she could be there when he needed her. She could be that rock, that support. Because it was very evident that he needed that – wanted that.

Angie had said it.

Not that Jude completely trusted her, but she could tell she had been honest – maybe for the first time in her life.

In that respect, Jude had to appreciate what she was doing for them – no matter how odd it seemed.

Because without her, she didn't know if she could really do this – whatever this was. Tommy was just so hard sometimes. He made things hard.

And she needed that clarity from someone who had been there and knew exactly how hard it was.

She needed it – even if she couldn't admit it.

_You don't know what you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?_

He watched he close her eyes and found himself following suit, just letting her voice pour into his heart – his soul.

She was taking a risk – putting her feelings out there like she was. Though he knew that there were very few people who would probably grasp the meaning of her words.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

They had gotten to this place – this plateau, if you will. Just the two of them. Alone.

The only way off was to jump. To jump head first into something unknown.

He firmly believed that things could only get better. He had dragged them down into this abyss of sadness and pain because he hadn't dealt with things like he had said he had.

It was his fault. He knew. He needed to take responsibility for screwing up something so amazing. Her.

It wasn't even the relationship part that made him cringe – it was the fact that he had broken her. Or something to that effect. Damaged. Used.

It was all the same.

But he did know that he was going to fix what he had done.

He had to.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited_

_This is true_

There was a split second moment of silence and then most of the crowd stood up, applauding, but the only thing she could hear was his voice. In her head.

_You are my present. Hopefully my future._

- - - - - -

"Jude, I think we need to talk – "

Her fingers covered his mouth, stopping him mid-sentence. She shook her head. "No. We've tried that. I don't want to talk anymore."

Confusion poured over his face, his brow furrowing. "Then what are we doing here?"

Jude bit her bottom lip and casted a glance around the loft. The loft. How they had come back here she didn't know, but it would most likely always draw them in.

Her eyes darted at the piano to her left. And it was as if time had stood still.

She shivered as she stood in from of Tom, remembering everything that happened that night. The look in eyes. The way he touched her. The love in his voice. Without looking at Tom, she walked toward the piano, humming softly to herself.

He watched her walk away and grew even more confused. Didn't she understand this is what they had to do?! They had to move on. This was the only way.

Her fingers danced over the keys, punctuating various chords into the air. Finally they made sense and her humming got louder.

Tom walked towards her and stood behind the piano bench as she began to play something that sounded vaguely familiar. There was the split second thought that maybe she wanted to be alone, but Tom figured that if that had been true she would have been vocal about it. Like she had been about everything else. So unlike him.

As he sat down next to her, her humming turned into full-fledged singing.

_We did it all for love_

And then he understood.

He wanted to reach out and stop her from continuing the song, but remembered that's exactly what _she_ didn't want. And he didn't want to stop her from being open with him.

Instead, he opened his mouth and began to sing along with her.

Jude could feel her body tense as she heard his voice fill the room. Would he understand what she was feeling – thinking?!

She stopped playing as she watched his fingers hover over the keys next to her. A silent second was all it took before they finally settled on the keys.

Maybe he did understand after all.

_I have always needed you__  
__I could never make it alone_

_I am a man who will fight for your honor__  
__I'll be the hero you've been dreaming of__  
__We'll live forever__  
__Knowing together that we__  
__Did it all for the glory of love_

The tears began to pool before she could stop them and when they started to fall she didn't move to wipe them away. What was the use?! It wouldn't solve anything.

_We did it all for love_

It hit her in that moment that it was true. Everything they had been through was because of love. No matter how fucked up that seemed – love had always the driving force.

And it hurt to know that that was how powerful it was – that love could make her hurt the way she did.

_We did it all for love_

He stopped playing after he realized she was no longer singing with him. He saw her shoulders shake and it took all of his strength to stop him from pulling her into his arms.

Instead, she looked up at him and their eyes locked.

He grazed her cheek with his hand, running his thumb over the tears that had traveled the length of her face. With her eyes still locked with his, her tears began to multiply until she could no longer hold herself up. He instinctively pulled her into his arms. He was going to hold her until she was no longer crying or until she pushed him away. Whichever came first.

She couldn't believe she was crying. But she couldn't help it. It was the way she was feeling. All of these emotions had pent up inside of her and it was only a matter of time before she broke.

She didn't know how long she had been crying – she could only feel the heat from Tom's body transferring to her skin through his soaked button-down.

The mere thought of his body assaulted her brain with flashbacks from that night. His eyes. His hands. The way he said her name. She shuddered in his arms and he leaned down and kissed her hair.

The action brought her back to her senses and she pulled away, instantly feeling cold.

She glanced up at him. "I hate you so much," she said through a hiccup.

Tom clenched his jaw. "I know. You have every right. I'm sorry, Jude. I wish I – "

"I don't want to talk. I want to _feel_," she whispered.

He didn't grasp what she meant until she pulled his face towards her and kissed him. Hard.

The song. The crying. The kiss. It all made perfect sense.

He pulled her toward him just as she pulled away. Trying to catch her breath, she rested her head against his chest. He kissed the back of her head and sighed.

Her hands found his thighs and they rested there as she pondered how much farther she wanted to go. This would either change things for the better or make them worse.

Jude took a deep breath, taking in Tom's scent.

Her fingers traveled to the hem of his shirt and slowly, without speaking, she unbuttoned the bottom three buttons.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt the material being pulled away from his body and reached out to stop her. She tore her hands from his grasp and abruptly stood up from the piano bench.

Glancing at his face once, she walked away from him, kicking off her Chucks in the process. He heard them bang against pieces of furnature and could tell by the echo of her steps exactly where she was going.

He didn't want it to be like this. He didn't want to fight. He just wanted to be. But then he realized that's exactly what she was trying to do. The song said that. It was a part of who they were – that night was all about her. And she was trying to make this about them.

He got off the bench and walked toward the hall way as he finished unbuttoning his shirt. The door to Jude's bedroom was open wide and he could see her bed from where he stood. He could also hear her groaning.

When he walked into the room, he had to bite back a laugh. This was not what he had expected to see. Jude lay on her bed, her arms tangled in her shirt, a large span of skin showing from where the shirt had left her body. He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing out loud. In a space where her shirt didn't cover her eyes, Jude could see Tom leaning against her door frame, trying very hard not to laugh.

"I got stuck," she muttered, as she lifted her arms over her head again.

Her words sent him over the edge and a throaty laugh echoed into the room. Jude groaned audibly, but was drowned out by Tom's laughter. She felt the bed dip by the weight of Tom's body and waited patiently for him to stop laughing and help her out of her shirt.

Silence came, but he did nothing to help to her.

"Hello?" she said, kicking her legs, the bed bouncing with her movement.

Tom stayed silent. And Jude became painfully aware why that was. He was looking at her. Or rather watching her.

She felt her skin flare and she bit her bottom lip. He reached out and placed his hand flat on her stomach and she sucked in a sharp breath.

His thumb traced her rib cage before his hand settled underneath her breast. Jude could feel an ache building in her entire body. She wanted to touch him, but her stupid shirt was in the way. Didn't he see that?!

Maybe he did. Because he pulled his hand away a second later. He grasped her wrists with one hand and with the other pulled at the fabric around her arms. A few tugs later, she was free.

He held the shirt to his chest and lay down next to her. He pulled her into the crook of his arm and she rested her head on his chest.

"This is nice," she said, sighing.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"But you know what would be better?"

He sighed, frustrated. Couldn't she just be?! Or did everything have to be more?! "Jude, could you just – "

The look in her eyes stopped him midsentence.

"Nevermind," he murmured, his hands reaching out to her face. She kissed him roughly and that was all it took for Tom to stop thinking.

Her hands grazed the hem of his tank top that he wore underneath his button down and she ran her fingers across the span of skin that was showing. He shuddered and laughter built up from the pit of her stomach.

He pulled away and gazed down at her as she tugged on his button down. Jude grew impatient when the material got caught and Tom knew first hand just what she would to his shirt if it didn't come off fast enough. He sat up slightly and took off the button down himself, seeing as he didn't really want to lose another shirt to the hands of one Jude Harrison.

Together they tossed the shirts to the floor without a second thought. A smirk formed on her face and she kneeled on the bed, her hands finding the hem of his tank top again.

Her finger tips grazed the skin at the top of his jeans and slowly, like she remembered he had done to her, pulled the shirt up and over his head. Her eyes locked with his for a split second, and then she drank in the image of him. The long arms. The muscles in his chest. The five 'o'clock shadow gracing his face.

She let the tank top drop from her hands and he reached for his belt, expertly undoing it and pulling it through the belt loops of his jeans.

He unzipped his jeans and shimmied out of them a few seconds later, tossing them to the side along with his other clothes. Standing in only boxers now, he reached for Jude's zipper. She could feel the electricity running through her veins and when his hands touched her skin, she was thankful she hadn't tried to disrobe herself. It would have been a futile attempt – like the last time.

He slowly pulled down her jeans, his fingers nipping at her thighs. One leg. Then the other. He dropped the jeans and she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to kiss her.

She pulled away slightly as she could feel him hard against her thigh. Running her fingers down his back, Jude kissed him again.

He climbed on the bed, kneeling next to her. Slowly she fell on her back and his body found its way between her legs.

With his body flush against hers, Jude could feel her nerve-endings going haywire. She wanted to feel everything part of him and she wanted the same for him. She pulled away slowly, her breathing short and fast. She arched her back and her fingers undid the clasps of her bra.

Without a second thought, she threw it to the side. Months ago she would have stopped and thought about what she was doing, exposing herself to someone that would eventually hurt her. But now – with what she knew – she knew she loved him despite everything that happened. And she knew he hadn't been lying when he told her the same.

This was right. This was what she wanted. And she knew he wanted it just as much as she did.

He watched her take off her bra and for a second he thought she would second guess her decision. But when she threw it off the bed, he knew that she didn't have any hesitation anymore. His heart swelled.

Taking initiative, his hands traveled the length of her body to where her underwear sat. He pushed himself off of her and without taking his eyes from her; she bent her legs as he pulled the fabric down, letting them out of his hands and on to the floor.

He did the same with his boxers.

He kneeled between her legs, his hands tracing her skin ever so slightly. Shivers ran up and down Jude's spine.

As he slid against her, she felt him enter her. One quick moment and a gasp. There was no longer any pain – just a feeling of fullness.

Hovering over her, he leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hands instinctively went to his face, fingers running over stubble.

He pulled out of her and that same quick moment came back, along with the gasp.

Every touch was torturous. Each thrust was languid and sweet – softer and painstakingly slower than the last one.

She watched as his hands traveled up her body, feeling the heat within her rise exponentially. He ran his fingers up the sides of her thighs and she gasped, a shallow breath passing through her lips. His hands left her thighs and made their way up the sides of her stomach. Lightly caressing her skin, Tom moved his hands to her breasts. Her nipples hardened and Tom instinctively took one into his mouth.

Jude instantly stopped breathing. Tom smiled against her and she let out a ragged breath. Bastard.

He took the other one into his mouth and her fingers ran down his back, digging into his dug her fingers into his skin. The sensation caused him to bite her. She moaned audibly and he pulled away. She glanced down at him, her eyes full of passion. His breath hitched and his thrust was the deepest of them all.

Her hands traveled up to his neck and she kissed him hard.

He kissed her mouth, her neck, her breasts, running his hands over every expanse of skin he could touch.

Everything continued to build up to the point that Jude thought she was going to burst.

From somewhere in the recesses of Jude's mind, she heard someone scream. It took the smoldering look in Tom's eyes to realize it was her. When Tom came, instead of hearing her name, he whispered, "I love you."

She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. She could feel tears already springing at the corners of her eyes. No. She wouldn't cry. Not again.

She grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, letting go of his face to run her fingers through his hair. Catching his breath, he pulled away. He lay on his back, bringing Jude with him, their bodies still intertwined.

She bit her bottom lip and said, "Wow."

Laughter echoed in the room. "That's much better than _weird_."

A smile formed on Jude's face and she wrapped her arms around Tom's waist, settling her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled the comforter that sat at the head of the bed over them.

Silence filled the room, but energy soared through Jude's veins. The night played back in her mind like a movie.

Everything had been amazing. Like it always should have been.

As Jude closed her eyes, she could feel the warmth of Tom's skin against hers and her breathing slowly beginning to match his. Even though she could also feel sleep pulling her, there was one thought she couldn't push away.

He hadn't worn a condom.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not doing a preview here because there are a few things that I wanted to say – things are still not okay. This is just the road to being okay. In their mindset – sex works (but that doesn't mean it's the answer). Angie is not gone – she has one last surprise for Tom. As for the last sentence – I'm not saying anything. Just think really hard. ;)


	28. Chapter 27: Prom Night Part 1

**A/N**: Um, I work nights now. Totally effs up my writing schedule. :/

**THANKS: **I've decided to stop posting my thanks and review replies in the actual chapters that I post because sometimes there are questions that I feel, when answered, could help me with the storyline/characters and such so I'm just going to answer you as you review from now on. I know – better late than never, right? ;]

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

"And The Men And Women Are Merely Players"

_As Jude closed her eyes, she could feel the warmth of Tom's skin against hers and her breathing slowly beginning to match his. Even though she could also feel sleep pulling her, there was one thought she couldn't push away._

_He hadn't worn a condom._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 27

"Prom Night" Part 1

Victoria Harrison sat at her kitchen table, her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched her husband, Stuart, water a few of her potted plants. Before her sat a black cordless phone. The house was quiet except her breathing. Fast. Sharp.

She repeatedly told herself that she had nothing to worry about – that Jude would never know. It wasn't a big deal. It was a high school ritual. One that she knew Jude did not want to partake in, but she didn't want her daughter to look back on her high school days, regretting that she hadn't joined in.

Victoria brushed back a piece of her blonde hair and picked up the phone. With a shaky hand, she dialed a number.

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

A soft sigh filtered through the phone and Sadie Harrison spoke.

"Mom?"

Sadie lay across her living room couch, a cashmere blanket splayed over her body and a cup of green tea sitting on her coffee table. Spring in Toronto did not equate to the sunny skies and warm winds of Southern California, she was sure.

"Hi honey."

Sadie sat up, the blanket falling off her lap.

_Honey?_

"What's up, Mom?"

Victoria exhaled a low breath. "Why does something have to be up?"

Sadie chuckled softly. "Because I know you."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Fine. You caught me."

A smile slowly formed on Sadie's face and she picked up her tea. "So…"

"Can you buy me a dress?" Victoria said in a rushed voice. Her back turned rigid as the sliding glass door opened and Stuart walked into the kitchen. Victoria forced a smile on her face, hoping he would leave the room quickly.

She knew how protective Stuart was of Jude and if he knew what she was up to, he'd stop her immediately. If only he saw the things she did.

The silence. The lack of appetite. The jumpiness. The dark circles under her eyes. Jude was not happy.

And Victoria's maternal instincts blamed herself for not noticing it earlier.

Jude needed this whether she knew it or not.

"Buy _you_ a dress?"

Stuart smiled and shut the door. Noticing the phone in Victoria's hand, he silently walked away. Victoria turned and watched over her shoulder as Stuart walked through the living room and upstairs. The moment she heard their bedroom door closed, Victoria let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Mom?" Victoria turned around in her seat and resumed staring at her backyard.

"Yeah. I mean, no."

"Wait, what?" Sadie furrowed her brow and walked into her kitchenette.

Victoria sighed heavily. "I need you to buy a dress for Jude."

Sadie held her silver kettle in midair. "A dress – "

"For prom."

"Oh." As softly as she could, Sadie placed the kettle back on the stove and walked away. The tea could wait. This was important.

Jude. Prom.

That was all that needed to be said.

**- M -**

Cool, spring winds blew through the halls of Carson Hill High School. With them came the notorious spring fever and no one was immune. It seemed the farther the school year plunged into May, the more the word Prom flowed from everyone's mouths.

Everyone except for Jude Harrison of course.

There seemed to be more important things on her mind.

Like her rocky relationship with her teacher.

Or perhaps the idea of being pregnant.

Or not being pregnant.

The inner debate had infiltrated her head since the moment she and Tom walked hand in hand out of her loft some week and a half prior. But everyone seemed to have an opinion about her lack of enthusiasm at the idea of Prom.

A blank stare coupled with a long pause was all she could muster at the thought.

To put it simply – she just didn't give a fuck.

"So will you?"

Jude turned her head and glanced at her two best friends. What were they talking about again? Oh right, how could she forget?

Prom.

Shifting her position on the cold concrete they had decided to inhabit for lunch, Jude answered. "Will I what?"

Kat sighed. For the third time in a matter of minutes. The fact that Jude seemed to get lost in her own head on a regular basis now was not lost on Kat. She knew her best friend better than that. And she could tell something was wrong. And if she was honest with herself then she knew why. "Go dress-shopping with me."

Jude shrugged, half-heartedly. "Sure."

"Look, if you don't want to go, I'm not going to force you. I – "

Jude clenched her jaw and placed a hand on Kat's knee. "I _want_ to go."

"Okay," Kat said with a wide smile. She could see the lie radiating from Jude's eyes, but she didn't care. They hadn't done much of anything since the whole Mr. Quincy debacle and Kat knew they needed this even more. School would be over soon and they'd all be moving on. This was one of the last things they'd get to experience together – even if Jude insisted on not going.

Kat would find a way to make her see – no matter the cost.

The lunch bell rang and Kat stood up, waiting for Jamie and Jude. A few teachers passed by and waved in their direction before Kat could register the idea that floated into her head.

It was perfect. And probably the only way Jude would even go.

Kat watched as Jamie and Jude headed to their last period of the day before turning the corner in the opposite direction of her class. This was more important.

This was about her friend's happiness.

**- M -**

He tapped his pen to the beat in his headphones before he registered the small girl walk into his classroom. She stood before him, proud and determined. He placed his pen down and took off his headphones. Pressing pause on his laptop, he looked up and glanced at the girl.

She jutted out her jaw, crossed her arms across her chest, and waited for his full attention.

His chair creaked as he leaned back in it and then spoke. "Can I help you?"

Kat narrowed her eyes. "You don't remember me?"

"Am I supposed to?" he asked.

Kat rolled her eyes. This was beyond ridiculous. It was clear he didn't remember her from all those months ago. But he would remember her now. "Jude Harrison is my best friend."

Her voice was crisp, clear, and had just enough venom in it to make him squirm. Tom Quincy was not easily swayed, but the look in the girl's eyes as she said _Jude Harrison_ made him flinch.

Tom cleared his throat and a faint smirk painted Kat's face. "I guess I have your attention now."

Tom nodded shortly. "I'm not here to bust your balls or call you out for all the pain you've caused her. I'm here to ask a favor."

Tom leaned forward in his chair and placed his elbows on his desk. "I'm not sure I follow."

"I want you to persuade Jude to go to prom."

His brow furrowed slightly. "She needs persuading? I thought going to prom was every high school girl's dream?"

A sardonic chuckle escaped from her lips and Kat walked toward him. She leaned against a desk, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Then you don't know Jude as well as you think you do."

Tom clenched his jaw tightly. "I'll see what I can do."

Kat gazed at Tom, long and hard. This was important. He needed to see that. "Thank you…_Mr. Quincy_."

Kat turned away and walked toward the door.

"Kat?"

She stopped mid-step and turned around quickly. Now he remembered?

Tom glanced at her and lowered his head. "I _am_ sorry."

Kat unfolded her arms and stuck her hands her jean pockets. "As much as I'd love to wring your neck for what you did to her – I'm not the one you have to make this up to." Kat took a long, deep breath. "And whatever you've done now – you need to fix."

Tom looked up suddenly, but before he could respond, his classroom door was already closing.

He had messed up – again?

**- M -**

The day had started out as normal as it possibly could – they hit two dress stores, Jude kept her complaining to a minimum, and they even snuck in lunch. It was at the third dress store as Kat tried on her sixteenth dress of the day that things got a little messy.

"I talked to Tom on Monday."

Kat waited patiently, counting to ten in her head. And just as she reached eight, the fabric wall of her dressing room was pulled back roughly, revealing…well, almost all of Jude.

Jude stood barefoot in front of her in a black strapless bra, one hand tightly holding the fabric curtain from Kat's dressing room, the other holding up the fabric of a strapless black chiffon dress.

"You did what? Kat – "

"Will you just listen to me before you start freaking out?" Jude entered the dressing room and closed the curtain before glancing at the parquet floor; her jaw clenching, her hand still holding up part of her dress. "Please?"

"Fine." Jude didn't look up or unclench her jaw.

Kat sighed. "I didn't want to go behind your back, but I felt like it needed to be done. I asked him to get you to go to prom." Jude looked up, some sort of response ready on her tongue, but Kat was just as quick. "Not for any other reason than you are my best friend. Besides…what would prom be like without you?"

Kat forced a smile on her face and Jude rolled her eyes. If Kat only knew exactly what was running through her mind, Jude was positive prom would have been the last thing Kat would have talked to Tom about. But she didn't. Did she? "For no other reason?" Jude eyed Kat.

Kat bit her bottom lip. "Well, there…I worry about you, Jude."

Jude shook her head slowly. "You don't have to. I worry enough for the both of us."

"It shouldn't be like that."

"I know. I just need time," Jude said, shrugging.

A short silence filled the room before Kat said something that was on both of their minds. "We don't have a lot time left. Have you guys even talked about – "

"No. I've been lagging." Which one of the many topics rolling around in Jude's head that Kat was talking about, Jude wasn't sure. All she knew was that talking about anything with Tom had been a hard thing to do in the last couple of months.

"Why?"

Jude let out a deep breath. "Because saying it makes it real."

"You're going to Berklee, aren't you?" Kat asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Before Jude could respond with something other than a breath, Kat decided to change the subject. This was not prom dress shopping conversation. This was bigger than that.

Kat cleared her throat. "So I think that dress is hot. You should get it."

Closing her eyes, Jude laughed. At that moment, there was something far more important than college brewing in her head. How had she let it get this far? And why couldn't she just tell Kat the truth?

Maybe it was because she was afraid of losing everything she had worked so hard for. Or maybe she was just scared of the truth.

**- M -**

The mustang was ready to go. Her friends were patiently waiting downstairs. Her dress couldn't have been more perfect if she picked it out of her dreams.

Then why couldn't she get her feet to leave her bedroom?

Her hand shook when she reached to pick up her black clutch off her bed. She bit her bottom lip, tightened her grasp on her purse, and turned around.

The door looked so far away. But if she took a mere fifteen steps, she'd be there already.

Her knees tightened as she took in a deep breath and started the colossal walk to the door.

They would be wondering what she was doing if she didn't move fast. She had to get downstairs.

In a matter of seconds, the silver door knob was in her free hand.

She turned the knob and pulled. The door creaked.

"Jude!"

Before she could think about what she was doing, Jude ran out of her room, slamming the door and headed to the stairs.

One short glance from Kat and a smile from Jamie was all it took for Jude to make her descent down the stairs and out the door.

The Mustang roared to life and Jude faintly smiled at her parents and her sister, Sadie, as she pulled out of the driveway some twenty minutes later. Her mother and sister were way too camera happy.

Putting the car in drive, Jude stepped on the gas and turned up the volume on the radio. Anything to drown out the voices in her head that continued to remind her of the test that lay beside her.

The one that fit snugly in her clutch.

**- M -**

The night had been fine so far – nothing spectacular or out of the ordinary. Jude was pretty sure she could have watched all that she had experienced thus far in some crappy teen movie that had come out that year. That might not have put a smile on her mother's, Sadie's, or Kat's face, but it would have kept her from having to fight the urge to grab her purse and hightail it out of there.

She still couldn't believe that all it took to get her into a dress and out the door was an ambush by the three most important women in her life. She should have seen it coming. Especially since Kat had pulled out the big guns – Tom Quincy.

Jude rolled her eyes at herself. Pathetic. After their conversation in the dressing room at Jude thought that maybe Tom would have taken Kat seriously, but nothing happened. No texts. No calls. No emails. No handwritten notes on her homework.

It was as if he didn't care if she attended Prom. Bastard.

Or maybe he had been reeling from their mishap. The one she couldn't get out of her head.

A soft hand wrapped around Jude's elbow causing her to turn to her right. Kat stared back at her, a large smile inhabiting her face.

"We're going to dance. Want to come?"

Jude's eyes darted around, barely noticing that the lights had dimmed. Taking the time to process Kat's question, Jude shook her head fervently. "No." She wouldn't enjoy it with all the thoughts in her head.

"Are you sure? I don't – "

"Kat, go. Don't worry about me," Jude said. "I have to go to the restroom anyway so – "

"I'll go with you."

Seeing the determined look in Kat's eyes, Jude nodded once and then pushed back her chair.

Clutch in hand, Jude walked away without bothering to check if Kat was behind her. All she really wanted to do was get away. To think. To know. She bit her bottom lip, taking in the lights and mediocre decorations that covered the ballroom.

The theme was A Midsummer Night's Dream, but this was more like Jude's worst nightmare. A door exiting the ballroom came into view and Jude pushed passed her peers, her fingers tightening their grip on her clutch.

She needed to know. Now.

**- M -**

Kat leaned on the wall opposite Jude and smiled more reassuringly than she felt. They had been standing in the handicap stall of the women's restroom for the past five minutes and neither had said a word.

Kat had waited, hoping Jude would say something when she was ready, but that hadn't happened yet and Kat's patience was wearing. Before Kat could find the words to approach whatever situation she had put herself in, Jude reached into her clutch and pulled out a box.

Jude shoved the box at Kat and all she could do was take it. She didn't need it in her hand to know what the box contained.

"How long?" Kat asked, taking a deep breath. What she really wanted to say wasn't nearly as short, but they were in the girls bathroom on the night of the their prom. Was there really anything appropriate to say?

"Almost a month."

"Take it." Kat stepped forward to hand the pregnancy test back to Jude.

Jude swallowed hard. She didn't expect Kat to be so straightforward. This was not so black and white.

When Jude didn't immediately reach out to take the box, Kat knew why and she wasn't surprised in the least.

"You have to tell him. It's not fair," Kat said, folding her arms over her chest, box still in hand.

Jude nodded and bit her bottom lip. "I know."

"Then why is it so hard for you?"

Jude shrugged. "He's already lost one baby."

"But that's not your fault, right?"

"No."

"Well then that's his problem, not yours." Kat unfolded her arms and tossed Jude the cardboard box.

Jude caught it with both hands. "But – "

"I know. You love him." Kat sighed. "God, I can't believe I'm even saying this but because you love him, you have to tell him – regardless of the outcome. He deserves to know."

"Okay." Jude smirked. Kat made it simple. Love was all she needed to hear.

"So take the damn test because you're killing me here."

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 28

"Prom Night" Part 2

Is she or isn't she? :]


	29. Chapter 28: Prom Night Part 2

**A/N**: You know the drill, but I won't say much so you can read this. Oh wait, say bye to Jonathan, guys…

**THANKS: **to you.

101isfan: I'm sorry! You'll find out shortly. Ah, thank goodness. I was worried about that. :]

btru2u: Yay! I'm so glad. You'll find out in a little bit. You might be missing Tommy a little bit more in a few. Just saying. ;] I'll keep going until I finish. Promise. :]

Abbey: LOL. Thanks! Uh, you will. Very soon. Yay, I'm glad. Thank you!

to those of you that put Don't Stand on Story Alert: XoXoNiLeY2010

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom.**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**

"Prom Night" Part 1

"_I know. You love him." Kat sighed. "God, I can't believe I'm even saying this but because you love him, you have to tell him – regardless of the outcome. He deserves to know."_

"_Okay." Jude smirked. Kat made it simple. Love was all she needed to hear._

"_So take the damn test because you're killing me here."_

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 28

"Prom Night" Part 2

Adrenaline unlike any other Jude had ever experienced coursed through her veins. And that was saying a lot considering the stage was her second home.

As she walked to the lobby, people passed by in large groups of color, no one sticking out.

Not that she would have stopped and said hi to anyone that did. She was on a mission – to call Tom Quincy.

Before she knew it the A Midsummer Night's Dream décor faded into the golds and purples the rest of the hotel used and she knew she had found a safe haven. A secluded corner called out to her, a few bystanders here and there, not paying any attention to the girl in the black prom dress.

Jude sat down, placing her clutch on her lap. She took a deep breath and opened the leather contraption that had held the bane of her existence up until a half an hour ago. From one of the corners sat her cell phone and it called to her like a lonesome guitar would.

Taking one more deep breath to steady herself, Jude flipped open the phone and pressed five, letting the phone do all the work for her.

In a matter of seconds, the line began to ring and then Jude heard it.

A song. Or a ring tone rather.

_Her_ ringtone.

She turned her head slowly to the left and peaked around the corner. There sitting on the bench behind her was the man she had been thinking about.

He stared at his phone as if contemplating whether or not to answer it and Jude could feel her adrenaline being replaced by something close to anger.

Son of a bitch.

"Hiding out, Quincy?"

Tom jumped and shoved his still ringing phone into one of the pockets of his slacks. When he turned around, Jude swore she was staring at a guilty 12-year-old version of Quincy, complete with sheepish grin.

Jude pressed 'end' on her phone and tossed it to the side before glancing up to see Tom staring back at her intensely.

Her mouth went dry and she was instantly reminded of why she had left the ballroom in the first place.

"You – you look good," Tom said, "Really good."

Even though she tried to fight it, her face flushed. She bit her bottom lip and willed herself to remember the discussion she needed to have.

"Why are you here?" she asked instead.

"I'm here to chaperone. I've got to keep up with my teacher-ly duties, you know."

Jude closed her eyes. "How could I forget?" she said in a whisper.

"What did I do now?" he asked, a hardness to his voice that replaced any guilt she thought he might have had.

"Why do you think you did something wrong?" she said, opening her eyes.

He looked away, shrugging. "No reason. It was just something Kat – "

"I'm going to kill her. I knew she had – "

His eyes locked with hers. "Jude, it's really not a big deal.

She couldn't hold the gaze any longer, knowing what she knew. Her insides wouldn't let her. "But it could have been," she said, softly.

"What are you talking about?"

Jude opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Not even a breath. Yet he continued to stare at her like he was trying to burn holes through her body.

"You didn't use a condom."

The opening to their conversation had gone so differently in her head that it took Jude a few seconds to realize what she had blurted out. By then it was too late to take back and from the look on Tom's face she knew it was true.

It was a sucker punch to the stomach.

"I took a pregnancy test a little while ago."

Jude cringed, hearing how ridiculous it all sounded. Looked. Felt. And yet she couldn't get her mouth to form the words that would end the panic written on Tom's face.

He could see her mouth moving, but he didn't hear anything. Pregnancy test – was all that he registered. But it wasn't good enough. His eyes began to water. His legs began to shake.

He needed a concrete answer. He couldn't go through this. Not again.

She stared at him as he stared at the floor. Jude had expected a reaction similar to the one he had given her, but with more…umph. Maybe he would raise his voice or hit something. But then she remembered they were in public and this unfortunately was not the first time Tom had had to deal with this subject. So she waited.

And waited.

Five minutes passed and he remained in the same position.

Her nerves were getting the best of her and she was sure the more time Tom had – the easier it would be for him to make up scenarios in his head.

Finally he was able to look up at her.

"Are you or aren't you?" he asked. His words came out calculated and slow.

Jude closed her eyes. She thought she heard hope in his voice. She shook her head slowly. "No."

And for a split second, his world was upside down. The same feelings he had had as he stared at the discarded pregnancy test all those years ago flooded back to him and his stomach began to churn.

Then Jude reached out and touched his arm and his world was right side up again – images replaced, his heart slowing down again, but his stomach still churned.

"Would you hate me if I said I was relieved?"

The answer was easy even when his mind was a mess. "No." Tom sighed, a faint smirk on his face. "I would be worried if you weren't."

A sigh escaped Jude's lips. Tom laughed.

"Did you really think I'd pressure you into having a baby? Especially after last time?" he asked, his voice becoming more and more bitter with each word his spoke.

Jude shrugged.

"I may not be a good guy and I may not always be smart, but every once in a while – things even out."

"That's not how I – "

"I know."

Jude got up and sat down next to him, her gaze on the carpet. The fact that they were still in public didn't bother her. She needed to be near him. Especially considering their topic of discussion.

He glanced down at her and the words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up, surprise written on her face. "Why are you sorry?"

"For starters, for being so careless. I keep playing that night in my head, but I don't ever remember putting on a condom. I guess, I guess I got caught up in the moment."

"We both were."

"I know, but I'm the adult."

Jude cringed and anger pooled in her stomach. "Don't, Tom."

"Jude, that's not want I meant…"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither really knowing what to say when someone spoke.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but Tommy, they need us."

It was Angie.

Jude looked up and saw her standing before them, her midnight blue cocktail dress hugging every curve imaginable. Jude sucked in her imaginary stomach in a moment of insecurity. Angie looked effortlessly beautiful. Just enough make up to compliment the blue in her eyes. Dangerously high stilettos. Tousled raven hair to her butt.

Jude could only imagine how she faired in comparison.

But any insecurity washed away when Tom put his hand on her knee and squeezed. Her insides flopped and she couldn't help but let a wide smile paint her face.

"You look beautiful," Angie said.

"Thank you. So do you," Jude whispered.

Angie turned around as Tommy placed one hand on the small of her back, ushering her towards the ball room again. Then they were gone.

**- M -**

She fidgeted impatiently as she stood next to Kat, waiting for Angie and Tom to announce Prom King and Queen.

"So?"

Jude glanced down at Kat and bit her bottom lip. Then from some place Jude didn't know existed, she reached out and pulled Kat into a hug. "Amazing," she said.

Kat pulled away, a smile on her face. "I'm always right."

Jude rolled her eyes. "This time."

The lights dimmed and a faint drum roll came from the DJ near the stage.

"Your Prom Queen is…Eden Kane!"

Thunderous claps filled the room. Confetti and balloons fell from the ceiling and Eden ran up to the stage. A faint smile painted Jude's face.

_So this is normal_, Jude thought.

A few seconds later Prom King was announced in the same fashion, but by then Jude didn't really care. Her energy was drained.

Jude excused herself back to her table while everyone else continued to watch as the Prom court took the dance floor. Eden danced in circles like a modern-day Cinderella with Eric Monahan, the school quarterback.

It occurred to her as she sat there, people-watching the kids she'd grown up with that she was no longer a part of their lives. She had gone and done one of the many things that would have made her an outsider. She'd had relationship with an older man. Something that many of her classmates would have never dreamt to do. The most unfortunate part was he was her teacher. That made everything much more complicated.

It didn't matter anymore though. She had come out on the other side, mildly scathed. But she would survive. She would persevere.

The song changed and the couples moved again, dancing with their respective dates.

Jude watched her classmate turned semi-desk buddy, Eden, dance with a tall boy whom Jude had never seen before.

_He must go to a different school_, she thought.

Until they turned around.

It was Jonathan.

Anger rushed though Jude's veins even though she knew she had nothing to be angry about. So he hadn't told her about Eden. She hadn't told him about Tom. And was she really all that surprised?

No.

But then he happened to catch her eye.

He stared at her, wide-eyed, with his hands resting on the small of Eden's back.

Then he blew her a kiss, followed by a wink.

A slow, calculated wink that made Jude's dinner swirl in her stomach.

She was going to be sick.

**- M -**

He stood outside of the women's restroom, waiting. He'd watched her practically sprint out of the ballroom and it had scared him so much he'd abruptly left a conversation with a few of the vice principals and Angie to see what was wrong.

But so far Jude hadn't come out.

He'd seen enough teenage skin and knew none of it belonged to her.

Then finally, she appeared in the middle of a crowd of her peers who rushed back to the ballroom. Someone must have told them the DJ was playing the last song of the night.

She froze, locking blood-shot eyes with him and waited until everyone had left before she moved.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered as she walked away.

He reached out to grab her arm as the vice principals he had been talking to walked by. He froze as they said their goodbyes and Jude's retreating form continued to get smaller until it was gone.

He silently cursed himself and then he saw Angie calling him over.

He took the out and walked toward Angie, hoping whatever she needed him for wasn't important.

But even though she'd only asked him to meet her back at her house – the look in her eyes, the tone of her voice, the shaking of her hands told him it was.

**- M -**

He found her a half an hour later, sitting on a bench near the parking lot. Alone.

He clenched his hands into fists. His phone began to vibrate for the millionth time in the last 30 minutes and he reached into his jacket pocket to ignore the call. He'd get to Angie's when he was done with Jude.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

She looked up with a smile. "Well, seeing as the first time didn't work, I figured I'd try again."

"If you didn't look so good in that dress, I'd leave you here to teach you a lesson."

Jude rolled her eyes and got off the cement bench. When she was a few inches away from Tom, she spoke again. "Johnathan was here."

Tom's eyes widened. "What?" His stomach clenched as he remembered how much he couldn't stand the little prick.

"I saw him dancing with Eden," she said, glancing away. "That's why I went to the restroom in case you were wondering."

Tom reached out and placed his hand on Jude's arm. It was cold. Silently he took off his jacket and placed it over Jude's shoulders.

"Thanks," she whispered. He stayed silent and took her by the hand, intertwining their fingers. Jude watched their hands as he pulled them farther into the parking lot. A smile painted her face.

"Kat has your mustang?"

She looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

He looked at her from over his shoulder. "Okay. I'll drop you off at home then."

Jude smiled and ran her hand up Tom's arm. "Or we could go to – "

"I can't."

Jude stopped walking and Tom's jacket fell from her shoulders. Tom turned and frowned, pointing behind him. "The Viper's this way."

"Are you sick?"

Tom's brow furrowed. "No."

"Angry?"

"No."

"Sad?"

"Jude – "

"First you don't even tell me you're going to be here. Then you squeeze my knee and hold my hand in public, but now you can't even spend an hour with me?"

"It's not – "

"I don't even want to know the excuse. Just take me home." Jude began to walk away, leaving Tom's jacket on the pavement.

"Angie asked – "

Jude turned around. "And you'd do anything she asked. I know the drill."

Tom took in Jude's face and his heart clenched. "She looked scared. Or sad or something. I just – "

"Want to be there for her. Like I want to be there for you."

Tom shook his head and Jude turned around. "It's not the same thing."

Jude shrugged and walked toward the Viper. Tom picked up his jacket off of the ground and hung it over his arm before following her. He unlocked the doors and Jude got into the car before Tom could open her door. He sighed, watching her fidget with her purse and walked to the driver's side.

The engine roared and Tom looked to his side. Jude still wouldn't catch his eye. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Not if you don't want me there."

Tom reached over the gearshift and placed his hand on Jude's. "I always want you."

Jude rolled her eyes and looked up at Tom. She nodded.

Tom squeezed her hand and then pulled out of his parking spot.

**- M -**

The drive was silent as Jude spent all of her time looking out the window at the passing cars. The Viper eventually slowed down and Jude glanced at the surrounding houses. None of them looked familiar.

"You don't have to do this, you know." The Viper came to a complete stop and Jude looked over at Tom, who was staring at a house across the street.

If she was honest with herself she knew she wanted to be anywhere than where they were, but here she was sitting beside him in his Viper. Jude nodded, understanding that she didn't have to do this, but he did. And she wanted to be there for him…for whatever this was.

Tom turned the ignition off and silently exited the car before he chickened out or Jude gave him some pep talk he didn't want to hear.

The lights, in what Tom remembered was the living room, turned on and Tom took a deep breath. From the corner of his eye he saw Jude walk to his side. He hadn't even heard her get out of the car.

She grabbed his hand and he instinctively pulled away. He cringed.

For a second, he had forgotten they didn't have to hide. He reached at his side and found her hand. Intertwining their fingers, he squeezed her hand, in reassurance. He pulled her against him, breathing in the mix of hair spray and vanilla perfume Jude was wearing. He closed his eyes.

A few seconds passed and Tom spoke.

"This was my house – our house. When I thought things were good between us, I bought it as a surprise."

The air rushed out of Jude's lungs. This house – it was big. It represented every wish, dream, fantasy Tom had ever had. And now…

Now it was just house.

Right?

"I never got to live in it because I – well, you know the story."

"Do I?" Jude whispered.

Tom didn't respond. Jude pulled away.

A garage door opened in the distance and when Tom opened his eyes to speak, he noticed the front door of Angie's house was open.

Angie appeared in the doorway, a hoodie and jeans covering her lean frame, basking in fluorescent light.

Tom took Jude's hand, never responding to her question. They walked across the street in silence.

"Come in."

**- M -**

Jude tried to keep her movements from attracting any attention, but when she shifted in her seat and the wood made a cracking sound – three pairs of eyes shifted to her and she felt like she was five years old again. She cringed.

"Why is he here?" Tom repeated for the fifth time in as many seconds.

Angie clenched her jaw and abruptly stood up. Maybe Tom wasn't ready for this. Silently she walked out of the room.

Jude watched as Tom stared down the second man in the room – the one she had tried to ignore from the moment they'd walked into the dining room. The first thing Angie had done was ask her and Tom to sit down. Jude had noticed the man, but never thought to ask about him until she had taken a seat and saw that Tom wouldn't even enter the room. Then he began asking why the man was there. That had been an hour ago.

But now Jude knew who the man was.

It was Michael.

The man Angie had left Tom for all those years ago.

"Tommy – "

"Tom. My name is Tom."

Jude rolled her eyes. Ironic. Her English teacher fighting about semantics. Teacher. Jude bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"Okay Tom. I know you don't agree with me being here, but I am. I think you just need to trust Ang."

Jude glanced up, catching Tom roll his eyes. A smirk almost painted her face.

Angie walked towards the room, stopping at the doorway opposite Tom. She glanced at Michael who nodded once then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Watching Angie made Jude feel uneasy and a tingle ran up her spine.

"I need to show you something, Tommy. You can come if you want, Jude."

Jude instantly shook her head as she looked at the wall next to Angie. Angie didn't look at Jude once as she said that and Jude took it as her cue that Angie didn't really want her go with them.

Jude turned her head as Tom placed his hand on her shoulder. He locked eyes with her and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Jude thought about smiling back, but when he took his hand off her shoulder she didn't bother. She leaned back in her chair and Tom walked out of the room with Angie.

Just as Jude closed her eyes, Michael spoke.

"So Tom, huh?"

**- M -**

Angie flicked the light switch and the stairs illuminated in florescent light. Tom grasped the stair rail with his left hand and followed Angie up the stairs. The walk was slow as if her mind was elsewhere. They passed a few doors and Tommy noticed how odd it was that the walls were bare. No pictures. No paintings. Nothing.

Angie stopped at a door that was slightly ajar. Music flowed from the opening. Tom strained to hear what was playing and almost ended up running into Angie. A weak smile painted her face and Tommy frowned. She opened the door wider and motioned for Tommy to pass through the door way.

He walked into the room and was instantly engulfed in darkness. When his eyes finally adjusted, he bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling out.

Sleeping in a twin bed of white and pink with a placard hanging on the wall that read "Cecilia" was a young brunette girl of about five or six.

Tommy instantly closed his eyes and opened them once more as if he was trying to wake up from some dream. When he opened his eyes, the girl was still there, but Angie had finally entered the room.

Tom felt all the air rush out of his body as he finally made out the song he had heard. It was of him singing. Singing a song that he had written years ago about Angie.

Angie looked up at Tom and smiled.

He was a father after all.

**- M -**

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why him? He's not the most virtuous man ever." Michael leaned his elbows against the dining room table, a faint smirk on his face.

Jude wanted nothing more than to smack the smirk off. "This coming from you? Really?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Look, I know the picture that has been painted for you. But did you ever stop to think that you didn't know the whole truth?"

Jude's eyes darted away from Michael's face. Why did everyone say that? If they were so concerned with her well being why didn't they just come out with the truth then? It was driving her crazy.

"I see I've hit a nerve."

Jude clenched her jaw. "Are you honestly trying to defend what you did? You cheated. How is that acceptable?"

Michael shrugged. "I never said it was, but I never hurt Angie. That was all Tommy's doing. You and I both know that."

"This is the whole point of your lecture – to show me how much of an asshole Tommy is?"

"No, I'm trying to show you that you are headed down a slippery slope. I don't want you to endure all that Ang has."

"Too late for that," Jude muttered.

"What?"

Jude shook her head. "Nothing. That's not going to happen. He doesn't control me."

"That's what Angie said."

Jude bit her bottom lip. "I'm not in denial. I have a life outside of Tom. I leave to Berklee in July."

"Does Tommy know that?" Michael pressed.

"No."

Michael raised his brow. "You need to tell him."

Jude smirked sardonically. "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

Michael raised his hands. "Hey, I'm just trying to save you the trouble –"

"I can handle myself. He already knows I'm leaving. He just doesn't know where."

"Well, look at Mr. Milano – a changed man," Michael said, cocking his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" Jude said, as her brow furrowed.

"Congrats."

Jude jumped and looked up. There stood Tom with his hands in his slacks pockets and a forced smile on his face.

"Thanks. She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Jude eyed Michael for a second. She wanted to be forward and just ask everyone what the hell they were talking about, but some part of her wouldn't let her.

"Yeah, looks just like Angie."

"Actually she –"

"Jude, we should go. It's late. I should take you home."

Jude sighed heavily, feeling the pull of wanting to stay and have it out with Michael and wanting to talk to Tom privately. Silently Jude pushed back her seat and got up.

Tom said goodbye to Angie, ignoring Michael, and walked out of the house without looking back.

**- M -**

When Tom passed the freeway entrance that led to her house, Jude knew something was up. But the conversation that she'd had with Michael had thrown her off her game – whatever game that was – and she couldn't think of the right way to ease into a conversation.

So she stayed silent.

Until Tom did the talking.

"I can't take this."

Tom pulled into the nearest parking lot and came to a screeching halt in a parking spot. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel and a loud beep sounded causing Jude to flinch. Then he jumped out of the car.

It took Jude a few seconds to get her bearings and when she did she realized where they had stopped.

Jude tried to remember how that night had gone in her head, but all she had left were shadows of memories. Nothing that boded well for their relationship, she knew. But it was better than nothing.

Jude opened the passenger door and felt the air brush against her skin. "Fuck."

It was as if nothing had changed. The lights were the same. The smell of the water was the same. Hell, if Jude was even the least bit truthful with herself – Tom was the same.

They were at the pier again.

Jude closed the door and made her way towards Tom, who was standing against a rail, muttering to himself.

Her heels scratched against the concrete and smile painted Jude's face. She remembered that sound. Tom must have too because he turned his head and glanced at her.

"She has a kid – with that prick of a man – if you can call him that."

Jude stopped just a few inches short of Tom, taking in his words. Nothing made sense. She had a kid and it was Michael's?

Tom turned around fully and pulled Jude toward him, walking to a similar patch of grass that they had sat on months before.

He sat down first. "I'm sorry."

Jude looked down at him, wondering what he was apologizing for this time. She kicked off her heels and sat in front of him, placing her legs over his out-stretched ones. Then she waited. Tom just continued to stare at her.

She took his hands between hers and placed them in her lap, hoping that the small gesture would calm him – make him feel safe – so that he would explain himself.

He felt her cold hands pierce through his skin and he briefly let go of them to take off his jacket and hand it to Jude. When Jude had wrapped herself in it, he spoke again.

"She showed me her kid." His voice was soft. But Jude heard everything she needed to. Realization hit her and it took a few more seconds before the pieces came together in her head. Before the situation became clear and she knew where they were headed. Before she knew why he had apologized.

"You thought she was yours?"

Tom nodded and Jude felt her heart clench. "I did, but the first words out of her mouth were _She's not yours_." Tom laughed bitterly. "She said she had wanted me to meet Cecilia for a while, but never found the right time until Michael had proposed a couple weeks ago. She wanted to show me that she had moved on so that I would know it was okay to move on too."

A tear trailed down one of Tom's cheeks and Jude reached out to brush it away. When he had met Jude, he thought that had been it. That he had been in a good place and like any normal person – could have moved on to a new relationship. But maybe they had all been right. Maybe he wasn't in the right place to be with Jude. "And?"

Tom looked at Jude as he placed his hand over hers. Maybe she saw it too. "And what?"

Jude stayed silent, keeping her hand on Tom's face.

"You don't think I have?" He wanted to believe that he had. He'd been telling himself that for so long that he'd thought his brain had gotten the memo and that it had magically happened. But maybe that wasn't the case after all.

Jude shrugged, pulling her hand away from Tom's face. "I don't know. You tell me."

Tom sighed and placed his hands on his knees. "I feel like all I've been doing is try. Maybe I'm not trying hard enough. I don't know anymore." Tom rubbed his face with his hands. This wasn't how he thought this conversation was going to go.

Jude pulled her knees to her chest. "I think we're both lost. I wanted this to work so bad that I pushed and pushed and maybe that was the wrong thing all along."

Tom glanced at Jude, taking in the look on her face. He took her hands and pulled her close to him – she was almost sitting on his lap. She had always been right. He didn't need anyone else's opinion to know the truth. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. She was the one. But maybe they weren't right right now. Maybe their timing had been off. "I don't want you to think this was ever your fault. You did nothing wrong. It was always me – "

"But I wanted – " Tears began to pool at Jude's bottom lashes, threatening to pour over.

"No. You were always good. Always." He pulled Jude's face towards him, wiping the tears that had run down her cheeks. He kissed her softly and then pulled her face away so that their noses touched. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jude."

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 29

"Bright Futures"

Teasers will be posted shortly. Check my profile for them. :]


	30. Chapter 29: Bright Futures

**A/N**: I took a break for the Holidays, but I didn't think it would be this long. Sorry! Anyway, I won't tell you who is on the phone, but if you think hard enough, you should figure it out. And I'm also sorry this is short, but if it's any consolation, you'll get a new chapter tomorrow.

And no, that wasn't a joke. I would have put the two together, but I didn't like how there were two separate time frames present, so you'll just have to deal. ;]

Oh you'll also see a place you should know very, very well in the next chapter…

**THANKS: **to you. I'm assuming I've already replied to every review, but if I somehow missed yours, let me know? Thanks…

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom. **Don't own Starbucks, Advil, Ford Mustangs, or Canada's Wonderland.

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**"Prom Night" Part 2

"_But I wanted – " Tears began to pool at Jude's bottom lashes, threatening to pour over._

"_No. You were always good. Always." He pulled Jude's face towards him, wiping the tears that had run down her cheeks. He kissed her softly and then pulled her face away so that their noses touched. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jude."_

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 29

"Bright Futures"

May fell into June and as quickly as it had begun, it felt like it was over. At least Jude could feel it.

Maybe it was the look he continued to give her. Or the familiar brush of his fingers against the small of her back. She didn't really know. But the more they continued to happen – the more they felt like shadows of the real thing.

And the thing that frightened her more was that she wasn't bothered by it at all.

She folded her leg underneath her butt and pulled her notebook closer to her, the words she had written mere blurs on a paper. They sat in his dining room – one of the places she had never got a chance to see when she had made her visit to his house that past December. If a passerby looked through the window at them, they might actually think that she was studying and he was grading papers, but if they really looked closely, they would see it was all a façade.

Her last official day of school was tomorrow and with it came her last Advanced Composition class and Grad Night. The following week would consist of graduation practice and then she'd be done with high school forever.

She was anxious for it all to be over. To see what came next. Where she would go. Who she would see. How it – _they_ would end.

Silence filled the room, but she knew that they both had things to say. She just didn't know how to get the words out.

Tom silently pushed another paper away as if he was done grading it. But he wasn't. Not even close. Words ran together and he couldn't stop his brain from going a mile a minute. Not with her so close to him. And not wth all the things that they – _he_ had left unsaid, undone.

He glanced up as she took her pen between her index and middle finger and began to twirl it. He frowned slightly, trying to remember why the act was so familiar. Then it hit him. The very first day they had met. The scene played like a montage in front of him, all of the anxious feelings he had had that day rushing back to him. His frown grew deeper as he sighed, realizing that the decision he thought he had to make had already been made for him, months prior.

He wasn't about to turn her into another Angie, allowing her to resent him for all her unaccomplished dreams. He loved her. And he had to do what was right. For her.

Because if they had a chance at all, they would find a way.

She stopped twirling her pen and placed it on the table in front of her. She glanced up at him, unaware that he had been staring at her for a few minutes. A rosy blush started to form on her face as she saw his gaze.

She smiled widely as his eyes brightened and his frown faded. "Pepperoni?"

"Number's on the fridge."

She nodded silently and stood up, walking toward the kitchen.

As the sight of her back faded, he let out a low sigh. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his phone, knowing that now was the most opportune time. He anxiously shook his leg as he pressed 3 on his speed dial, waiting for the line to be picked up, watching the kitchen doorway for Jude.

A few seconds passed and the line clicked. "Hey."

He took a deep breath, knowing he had to say what was on the tip of his tongue before he chickened out. "I'm ready."

**- M -**

Screams filled the air and the sound of metal against metal made his teeth clench. Canada's Wonderland – the chosen place for Carson Hill's finest to hold their Grad Night – was bustling with kids, but all he wanted was to see one.

Her.

He reached into his leather jacket and his fingers ran over the inside pocket, feeling the hardness of the envelope housed there. He'd been doing the same thing over and over again since she'd left his class that afternoon.

Maybe it was to remind him of what he was doing – where he was going – _why_.

He walked through International Street and around Thunder Run. He walked past Vortex, his eyes darting back and forth, searching for her and still nothing. He didn't know how he was going to find her when there were kids every where he turned.

Walking past a churro cart, he bumped into a few Carson Hill kids with their girlfriends. They recognized him and gave him a head's up hi.

He waved and walked a few feet before he looked over his shoulder at them. His brain buzzed and he closed his eyes. That was normal. That was the normal he wanted for Jude.

He sighed and then opened his eyes, the colors of the night coming in brightly.

He continued to walk a little farther, making his way to Swing of the Century. Just as he was about to turn around and go the other way, he heard her voice. Or rather her laugh.

He walked around a large planter and there sitting next to the Merry-Go-Round was Jude and Kat.

Kat noticed him first and her lips formed a straight line, but she pointed to him anyway. Jude turned her head and her eyes widened.

Tom watched as Kat whispered something in Jude's ear and walked away, a faint smirk painted on her face. Jude sat for a few seconds before walking behind the Merry-Go-Round to a secluded place of bushes and a cement wall.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Jude whispered, her eyes darting over Tom's shoulder as he walked towards her.

His eyes widened – taken aback that she had been the one think of their surroundings first and not him. Though he was technically – as of three p.m. that afternoon no longer her teacher – he was still…well, he didn't really know what he was anymore and that thought made him realize how right he had been in making the decision he had made the day before.

"I – " he started.

She smiled faintly and with her right hand, touched his arm.

Her movement shook him and he blurted, "I'm leaving tonight."

She blinked once, the shadow of a smile fading from her face. She removed her hand from his forearm and sighed. Her jaw clenched, but she didn't respond. At least she didn't say anything verbally. Her body language had said it all.

Tom took a deep breath, knowing he had to soldier on. "Sorry, I've never really been good at this," he started. His eyes darted to the cement wall as Jude nodded her head and then he rubbed his face with one of his hands.

"So where are you going?"

Tom shook his head.

Jude rolled her eyes. "When are you coming back?" she asked. Tom glanced at the floor. "_Are_ you even coming back?"

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't thought that far yet."

"So you're just leaving. You're not even going to be here for graduation?"

Tom shook his head, not looking at Jude. "I know this isn't how you pictured things, but its better this way. Believe me." He reached out and touched her hand, brushing her knuckles with his calloused thumb.

Jude pulled her hand away from Tom and placed it in her jean pocket. She scoffed. "Maybe I'm incredibly naïve, but I expected more."

"From?"

"This," Jude started. "I expected our goodbye to be fireworks and a fat lady singing, not some lame excuse next to a planter at a cheesy amusement park. It's so…so high school."

Tom laughed sardonically. "Then I did one thing right."

Jude arched one eyebrow, giving Tom a pointed look.

"I gave you normal. In some weird way, I gave you _normal_." Tom smirked.

Jude shook her head. "I never wanted normal. I just asked for _you_."

Tom sighed. "Please – "

"Don't – " Jude started. She bit her bottom lip. "You're trying to be noble. I get it. I just wish you weren't." A lone tear traveled the length of Jude's cheek. Tom reached out and brushed the tear away. Jude pulled on the collar of Tom's jacket until they were flush against each other. His hand rested against her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw to keep herself from crying. "I have to go."

She nodded, leaning her head against his chest. She took one last deep breath, taking in all that was Tom. She looked up and pressed her lips against his for the last time. It was soft and sweet. Then she pulled away and placed her hands in her jeans pockets.

Tom was backed up, a faint smile on his face. She watched him as he faded into the crowd and then was gone.

**- M -**

She took one last look at her bedroom before closing the door. A month had changed it. It was no longer the same. The posters were gone. The closet was empty. The floor was bare.

She wanted to feel something – anything about leaving. But after watching Tom walk away, her strength had waivered and she was no longer sure she was doing the right thing. She could see it. She could feel it. It had made that entire month a very hard thing to endure.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder and Jude turned her head. Her father, Stuart, looked backed at her. Jude took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry.

"You're going to be a star."

Jude bit her bottom lip and wrapped her arms around her father. "Goodbyes suck."

"This isn't goodbye, Jude." Stuart pulled away and wrapped his arm around his daughter as they walked downstairs, one step at a time.

When they reached the bottom, Jude let go of her father and picked up her guitar case. Then she walked out the front door, her father trailing behind her. Jude's mother, Victoria, turned her head slightly as she made her way outside. She was crying.

Jude willed herself not to roll her eyes. She knew she wasn't her mother's favorite by any means, but the waterworks were just a tad much in her opinion.

Jude smiled and wrapped one arm around her mother's shoulders in a makeshift hug. "Bye."

"Good Luck, Jude!" her mother called as she walked away.

Sitting in the driveway was Jude's Mustang, filled with boxes. It took five hours, three Advil, and two Venti Vanilla Lattes from Starbucks to pack it correctly. That's what she got for asking for help.

Jude opened a backseat door and shoved her guitar case in before jumping into the front seat.

She took a deep breath and stuck her key in the ignition. Then she put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway. She waved to her parents who stood where her Mustang had sat and then put the car in drive.

With one last look at her childhood house, Jude pressed the gas and sped off.

Boston was calling her name.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 30

"One Summer Night"

Teasers will be posted very very shortly. Check my profile for them. :]


	31. Chapter 30: One Summer Night

**A/N**:NO! I missed my upload by three minutes! I'm sorry guys...I ran errands with my mom, but really this chapter was done yesterday. Swear.

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Seniorita** and **Carlz02**. They provided me with the biggest kick in the butt I could ever ask for so I could finish this chapter. Thank you guys! :]

Chapter is short, I know. Sorry…kind of. :D

Hope you like where we're going next…

**THANKS: **to you.

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom. **I own Sarah (for what it's worth – which isn't much). I don't own All Asia Bar, Pop Tarts, or Berklee.

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

**

* * *

**"Bright Futures"

_With one last look at her childhood house, Jude pressed the gas and sped off._

_Boston was calling her name._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 30

"One Summer Night"

The white glow of the clock read 6:08 am. Jude groaned and sat herself upright in bed. Boxes stood high around her, constantly reminding her of all the unpacking she had yet to finish. She pulled a thin cotton sweater off the end of her bed and began the trek through her hallway to the kitchen.

As she made her way past an open window, a horn honked from the street below her apartment and Jude grimaced. She hadn't had her coffee yet and it was way too early for loud noises. She flipped on the kitchen light and the cabinets were instantly aglow in fluorescent. She pressed the start button on her coffee and popped open a box of Pop Tarts sitting on the counter. After opening the package, she jumped onto the counter opposite the coffee maker and stared at it.

The silence stilled her and realization fell over her. She had done it. She had made the move to New York.

In the mad dash to pack up her dorm room and drive the traffic-filled five hours from Boston to her newly-found apartment in New York City, she barely had any time to process the fact that she had dropped out of Berklee after just one year.

Jude bit on a strawberry pop-tart nervously.

When she told her parents, they were less than thrilled, of course. Her mother cried over the phone and her dad sighed before hanging up. But when her mother wasn't looking, her father had called back and told her just how excited he really was for her. They had always shared a love of music, so when Jude found out she had the support of her father; she was able to actually go through with it.

Kat and Jamie were hesitant at first, but when they realized she'd be closer to them, they got over their worries. And Sadie? Well, she was Sadie. Her first question had been about how many hot guys were in Jude's building.

Two, if you counted the janitor that came every week to clean the floors of the lobby, which Jude knew Sadie wouldn't.

The coffeemaker beeped and Jude jumped off the counter and pulled a mug out from the cabinet above her. After pouring a full cup, Jude took one long swig and smiled.

The whole thing was a little surreal. Actually a lot surreal. From the gig she had done at All Asia Bar three months ago to the signing of her record contract last week – it was weird.

She had never planned to quit school and go after a record contract. It just kind of happened. Just like she hadn't planned on meeting Tom and falling for him. It just happened.

Tom.

She hadn't really thought about him in the past year. He was more of a figment of her imagination than an actual memory.

That is until her gig at All Asia Bar happened. Then all she could think about was Tom.

Because the offer of a record contract didn't come from a stranger.

It came from someone who knew Tom better than anyone else – Kwest.

And that was probably the weirdest thing of all.

**- M -**

Jude leaned against the front desk as she looked around, taking in G-Major Records for the very first time. The label had moved from Toronto to New York a month prior and from the looks of things, Jude could tell they were still getting settled in. Sarah, the receptionist, was on the phone talking to G-Major's owner, Georgia Bevans.

When Jude had signed her contract, it had been a Boston bar not from Berklee, and with Kwest present. Apparently Georgia was too busy to oversee the whole thing herself, so today was the very first day Jude was going to meet her.

"Miss Harrison, if you'll just take a seat, Ms. Bevans will be right with you."

Jude turned her head slightly. "Actually, do you mind if I looked around?"

Sarah frowned slightly. "That's fine, but you won't be allowed in any of the studios. You'll have to watch from outside."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome," Sarah said, a fake smile painted on her face.

Jude started off, not really knowing what she was looking for. She was curious, but it was more than that. There was something she couldn't put her finger on. Maybe she was nervous. Maybe she was anxious. She didn't know.

She passed a few of the studio doors, most of them empty. Her eyes widened as she found one with people in it.

She stood behind a glass wall, watching a producer and artist work together.

Then her heart stopped.

Everything was hitting her all at once.

In a few moments, she would be one part of the pair: the artist.

It was something she had dreamt of as a little kid. Becoming an artist. She never thought it would come true, but now it was.

She started to take in the scene in front of her more closely. She watched as the producer flipped switches and pressed buttons, all the while, the artist sang.

She couldn't wait to get inside and do the same.

She moved on, walking towards another studio, one without an artist.

The lonely producer sat in his swivel chair, changing the levels as he watched a computer screen.

She backed away, in search of another studio. She turned quickly, her feet screeching against the floor. Then in an instant, she ran into someone. Someone holding something cold – something very cold.

Jude sucked in a quick breath and glanced at her t-shirt. If she had been wearing white, she might have been embarrassed, but she wasn't that foolish. Her black Nirvana tee would be just fine after a run through the washer. She pulled the fabric away from her body as the person spoke.

"I – I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry."

Jude brushed the man off and dropped her t-shirt, the fabric clinging to her body. "It's not a big deal."

"I think my friend has a spare tee in his office, if – "

"Okay," Jude started, as she finally looked up at the man. Her eyes widened. "Tommy?"

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 31

"G-Major Pain in my Ass"

Teasers will be posted very very shortly. Check my profile for them. :]


	32. Chapter 31: GMajor Pain In My Ass

**A/N**: 3 months. Time needs to slow the eff down. Or I need to get with the times. I'm still not sure. Here you go…

Oh and semi-big news: If you happened to read 'Rock N Roll Singer,' (before it fell off the face of the earth, that is) I heard that there's a high chance of an update soon. There was a song and the finding of some old papers and you know how those wheels start turning… :]

**THANKS: **to you.

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom. **I own Samantha and Jessica. Don't own The Bitter End (and I'm okay with that seeing as The Sunset Strip owns my soul…). Song lyrics info will be released in two chapters, but there is a thing called Google if you're impatient like me. :]

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

From "One Summer Night":

_Jude brushed the man off and dropped her t-shirt, the fabric clinging to her body. "It's not a big deal."_

"_I think my friend has a spare tee in his office, if – "_

"_Okay," Jude started, as she finally looked up at the man. Her eyes widened. "Tommy?" _

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 31

"G-Major Pain In My Ass"

His eyes had been glued to her chest, but when he heard her say his name, he looked up. There she was. He swallowed hard. "Jude?"

"Tommy."

"Ju – "

"Jude! You made it."

Jude looked over her shoulder; the sudden onslaught of hearing her name repeated so many times creating a pain in her head. There stood a smiling Kwest in the doorway of the studio she had been intrigued by before she ran into Tommy.

Tommy.

Jude pointed at Kwest and then at herself. "You. Me. Now."

Kwest sighed and backed away, letting Jude into the studio. Tommy caught his eyes and Kwest shook his head. "Go fetch us a sandwich or something. We're going to need it."

Tommy shook his head, a smirk on his face. Then Kwest's words registered in his head. _We're going to need it._

Tommy groaned and turned around, realizing how much of a mess his spilled iced coffee really made.

**-M-**

The studio was silent sans Jude's breathing. Her I-can't-get-enough-oxygen, I-can't-feel-my-fingers, If-I-die-it's-all-Tommy's-fault breathing.

At least that's how Kwest took it.

He hated being the bearer of bad news, but being Tommy's best friend – bad news was the territory they lived in. And Jude had to realize that. Especially now that her career depended on it.

That was probably the worst thing – worse than telling Jude Tommy was back and most likely for good. That his job was done – that _Tommy_ would be the one producing her. That she would have to be in the same room as him for long stretches of time and she couldn't scratch his eyes out with her pencil. Or cut off some part of anatomy he'd probably like to keep with her guitar strings.

She had to be professional.

When the spots before her eyes started to get smaller, Jude spoke again. "How long have you known?"

Kwest chose his words wisely. "Known what exactly?"

Jude arched an eyebrow. "Everything."

"I knew before he did." Kwest sighed. "I always knew he'd leave. He had to. It's how he works."

Jude began to close her eyes.

"But I always knew he'd come back too."

Jude stared at Kwest. "Did you know where he was? All this time? What he was doing?"

Kwest swallowed hard. He didn't want to lie to her. Especially not now. Not when they had formed a semblance of friendship. "I knew where he was. All this time. Because I'm the one who set it up."

Jude clenched her jaw. She wanted the truth, but that didn't mean it was easy to hear.

"I vaguely remember the what though. The places and services they provide all seem to run together now."

Jude's eyes widened. "Did you think this was the first place he'd run away to? Did you forget about Angie already?" Kwest asked.

Jude rolled her eyes. "I didn't forget. I just chose not to remember. Girls like to think they're special, you know."

A smirk formed on Kwest's face. "And you picked my best friend for that? Nice choice."

Jude flipped him the bird, a faint smile on her lips. She turned her chair slightly and then looked at Kwest, a question beginning to form. "So this was the reason you really came to Boston?"

Kwest frowned. "I didn't lie about why I was there. It _was_ a little A&R."

"And a little birdie didn't tell you I was at Berklee?"

Kwest smiled. "I knew where you were. I knew that the chance of running into you was there. Did I think it would actually happen? Hell no."

A laugh poured out of Jude's lips and Kwest relaxed for a few seconds. "When I got there and saw you, I was intrigued. Then I heard you sing and I – I got chills." Jude looked away, a blush forming on her face. "That's why I wanted to sign you. Not because I knew you had dated Tom."

"Thank you," Jude said softly.

"But hearing you scared me." Jude stared at Kwest, taken aback by his words.

"Why?"

Before Kwest could answer, a knock sounded and the door opened. Tommy's head peaked around. "Sandwich?"

Jude rolled her eyes, getting out of her chair. Well there went that conversation. "I'm going to go get some coffee."

"You don't have to go. I – "

Jude stopped and stared at Tommy. "Yes. Yes, I do." She walked passed him before he could say anything.

"What exactly did you tell her?"

Kwest sighed. He wanted to finish his conversation with Jude. He knew she needed to hear him out. "Anything I thought she should hear – " Tommy groaned. " – from me."

Tommy stared at Kwest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kwest stood up. "It means you're not off the hook. You have some explaining left to do. I've cleaned up your messes long enough to know you still haven't learned all there is to about relationships, so deal with this one on your own."

Tommy sighed, brushing his face with his free hand.

"And don't fuck this up, T. We're actually starting to like each other."

**-M-**

Jude took one sip of coffee and smiled. The hot liquid took away everything she was feeling in that moment and she had never been more grateful.

The idea that Tommy – Tom – was back made her brain hurt. When he left over a year ago, she thought that maybe, probably, some time down the road, she'd see him again. In a supermarket with his wife and 2.5 kids and a white picket fence waiting for him at home. In an article in the newspaper from her hometown where he was a teacher and had been praised for some kind of award. At a restaurant where he sat in a dark corner with a brunette, looking longingly into her eyes.

But not like this. Never like this.

At a record label, spilling iced coffee on her shirt. Where his best friend had told her he was now her producer.

How the fuck had this happened?

"You look like me when I go shoe-shopping."

Jude turned her head and there sitting at the breakfast bar in G-Major's Hospitality was a blonde, sipping on some kind of tea. She wore a floral halter top that showed off her tan and a thick black headband held back her straight hair. Jude knew if she had tried to wear something like that, it would look all kinds of wrong. But on this chick, it looked effortless. Her mind flew to a brunette who also seemed to do – wear – say things effortlessly and Jude tightened her grip on the ceramic coffee cup in her hands.

"You sound like my sister," Jude said, smiling softly. She put her cup down on the counter and held out her hand. "I'm Jude."

The blonde shook her hand. "Samantha."

"So what's your genre?" Jude asked, picking up her cup again.

Samantha shook her head, a smirk on her face. "I don't sing, play, whatever. I stopped trying a long time ago. When I made my uncle deaf." A soft laugh filtered out of Jude's mouth. "I'm just here with the boyfriend."

"But you'd rather go shoe shopping."

"Is it that obvious?" Samantha whispered over her tea.

Jude shrugged. "Like I said, you sound like my sister. She'd probably hate it here too."

"I don't hate it here…exactly," Samantha said. "I just think I could be using my time a little more wisely is all."

Jude nodded. She understood Samantha…kind of. Okay, not really. But the idea of using someone's time wisely was pretty subjective, right?

"I just want to do – babe!"

Jude looked over her shoulder, trying to gauge whoever had gotten Samantha's attention, and coming around the corner was none other than…Tommy fucking Quincy, smiling widely no less. Asshole!

Jude felt all the air rush out of her body and her coffee cup slipped slightly in her hand. "Tom…"

Tommy turned his head. "Jude." The smile faded from his face.

"You two know each other?" Samantha asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

Tommy cleared his throat. "He's my producer," Jude said through clenched teeth. She put her coffee cup down, knowing it was only a matter of time before she dropped it or decided to chuck it at Tom.

A soft fluttering of clapping filled the space and Jude looked back at Samantha. She smiled widely. "Ooo, yay! I really like her, Tom."

The coffee swirled in her stomach and Jude wanted to punch something. Or someone.

A throat cleared and Jude looked over Samantha's shoulder.

"Ms. Bevans will see you now, Jude. You too, Tommy," Jessica said, a few files resting in her hands. "If you'll follow me."

Jude didn't bother saying goodbye. Not when she knew who Samantha was now. Not when she knew that Tom had moved on. Not when she felt like one wrong move on her part would cause her to lose control.

Jude took a deep breath, clenching her hands. Then she brushed past Tom and followed Jessica down the hall. She didn't bother turning around to see if he was behind her. The sound of lips against lips said it all.

**-M-**

The room was silent sans Georgia's soft voice and the papers she was shuffling around. Jude pulled at the loose threads from the hem of her t-shirt, humming a melody to herself. The smell of coffee resonated from the fabric and Jude cringed. Tommy.

As if on cue, Tom shuffled his feet against the wood floor again. Something was making him uneasy and Jude couldn't figure it out. She was sure her mere presence wasn't the cause. After all, it had only taken a year for Tom to replace her with a clone resembling her sister.

Jude sighed, the melody shifting in her head. Her fingers curled and she itched to have her guitar or at the very least a pen and piece of paper. From what seemed like out of nowhere, a ballpoint pen hit her right thigh and fell to the floor. Jude reached down to pick it up and then glanced to her left.

Tommy smiled sheepishly, holding a scrap of printer paper between his index finger and thumb. "I know that face."

Jude's jaw clenched. "I don't know what you're talking about." The mere thought that he could know exactly what was going through her head frightened her. Had this been their common ground all along – music?

Tommy sighed. "Jude – "

"Tom, I don't…care." But she did. More than she was willing to admit – even to herself. Instead of correcting herself, Jude grabbed the piece of paper from Tommy's hand and began jotting down the song that had started to build in her head.

_Sometimes I watch the world go by__  
__I wonder what it's like__  
__To wake up every single day__  
__Smile on your face__  
__You never tried__  
__We both know we can't change it__  
__But we both know we'll just have to face it__  
_

Georgia placed the phone back onto the receiver and smiled. "Jude?"

Jude looked up, mid sentence. Georgia stood up and walked around her desk. Jude crushed the piece of paper in her right hand and slipped into her back pocket as she stood up.

"We haven't been formally introduced," Georgia started, extending her hand. "But I'm Georgia Bevan, owner of G-Major Records."

Jude nodded as she shook Georgia's hand. "Hi. Jude Harrison." Her voice was soft and timid.

"And I take it that you met your producer, Tommy Quincy?"

Jude turned her head and glanced at Tom. He was staring at her. "Yep."

"Well," Georgia said, wrapping one arm around Jude's shoulders. "I hope you enjoy G-Major and if this kid gives you any trouble, just holler." Jude smirked. "He's made superstars in the past, but sometimes he lets his head get the best of him."

Jude's jaw tightened, not quite understanding everything Georgia had said. _Had_ he done this before? What exactly was their relationship? Jude's brow furrowed as her imagination went into overdrive.

Georgia squeezed Jude's shoulders and walked back to her desk where her phone began to ring. Before she picked it up, she glanced at Tom and then at Jude. "Glad I met the girl who stole Tommy's heart." Georgia winked. "Hope you're ready to take on the rest of Canada's."

**-M-**

"How are you holding up?"

Jude spun her chair around. Kwest leaned against the door jam of Studio C with his hands across his chest. "No clue. This is all a little…overwhelming."

Kwest smirked. "The 'Tommy's back' part or the 'I'm going to be a rockstar' part?"

"Both. I feel weird saying this, but I think things would be easier if you were my producer. I'm kind of starting to like you."

"Right back at you."

Jude bit her bottom lip. "Please tell me you're not going to hug me now or something."

"It never crossed my mind."

Jude smirked.

"About earlier…"

"I get it."

Kwest cocked an eyebrow.

"To say that I'm not still a little hung up on Quincy would be a lie. I know my songs show that. Lately I haven't been able to write about anything but him. Even _I_ find it annoying." Jude ran her fingers over the scrap of paper she had moved to the front pocket of her jeans.

"I just don't want that to affect your career, Jude. I know T. Once he realizes there is something still there, he's going to try and bring it out…" Jude raised an eyebrow. "Because he knows better than anyone that love songs not only sell, but they can make your career."

"Realize something is still there? He has a girlfriend now. I'm not that kind of girl," Jude aid, shaking her head.

"I didn't say you were. I just want you to be prepared."

Jude nodded her head silently.

Kwest sighed. "I know you might not want to, but if you're up to it…T's doing a stint at The Bitter End." Jude's eyes widened. "Don't act surprised. He may be a producer now, but his love will always be the stage."

"Will Samantha be there?" Kwest didn't answer. "What does she even see in him?"

Kwest gave her a pointed look.

Jude sighed. "Okay, I know what she sees in him. I guess I just wish she didn't."

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 32

"Lost"

Teasers will be posted shortly. Check my profile for them. :]


	33. Chapter 32: Lost

**A/N**: I had originally decided I was going to post another chapter after this one because it's so short. But it's not done yet, so you're just getting this one. Sorry! I'm trying to finish it right now. Hopefully it'll get done asap.

I should have started the countdown last chapter, but I forgot. 9 more chapters.

**THANKS: **to you.

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom. **I don't own The Bitter End, Roy Rogers. Song info is posted in the A/N at the bottom.

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

From "G-Major Pain In My Ass":

"_Will Samantha be there?" Kwest didn't answer. "What does she even see in him?"_

_Kwest gave her a pointed look._

_Jude sighed. "Okay, I know what she sees in him. I guess I just wish she didn't." _

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 32

"Lost"

Most of G-Major sat at a private table off to the side of the stage at The Bitter End. Jude sat suffocated between Kwest and Samantha, who seemed permanently attached to Tom's hip or lips. Jude wasn't really sure. She swirled her Roy Rogers with her red cocktail straw and watched as the cherries at the bottom of the glass moved in circles, over and over again in a vicious cycle.

Kwest poked Jude's side and she jumped, causing her straw and some soda droplets to fall onto the tabletop. Without a word, she brushed some hair out of her face and flipped Kwest the bird.

A low laugh sounded and a smile painted Jude's face. All the uneasiness in her body floated away. She was starting to like Kwest.

She picked up her glass, feeling it cool in her hand and closed her eyes. Taking a sip, Jude could feel the grenadine travel slowly down her throat. The syrup seemed thicker than normal and it made it hard to breathe. When Jude opened her eyes, the sensation was gone.

Just like Tom.

He stood at the edge of the stage with his back to the crowd, tuning a guitar.

The sound of the crowd was building. The tension in Jude's shoulders tightened like a coil. She took a deep breath and Tom turned around.

The first few songs sounded the same. At least that's how Jude wanted to remember the night. In one large flash of guitar riffs. They were songs she had never heard. Songs she never knew had been written. Maybe one was about her or Angie, but she wasn't sure. They all sounded like they had come from a Tom she didn't know. Maybe he _had_ changed while he was away. But then, hadn't she?

Samantha's shoulder constantly bumped into Jude's as she sang along, obviously knowing every word.

Then in the middle of his stint, Tom cleared his throat awkwardly. He fidgeted with the microphone, feedback sounding into the small room, and then in a low voice, he said, "I came back just for you."

Even in the dark, Jude could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't dare look back at him. Not when she felt the person on her left staring at her as well. What was he thinking? He had a girlfriend now. Wasn't that enough? Wasn't _she_ enough?

He started out softly, his guitar safely in his hands. Leaning up against the microphone, he started and Jude held her breath.

_I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying_

Jude's jaw clenched. She felt Kwest shift next to her and she rolled her eyes. He had to have known Tom was performing this. Was this why he asked her to come? So much for acting professional.

Jude stared at her glass, the condensation running down the sides. That was how she felt the longer she sat there. She was breaking. And she had no idea how to stop herself.

_Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late  
_

But it _was_ too late. Didn't he realize that? They had spent a year apart because of him and he came back – with a girlfriend. He had obviously moved on. What was she supposed to do now?

For all his talk about Angie's betrayal, that was the exact position he was putting her in now. But she wasn't going to fall for it.

_'Cause you are not alone  
I'm always there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When your worlds crashing down  
And you can't bear the thought  
I said, babe, you're not lost_

Had he had a plan in his back pocket the whole time? Through every fight? Every silent smile? Was this where they were going to end – no matter the situation? She had wanted to believe that what the two of them had shared was real. But knowing that Samantha sat next to her made everything they had been through seem like some crazy dream.

She watched as his eyes shifted every few seconds. Pain radiated from his voice and washed over her.

She wished they were alone, just the two of them. It would have made everything that much easier. Then maybe she'd be able to have an actual conversation with him.

She shook her head. Who was she kidding? Like their conversations had ever led to peaceful pastures.

_Life can show no mercy  
It can tear your soul apart  
It can make you feel like you've gone crazy  
But you're not  
Things have seem to changed  
There's one thing that's still the same  
In my heart you have remained  
And we can fly fly fly away_

She felt herself starting to sway back and forth. She closed her eyes. His voice became calm. Full of conviction. Soothing. How had she not noticed this side of him before? Had it always been there, covered up by everything else they let get in the way? Or had this come from the year he was gone?

Was this his was of telling her he was finally ready to give her everything she needed?

_'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear the cross  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost_

The crowd's sudden clapping brought Jude's senses back. She could feel eyes on her and the uneasiness started to creep back into her system. Her body temperature spiked and her stomach swirled. She smacked Kwest on the arm a few times, but when he was too slow on the uptake, Jude scrambled over him and jumped out of the booth.

She pushed her way through the crowd, rushing outside. Someone yelled at profanity at her as she ran past them, but she didn't hear them. She could only hear the beating of her heart and the tears that had started to fall.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 33

"G-Major Showcase"

Teasers will be posted very very shortly. Check my profile for them. :]

Song info: Michael Buble – "Lost"


	34. Chapter 33: GMajor Showcase

**A/N**: When I was cleaning out my 'Don't Stand' files yesterday, I found myself getting not only very nostalgic, but also very frustrated – with myself. I had envisioned something different than what I have now. But I knew that the only way I'd feel satisfied is if I reworked the entire fic. I know I've mentioned it before, but I don't think that'll happen at all (and if I ever do, it'll be when this is completely finished).

So I did the next best thing, I rewrote this chapter – three times. Reading old chapters was my saving grace. I wanted to get back what I felt I had lost.

Anyway, what I'm really trying to say is that though this story has not come to fruition the way I had hoped, I'm so thankful for everyone who is still reading. Thank you for your reviews, pm's, and constant support. I really really appreciate it. :]

Lastly, this song has been in my head for at least three years and I was going to use it for Jude's Senior Talent Show performance and at the last minute changed it. It fits better here – given where they are and where they're going. 8 more. :]

**THANKS: **to you.

**D****isclaimer: **A/N at the bottom (with song info). Mistakes are mine.

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

From "Lost":

_She pushed her way through the crowd, rushing outside. Someone yelled a profanity at her as she ran past them, but she didn't hear them. She could only hear the beating of her heart and the tears that had started to fall._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 33

"G-Major Showcase"

The couch squeaked as she moved her legs to a more comfortable position. Again. She clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes. Staying as quiet as possible was obviously not going to work.

Soft laughter started from the producer's chair and she bit her bottom lip. She had tried to pretend that he wasn't in the room or that he didn't exist at all, but the world was not giving her any help.

"It's really not that funny," she said, her voice flat.

"Jude, you've moved your legs into the same two positions for the last hour. And every time, it sounds like a fart. It's hilarious."

He smiled in her direction, laughter on the edge of his lips, and she glanced at him through her bangs. "Fine. It's funny."

He watched as she fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. Then he got out of his chair and walked toward her. He knew he was pushing whatever invisible boundary they had created during the recording process, but he couldn't help it. Seeing her sitting there so thoroughly bothered by whatever stories her imagination was creating had him forgetting everything.

She barely noticed his presence until a shadow loomed over her. She saw the frayed cuffs of his jeans and swallowed back a breath. She knew how her body reacted to Tommy Quincy. A year hadn't changed that. A thousand years wouldn't change that. It was dangerous territory. An innate knee-jerk reaction – the way her skin flared, her palms started to sweat, and her body temperature spiked.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out and then he was there, kneeling and in her face. Within inches of her fingers. He reached out and with his calloused hand, pushed her bangs out of her face. She froze. "There," he whispered, smiling.

Her breathing stopped. All she could do was stared him back in the face. He softly sighed and then said, "I don't know why you're so nervous. You're a pro."

She wasn't really hearing any of the words that were coming out his mouth. The moment she realized he was standing next to her knocked all of her senses off-kilter.

"It's just a few investors and the G-Major crew. They all love you already. Quit worrying," he said. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "You're going to knock'em dead, Girl."

As if his mere presence wasn't bad enough, he had to use the term 'Girl?' What was he trying to do to her – put her in cardiac arrest? Her breathing came back full force and she gasped before putting her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

He kneeled frozen with his arms out like a bird, taken aback by her sudden gesture. In the weeks that followed his performance at The Bitter End and the start of Jude's album recording – she hadn't put her hands on him once. She hadn't displayed any sense of warmth towards him at all.

Every day passed in a flurry of yells, cuss words, ripped papers, thrown pencils, and the slamming of fists on the soundboard. They started out strained and by midday, there would be a split second of their old relationship peeking out. A smile. A knowing look. A laugh. But sometime around lunch, he'd find some way to fuck it all up. A smile. A knowing look. A laugh. And then Jude would shut down on him like a roll-up door. It never failed.

Maybe she didn't trust him, not that he could blame her, but he had the crazy thought that she would be excited he had come back. And even more excited that they were going to work together.

He couldn't put his finger on it. What was making her shut him out? What was stopping her from being friends?

But everyone else saw it. They just weren't telling him. Georgia and Kwest were always whispering. Samantha was giving him extra-long kisses and Jude lots of once-overs. He was even getting a head shake from Jessica, the receptionist.

But today their lack of a working relationship, or any relationship at all, didn't really matter. Today it was all about Jude proving herself. It was the first G-Major showcase of the quarter.

Tommy relaxed in her arms, taking the hug in stride, but just as quickly as it had happened, it was over.

She pushed him away and scrambled to get off the leather couch. Tom watched her retreating form run out of the studio. His curiosity got the best of him and he followed her into the lobby. But before he could pull her back to ask her about the small change of heart, he saw she was already talking to someone else.

Georgia. Tom watched as Jude stood next to her, whispering something in their boss' ear. A smile formed on Georgia's face and she nodded.

Kwest nudged Tommy. "What was that about?"

Tommy shrugged, barely noticing his best friend's sudden appearance. "I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this."

Kwest smiled. "It's Jude. She won't do anything stupid. She's already done the stupidest thing she could possibly do."

Tommy turned his head toward his friend. "Go out with me?"

Kwest frowned. "You take all the fun out of my digs."

Tommy rolled his eyes and Kwest walked toward the temporary sound booth they had created that morning off to the side of the lobby stage. The energy in the room shifted and he watched as Jude took the stage, reaching for her acoustic guitar. People started to mill around in the lobby as Jude tuned. He listened for a few seconds, taking in the sound, waiting for the tempo to pick up.

But it never did. Then he realized it was nothing like the song they had decided she was going to perform.

He took a deep breath, feeling his body tense. This was not okay. This was _never_ okay.

Jude moved her guitar behind her back and called out to Kwest. He turned around in his chair and smiled at her. When she spoke to him, the smile faded quickly. Tommy closed his eyes. Whatever she was planning, she needed to not go through with it. Didn't she realize she was too green to be playing with her future?

When he opened his eyes, the pair was on opposite sides of the stage, a tense look on each of their faces.

Tommy's stomach dropped, coffee swirled. What was she doing?

Georgia didn't introduce her. Instead, Jude walked up to the microphone with a large smile and started to play her guitar. Tommy noticed Kwest taking stock in Jude's performance. It was obvious that she'd sprung this change on his best friend as well.

_Every time I feel alone__  
__I can blame it on you__  
__And I do, oh_

_You got me like a loaded gun__  
__Golden sun and sky so blue_

The lyrics to her new song hit him like a ton of bricks, crushing all the air in his body. It was as if their year apart had never happened. She was still hurting and he was still the cause of it. There was a large part of him that had foolishly believed Jude had completely understood why he'd left.

Maybe his explanation wasn't good enough.

Maybe he was the only one who still bought into his bullshit excuses. Well, maybe not the only one.

There was still Samantha.

Tommy sighed. Samantha. Just another innocent bystander who had been dragged into his mess of a life.

_We both know that we want it__  
__But we both know you left me no choice_

_You just bring me down__  
__So I'm counting my tears_

_'Til I get over you_

His heart clenched and he closed his eyes as everything became very clear to him. Her anger. Her resistance.

His year away hadn't changed her feelings. His actions affected her more than she'd ever admit to him now – given the situation he'd put them in.

He shook his head. How could he be so blind? Coupled with his song from a few weeks ago, the year they'd spent a part, and the appearance of Samantha, it was no wonder Jude didn't want anything to do with him.

He'd sprung all of that on her and thought she'd be accepting? He was a fool.

He needed to talk to her – _really_ talk to her. He needed her to know that he still cared.

And despite the year he'd spent with Sam – she wasn't Jude.

Hell, she didn't even know Jude was his "girl." The one he'd cried over in group so many times. The one he'd written most of his songs and journal entries about. The one he'd come home for.

Sam didn't know any of that. Because he hadn't let her in. He'd given her the bare bones version of his life and she never asked for more. She seemed content knowing the Tommy Quincy he'd become in his year away. But Tommy knew he was more than that and always would be.

Jude knew it too – even if she didn't realize it.

It was what brought Tommy back to her. The fact that she always fought for him. She wanted more – the _best_ for him.

And the best was her.

_Sometimes I watch the world go by__  
__I wonder what it's like__  
__To wake up every single day__  
__Smile on your face__  
__You never tried__  
_

_We both know _

_We can't change it__  
__But we both know _

_We'll just have to face it_

Had there been another way the whole time? Or had he always meant to run? Tommy rolled his eyes. There had always been another way, but he hadn't seen like that. He needed the time and space to figure himself out. To make himself right. For Jude. For them.

Hurting Jude was never a part of the plan. He hadn't meant to do it a year ago. And he certainly didn't mean to do it now.

His intentions had always come from the heart, but his methods seemed to go awry.

Jude had always been forthright in what she had expected and wanted from him. And he hadn't given her any of it.

Maybe now was the time.

_You just bring me down__  
__So I'm counting my tears_

_'Til I get over you_

If he was honest with himself, he had never wanted Jude to get over him. He'd just wanted time. But they had been running out of it. She was going away to school and he – well, he never had a plan for his future. He just figured things would evolve the way they needed to.

But he probably should have had a plan. Especially since his life involved Jude.

There was no closure for her. Just a goodbye. He didn't tell her to move on or wait for him.

He just left. Left her in a world of confusion and hurt.

_If only I could give you up__  
__But would I want to let you off of this soapbox, baby?__  
__We both know that we want it__  
__But we both know you left me no choice_

If he was going to do this, he needed to be honest – with everyone. But especially with Samantha and Jude.

It was one of the things he'd learned while he was away. He'd spent 6 days a week going to therapy and each day he was forced to relive the past he'd tried so hard to forget. He'd been taught to take responsibility for his mistakes and accept the things he couldn't control. This was just another mistake. He needed to show Jude he was a changed man.

And that meant breaking down some walls.

_You just bring me down__  
__So I'm counting my tears_

_'til I get over you_

_We both know that I'm not over you__  
__I'm not over you_

Jude's voice softened and her guitar cut, and then the crowd began to clap. The sudden onslaught of clapping startled him and he remembered where he was at and who he was around.

He watched as Jude walked off the stage and directly into a sea of investors. They were full of smiles and handshakes and even though she was smiling back at them and shaking their hands, she was able to seek him out.

She locked eyes with him for a beat and he swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry.

Her face said it all.

He needed to make a choice.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 34

"21"

Teasers will be posted very very shortly. Check my profile for them. :]

Song info: Michelle Branch – "'Til I Get Over You"


	35. Chapter 34: 21

**A/N**: People kept interrupting me every time I sat down to finish this! Ridiculous. Sorry this is like a week (and a crap load of months) late. We're hitting the home stretch now, I guess. You might notice some similarities to a certain IS episode and an early chapter of Don't Stand. Just saying. Oh and a new character will be seen for a tad. I wouldn't worry about her much. I'm only using her for her abilities. ;]

7 more.

I thought I had something else to add, but my mind likes to play tricks on me, so I'm sure I'll remember it after I've posted this...as usual. Oh! Wait. This isn't it, but Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah...etc. etc. I highly doubt you'll get a new Don't Stand chapter out of me before the New Year, but stranger things have been known to happen. Either that or something else might get updated. You never know. I live to surprise you guys with the ways I can procrastinate and manage to update a story at the same time. ;]

**THANKS: **to you.

Abby: Thank you! Whoa! I'm trying. Yes, I agree. lol. That remains to be seen. ;]

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom. **Mistakes are my own.**  
**

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

From "G-Major Showcase":

_She locked eyes with him for a beat and he swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry._

_Her face said it all._

_He needed to make a choice._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 34

"21"

The bass bumped through his headphones and he nodded his head in time. The gritty sound of the guitar had him smiling. It was perfection. A hand tapped him on the shoulder and he shot out of his chair, the cord of his headphones ripping from the soundboard in front of him. His chair fell over and his eyes narrowed. "Would it have killed you to make a little noise? You scared the shit out of me," Kwest yelled over the recording that was now blaring in the studio.

A smirk painted Tommy's face. "Knock, knock," he said, mockingly tapping the soundboard with his left hand.

Kwest clenched his jaw and removed his headphones from his ears, hanging them around his neck. Then he turned to the soundboard and turned the volume down. The studio filled with silence and Tommy felt his body clench. It was now or never.

Tommy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you have a minute?"

Kwest, in the process of picking up his chair, stopped for a beat and said, "For Tommy Quincy? Never." He flipped the chair upright and pushed it back to its previous home.

Tom rolled his eyes.

Kwest turned the chair towards Tommy, plopped down in it, and folded his hands in his lap. "What's up, man?"

Tommy glanced back at his friend, feeling the pressure of having his full, immediate attention. He bit his bottom lip and started to look for another chair. He was definitely going to need it.

Kwest narrowed his eyes and sat up straighter. If Tommy was nervous, this was a big deal.

Tommy pulled the other swivel chair from the wall and immediately sat in it, afraid that at any given moment, his legs would give out on him. He waited a few seconds, taking a deep breath, and then he began. "I'm going to come clean with Jude," he said calmly.

Kwest looked away at the soundboard before responding. This was huge. What he'd always wanted Tom to do. "Are you sure that's the right decision?"

Tommy's eyes widened and he leaned forward in his chair. "Wait, what? You've been on me about it since Day One and now you don't think I should do it?"

A smirk formed on Kwest's face and he shook his head. "That's not what I said. I asked if _you_ were sure it's right."

Tommy bit his bottom lip. "It's right."

Kwest nodded. "I'm going to back your play then. I'm glad this session actually worked this time around." He'd been around for so many hospital visits and trips to a "rehab" facility that after a while, Kwest gave up on actually thinking they'd work. But then Tommy called him last year and things seemed…different. He'd taken everything seriously for once. He wasn't going through the motions like he had before. Maybe he was serious about Jude.

Tommy smiled. "Me too."

The room filled with a comfortable silence and Kwest leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "So you're going to break up with Sam then."

Tommy didn't respond.

"Tommy." Kwest's voice was hard.

He sighed, glancing at the soundboard. "I'm figuring it out."

Kwest shook his head, never taking his eyes off of the ceiling. Well, there went that idea. Tommy hadn't changed a bit. "You can't tell Jude the truth and expect for things to stay the same. Something is going to happen. You either tell her and make sure she knows nothing can happen or you tell her and break things off with Sam. It's not fair to either of them."

Tommy nodded silently. He knew Kwest was right. He knew before he had even said it. But there was still a part of him that feared he'd resort to his old ways if he let go of Sam. It only fueled his need to tell Jude that much more. Once she knew all there was to know, then maybe he wouldn't have to rely on Sam anymore.

"When do you think you're going to do this?"

Tommy bit his bottom lip. "Georgia is giving us the next couple of days off because of Jude's birthday, but I'm thinking about taking her to Vancouver."

Kwest's eyes widened and he sat up quickly. "You're going to have her visit C?"

Tommy nodded. It was the only way that made sense to him. "Yeah. I figure if I'm going to lay it all out on the line, she needs to see it firsthand."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say – ever," Kwest said, smiling.

**-M-**

The pins pressed into her side, not breaking any skin, but not making the venture any more comfortable. The fabric made her itch. The fluorescent lights made her skin look pasty. The floor-length mirror made her look bloated. She swayed to the side, thinking it would change the way she felt about the dress. It didn't.

"I'm going to stick you if you keep moving like that."

Jude bit her bottom lip, keeping the retort she had on the edge of her lips hidden. All she really wanted to do was rip the dress off and get back into the studio with Tommy.

Not that she wanted to see Tommy, per se, but he _was_ her producer.

She looked down. Portia Mills stared back at her with a smile. Jude didn't hate her – it was more like uneasiness that filled her veins every time she was around the woman. Not only was she her former principal's sister, but she had also dated Mr. Quincy. Tommy.

"How's the soon-to-be birthday girl holding up?"

Speak of the devil.

Tommy Quincy stood in the doorway of Wardrobe with a large smile on his face and a stack of papers underneath his arm. Portia glanced at him and smiled widely. He forced his face muscles to keep the smile in place as he looked back at her. What she had inadvertently given him would always be held over his head, even if she didn't know it. Jude gazed at him through the mirror she faced, placing a tight smile on her face. Tommy glanced at her quickly as if he didn't want Jude to notice him staring at her. The room filled with silence and it made Portia edgier than she'd been in a long time. She quickly finished the hem and stood up, inspecting her work. Though she'd finished the alterations rather quickly, she'd give herself a pat on the back if anyone asked. "What do you think?"

"It's hot," Jude said.

Portia silently sighed. The tone of Jude's voice was forced and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why she continued to respond that way to everything she had asked her. Wardrobe-centric questions or not. "You hate it." It wasn't a question because Portia didn't need to ask to know the truth.

"No…"

It was written all over her client's face. "Don't lie to me, Jude." Portia frowned.

"It's pretty, but…" Jude started, glancing at Portia through the mirror.

"It's not you," Tommy said. Portia briefly caught eyes with Tommy. She'd almost forgotten he was there. Almost.

"Yeah," Jude said, nodding.

Portia waited a beat, realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere with Jude if she had Tommy on her team. She needed Jude alone again. "I think I'm going to need more coffee," Portia said as she walked to the door Tommy was currently standing in. "Think about one of the other dresses." Then she was gone.

Jude picked at the fabric. A sigh sounded and Jude jumped. A pin pricked at her rib and she grimaced before looking up. She had wanted to pretend Tommy wasn't standing behind her, but obviously that wasn't going to work. Her eyes locked on the mirror and blue eyes stared back at her.

"Having fun?"

Jude wanted to give him a pointed look because she knew he was just baiting her, but feeling the pin scratch her skin stopped her. She debated for a moment about whether or not she should ask for Tommy's help. "Can you help me out of this dress?"

Tommy's eyes widened slightly and then he walked up behind her. His hands easily pulled at the zipper. Jude held the front of her dress close to her body with her arms. "The dress is kind of ugly."

She had wanted to laugh, but another pick grazed her skin. "Shit," Jude murmured.

"What's wrong?" Tommy's brow furrowed as he stared at Jude's bare back and he stopped unzipping, holding his hands in place. His fingers itched to graze her skin and he had to fight back the need to do so.

"You scared me earlier and a pin pricked me," Jude said, biting her bottom lip. She stared at the tiled floor, too afraid to look at Tommy.

Tommy sighed softly and resumed unzipping her dress. Once he reached the end, he could see the smallest amount of black lace against her skin. His whole body heated. No bra and lacy underwear? He had only ever been introduced to cotton. This was so new. "I've been doing that a lot lately," he said, his voice strained.

"Pricking people with pins?" Jude asked with a smirk. She had wanted to comment on Tommy's tone of voice, but knew it wasn't her place. Hell, what she had asked him to do for her was against everything she had told herself she would allow when it came to Tommy. But after her song at the G-Major showcase, she'd eased up on him. The walls she had slowly been building for a year were starting to crack. And she wasn't doing a damn thing to stop them.

Jude tightened her grasp on her unzipped dress. She didn't need to add another stupid thing to her list with Tommy by flashing him. Tommy smiled at her retreating form as he watched her walk behind a changing screen. "Did Portia pick that for you?"

Jude cocked her head from behind the screen. "She _is_ the stylist." Jude placed the dress on the hanger Portia had given her earlier and hung it up on the rack next to the screen.

"The bow is her signature."

Jude should have been surprised that Tommy knew these kinds of things about a person that he wasn't really supposed to know. After all, he said he was a teacher. How would he know a stylist as a teacher? But Jude knew that there were secrets Tommy was keeping from her that had little to do with the life he had lead with Angie. "You've known her long?" Jude asked as she placed a robe around her shoulders. She didn't know why she had asked. She already knew the answer.

Tommy stopped breathing. Shit. "Uh…"

"I sense a story." Jude smiled to herself. She hadn't expected the conversation, but she would welcome it if it eased her mind. Then she rolled her eyes. Not one of her talks with Tom had given her any sort of peace. Was she naïve enough to think that they would now?

"Portia recommended Carson Hill. Her brother is Mr. Mills, your principal." This Jude already knew. Not because Tommy had told her himself, but because Portia had told her when she'd asked about her life before G-Major.

Jude walked out from behind the screen, tying a knot securely around her waist. Tommy's mouth went dry. She was wearing little more than a silk robe. The champagne pink fabric lay tight against her skin and if she turned just a little more to her left, he was sure he'd be able to see her nipples. This was all kinds of wrong. He cleared his throat. "We also went out a few times," he said weakly.

Jude took a sit in a plastic chair that sat in front of the changing screen. She took great care to keep her robe as close to her body as possible. "Pre-Angie or Post-Angie?"

Even though he could barely focus on her words, Tommy was able to answer her. "Post."

Jude nodded silently. It was obvious that there was still so much that she didn't know about Tom. Their relationship, in many ways, was still in the same place it had been a year ago. And it kind of hurt.

Tommy took advantage of Jude's silence and changed the subject. There was only so much talking about his past he could deal with in one day. "So are you excited for your party?"

Jude almost frowned. And that was the end of the conversation. She wanted more. Instead she answered his question with a shrug. "I don't know."

"Is it cause of the dress?"

"No, it's just a lot to take in. 21 is big, I guess. I just don't know if I'm ready to accept where my life is at right now. It's great, but I think I'll always want more."

"There's nothing wrong with more. You just have to decide what you want and go for it."

A faint smile appeared on Jude's face. She looked up at Tommy. "I want – "

"So have you decided on a dress yet, Superstar?"

Jude glanced over Tommy's shoulder. Portia stood in the doorway, a coffee mug in her hands. "Um…"

Tommy silently sighed. They really needed to stop being interrupted. "I'll be in Studio B when you're done…Superstar." He winked at her and then turned to leave.

"Right," she whispered.

**-M-**

The red up lights glowed brightly in the dim room and the music bounced off the walls, buzzing in her head. She tightened her grip on the champagne flute and forced a smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some of her friends and family standing around a few red satin-covered belly bar tables. She wanted nothing more than to run over to them, but considering she was wearing sky-high stilettos that she didn't really know how to walk in that probably wasn't a great idea.

"Smile!"

Another photographer jumped in front of her and the group of investors she had been listening to pooled around her, drinks raised high. She'd lost count of how many pictures had been taken and the fake smile on her face broadened when all she really wanted to do was roll her eyes. The flash went off and she was engulfed in Armani Code. Her throat tightened and he was there, right in front of her, gelled hair and bright, white smile. The small amount of champagne she had consumed swirled in her stomach and he caught her eye for a second. Then he winked at her as he immersed himself into her group.

"Jimmy, how are the kids?" he said, loudly.

Without a second thought, she saddled up next to him. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

As Jimmy continued to rant on about his five-year-old twin girls and nine-year-old soccer star of a son, Tommy whispered back at her. "I sat Kat and Jamie near the bar. If you run quickly, you'll make it."

Soft laughter poured from her lips and the boredom that had housed itself in her body slipped away. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem," Tommy said, winking back at her. She bit her bottom lip, feeling the rest of her body tense. Why did he have to wink? It was probably just as bad as if he'd copped a feel right then and there.

She turned toward the bar when Tommy reached out and grabbed her arm. Jude stopped and then Jimmy shouted loudly about some new venture he was working on that Tommy would be _oh so perfect_ for. Tommy leaned down near Jude and whispered, "You so owe me."

"How about we just call it a gift for the Birthday Girl, huh?" she said, raising her flute to him.

A wolfish smile filled his face and he let go of her arm before raising his highball glass back at her.

Jude clenched her jaw, turning to walk away again. It was going to be a long night.

**-M-**

Music continued to vibrate through the room as he leaned against the makeshift bar, watching everyone continued to party. They'd sung Happy Birthday and Jude's surprise birthday present had been revealed – a vintage Fiesta Red Fender Stratocaster. He'd hung in the back of the crowd, watching her as she took in the excitement of a momentous birthday. Her face maintained a rose blush and her eyes sparkled amongst the flashes from the numerous cameras.

He had to continually remind himself that he had a girlfriend. It was beginning to become a problem and Kwest's words from the day before sounded in his head every time he had an inappropriate thought.

_It's not fair to either of them._

He'd deal with the status of his relationships later, but now, he had a more pressing matter. He fingered his right breast pocket and felt the hard plastic housed there. He hadn't placed his gift amongst the rest because he didn't really feel like it deserved to be there. Despite everything he had told himself, this was special. What they had was special and this was a part of it.

From the corner of his eye, he spotted her. She took a sip from her flute and then placed it on a belly bar table. He, in turn, lifted his glass to his mouth and took one last sip from it, the ice clinking against the glass. He turned toward the bar, placing his highball next to a set of cocktail napkins. He waited a beat and then he saw her slip out the back door into the alleyway, glancing once over her shoulder. He sighed, wiping the condensation that ran down his hand onto his pants and pushed himself off of the bar.

His eyes looked over his shoulder, searching for a blonde. When he didn't see her, he walked to the back door and pushed the safety bar. The door squeaked open and he reminded himself he needed to have maintenance oil the hinges. He glanced out into the alleyway and saw her leaning against the railing. Even though he was absolutely positive she was aware of his presence, Jude didn't make a move. She wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

The cold air seeped through his tuxedo, but he didn't turn back. A small smile painted Tommy's lips as he walked toward her. "Do you want to talk?"

"Talking has never gotten us anywhere," she said, her voice laced in sadness.

He nodded. "True. But we're both different people now."

She scoffed.

"You begged to differ?"

"Maybe."

He paused, hoping she'd elaborate. And she did, just not in the way he thought she would. "I can't sleep at night, I barely eat full meals anymore, and I'm bugging the shit out Kwest."

An eyebrow raised. He thought back to the day prior when she'd asked him to help with her dress and he realized he hadn't noticed any of it. He closed his eyes, wanting to punch himself for not paying closer attention to her. He had been thinking with the wrong head…as usual. "So you and Kwest are really getting along, aren't you?"

She bit back a laugh. Of all the things she had said that was what was most important to him. Really? "Yeah. So weird, right?"

Tommy nodded, thinking back to the first time they met.

"He saw me perform in Boston and then offered me a contract. He was the saving grace I didn't know I needed."

When Tommy and Jude first began recording together, he'd asked her about she became a part of G-Major. But she always changed the subject. He never understood why. She wasn't feeding him much now, but he'd take whatever he could get.

And she wasn't going to feed him much more he realized when she stayed silent.

He took a deep breath, realizing that they were continuing a conversation they'd already started. "I know this doesn't make anything easier, but I'm really glad you're here."

He heard her scoff softly. Then she turned and faced him completely. "If this were just about the music, I'd say the same thing." She took a deep breath. "But we both know that's not the case anymore."

"Jude – "

"I'm not done."

"I want to badly to pretend that I don't feel anything when I see you now. It would make everything so much easier. But we don't do easy, do we?"

Tommy laughed, not because her statement was particularly funny, but because it was true. "I never wanted you to feel this way, Jude."

She nodded, but she never truly believed him. "I know, but isn't the road to hell paved with good intentions?"

His jaw tightened. He probably deserved that. He sighed. "So I was foolish to think that you leaving to Berklee was going to change the way you felt about me?"

Jude bit her bottom lip. "Maybe not foolish, but you certainly underestimated how deep my feelings went. I mean, you practically pulled on a gun on me and I still loved you."

His conscience caused him to look away. Instead of addressing Jude's last statement (he knew that it deserved an entirely different conversation), he focused on something he'd thought a lot about since the G-Major showcase. "Did you ever try?"

Jude's face furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Did you actually try to get over me?"

"At first I didn't feel a need to, but making up excuses as to why I didn't or _couldn't _go out with someone because really exhausting after a while. My roommate badgered me with all these questions and finally I just told her."

"You told her about us?"

Jude laughed. "God no! We've kept this hidden for so long. I'm not stupid."

"Jude, I – "

"I just told her I had gotten dumped and had a hard time moving on."

Guilt filled his veins. She didn't seem sad anymore. She said it like it was true and that's what killed him more.

"My roommate didn't back off though. It became a game to her and she'd make me go out with these random guys we'd see around." Tommy's eyes widened. "Sometimes it was fun, a little comic relief, no pressure. Other times it was pure torture."

"That's not really smart, Jude."

She rolled her eyes, a smile painting her face. She didn't need him to play the adult card. It hadn't helped before. It certainly wasn't going to help now. "Then there was Mike, my teaching assistant."

Tommy bit his bottom lip, feeling his stomach clench, jealousy warming his blood.

Jude looked away, toward the street where New York's nightlife was in full force. "He was…charismatic. And I felt like I needed something to…" She mumbled the end of her sentence.

"What did you say?" he asked, moving his head closer so that he could hear her.

"Something to get rid of you."

Her words were like sucker punch, but he refused to react. He wanted to show her just how different he truly was.

Jude sighed. "So we, you know, went out one night and that was it. What I thought I wanted wasn't what I got."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "That was it? You went out and that was it?"

Jude bit back a smirk. Though she was not proud of what happened that night, the idea that it could Tommy squirm was enough for her to be honest. "It was one night of bad decisions, so you might as well go out with a bang, right?"

Tommy sighed and covered his face with one of his hands. She slept with him just to finish off the night? Fuck. "You're starting to sound like me," he whispered.

She laughed. "Not quite."

Silence filled the alleyway.

His eyes focused on her profile. "I'm sorry…for everything."

She turned her face towards him. "I wish it were enough."

_Me too_, he thought. _Me too._

Jude watched the street for a few more minutes. Then she sighed and turned. She began to speak at the same time as Tommy. "Maybe we should head – "

"Jude – "

She raised her hands, surprised by the sudden lack of space between their bodies. They landed on his chest and she could feel his heart beating rapidly underneath his tux.

A second later and he had her pressed up against the wall behind them. She could feel the cold brick digging into the skin of her back. Her hands braced themselves on his upper arms, the muscles flexing rapidly. She felt the heat of their bodies, radiating between them, hiding the cold from the night air. Then she looked up, his bright blue eyes locking with hers. In another life, another world, this would have been it. If she'd let it happen.

But she couldn't.

She placed her hands on his chest and he leaned down, closer to her face. She could feel his breath against her lips. And then she said it.

"You should go."

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the surprise, pain, whatever in his face. Surprise…pain that had been written on her face once upon a time. He didn't move away, his hands still holding her to him.

"Jude," he whispered.

She realized he was trying to persuade her into…something. But she wasn't ready to take the bait. He was half-right about them changing – _she_ certainly had.

"You should go," she said again, this time louder, clearer. With her hands, she pushed him away. She opened her eyes and she felt his hands slip from her – the warmth replaced by cold.

His jaw clenched and she wanted to be angry, but she wasn't. She was saddened by the fact that he didn't see how wrong their actions were. He had a girlfriend and she wasn't Jude.

He watched her for a few beats, words on the edge of his lips. But their conversation had come back full force and he knew if he didn't walk away at that moment, anything he hoped for would be crushed.

He reached inside his tux to the pocket that lay underneath his lapel. He pulled out the gift he had been saving and placed it in her open hands.

She watched him walk back into the building, his posture a little sunken. Closing her eyes, she sighed. This was not going to get any easier. She clenched her hands and felt it. The hard plastic of a cd case.

One given to her by Tommy Quincy.

**-M-**

The blanket hung over her shoulders as she stared at the stereo across from her. It had been two hour since she'd left the alleyway to find her party ending and Tommy nowhere to be found. Not that she would have been able to face him after what had happened. She still couldn't wrap her head around it all. What game was he playing at? Did he want something from her? Or was he finally making a decision?

She sighed, fingering the remote in her hand lightly. She'd placed the cd Tommy had given her into her player the moment she'd walked through her front door, but she hadn't been able to bring herself to press play.

Instead, she'd stared at the cd cover that came with case, rereading the words he'd written over and over again until they had imprinted themselves into her brain.

_To The Birthday Girl,_

_I know this isn't much of a present, but I hope that in time, I'll be able to make it up to you. You have always wanted more than I could give you. I asked for time and space and you gave them to me with little objection._

_I'm ready now._

_If you still want your answers, check your e-mail. _

_-Mr. Quincy_

Her bedroom stood quiet and she took a deep breath. She pressed the power button. A few seconds pass as she held her breath and the cd fed its way through the player. Then the whisper of Tommy's voice filled the room.

"I Won't Hold You Back, Take 1."

Jude closed her eyes as the piano intro started.

_If I had another chance tonight  
I'd try to tell you that the things we had were right  
Time can't erase the love we shared  
But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared_

_Now you're gone, I'm really not the same  
I guess I have myself to blame  
Time can't erase the things we said  
But it gives me time to realize that you're the one instead  
_

She thought back to the night Tommy left. How one part of her was surprised he was leaving and the other was relieved she didn't have to try so hard anymore.

But as time passed by and she moved to Boston, his presence stayed by her like a shadow.

_You know I won't hold you back now_

_The love we had just can't be found  
You know I can't hold you back now_

It was obvious he hadn't written the song recently. The song was just a reaffirmation of his decision to leave a year ago. That he loved her like he had said, but that they both needed time and space to grow.

She couldn't fault him for that. No matter how much she wanted to. Because she was happy with the person she was now. Even if that girl was still in love with him.

_Now that I'm alone it gives me time  
To think about the years that you were mine  
Time can't erase the love we shared  
But it gives me time to realize just how much you cared_

Jude opened her eyes, a wide smile painted on her face. Everyone said hindsight was 20/20. Maybe Tommy had finally figured it out. She had given everything she had thought she could give to their relationship and as the months passed, she realized he hadn't let her in the way she'd always hoped he would. Maybe now he understood how much she'd actually loved him.

_You know I won't hold you back now_

_The love we had just can't be found  
You know I can't hold you back now_

_You know I won't hold you back now,  
The love we had just can't be found  
Listen to me, baby  
You know I can't hold you back now_

"_Do you really think you should be out here?"_

She laid her head down on her pillow, listening to the song fade. Her eyes began to water, but she didn't stop the tears. She pressed _repeat_ and again, the sound of a piano filled her room.

She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her blanket. Her breathing steadied and Tommy's voice carried her into sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 35

"A Trip Around The World"

Teasers will be posted shortly. Check my profile for them. :]

Song info: **"I Won't Hold You Back" by **_**Toto**_


	36. Chapter 35: Trip Around The World

**A/N**: Tommy's ready. For reals. So he's going to let you in a little. ;]

6 more.

**THANKS: **to you.

Gabbs: Thank you for your review. I'm surprised you got that far into the story with that attitude. I couldn't agree more. As for the reviews, I think they're based on my winning personality more than the story being great. But what do I know? ;]

Guest: Here's your more!

**D****isclaimer: A/N at the bottom. **Don't own Vancouver or Pearson International.

**R&R or R&L please.**

**THANKS MUCHO!**

* * *

From "21":

_She laid her head down on her pillow, listening to the song fade. Her eyes began to water, but she didn't stop the tears. She pressed _repeat _and again, the sound of a piano filled her room._

_She closed her eyes and tightened her grip on her blanket. Her breathing steadied and Tommy's voice carried her into sleep._

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 35

"A Trip Around The World"

The waiting. It was killing her slowly. She just didn't have the patience for such a simple task.

Not when she knew what was waiting for her on the other end of the walkway.

Or who rather.

She'd barely been asleep for three hours when her phone beeped. She had been so pissed, but seeing the name on the text stopped her breath in her throat.

She'd opened it immediately and poured over the words. Then she checked her e-mail. Waiting patiently, more than she felt now, was a boarding pass. To Vancouver. A place she'd never been and never thought to go.

She glanced down once more at the paper in her hand, the creases worn into it like it had lived a long life. Anxiousness built in her stomach, causing her to bounce on the balls of her feet. She wanted to know why he'd asked her to come. Why now? When all she really wanted to do was run back the other way. She glanced at the backs of people's heads, trying to pass the time as First Class boarded the plane.

"Fuck my life, why is this taking so long?" Jude rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw.

A head of brunette ringlets popped up from the shoulder of the woman in front of her and it was as if time had stopped. Jude could see it happening even before the little girl opened her mouth. Jude openly cringed.

"Fuck my life, mommy! Why is this taking so long?"

Jude bit back a laugh as the little girl smiled at her. She was missing a front tooth and with her blue eyes, Jude couldn't think of one thing she'd ever seen that was as cute. Other than someone else with blue eyes just as bright. Although she was sure he had all his teeth.

The mother turned around, a glare painting her face. Jude couldn't mutter an apology fast enough as the little girl continued to say "Fuck my life" repeatedly. The mother's glare turned embarrassed and she placed a hand over the little girl's mouth, hoping to silence her. But it didn't work.

The brunette took her mother's hand off her mouth and continued to spout the obscenity. After a few stares from other passengers, the mother got out of line and walked to the back.

Jude felt her face flush. She hadn't been that embarrassed in a very long time. But she didn't have much time to process the embarrassment as a flight attendant called out to her.

She was next.

After getting her ticket scanned, she followed suit behind the other patrons and boarded the plane. Then she remembered the reason why she was getting on a plane in the first place.

Tommy.

And it was as if just thinking his name had conjured him out of thin air. Sitting three rows back in First Class was a fully rested, calm Tom Quincy. Completely unlike what she felt at the moment.

She stopped in front of him and it took him a few seconds to register her presence. He lifted his head from its downward position as he was looking over his iPod. A beat passed. Then a wide smile, displaying a full mouth of pearly whites, Jude observed, filled his face.

Jude felt her chest clench and before she could say a word, he had gotten out of his seat and engulfed her into a bear hug. "You came," he whispered into her hair.

The thought alone that he had been waiting for her caused a smile to form on her face. This was what she hadn't known she had been hoping for.

**-M-**

The brunette curls bounced again. He snorted. She slapped his arm. How he was _still_ laughing was beyond her. She had told him about her mishap in line 30 minutes ago, only for him to respond with "Is that the little girl up there?"

Her eyes had locked on a seat, two rows up. Her checks bloomed pink and she confirmed it was. The little girl, in turn, began bouncing up and down on her chair, peeking her eyes over the back of her seat.

He glanced at her, laughter still stuck in his throat. "Fuck My Life?"

Hearing him say it out loud caused her to smile. "Okay, so it was not the smartest thing to say in front of a child, but I – "

"You were nervous. I get it."

She studied him for a beat. "Do you? Cause a part of me thinks you have no clue as to how big this actually is. I've waited forever for you to open up and then you ask me to leave with you?"

A smile painted his face. "I have a thing for whisking you away on your birthday, don't I?"

"I'm being serious, Tommy," she said with a pointed look.

"Okay, serious Tommy," he said. She rolled her eyes. He cleared his throat. He didn't really want to get into this on the plane…especially when they hadn't even taken off yet. But did he think they were just going to ignore each other until they touched down in Vancouver? Right. "I don't actually know how hard this is for you. I've never had to open up. It was too hard. But I meant what I said. You asked for the truth…for me to let you in. I – I couldn't do that before, but I'm ready now."

She stared at him, a million thoughts running through her mind. She had been waiting forever for him to say those words. _I'm ready now_. It was one thing for him to say it on a piece of paper…in a text. But now it was out in the open…out of his mouth. "Why now? Why Vancouver?"

He sighed. "Why now?" She didn't say anything, waiting for him to continue. "I went to rehab."

A confused look painted her face. Rehab? Kwest never mentioned rehab. Was that what it was the whole time? "For what? And why do you think it worked this time and not before?"

It was Tommy's turn to look confused. He'd barely started his explanation and she was already throwing things in his face that he had no idea she knew. "Wait, before? How do you know about – "

Jude cleared her throat. She shouldn't feel guilty, but it was there. "Kwest told me you'd left before – that this wasn't the first time. He wanted to know if I'd forgotten about Angie, which I took to mean that you'd gone somewhere for her, like you did…for me." Jude wanted to roll her eyes. Is that really what she thought? That this was like what he had done for Angie? Whatever it was he'd done. Maybe.

"What else do you know?" he said through clenched teeth. He didn't want to be angry, but he was in a way. He thought he had control over the whole situation, but that was far from the truth. Maybe this was a test. To prove just how much he had changed. He had to be completely honest with her. This was the only way it would work.

"Only what Kwest told me. That he set everything up and he knew you'd leave. It was your MO. And that you'd always come back," she said, folding her arms over chest. Shit. She really wanted a drink. This was only going to get harder.

"I've been to rehab a few times. Six – seven times since I've known Angie. I don't have an alcohol or drug problem. It's – it's never been that. It's – "

She had been watching his face closely. The way his eyes closed off, the tension in his jaw. She wanted to run her hands over his face to smooth out all the harsh lines. But she felt his hand move. They clenched into fists, his fingers bent at such a tight angle she though he was going to break them if he added any more pressure. The skin over his knuckles turned white and she couldn't take it anymore. She placed her hands over his and squeezed. His eyes flitted towards her and she swallowed hard.

He wasn't looking at her – he was looking _through_ her.

"Tommy," she whispered. She squeezed his hand one more time.

He closed his eyes and unclenched his fist, causing her hands to fall. He reached for her face. She froze, unsure what to do. He wasn't hers anymore. His hands landed on the sides of her face, his thumbs brushing over her cheeks. Then he opened his eyes.

He was back. Her Tommy.

He rested his forehead against her and she reached up to his hands, landing on his wrists. "Please don't make me do this now. I will tell you everything when we land, but not here. Please not here," he whispered, his voice cracking with a pain she had never heard before.

She couldn't say anything. Her voice was caught in her throat. Instead, she nodded. A few seconds passed and she said, "I can wait." Tommy smiled, rough laughter pouring out of his lips. "I can be patient when I want to be!" she said, punching him in the arm.

"I'm sure," he said, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

As he took long, deep breaths, the stress of their conversation faded from his face. She kept his left hand in hers, the pads of her guitar-calloused thumbs rubbing the skin above his wrist. They stayed like that through take-off and the first hour of their flight…until Jude had to use the restroom. She tried to let go of his hand, resting it on his thigh when he opened one of his eyes.

"I'm just using the bathroom. I'll be back," she whispered. He nodded and let go of her hand.

It was a while later when she finally settled back into her aisle seat – the one Tommy gave her because he'd thought she would need to use the restroom often. Men. Tommy glanced at her expectantly, but she only smiled. She was not about to admit that she'd practically puked out all of the coffee she had consumed that morning because she was so nervous about their trip. She'd spent a number of minutes convincing herself that she had only come for answers. It wasn't until a woman's face flashed before her eyes that she realized she was wrong. Samantha's visage haunted her all the way back to her seat. Tommy took off his earphones and turned toward her in his seat. A silence filled their small bubble and Jude's nervousness grew tenfold.

"Jude – "

"I – "

A sheepish smile formed on Tom's face and he let her speak first.

"I don't have anything to say. It was just too quiet."

Tom laughed. "This is going to take some getting used to, right?"

Jude nodded, biting her bottom lip. "But not if people have changed, right?" She winked.

Tom smiled. "Right."

She closed her eyes for a beat and then said, "I actually do have a question to ask you."

"So much for your patience," he muttered, his smile widening.

She ignored his remark and instead said, "It's about Samantha."

His smile faded. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything?"

"Quelle surprise."

Jude clenched her jaw and folded her arms across her chest. "I was joking," he said, pulling her arms away from her body and resting them on the sides of her chair. "I will tell you everything." She cocked an eyebrow. "After I get myself a drink."

A blonde attendant stopped at their row and took their drinks orders; Jude's a mimosa, Tom's a Bloody Mary. It was still morning, after all. Jude proudly showed off her ID when the attendant carded her. But when she made a reference to her youthful appearance, Tommy nearly choked on his own breath. Jude did not look 15! The attendant left and the laughter Jude had been holding back came pouring out of her lips. Tommy shuddered, shaking his head.

"Don't even start," he said.

"I'm not going to say anything," Jude said with a smile.

They wait for the attendant to come back before speaking again. Jude took a sip of her drink and smiled. "Awesome." Tommy shook his head, smiling. "So Samantha."

"She thinks this is a work trip – which it could end up being if you want."

Jude bit her bottom lip. "Does she know about us?"

"No."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you're my artist and I'm your producer."

"And she believed you?"

"She's very trusting. She's simple. She doesn't ask anything of me."

Jude scoffed. "Sounds like the perfect woman."

"_You_ are the perfect woman."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Quincy."

"I said it because it's the truth, Jude. She and I aren't right for each other. I knew that going in."

"But you did it anyway."

"She was there when no one else was. I met her in rehab."

"Oh, my god. You have no shame!" Jude said.

"She was my teacher." Jude broke out in laughter. He ignored her and continued. "We were told that we had to do some kind of extracurricular activity and Art was the only thing left. So I went to her class and did some sketch. Hated every second of it. She, of course, complimented me every step of the way."

"Is your ego going to fit in that seat much longer?" Jude said, smiling.

"Ha ha ha. We got to talking and I told her I probably wouldn't be coming back to her class. She seemed fine with it. I ended up finding the music room next door and that started around routine. She covered for me and I got to write and play. It was therapeutic. I played her Glory of Love."

Jude's jaw clenched. "I'm sorry," he said, taking her hand in his. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you and that song kept playing in my head."

"What did you tell her it was about?"

"I didn't. I said it was something I just thought of."

Jude nodded her head. She understood the practice of keeping their relationship under wraps. It was all they had done the entire time they had been together. "Continue."

"I kept writing and she kept her class. Then the class was over and she was no longer needed. But she found a reason to keep coming by. One day about four months into rehab I was told I had a visitor. I thought it was you. Then I remembered you had no idea where I was, so I thought it was Kwest. I got to the waiting room and there she was. She said she thought there was a connection between us and she wanted to see where it went. So I let her."

"Does she know about Angie?"

"Even less than you do. I didn't tell her about the abortion. Just that we were together and she cheated on. I think she might hate her more than I do." Jude smiled. "When she realized I could leave whenever I want, she asked me out. We went to the movies and concerts. It was a nice balance to all the craziness in rehab.

"Shortly after her birthday, Kwest came to visit me. He told me that Georgia was willing to offer me my job back at G-Major when I was ready. I told him I was."

"Your job back?"

"It's a longer story that we can talk about later, but I worked at G-Major before I became a teacher."

"Makes sense, I guess," she said. "You look at home there."

Tommy nodded. "I waited a bit longer before leaving. I wanted to make sure my ducks were all in a row. Then it came to telling Sam. She was not thrilled, but she understood."

"Like the perfect woman," Jude said, smirking.

"Right. The night I was ready to leave, she showed up. With her bags and a ticket to New York."

Jude covered her face with her hands, her body shaking with laughter. "How cute," she said, sitting up when the laughter stopped.

Tommy gave her a pointed look. "We'd been in New York about a week when I saw you for the first time. And that's the whole story."

Jude nodded. "Okay."

"Your turn."

"Excuse me?"

"I distinctly remember you telling me about a guy you hooked up with get over me. I want to know all about…Matt? Mick? Whatever his – "

Jude rolled her eyes. "It was Mike. And we can do it later," she said, smiling.

Tommy opened his mouth, ready to retort when the announcement was made that they had made it to Vancouver and their descent onto the runway was to begin.

"Saved by the bell."

Jude smirked.

Once the plane landed, the rush to get off began. Tommy pulled his carry-on out from under his seat and they got out of their chairs. He grabbed her hand and they waited in line with the rest of the plane.

As they passed the first row of First Class, the little brunette girl from earlier in the morning stared at them. Tommy raised his free hand and waved to the little girl. Her eyes lit up and Jude's heart clenched.

She was just one more reminder that there was more to learn about Tommy if Jude wanted a future with him.

* * *

**A/N**: Preview

_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_

Chapter 36

"Laying It All Out"

Teasers will be posted. Check my profile for them. :]


End file.
